


A Vibrant Golden Fire

by green_feelings



Series: Light, Spark and Fire [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Although it is not all that dubious but it's not explicitly discussed beforehand), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music Industry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Incorrect portrayal of songwriting since I have never written a song myself, Jealous Harry, Knotting, Law Student Harry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, References to Sex Work, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, dropping, music mogul Louis, omega drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 89,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_feelings/pseuds/green_feelings
Summary: Life’s pretty ordinary for Harry. He lives with his best friend, got into university just like he’s planned, and manages to support himself just fine for an unbonded omega. If he sustains that lifestyle by getting paid to help alphas through their rut every now and then, that’s nothing to be hung up on. Until he’s hired by an alpha that turns everything upside down.Or, Louis and Zayn run a music label, Liam is Britain’s up-and-coming pop star, Harry’s working on taking Louis’ walls down until he builds his own up, and Niall holds them all together without realising he does.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Light, Spark and Fire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694935
Comments: 367
Kudos: 1098





	1. Prologue: Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii and hello to the last installment of the Light, Spark and Fire Series. If you've made it this far, thank you for patiently reading and for accompanying me on this journey. I hope it's as much fun and as exciting for you as it is for me.  
> This part will conclude the series and we'll see all of them struggle some more before they'll find their happy ending. 
> 
> We start with an unexpected twist! 
> 
> Have fun reading, you guys!! <3

“I shouldn’t be here.” 

Niall rolled his eyes, sipping from his cocktail. “He’s invited you, hasn’t he?” 

“And I shouldn’t have said yes.” Harry looked around the room, but couldn’t find who he was looking for. “It’s a party at the label. Of course Louis will be here.” 

Niall frowned at him. “This isn’t about you, though, H. It’s about Liam.” 

“I could have sent a text or met him another day.” Harry took a step back when a woman squeezed past them to get to the makeshift bar that had been set up in the corner of the conference room. 

“That’s not the same, is it?” Niall emptied his glass, looking around. “Where is he, anyway?” 

“Who? Louis?” Harry followed Niall’s gaze. 

“God.” Niall groaned. “No. Liam. It’s supposed to be about him, and he’s not even here.” 

Harry had been so focused on avoiding Louis that he hadn’t even noticed. So far, he had only seen Hannah and Oli, but both seemed busy with clients, so Harry hadn’t approached them. There was no sign of Liam, Zayn or Louis. 

“Maybe I should leave while I still can.” 

“You know what?” Niall put his glass down on one of the tables. “I’m not stopping you.” 

Harry blinked at him when Niall strode off without another word, confused by the reaction. Niall had been snappy over the past week, and Harry wasn’t sure what had brought that on. It felt like Niall wasn’t on his side anymore and like he wanted Harry to just get over the whole thing already.

Maybe Harry should really be over it. It had only been a week, after all, and a month had passed since the incident with Louis. It shouldn’t affect Harry the way it did. 

“Did you text Louis about it?”

He stiffened, glancing over his shoulder to see Hannah and Sophie close to him. Both had champagne glasses in their hands and looked bored with the event. Harry couldn’t help but eavesdrop when he heard Hannah say Louis’ name. His heart started beating a little faster. He turned his body slightly to listen in more closely without drawing anyone’s attention to him. 

“He said he’s on rut leave until next week,” Sophie replied. “So we postpone the negotiations until he’s back.” 

“Didn’t he say he’s on rut leave for only three days?” Hannah asked.

“Guess the plan’s changed.” Sophie shrugged as she filled another glass with champagne. 

“Did he reject Eleanor’s offer to help him?” 

Harry’s heart sank. 

“What offer?” Sophie gasped. 

“Eleanor told me she wanted to help him through it,” Hannah told her. 

Sophie snorted. “Knowing Eleanor, I could imagine her just showing up at his door, taking advantage of him not being able to refuse.” 

Harry’s stomach turned and tied itself in knots. 

“Where is she tonight anyway?” Hannah wanted to know. 

“Probably already executing her plan.” 

Harry couldn’t listen to any more of it. He forced himself to move away, his legs feeling numb and his heart pounding loudly in his ears. The room suddenly felt too full, too small, suffocating him with all the scents and noises. 

“Harry?” 

He jumped slightly when Liam touched his arm, frowning at him.

“Are you okay?” Liam asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Harry cleared his throat, shaking his head. “I was just looking for you.” He collected himself, trying to focus on Liam instead of the pain in his chest. “Congrats on your first single.” 

Liam smiled slightly, his hand still on Harry’s elbow. “Thanks, mate. I still can’t believe it’s out now. I heard it on the radio today. It’s unreal.” 

“I can imagine. I’ve bought it, too.” Harry smiled back at him. 

Blushing, Liam looked down. “You didn’t have to.” 

“I did.” Harry swallowed, looking past Liam to see Zayn was there now, too. He was talking to a group of people on the other side of the room. “I guess you guys worked it out?” 

Liam’s face lit up as his eyes landed on Zayn, too. “We’re--- He lets me be his alpha.” 

Harry didn’t look away when Zayn caught his eye. His eyes briefly flickered to where Liam’s fingers were still curled around Harry’s elbow. “So you talked it out?” 

Nodding, Liam slowly withdrew his hand when Zayn came over to them. “Not all of it yet. But most.” 

Zayn slung an arm around Liam’s waist when he joined them. “Good to see you, Harry.” 

With an amused smile, he watched Zayn lean into it when Liam rested his hand on Zayn’s shoulder and briefly kissed his temple. He wore a low cut t-shirt that revealed his bondmark which wasn’t renewed but bitten and littered with little bite marks and lovebites. It took a moment for Harry to identify it, but he also noticed Zayn’s scent. Since he had always worn scent neutraliser, it was foreign to Harry, and not easy to pick Zayn’s natural scent since he heavily smelled of Liam, too. 

“How are you?” Harry asked. 

“We’ve had a successful day. First receptions and reviews of the song are positive.” Zayn glanced at Liam, his gaze incredibly fond. 

Keeping up the cheerful facade, Harry bounced on his feet. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Zayn tore his eyes from Liam, focusing back on Harry. He cleared his throat, but didn’t let go of Liam. Harry noticed that the obvious change in their relationship caused confused reactions in the room. Especially from the alphas since Zayn didn’t leave a doubt that he was claimed. 

“Listen, I don’t really know how to approach this,” Zayn said. “Don’t take this the wrong way, okay?” 

Harry figured that Zayn would have something to say about Louis. After what he had just heard Sophie and Hannah talk about, Harry figured that Zayn could confirm it to Harry that Louis was with Eleanor right now. 

His throat felt tight just at the thought of it.

“I’ve got a few contracts for you to sign.” 

Not having expected that, Harry blinked at Zayn. “What?” 

“I know that it’s probably the last thing you wanna hear, but you’ve been working with Rita a lot over the last couple weeks, and we’d like to use some of your material.” Zayn pressed his lips together. “You need to sign a few contracts in order for us to do so.” 

“You want to use my texts?” Harry asked dumbly, not sure he could follow. 

“Not just for Liam, actually.” Zayn nodded. 

“I---” Harry wasn’t sure what to say. “I need to think about that.” 

“Oli’s got the contracts ready. Why don’t you get them before you leave tonight and take the weekend to look them over?” Zayn suggested. “You can tell us your decision on Monday.” 

“Us?” Harry asked, knowing the answer already. 

“Well…” Zayn looked a little apprehensive about the answer. “It’s not only my label.”

Harry wondered if it meant that Louis had seen any of his texts, too. “Did he read them?” 

Looking at Liam, Zayn shrugged. “I actually don’t know. I told Oli to set up the contracts before my leave.” 

“I think all texts are still with Rita. She texted she wanted to show me first and record some of them before we hand any of it to the label.” Liam frowned at Zayn. “Where’s Louis anyway?” 

“Um…” Zayn glanced at Harry, biting his lip. “Well.” 

“Hannah and Sophie said he was on rut leave,” Harry provided, making it sound like they had actually talked to him. Like he hadn’t eavesdropped on their conversation. 

Liam’s eyes widened. “Oh.” 

Zayn cleared his throat. “It should only really kick in tomorrow, but you know. We deemed it safer he stayed away tonight.” 

Humming, Liam drew Zayn a little closer and nodded. “It’s probably for the better.” 

Harry ignored the stab of jealousy at seeing Liam displaying subtle possessiveness towards Zayn. He had never felt jealous of such actions before, but it felt like his omega demanded that he find an alpha that would act the same around Harry. 

Not just any alpha, though. Harry was aware what had actually brought that kind of feeling on. 

“I’m gonna go find Niall.” Harry tore his eyes from where Liam’s hand rested over Zayn’s waist. 

“Oh, did Niall come, too?” Liam’s face lit up. “I haven’t seen him yet.” 

Harry nodded. “We came together.” 

“Tell him to come find me.” Liam looked around the room. “I gotta apologise for---” 

When he stopped abruptly, both Zayn and Harry frowned at him. 

“What do you have to apologise to him for?” Zayn asked. 

Liam looked between both of them. “Well. I was with Harry and Niall when…” He gestured helplessly towards Zayn. “Niall offered to give me a ride to your place.” 

“That’s nothing you’d have to apologise for, though?” Harry pointed out.

Zayn crossed his arms in front of his chest, just looking at Liam expectantly.

“Niall gave me a piece of his mind about the situation and how he thinks that I’m not good enough for you.” Liam cast his eyes down, brows drawn together. “Louis got involved and they fought. And I just slipped away while they didn’t notice. I didn’t even listen to what else Niall had to say.” 

“Louis and Niall fought?” Harry asked at the same moment Zayn quietly said, “You have nothing to apologise for.” 

Liam -- of course -- focused on Zayn. “He stood up for you, Zayn.” 

“And I didn’t ask him to.” Zayn shook his head. “He doesn’t even know the whole story, so who is he to judge? Or to decide who’s good enough for me?” 

Harry was stunned by Zayn’s reaction. It had been clear from the moment he had spotted Zayn that he had taken Liam back, but he had thought it had been down to Zayn’s omega submitting to the bond. 

“I choose what’s good for me.” Zayn glanced at Harry before he said more. “And I bet Louis told him the same thing. Because Louis already knew that I wanted you to be my alpha.” 

For a moment, neither of them said a word. Liam’s gaze had gone unfocused and he was actually slightly swaying. His voice sounded rough when he spoke. “Louis didn’t say that part, but he did tell Niall off for drawing conclusions from being presented only half the picture.” 

Harry looked between them, suddenly feeling like an intruder. He took a step back. 

Liam noticed. His eyes cleared and he shook his head a little. “Sorry, Harry.” 

“I should probably give you two some privacy.” Harry lifted his hands, showing his palms. 

“I’ve said all I had to say.” Zayn turned to him, too. "And none of it is a secret."

“I’ll still apologise to Niall for leaving like that,” Liam warned him. “Because it’s the decent thing to do.”

Zayn snorted, taking Liam’s hand and linking their fingers. “Don’t you just love being decent?” 

Liam’s smile was laced with pure affection when he smiled at Zayn, and Harry realised that it was more than a bond between omega and alpha that spoke from their scents. It was honest affection that seeped through. There was intimacy, like a shared secret in the smile they exchanged. 

“We should move on to Cowell anyway,” Zayn said. “He’ll be curious to meet you.” 

“Thanks for coming, Harry.” Liam smiled at him. “I’ll see you in the studio on Thursday?” 

Harry nodded. “See you Thursday.” 

“Think about the offer, will you?” Zayn briefly touched Harry’s arm. “It’s a good opportunity.” 

Watching them move on to the next group of people, Harry kept his eyes on their linked fingers. He observed Liam letting Zayn go ahead and do the talking. It was rare to see an alpha let their omega take the lead like that, but if any alpha was capable of doing it, it was Liam.

After he had found out that Liam was the alpha that had caused Zayn so much pain and had bonded him without Zayn’s consent, it had been hard for Harry to connect those two pictures of Liam. It still was. Yet, Zayn was right. Harry didn’t know the whole picture, and he didn’t know what else Liam had done to find Zayn, or what else had happened between them since their paths had crossed again.

Harry wasn’t in any position to judge. Especially not when they both seemed so content and happy with each other. 

Searching the different rooms, Harry couldn’t find Niall, so he tried not to draw anyone’s attention when he stayed in a corner, watching everyone else mingle. It was probably for the best. If he did find Niall, Harry would only want to know about Niall’s fight with Louis, and that would piss Niall off again.

At least Harry knew now why Niall had been so closed off over the past week.

He straightened when he saw Oli come over with two drinks. Placing one in front of Harry, Oli smiled at him.

“Hi, Harry.” 

Harry smiled back. “Hi. Thanks.” 

“Did Zayn talk to you about your song texts?” Oli asked as he sipped from his own drink.

“He did.” Harry shrugged. “Was it really Zayn’s idea?” 

Oli smiled. “It was. Louis doesn’t even know about it yet.” 

“Why doesn’t he know?” It made Harry frown. Louis seemed like the kind of person who was always on top of his business.

“Um.” Oli brought a hand up to his neck. “He was a bit busy last week because Zayn wasn’t in, and now…” He shrugged.

“He’s on rut leave,” Harry finished for him.

Oli nodded. “I mean. You know it was coming up. Not a secret, is it?” 

Harry couldn’t help the question slipping out. “Did he hire anyone after all?” 

The fact that Oli had hesitated for a second was enough of an answer for Harry. “Not as far as I’m aware.” 

Harry’s throat felt tight. “Sorry. It’s not my place to ask.” 

Oli shrugged. “I think it is. But. You know.” 

That wasn’t helping, at all. Harry put his glass back down. “I’ll stop by to talk about those contracts on Monday. Gotta leave now.” 

“Sure. Yeah.” Harry couldn’t stand the sympathy in Oli’s eyes. “I should be free around two.” 

When he was at the lift, Harry inhaled on a deep breath, trying to shut his omega up.

Louis was with another omega for his rut, and the thought alone drove him crazy. He knew that he didn’t have a claim, and he knew that it wasn’t his business who Louis chose to be with during or outside of his rut. Harry had decided that it shouldn’t be his business.

And yet. 

Groaning, he took the lift downstairs and put his coat back on as he stepped outside. It was already dark, but the streets were still packed with people. Pulling his coat closed over his chest, Harry made his way to the tube. He tried to keep his mind off Louis -- or who he was with and what he did to them.

His train came into the station the moment he reached the platform and Harry hurried to catch it. A young girl overtook him on the steps, making Harry slow down. She got onto the train and Harry stopped, watching the people inside. It wasn’t full, just a handful of people were sitting and standing there, occupied with their phones or talking. 

The doors closed and Harry watched the train take off.

He turned around and got to the other platform. Again, the train came in the moment Harry arrived. This time, he didn’t hesitate as he got onto it, squeezing in and breathing through his mouth. His heart was pounding in his chest, straining against his ribcage. He kept his eyes trained on a spot on the floor, trying not to draw attention to himself. Or think of what he was even doing right now. 

Obviously, he was out of his bloody mind. 

His feet moved on their own accord when he got off the train and out of the underground station. It took Harry a moment to orientate himself and find out where to go, but when he did, he moved without wasting another thought.

He knew it was his omega taking over, and he also knew that he was making a mistake. But he had to know. Just the thought of Louis being with another omega was eating Harry up from inside, making him lose his mind. Just the thought caused him so much pain that he knew that if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be able to handle the pain. 

If he saw Louis with someone else, maybe that would be the cure to his omega being so bloody adamant that he needed Louis. 

Reaching Louis’ house, he rang the doorbell, waiting with jittery hands. The door stayed closed, though, and there was no noise that indicated anyone coming to open it.

Louis was probably too busy taking Eleanor apart. She had probably shown up and taken advantage of Louis’ lowered inhibitions and instincts. And being in rut, Louis didn’t have a choice; didn’t stand a chance. He had succumbed to his needs.

Harry rang again, knowing well enough that Louis wouldn’t open the door when in rut. What had he thought was going to happen when he showed up like this? Even if Louis was alone, he wouldn’t open the door -- it wasn’t safe. And if he weren’t alone, he had no reason to leave the warm omega in his bed.

Harry closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the door and started scenting. Maybe Louis would notice it and it would bring him to the door. Or maybe Harry’s constant ringing of the doorbell would. He kept his finger pressed down on the small button, listening to the shrill sound over and over again.

He stopped when the window next to the door illuminated. It remained quiet on the other side of the door, and Harry released another wave of his scent, quietly calling out to Louis. The silence broke and hasty movements replaced it.

Louis looked stunned when he opened the door, eyes wide in shock. He was dressed in jogging bottoms and a t-shirt, his hair dishevelled. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” Louis said, voice husky. 

Harry pushed past him, his insides calming down when he didn’t smell anyone else but Louis. His scent was thick, and so much stronger and darker than it usually was. Harry’s omega immediately got aroused by it.

Louis shook his head, mouth falling open, as he breathed heavily. “You have to leave.” 

Harry pulled the door closed behind himself, eyes set on Louis. “This is only for your rut. We won’t speak of it again afterwards. You won’t bond me. And don’t you dare even mention money.” 

“What?” Louis blinked, and Harry could watch his restraint fade away second by second. 

“I’m helping you through your rut.” Harry took off his coat. He could feel himself get wet from Louis’ scent only. It was dark and heavy on the rain. Dangerous. 

“You shouldn’t.” Louis shook his head, but his gaze became unfocused. Harry knew that he was sinking deeper into rut with Harry’s scent around. 

“I decide what I should or shouldn’t do.” Harry dropped his coat to the floor as he got out of his boots. He felt his slick drip into his underwear. 

Louis seemed to get lost in the scent. He looked completely torn, his fingers clenching and unclenching in his struggle to stay in control. “Fuck, Harry.” 

Harry closed the gap between them, lips finding Louis’. “That’s the plan.” 

They stopped talking after that. Louis’ mouth immediately opened for Harry’s tongue, and his hands grabbed Harry’s hips. Harry knew that Louis had slipped under and wasn’t himself anymore. Harry’s scent had pushed him over the edge, and from here on, it would be Louis’ alpha taking over.

Taking what he needed. 

Louis pushed Harry against the wall, crowding into his space, hands roughly pulling Harry’s hair to tilt his head back. He attached his lips to Harry’s neck, licking boldly, and leaving his scent all over Harry’s skin. Harry closed his eyes, letting it happen. He was growing hard, his hole dripping with slick, aching to be filled with Louis’ knot.

Growling, Louis brought his other hand up and ripped Harry’s shirt open, making Harry gasp in surprise. The buttons clattered as they hit the floor, but Harry had no time to act on it when Louis lifted him up to run his lips over Harry’s chest, closing them over one of his nipples. Harry buried his hands in Louis’ hair, gasping with every lick and every bite.

Louis managed to free one of his hands and slid it in the back of Harry’s jeans, struggling with the restraint, but his fingers reached Harry’s hole. He easily slid one inside, making Harry moan as they kissed again. 

“Wait,” Harry mumbled, unable to tear his lips from Louis’. 

Louis didn’t react. He pressed his finger deeper, biting at Harry’s chin as he rocked his hips up to get some friction. They both groaned with it, getting lost in the rhythm for a moment. Harry’s cock was painfully straining against the tight denim of his trousers. He needed to come, but he also needed to have Louis knot him. 

“Wait,” he tried again. Pulling himself together, Harry framed Louis’ face with his hands, trying to get his attention. “Not here.” 

Louis didn’t look like himself. His pupils were blown so wide, his eyes were almost black. Harry knew that he was completely under, and probably couldn’t be reasonably argued with. Inhaling shakily, Harry licked his lips. Louis’ eyes followed the movement, his finger pushing deeper to find Harry’s prostate. Hissing, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’. 

“Take me to bed.” Harry’s voice was raspy already. He swallowed thickly. “Alpha.”

Louis growled again, but he moved, withdrawing his hand and pulling it out of Harry’s jeans. He set Harry down much more gently than Harry had expected him to and crowded against Harry’s back to guide him upstairs. All the way up, Louis’ hands were firm on Harry’s hips, lips attached to Harry’s neck, his teeth just shy of actually biting. 

Harry was sure he’d leave marks, though. 

Reaching Louis’ bedroom, Harry hesitated for a moment. Louis didn’t leave him any time to rethink his decision, though. He pushed the door open and pulled Harry inside, pressing him down on the mattress within seconds. Harry sighed when Louis’ body covered his, and Louis didn’t lose any time to get rid of his clothes before he worked on removing Harry’s jeans. 

There was no time to explore or marvel. Harry had been so close to sleeping with Louis before, and then he had wanted to touch every inch of skin and get lost in Louis completely. He knew that he was going to get lost like this, too. Just in a different way.

To his surprise, Louis went down on him, leaving bitemarks and lovebites all over Harry's body. Without so much as a warning, he pushed two fingers inside Harry, wrapping his lips around Harry’s cock at the same time. Harry had never had an alpha blow him during their rut, and he had no idea what brought it on with Louis.

He wasn’t complaining, though. Louis’ mouth was hot and wet and he knew exactly how to move to pleasure Harry. When he pulled off, he was three fingers deep, watching as Harry fell apart beneath him, riding out his orgasm. Harry couldn’t close his eyes, eyes locked with Louis' as he moaned out and came all over his own belly. Louis kept his fingers inside Harry even afterwards and kept up the pressure against his prostate. 

Squirming, Harry struggled against it, but then Louis leaned in and started kissing Harry’s neck again. He licked over Harry’s scent gland and gently bit down. Not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to give Harry an illusion of what it could be like. He came again, his cock pulsing with the intensity of it, leaving Harry's whole body pulsing in the aftermath.

Louis didn’t leave him any time to catch his breath when he finally removed his fingers from inside Harry. He turned Harry over, one hand pressing him down resting between Harry’s shoulder blades, and without hesitation, he pushed inside. There was no going slow or carefully. In one glide, Louis pushed in, nestling himself inside Harry and bottoming out with a groan.

Louis cock was thick, much thicker than any cock Harry had ever taken before and he panted with the stretch of it. It was slightly uncomfortable, but the pain was just on the right side of too much. Harry groaned, pushing his hips up to feel Louis even deeper. 

That was all the encouragement Louis seemed to need. He started moving; slowly drawing back until only the tip of his cock was still inside Harry. Then he pounded back in and from then, he seemed to be in the race. He pounded into Harry with force, over and over again, his pace fast and hard. The hand on Harry’s back was firm, the other one digging into his hip, probably leaving marks. Louis panted, and his thrusts became more shallow, but not slower.

Harry closed his eyes when another orgasm built up inside him. His fingers curled into the fabric of the sheet, as he could feel Louis’ knot expand. It tugged painfully at Harry’s rim, making him gasp on every thrust. Louis buried himself inside Harry, his knot popping and binding them together as he came. Harry followed, his come spilling beneath him and making his body go lax.

Louis immediately collapsed onto him, hands gentle as they caressed Harry’s sides. Harry was too fucked out to care for how heavy Louis was, but Louis seemed to notice anyway. He carefully rolled them over until they were spooning and attached his lips to Harry’s neck.

“Baby,” he murmured quietly as he licked his way up to Harry’s ear. His hands were gentle when they came to rest over Harry’s stomach. “Take me so well.”

Harry hummed, feeling exhaustion taking over. He knew that he only had about an hour before Louis would need him again. He reached up his hand to tangle it in Louis’ hair. 

“Such a good omega,” Louis whispered, his cock pulsing even more come into Harry. “Soo good for me.”

Closing his eyes, Harry let the praise wash over him. His omega needed the reassurance, so he didn’t fight it. It was just Louis’ rut talking, after all. He was drunk on pheromones and his mind blank after knotting. It was pure instinct to say those things now that Louis’ alpha was satisfied with having knotted an omega.

Harry sighed quietly, opening up to Louis scenting him. The room was filled with their mixed scent, and Harry’s omega comforted to finally have his alpha’s scent back on him. 

Louis detached his lips with a smack, and pulled Harry even closer when he lay down. He sprawled his fingers over Harry’s belly, and his lips were close to Harry’s ear when he spoke again, voice drenched with sleep already.

“Feel so good, Harry.” 

Harry pressed his lips together, trying to ignore the flutter in his stomach. He shouldn’t let that get to his head. His head, however, wasn’t the problem. 

He couldn’t ignore the strings that pulled at his heart.

===


	2. Night One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The editing for this chapter has only been done half-heartedly. Bear with me!! I'll go over it again in the upcoming days! 
> 
> Leave some love for Zayn. He's the true underdog of this fic <3

It had to be some kind of fever dream. Some kind of fantasy that had miraculously come true, like in a fairy tale, or Louis’ wildest dreams. A rut dream. 

Well, that was probably exaggerated, since Louis didn’t need a fever or to be in rut to dream of exactly this. He had no idea how he had ended up spending his rut with Harry, and he didn’t know how he deserved waking up like this, but he wouldn’t complain.

All Louis could remember was waking up to his doorbell being rung like mad, and him trying to ignore it. When he had come to the door to tell whoever it was to fuck off, he had noticed Harry’s scent and from there on, everything was a blur. Louis remembered kissing Harry, and he remembered the feeling of being inside him and knotting him, but he couldn’t recall much more than that. 

He had propped his head up on one arm, looking down on Harry. They were spooning and Harry was still asleep, curled up under the duvet, back pressed to Louis’ chest. Louis carefully ran his fingertips over Harry’s shoulder and neck, then up to his hair. 

When Harry had shown up on Friday, Louis hadn’t even noticed, but Harry had cut his hair. For a second, Louis had mourned the long strands, but Harry’s hair was actually curlier like this. It also made him look younger, which made Louis feel even more protective towards him. 

Louis twirled one chocolate brown curl around his finger as he leaned in and kissed Harry’s temple. It didn’t matter what Harry’s hair looked like; he was beautiful no matter what. Louis was still curious what had brought the decision on, and if it had anything to do with him. 

Harry stirred, his eyelids fluttering slightly before he opened them. He blinked slowly, sighing quietly. Louis’ heart jumped with affection and he let his lips wander lower, down to Harry’s neck. Harry hummed, still not fully awake as it seemed, and rolled over onto his front. 

Blinking, Louis realised that Harry presented to him and arousal zipped through his stomach. 

“Babe,” Louis murmured quietly, brushing his fingers down Harry’s spine. “Look at me.” 

Harry turned around, eyes clear when he looked at Louis. “It’s over.” 

Louis smiled, resting his hand over Harry’s waist. His skin was warm and covered in dried sweat, come and lovebites. It should have been disgusting, but Louis didn't mind it one bit. He nodded briefly before he leaned in to kiss Harry. 

Pulling away, Harry brought a hand up to Louis' shoulder and stopped him. 

"Guess I can leave then," he said as he sat up. 

Blinking, Louis watched Harry push the duvet off. "What?" 

Harry left the bed and Louis only registered his slim hips and perky bum in the back of his mind. "I told you I was only gonna stay for your rut. It's over now, so I'm leaving." 

Louis fully sat up. All warmth and coziness Louis had felt just a minute ago were gone. "You can't just leave like that, Harry. We gotta talk." 

"No, we don't." Harry grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. "Those were the conditions. No bonding and no talking about it afterwards." 

"I don't even remember those." Louis frowned. "You didn't leave me much of a choice, did you?" 

“You accepted those terms when you used me to fuck that rut out of your system.” Harry gave up on finding the rest of his clothes, leaving the room.

Stunned, Louis stared after him for a moment, the stab to his heart making him immobile. “Used him?” he choked out as he stumbled out of bed to follow Harry to the bathroom. “Used you?” he repeated when he barged in, ignoring Harry’s protest.

“What else do you think you did?” Harry asked, taking a towel and holding it under running water in the basin. 

“It wasn’t my idea, Harry,” Louis reminded him as he took a towel himself to cover up. “ _You_ showed up out of nowhere and offered yourself. What did you think I was gonna do? I was in bloody rut!” 

“And I let you use me.” Harry ran the wet towel over his chest and neck. “A simple thank you would be sufficient.” 

Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and made him turn around. “I didn’t use you. You participated willingly. I didn’t even _ask_ you.” 

“And I set the terms beforehand that it’s nothing more than that.” Harry pulled his arm free, the movement stiff. “I helped you through it. End of story. We can go our separate ways again.” 

“Harry…” Louis shook his head. “You know I can’t let you go like that.” 

“You’ll have to.” Harry turned around again, turning on the water. “If you don’t mind, I’d like some privacy to clean myself up.” 

Louis couldn’t believe his ears. What the fuck was wrong with Harry that he acted like that? He had never been that cold; had never shown that kind of ignorance. Arrogance, really. Louis hoped it was just an act and that there was some way to break it and get Harry out of his shell. 

“You do that,” he said, catching irritation flickering over Harry’s face for a moment. “I’ll prepare something to eat.” 

“I don’t want anything.”

Ignoring him, Louis left the bathroom and closed the door. Outside, he exhaled and closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. All he wanted to do was crawl back into bed, pull Harry with him and cuddle. Having spent his rut with Harry made his alpha clingy, even possessive. Harry had to know that, and Louis was convinced that Harry’s omega needed physical contact, too. 

Why was Harry even here? 

Louis made his way back to the bedroom and put on some clothes before he got into the kitchen. He noticed that there were a few uncleaned dishes, and immediately, scenes of him licking from Harry’s fingers came back. They were blurry, but he could remember Harry feeding him grapes, and wondered if that memory was real or some cliché porn fantasy he had projected onto Harry. 

With a sigh, he opened the fridge, finding that there was more food than he had stored before his rut had started. That could only mean that Harry had either gone out to buy groceries or someone had stopped by. Most likely Niall. The thought made Louis blush -- especially since Niall was definitely gonna give Louis an earful for this next time they’d see each other. 

“Zayn dropped by to bring groceries.” 

Louis turned to Harry who stood at the kitchen door. He was still shirtless but wore jeans and shoes and Louis watched as Harry pulled over his light pink shirt, covering up the skin and countless marks Louis had left. Some buttons were missing. 

“I didn’t know who else to ask,” Harry added, shrugging. 

Louis didn’t think he had the mental capacity to deal with that information right now. Instead, he focused on Harry. “Did I rip that shirt?” 

Harry looked down at the shirt gaping open over his chest. 

“I can lend you a jumper,” Louis offered, closing the fridge. 

He had expected Harry to need longer in the bathroom, so he’d have more time to prepare. Harry hadn’t even showered, so he was still reeking of Louis’ scent, which settled Louis’ nerves at least a little bit. A part of Louis had hoped Harry would shower, though. That would have given him some time to figure out how to make Harry stay. 

Turning, Harry pulled the shirt closed over his chest. “I’m good.” 

Louis followed him, heart sinking when he saw Harry grab his coat from the floor. “Harry. Come on.” 

“We're done here, Louis." Harry zipped up his coat and pulled a beanie out of the pocket. 

“You can’t just run away like that.” Louis stepped into Harry’s space. 

Immediately, Harry stumbled back, but his voice was firm when he spoke. “Watch me.” 

When Harry turned and opened the door, Louis growled in his throat. He could control his hands reaching for Harry, but he couldn’t control his tone. “Harry.” 

Harry stopped immediately and for a moment time was suspended. His omega submitted to Louis using his alpha tone on him, and Louis wanted to take it back right away. 

As expected, Harry turned back to him, his expression angry. “Are you fucking serious?” 

Louis pressed his lips together and took a step back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. It slipped.” 

“Don’t you ever dare use it on me again.” Harry pointed a finger at him. 

“I won’t.” Louis had never felt that ashamed before. “I’ve never used it before. You drive me crazy, Harry. I’m losing every bit of control right now, and you just can’t leave like that.” 

Harry shook his head. “Leaving is the one single clever thing to do for me right now, actually.” 

Maybe he was right with that. Louis shouldn’t have admitted to losing control, but he couldn’t stop himself, couldn’t hold back. 

“You know what?” He strode past Harry to block the door. “You can leave. But not before you explain to me why you’re even here. You owe me that at least.” 

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, his jaw set. He didn’t look at Louis, stubbornly focusing on the wall.

“You can leave, and you know I won’t chase you. I won’t do anything you don’t want.” Louis knew he didn’t have anything to lose, so he put it all on one card. “You won’t see me again. But I need to know why you came here. Why you spent my rut with me.” 

“It’s not that deep, Louis.” Harry still didn’t look at him and his voice sounded strained. “I overheard Sophie and Hannah talk about you missing for some important project because you were supposed to only be missing three days at work. It’s kinda my fault you had to extend your rut leave, so…” He shrugged, briefly glancing at Louis. “I’m used to helping alphas through their rut anyway.” 

Louis pulled a face, keeping himself from throwing an actual fit. He felt territory, and Harry mentioning being with other alphas so shortly after Louis’ rut brought on nothing but rage. Louis fisted his hands, trying to control it. 

“It wouldn’t have been your fault.” Louis kept his eyes on Harry. “I could have asked any other omega to help me. I _decided_ to go through it alone.”

Harry cleared his throat and trembled. It was gone as quickly as it had come, but Louis was sure he had seen it. “Can I leave now?” 

Louis’ body rebelled against the mere thought of moving aside to let Harry go, but Louis knew that at this point he didn’t have a choice. He would have to let Harry go. The realisation that he had no way of making Harry stay hit Louis hard, even though Harry’s reaction to Louis implying being with other omegas had been clear. His insides cramped and he swallowed thickly.

There was only one way for Louis to win Harry over, and that wasn’t by forcing him to stay. As much as Louis wanted to do exactly that. 

“You know I’d never force you to do anything you don’t want.” Stepping aside, Louis opened the door. “And I’m sorry you felt pressured to come here in the first place.” 

Harry opened his mouth, but quickly shut it again, closing his eyes briefly. As if in slow motion, Louis watched him move, coming towards Louis. For a second, Louis’ heart skipped a beat, then Harry passed him. He smelled of September rain and wildflowers, and so much of Louis that Louis' heart clenched. 

"Harry," Louis tried again, surprised Harry's steps actually faltered and slowed down. "Thank you." 

Without turning, Harry moved on, leaving the house. He wasn't running, but he might as well had been -- it wouldn't have made a difference. Louis stared after him, watched him cross the driveway before he disappeared onto the street. 

There was something breaking inside Louis; something about watching Harry, his omega, leave when he was supposed to stay, that shattered Louis’ in a way nothing had shattered him before. He leaned against the doorframe, putting a hand over his chest and stared at the empty street as if something, one last part inside him was still whole and still hoping that any second now, Harry would show up again and come back. 

It didn’t happen, and Louis had known it wouldn’t. 

He turned and closed the door, shivering from the cold. It made him wonder how cold Harry had to be in his ripped shirt. He also wondered if Harry was going to take the tube and other people would immediately know that he had been with an alpha in rut. 

Louis hoped it would be enough for other alphas to stay away from Harry. 

Restless, he paced the rooms in his house, finding small fragments of Harry everywhere. His scent was lingering, and his shirt’s buttons were scattered across the floor in the hallway. The dishes in the kitchen showed that he had cooked and Louis’ bedroom smelled like paradise. It was obvious that there had been two people in bed, the sheets messy and dirty. 

Louis couldn’t look at it, so he fled to the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes and turned to get into the shower, wash off whatever traces Harry had left, hoping that would stop the pain and irritation he felt at least a bit.

When he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror over the basin, Louis’ movements faltered. He turned and drew his brows together, eyes fixed on his chest. 

He couldn't wash them off.

Running a finger down his chest, Louis stepped closer to the mirror, marvelling at the sight.

Harry had left just as many marks on him as Louis had left on Harry.

+++

His hands were shaking when Harry unlocked the door to the flat. 

Coming there had felt like an eternity. He had stood behind the corner to Louis’ house for a whole ten minutes, trying to convince himself that walking away was the right thing to do. Every fibre of his body had resisted, had fought him to turn back around and run back to Louis.

He opened the door and quietly slid inside. 

“Where the fuck have you---” Niall came dashing into the hallway, but stopped abruptly when he saw Harry. “Oh, fuck, Harry. You didn’t.” 

Harry brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at one eye before he pulled the beanie off. “I did.” 

Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I was worried sick.” 

Not knowing what to say, Harry shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“H.” Niall tentatively took a step closer. “What happened?” 

He wouldn’t spill. Harry pressed his lips together, trying to keep the words in. He couldn’t possibly let anyone know how petty, jealous and weak he really was. How selfish he had been. 

“Come on.” Niall reached out to touch Harry’s arm. “Did he force you into it?” 

That drew a tired laugh from Harry. “No. Niall.” 

Niall’s face softened. “He wouldn’t, I know.” 

“I forced him, actually.” Harry succumbed and let his body sink against Niall’s. “I heard Sophie and Hannah talk about how Eleanor planned to show up at Louis’ place and take advantage of him.” 

“Who is Eleanor?” Niall asked as he led Harry to the living room. 

“She works with Louis. For Louis and Zayn.” Harry followed, sitting down when they reached the sofa. “In Dublin, she made it obvious that she wanted to be with Louis, but he shut her down.” 

“So now that you were out of the picture, she wanted to trick him into being with her by showing up at his place when he’s in rut?” Niall put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “That’s tacky.” 

Harry pressed his lips together and didn’t dare look at Niall. “I beat her to it.” 

Niall frowned. “What?” 

“I can’t describe it, Niall. But just the thought of Louis being with her -- with anyone, really -- drove me insane. So I did the exact same thing. I used my scent to get Louis to open up the door. He didn’t stand a chance after that.” 

Gaping, Niall drew back a bit. “What were you thinking, Harry?”

“I wasn’t thinking.” Harry groaned, burying his face against his palms. “That’s the problem.” 

“And now?” Niall sounded genuinely stunned. “I mean. Louis’s not stupid. How did you explain yourself to him?” 

Harry inhaled on a shuddering breath. “I didn’t, really. I told him that in exchange for letting him use me, we wouldn’t talk about it and pretend it never happened.” 

Niall gasped. “You really said you let him _use_ you?”

“I know.” Harry let himself fall back against the backrest of the sofa. “I was awful. I hurt him, Niall. But it was the only way I could think of to get out of there.” 

“You can’t tell me he let you go like that.” 

“I lied to him.” Harry turned his head to look at Niall. “I told him I did it because I felt guilty about him having to extend his rut leave from work, missing important projects. It’s my fault he didn’t spend it with an omega as planned, so I did him a favour.” 

Niall snorted. “You couldn’t have come up with anything sounding more arrogant, could you?” 

Harry kept looking at Niall, his heart weighing heavy in his chest with the memory of Louis looking broken and hurt, standing at the door and asking Harry to stay. “I could literally see his heart breaking, Niall.” 

Sighing, Niall put a hand over Harry’s thigh. “You’re such a mess, Harry. Why did you have to do that? You decided you didn’t want to be with him, didn’t you? Spending his rut with him was the single most stupid thing you could do.” 

“I know.”

Niall wasn’t done, apparently. “You know what this did to your omega, don’t you? It’s hard parting with any other alpha you spend a rut with. When they knot you, there is a connection, and not being with them anymore confuses your O. You don’t ever handle that well. But Louis? How do you think you’ll handle that?” 

Harry groaned, closing his eyes. “I couldn’t control it, Niall. I was at his before I even knew what I was doing.” 

“Still stands that it was stupid.” Niall sighed. “So. What are you gonna do now?” 

Shrugging, Harry kept his eyes closed. “Go back to how it was before. I won’t see him anymore.” 

“Can your omega handle that?” Niall asked quietly. "You couldn't before he's knotted you, H. Do you really think you can now?" 

He couldn't. Harry hadn't handled it well before, but this was a completely different story. He felt like he had actual withdrawal symptoms with how much he craved Louis' touch and scent right now. 

"He was different," Harry said as he opened his eyes again. 

Niall snorted. "That's what happens when alphas go into rut." 

"No. Well, yes, but…" Harry shrugged, turning his head to Niall. "He wasn't like any other alpha I've been with before." 

Tilting his head, Niall raised a brow. “Am I about to hear about your rut sex escapades?” 

It drew a laugh from Harry. “No. No details, I promise. But you know what alphas are like in rut. Louis wasn’t like it at all. He seemed calm at times.” 

“Well. Could be something about spending his rut with the omega he recognised as his mate.” Niall shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it turned out that Louis just isn’t the typical alpha in rut. He’s not your typical alpha in any other sense either, is he?”

“That reminds me.” Harry sat up, frowning at Niall. “Liam told me something about you fighting with Louis when you dropped Liam off at Zayn’s. What was that about.” 

Niall shrugged, looking uncomfortable with that topic. “Oh, that. Well…” 

“What, Niall?” Harry shifted closer. “What did he say?” 

“He’s made his point about me messing with other people’s business,” Niall said hesitantly. “Because I assumed Zayn wouldn’t really want Liam there for his heat.” 

“But he did,” Harry concluded, remembering his conversation with Zayn and Liam the other night. “And he had already told Louis.” 

“I think Louis kinda likened the situation to yours.” With a shrug, Niall got up from the sofa. “He called me out for doing the same with you; for assuming to know what it is you want.”

Harry nodded. “You know me better than you know Zayn, though.” 

“At least I thought so.” Niall glanced at Harry. “I would have sworn you’re not the kind of guy that takes advantage of an alpha in rut, too.” 

Blushing, Harry got up, too, and took off his coat. “I usually wouldn’t. It’s him, Niall.” 

Niall didn’t seem to listen. He stared at Harry’s chest, blinking. “Wow. He went to town on you. Even ripped your shirt.” 

“He was in rut, after all.” Harry turned around, dropping his coat onto the sofa. 

"Doesn't really look like he was different from any other alpha." Niall raised a brow. 

Hesitating, Harry tried to keep the memories flooding his mind at bay. Images of Louis above him, holding him down, lips leaving burning marks -- they made Harry’s heart jump. 

“He called me by my name,” he said before he could think any better of it.

Niall was quiet for a moment. “Shit.”

It hadn’t been only that. Louis had been a lot more gentle than any other alpha Harry had ever been with. He had spent hours just holding Harry while they were knotted, kissing Harry’s neck and leaving his scent. It hadn’t been rough or rushed; he had taken his time as though he had been in an actual fever dream. 

Harry’s blood still felt like slick honey dripping through his veins just thinking of it. 

It wasn’t anything Harry could mention to Niall, though. So he shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. “I thought I knew what it was I wanted.” 

“But it’s different now that you’ve been with him like that.” Niall shrugged. 

“It doesn’t change the fact that he thinks of me as a prostitute.” Harry pulled the shirt closed over his chest with one hand. “Now even more than before. Probably.” 

Niall hummed in agreement. “You really should have thought that through.” 

Laughing bitterly, Harry shook his head. “I figured as much.” 

For a while, they stayed silent. Niall had a sympathetic look in his eyes, and Harry wasn’t sure he could stand it. He didn’t have much of an alternative but to take it, though. 

“You should take a shower,” Niall suggested. “Maybe that’ll clear your head, too.” 

Harry nodded. “Are you in the mood for cake? Any baked goods? I think I could use some distraction.” 

“Sure.” Niall gestured for the door. “If it helps.” 

Harry wasn’t sure it would. But it couldn’t hurt to try. 

+++

“What are you doing here?” 

Louis wasn’t even out of the lift when he ran into Veronica. She looked slightly shocked, taking a step back instinctively. 

“I work here.” Louis replied, voice raspy from disuse. 

“You’re on rut leave.” Veronica frowned. “You smell like you should still be on rut leave.” 

“It’s done. Don’t worry.” Louis ran a hand through his hair that was still slightly damp. 

He had had to leave his flat. Harry’s scent was still prominent there, driving him insane. Smelling Harry without being able to draw him close, touch him and hold him caused actual pain for Louis, so he had fled to the only place he knew to come to. Work always distracted him from whatever troubled him, and although Louis doubted that anything could ease the pain he felt over Harry, it was his best shot. 

“If you say so.” Veronica stepped aside to let Louis pass. “Zayn’s in his office. Oli isn’t in yet.” 

“Thanks.” Louis buried his hands in the pockets of his sports jumper, stepping into the hallway. 

He hesitated in front of his own office and pondered hiding inside for the rest of the day. The decision was taken from him, though, when the door across from him opened and Zayn came out, a frown on his face.

“I thought it was you,” he said. “You stink up the whole place.” 

Louis shrugged. “Sorry.” 

“You know that you shouldn’t be here, right?” Zayn opened his office door wider, gesturing for Louis to come inside. “Not so shortly after.” 

“I couldn’t stay at mine.” Louis went in and immediately sat down. His legs were shaking. 

“Couldn’t stay with Harry?” Zayn supplied. 

Saying it out loud intensified the pain. “He left.” 

Zayn’s movements faltered and he blinked at Louis. “He left? In the middle of your rut?” 

“Right after it was over.” Louis pressed his lips together. “He said he was doing me a favour and that it’s done, so he left.” 

Sitting down, Zayn audibly exhaled. “Fuck. God. Lou.” He seemed to struggle to find words. “I’m sorry.” 

“He said he contacted you during.” Louis pressed his lips together. 

“I thought he had finally come to his senses when he texted me about spending your rut with you. It came out of the blue.” Zayn sighed. “He really just asked if I could drop off groceries, and didn’t reply to any of my questions.” 

Louis hummed, looking at his hands. He had suspected as much, but there had been a tiny bit of hope left inside Louis that maybe Harry had opened up to Zayn in some way. Of course he hadn’t. Maybe Harry really had seen it as some kind of business, and it didn’t affect him the way it affected Louis.

Just the thought made him sick. 

“Why did he do it in the first place if it wasn’t because he changed his mind?” Zayn scoffed. “He has to know what he’s doing to you.” 

Louis lifted one shoulder in another helpless shrug. “He said he had a bad conscience when he heard the team talk about me missing longer than we had planned.” 

Zayn shook his head. “He’s all about himself.” 

“That’s not like him.” Louis ran a hand through his hair. “I mean. I know I don’t know him that well, technically. But, that’s just not like him.” 

“No, he seemed to be struggling, too,” Zayn agreed. “I wouldn’t have thought he’d be capable of doing something like that.” 

Not knowing what to say, Louis simply nodded. 

“You can stay at my place tonight, if you want,” Zayn offered. 

Louis smiled slightly. “Liam won’t like that.”

Frowning, Zayn shook his head. “Liam knows that you’re my best friend. And he’s going to Berlin tomorrow anyways, so---” He abruptly stopped, frowning more. 

“What?” Louis asked.

“Well. We thought you’d only be back by the end of the week.” Zayn opened his calendar. “And you could need a distraction, right?” 

Louis nodded. “I thought work would help. I certainly can’t stay home.” 

“Perfect.” Zayn looked apologetic about it as soon as he had said it. “I mean. The situation is shit. But I’ve got an idea.” 

“Okay?” Louis wasn’t sure he liked Zayn’s enthusiasm. He surely couldn’t muster up the same. 

“Thing is, Liam’s single is doing really well, so we decided to add a deluxe version to the album to gather even more sales when it comes out.” Zayn put his arms onto the tabletop. “Four additional tracks. Which have to be written, and Liam refused to have us buy songs from other writers. He wants to do it.” 

Louis hummed, trying to concentrate. “Isn’t he recording with Zedd in Berlin this week?” 

“Exactly.” Zayn nodded. “On Thursday. Now, Rita’s in Berlin at the moment, as well as Thomas Hull. So we thought we’d send Liam tomorrow, so he can spend two days writing with them before he records the song with Zedd on Thursday.” 

“Makes sense.” Louis tilted his head. “What do you need me for? I mean, you’re going with him.” 

Zayn sighed. “Since we planned Thursday, I can’t go tomorrow. I’ve got that Little Mix’s new single announcement and lives on radio and telly.” 

“Ah, I see.” Louis smiled at him. “I can take over with Little Mix, so you can go with Liam.” 

“Actually, I’d prefer if you went with Liam.” Zayn leaned back in his chair. “Little Mix is too important at this stage to switch. I gotta be there, and I promised the girls.” 

Louis frowned. “Okay. Sure. I can go with Liam.” 

“I wouldn’t deem it necessary to send anyone, really, if it wasn’t for Martin.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “He’s a prick, but Liam’s got another two years with that management. There’s no out of that contract.” 

“So you want me to go with them to keep Martin in check,” Louis concluded. “And protect your boyfriend from being pushed into something he doesn’t want to do.” 

Zayn nodded, not reacting to Louis’ comment. “And given Martin’s stance on hierarchy, it’s probably better you go.”

“He really is a prick.” Louis shook his head. “Maybe the management agency could send someone else to work with Liam?” 

“I’m on that.” 

Louis kept his eyes on Zayn’s face. He had been so focused on his own misery that he hadn’t paid a lot of attention, but now that he did, he noticed that Zayn looked different. His hair was the same - some colour fading, so the bleached blond was a stark contrast to the dark roots. His face, however, looked different. Louis couldn’t describe it or put his finger on it, but there was something different.

It took him a moment to realise. “You renewed the bond.” 

Zayn blushed, but his lips immediately stretched into a smile, even though he tried to keep it in. “We did.” 

“Wow.” Louis leaned in closer. “Show me.” 

Pulling down his collar, Zayn revealed the bitemark. It was still fresh. “It’s not permanent yet because he wasn’t in rut, and I wasn’t in heat. But. It’s permanent enough to last us while he’s in Berlin.”

Louis looked at Zayn’s face again. “You look happy.” 

Zayn’s blush grew a shade darker. “I am. I had no idea what I was missing.” 

“I’m happy for you.” Louis reached out to touch Zayn’s hand. “And I’m glad it turned out this way. That it’s Liam, and that he proved to be a good alpha to you.”

“Thanks, Mum.” Zayn chuckled. But he squeezed Louis’ hand. 

“I still don’t get how he could control himself around you like that.” Louis shook his head. “I don’t remember it clearly, but the moment Harry showed up at my place, I lost every bit of control.” 

“Well, Harry obviously counted on that.” Zayn tilted his head. “I could talk to him, if you want.” 

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Louis withdrew his hand. “He’s made it clear it meant nothing to him.” 

Zayn nodded, pressing his lips together. For a moment, he kept quiet, then he got up from his chair. “Okay. I’ll go and let Oli know to book you onto that flight tomorrow morning. Then we go to your place, pick up a few things and you come to mine.” 

“Yeah, sounds good,” Louis agreed. “Thanks, Zee.” 

“Nothing to thank me for.”

+++

Baking usually helped. 

Harry stared at the burnt cake he had placed on the kitchen table. It was still golden yellow in the middle, but the sides were almost black and it had collapsed. There were cracks at the side and the filling was dripping out of them. 

“Let’s order in,” Niall suggested. 

“I’ve got a potato soup simmering.” Harry glanced towards the stove. 

Niall didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t say anything. 

Harry groaned in frustration. “I’ve never burnt a cake before.” 

“It’s not the end of the world, H.” Niall patted his back. 

Before Harry could reply that it was, indeed, the end of the world, the doorbell rang. He looked at Niall, his heart immediately picking up speed. 

“That can only be Louis, right?” 

“What am I gonna do?” Harry asked, tone panicked.

Niall tilted his head. “What do you want to do?” 

That answer wasn’t easy. Although, in a certain way, it was clear. Harry wanted to open the door and fall right into Louis, bury himself in him and never let go again. At the same time, he knew that he couldn’t do that because he’d betray every single one of his own principles. 

“I’ll go,” Niall said, apparently sensing Harry’s inner tumult. “Just tell me if you want me to send him away or let him in.” 

It rang again, pushing Harry to make a decision. He knew that he couldn’t put off talking to Louis forever. At least he’d be in his own domain, which would give him some kind of advantage. “Let him in.” 

Nodding, Niall left the kitchen and Harry wrung his hands together, trying to calm himself. He inhaled and exhaled, then left the kitchen for the living room, closing the door. Louis didn’t have to see what kind of mess Harry was at the moment. 

To his surprise it wasn’t Louis who followed Niall into the living room, but Zayn. He had a bag slung over his shoulder and carried a brown envelope. 

“Hi Harry,” he said and took the bag from his shoulder to hold it out to Harry. “How are you?” 

Confused, Harry took the bag. “Um. Good?” 

Zayn just smiled sympathetically. “Sorry for dropping by like this. I’m sure you're otherwise occupied right now.” 

“Well…” Harry shrugged. If pining after Louis could be called being occupied, he was probably occupied. 

“I mean. You’re cooking, right?” Zayn pointed at the kitchen door. 

Harry nodded dumbly, helplessly glancing at Niall. 

“I’m not here because of Louis. Don’t worry.” Zayn sat down in the armchair and held up the envelope. 

Harry’s heart dropped slightly. He hoped that it didn’t show in his face. “What’s that bag about?” 

Zayn put the envelope on the coffee table. “Well. That one’s about Louis. I thought you’d like some of his clothes.” 

Blinking, Harry let go of the bag and it dropped to the floor with a dull sound. 

“He doesn’t know about it.” Zayn looked apologetic. “I told him I needed a few of my clothes I had at his place. I figured you’d like to have something that smells of him.” 

For a moment, it was completely quiet. Then Harry and Niall spoke up at the same time. 

“Aren’t you mad at him?” 

“You’ve been to Louis’ house?” 

Zayn decided to focus on Niall, but he pointed at Harry. “That jealousy? It’s the reason I’m not angry. I know that he suffers just as much.” 

Niall nodded and sat down. “Fair enough.” 

That traitor. 

Harry scuffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t think it's your business.” 

“It’s not. But I’m an omega, too, so I know that you suffer right now.” Zayn shrugged. “You don’t have to open that bag, but no one’s judging you if you do. Louis won’t know about it either way.” 

“Then, what did you come here for?” Niall asked, eyes on the envelope. 

“For business, actually.” Zayn opened it and drew out a paper. “We want to finalise Liam’s album and need Harry to sign a contract for us to use his texts.” 

Harry sat down next to Niall. “A one time contract?” 

“Not really.” Zayn put the contract in front of Harry. “It’s a contract that you’ll write exclusively for our label’s artists.” 

“I need time to look it over.” Harry skimmed the contract, finding numbers that guaranteed him a pretty good percentage of the profits. 

“You’re majoring in law, aren’t you?” Zayn leaned forwards. “The terms should be clear to you, and we can go over it together if you like. But I’d really like you to sign tonight. Liam’s gotta write four additional tracks for the deluxe version of the album, and he wants you on his team.” 

Harry turned to Niall, looking for help. “I don’t know.” 

Niall took the contract, looking it over, too. He shrugged. “Well, you need a new job anyway.” 

“You could get far with this, Harry,” Zayn added. “You’ve got talent.” 

Pursing his lips, Harry pondered what to do. “Louis doesn’t know about this?” 

Zayn nodded. 

“And this is what you pay all of the writers?” 

“Well.” Zayn leaned back in the arm chair. “It depends on experience. You don’t have a lot of credits to your name, so you obviously get less than, let’s say, Rita.”

“Makes sense,” Niall commented. He pointed at the numbers in the contract. “It’s a pretty good deal, though.” 

It was. At first glance, it looked like a fair contract. It would also ensure Harry a decent income to finance his last semesters. The only catch was that it tied him to Louis in a way. 

As if he could read Harry’s thoughts, Zayn said, “I can make sure that all your business will be with me.”

Harry looked at Niall once more, unsure what to do.

“Louis will find out anyway.” Niall shrugged, handing the contract back to Harry. “But I think you should still sign. Who knows what will come off it.” 

“No traps?” Harry asked, turning back to Zayn.

Lifting his hands in a defenceless gesture, Zayn shook his head. “No traps. I promise, you’re just signing that we can hire you to write with or for our artists.” 

“But it’s basically just for Liam?” Harry put the contract back onto the table. 

“You need to sign the general one.” Zayn drew a second contract from the envelope. “Then you can sign the one that basically makes you part of Liam’s songwriting team.” 

Harry took that one as well and read it over. Just as the first one, it was relatively short, and he couldn’t find any hidden clauses to trick him into anything he didn’t want. 

“I just want everything to be legal so there won’t be any issues when the album is released,” Zayn explained. 

“It wouldn’t be in his interest if his alpha’s album flopped.” Niall smiled at Harry. “And I think it’s only fair you get credit for the work you’ve done.” 

Inhaling deeply, Harry looked between Zayn and Niall, then he took a pen from the coffee table and signed both papers, as well as their copies. When he looked back up, Zayn was practically beaming. 

“Great.” Zayn collected his two copies, putting them back into the envelope he had brought. “I mentioned Liam needs to write four more songs for the deluxe version of his album, didn’t I?” 

Harry nodded. “He wants me to help write them.”

“Exactly.” Zayn closed the envelope. “We need to hurry up a little, to be honest, since the release date is next month. So those songs have to be written by the end of this week.” 

Niall whistled. “That’s not a lot of time.” 

“It isn’t.” Zayn got up from the armchair. “That’s why we booked you guys for a writing session with Rita and Thomas Hull tomorrow and Wednesday.” 

“I can come in right after my classes end. No problem.” Harry took out his mobile to check his calendar.

Zayn pressed his lips together, raising his brows. “About that…” 

Harry looked up, frowning at him. “Yeah?” 

“The writing session’s in Berlin because Liam records another song on Thursday there anyway.” Zayn said it matter-of-factly, as though it was no big deal.

Gasping, Harry shook his head. “I can’t go to Berlin for two days just like that.” 

“You just signed that you can,” Zayn reminded him and patted the envelope against his palm. 

Niall barked out a laugh. “No catches, eh?” 

“No one’s saying he doesn’t have a choice.” Zayn shrugged. “But I saw you in the studio with Liam and Rita, and I know you loved it. So don’t let a few missed classes stop you.” 

Harry just stared at him, unable to say anything. He was genuinely taken aback by how Zayn had managed to read him in that one time he had seen Harry work with Liam and Rita. He hadn’t thought that it had shown that clearly -- rather that he had seemed pretty casual about it. 

“Also,” Zayn added. “You would let Liam down.” 

“You know how to get people to do what you want, don’t you?” Niall aked, sounding amused. 

Zayn grinned at him. “I do what I can.” 

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I know that you can’t bind me by the contracts I just signed. If I don’t wanna go, I won’t have to.” 

“You won’t have to,” Zayn reaffirmed. 

Keeping quiet, Harry watched him closely, trying to find any sign of betrayal. Yet, Zayn seemed completely genuine about it. He was calm, his eyes looking clear and if anything, it seemed to Harry that he looked amused. 

Apparently, he had a talent for reading Harry, too. “The flight’s tomorrow at seven thirty. Oli’s gonna send you the full schedule later. You better get packing.” 

Niall pointed at the bag Zayn had brought. "Looks like you already did." 

"He might wanna throw in his toothbrush, too." 

Harry couldn't help but fall into their giggles. He rolled his eyes at them, though, just to keep up the pretence. It wasn't like either of them bought it, though. 

"I gotta run." Zayn pointed at the door. "I'm meeting Liam for dinner." 

"Tell him I said hello, and that he can't miss out on our pub quiz every week now." Niall winked. 

"He'll be there next week," Zayn promised. 

"You could come, too, if you want." Harry followed him to the door.

Smiling, Zayn put on his shoes. "Thanks." 

When Zayn had left, Harry stayed at the door, trying to make sense of the day. Just the thought of what had happened in the past twelve hours was too much to grasp for him. Louis’ scent was still lingering, even after Harry had showered, and it constantly reminded him of feeling Louis touch him, hold him and kiss him.

Instantly, Harry was brought back to the morning, when the sun hadn’t even risen yet. Louis had still been out of it, still taken by his rut. He had kissed Harry’s neck, fingers easily sliding into Harry to stretch him open. Not that it had been necessary. 

If Harry closed his eyes, he could still feel Louis’ warm breath against his neck, and could feel his weight on Harry when he pushed inside Harry, burying himself inside Harry with gentle ease. 

Harry wanted to feel it again. 

His mobile beeped, rudely shaking him out of his fantasy. Memory. Harry’s fantasies had turned into actual memories. The thought did nothing to calm his racing heart down. 

He took out his mobile and saw that Oli had emailed him a schedule for the next two days. As if Oli had been ready to send that mail. 

When Harry went back to his room, he saw the bag Zayn had brought on the floor in front of the sofa. Pressing his lips together, he watched it for a moment. If he hadn't known that it was impossible, he would have thought that it was calico out his name. 

Niall wasn’t anywhere to be seen. 

Giving into his desire, Harry picked it up and went back to his room. He closed the door and put the bag on his bed, slowly opening it. 

There were a few jumpers inside. Harry's heart fluttered when he pulled one out and Louis' scent flooded his senses. He pulled it to his face, burying his nose in the soft fabric. 

The ache was bittersweet. Closing his eyes, Harry let his mind drift back to the day before when he had woken up in Louis' arms. It had been easy to pretend that he belonged in those arms, that bed. That life. For a few days Harry had got a taste of what it could be like. 

Sighing, Harry opened his eyes again, reality coming back, the sun and hazy memory of waking up next to Louis fading. Instead, it was replaced by Louis' bitter voice complaining about his omega being a prostitute. 

He put the jumper back in the bag and turned around to pull clothes from his wardrobe. His hands were slightly shaking, but he managed to ignore it for the most part. Trying to ignore the bag altogether, he started packing a suitcase for his trip to Berlin, trying to keep his mind busy with anything else but what was in that bag on his bedroom floor. 

Going to Berlin was probably a good idea. He’d get some distraction, leave the mess he was in here at home behind. There would be miles and miles between him and Louis, so he wouldn’t be tempted to cross the few miles separating them. 

Going to Berlin was actually a pretty good idea, considering what was facing him here in the next few days. Zayn was doing him a favour by giving him an opportunity to get away for a while, so Harry should take it as exactly that. 

He shouldn’t be near Louis because it was too likely that he’d get weak. And Harry had proven what kind of mess he was able to create if he got weak. Although it was all Louis’ fault in the first place for being capable of making Harry weak. 

Before he went to the bathroom to pack his toiletries, Harry stopped in front of the bag again, staring at it for a moment. 

If he took out one jumper to add to his luggage, no one had to know. 

The one Harry put into his bed -- under the covers, right next to his pillow -- no one had to know about either. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <33


	3. Night Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Maaaaan, there's some pining in this one. Harry is slowly pulling out of his arse, so we're getting there. Give him a little more time. He's got the spirit, he just can't act on it yet. 
> 
> Enjoy the read, my loves!! <3

“Are you sure you want to look at them on the plane?” Oli asked, holding the contracts up they had just talked about. 

“There’s enough time on the plane to go over them again.” Louis scrolled on his phone, liking a post on Instagram.

Oli hummed. “But just in case. I mean. I gotta send them out today.”

“I’m pretty sure there are post offices in Berlin.” Louis glanced at him with a frown. 

“Of course,” Oli agreed, but his face looked like he wasn’t all that sure about it. “I could send them right at the airport now, though. What’s done is done.” 

The car drove over some kind of hole in the street. “I don’t think it makes sense to rush over them like that.” 

“That’s probably true.” Oli sighed, slumping back in the car seat.

The driver turned the car right at an intersection, and Louis saw the signs giving directions for the different terminals. 

He had no idea why Oli was so stressed. He had been nervous ever since Louis had got in the car earlier, and he seemed to get even more nervous with every minute they got closer to the airport. 

“What’s got your knickers in a twist?” Louis tilted his head.

“Nothing.” Oli looked out of the window. 

Louis snorted, deciding that he didn’t need to know. 

They reached the airport and Louis paid the taxi driver before they got their luggage. The departure hall was packed with people, and Louis buried the lower half of his face in his scarf to shut out the different scents. He was still sensitive to them so soon after his rut. It also hurt that he had lost Harry’s scent when he needed it the most right now. 

They dropped off their baggage before they went through security. In the queue, Louis noticed Martin was shortly behind them, already peeling himself out of his coat. They greeted each other briefly, then it was Louis’ turn to pass security. Out of politeness, Louis and Oli waited afterwards.

“Morning,” Martin greeted them. “Liam texted that he’s at the gate already.” 

Louis nodded. “I’m surprised he’s that early.” 

“Liam’s always on time.” Oli slung his rucksack back on. 

Shrugging, Louis dropped the topic. He had thought that certainly, Liam and Zayn would try to stay together as long as possible. It seemed that nothing could shake Liam’s sanity; not even the prospect of being separated from his omega for the next few days. 

Louis spotted Liam first when they came to their gate. He wore a beanie and an elegant brown coat, as well as glasses. Louis hadn’t known that Liam wore glasses in the first place. They reflected the artificial light coming from the high ceilings, but Louis could make out a frown on his face, like he was worrying about something. Immediately, Louis got a bad gut feeling that something was wrong with Zayn.

He knew that technically, there couldn’t be anything wrong. He had seen Zayn the night before because Louis had stayed at Zayn’s apartment, while Zayn had stayed at Liam’s. Despite fleeing from the reminder of his rut in his own flat, Louis still hadn’t slept much, but he had managed to at least rest a bit. Zayn’s scent hit differently now that Louis knew Harry's. It had always been some sort of comfort, but now there was something that was just wrong about it. Maybe it was down to Liam’s scent mixing in, too. 

When they came closer, Louis noticed the person Liam was talking to. He had his back to Louis, but Louis was sure he’d recognise Harry in any setting, any crowd and any world. Louis stopped in his tracks, his heart dropping to his knees. 

Only a second later, Harry turned, a confused expression on his face. His eyes widened before his head snapped around to Liam and then back to Louis, mouth falling open. 

“It was Zayn’s idea,” Oli said, sounding apologetic. “I swear.” 

Louis didn’t think he’d have the energy to even get angry. He felt numb to the pain already, numb to anything but the zip of worry rushing through him when he noticed the dark rings beneath Harry’s eyes and how pale he was. 

Before any of them could say a thing, though, Martin spoke up.

“Are you bringing your omega everywhere now?” he asked, stopping right next to Harry. He lifted a brow and a smirk bloomed on his face. 

Harry blushed, taking a step back from him. Louis fisted his hands, keeping himself from reaching out for Harry to pull him away from Martin.

“Then again, Louis’s fresh out of rut. That makes sense,” Martin added.

“Shut up, Martin,” Liam said as he subtly moved so he stood between Martin and Harry. “He’s here to work with me.”

Martin snorted as he shrugged. “Sure.” 

“I’m calling Zayn.” Louis turned away. If he didn’t he’d probably punch Martin in his stupid face. 

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Liam dashed forwards to grab Louis’ arm. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get an earful, too.” Louis pulled out his mobile phone. 

“You can do that straight away.” Liam rested his hand over Louis’ to stop him from calling Zayn. “Don’t call him in anger. You’ll regret that.” 

Of course he would. Louis knew that Liam was right - which didn’t make it any easier. “Do you always have to be so bloody reasonable?” 

Liam smiled slightly, letting go of Louis’ arm. “You can call him and you can be angry with him. You’ve got every right to. Not straight away, though.” 

“We’re boarding,” Oli interrupted, pointing to the gate. “You can discuss it on the plane.” 

Hesitating, Louis stared at Harry. He stared right back at Louis, still suspiciously quiet. It wasn’t like Harry at all not to put up a fight. Harry never did what was expected of him or let anyone make decisions for him -- Louis couldn’t believe he’d just take it now. Instead of putting up a fight, though, Harry seemed deflated; scared even. It did nothing to stop Louis from freaking out.

He was angry, confused, worried, scared, and above all, desperate. 

Martin and Oli went ahead, and Liam lingered a few metres away, apparently nervous about what they’d do. Louis briefly contemplated running away; just not boarding the plane. He knew that he couldn’t do that, though. 

“You didn’t plan this,” Harry said, frowning at him.

Shaking his head, Louis pressed his lips together. “Zayn probably thinks he's clever.” 

Harry hummed noncommittally. 

“Listen. Harry.” Louis took another step closer. “I’m not---” 

“No.” Harry shook his head. “We’re not talking about it.” 

Louis’ heart sank. “That was the deal,” he said quietly, remembering Harry’s words. 

Harry turned around, following Oli and Martin to the gate. His scent lingered, wildflowers and rain on the beach, but he still smelled of Louis, too. He hadn’t lost Louis’ scent and it made Louis feel like his heart had been ripped out once more. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to take being around Harry for three days. 

Liam sighed when he came closer. “I’m sorry. Zayn told me what happened.” 

“Of course he did.” Louis huffed. 

“Harry’s not being fair to you.” Liam shrugged, an apologetic expression on his face. “And I think he knows that, too. Give him a bit of time and he’ll come around.” 

“He wanted distance, too.” Louis sighed. “He doesn’t want to be around me.” 

Liam smiled. “You know that he does.” 

“His O does,” Louis amended Liam’s statement. “It’s not always the same thing Harry wants.” 

“He’ll come around.” Liam went ahead to the gate. “Zayn’s certain he will, and you know that Zayn is never wrong.” 

Louis snorted out a laugh. “Zayn’s wrong all the time. You’re just proper stupid when it comes to him.” 

Laughing, Liam shrugged. “That’s probably true. Still stands that I think he’s got the right feeling about Harry.” 

“I guess we’ll see.” Louis followed, showing his boarding pass at the gate. 

When they got onto the plane, Louis already felt a hundred times more exhausted than he had before. He hadn’t thought that’d be possible, but he couldn’t have imagined events to turn around like this, either. It was a harsh reminder that rock bottom was never rock bottom, and he could always sink even lower.

Harry was already storing his bag away in the overhead locker when Louis reached their seats. He checked his ticket, finding that he had a window seat, and upon coming closer, he realised that it was the one next to Harry. 

“I guess that wasn’t Zayn’s idea,” he hissed to Oli, raising an eyebrow. 

Oli shrugged. “I figured you could need all the help you can get.” 

“I don’t, thank you.” Louis leaned in to check Oli’s ticket. “I’ll take your seat.” 

As expected, Oli didn’t put up a fight. He simply shrugged and went over to Harry. Louis watched him squeeze past Harry, which made something inside Louis crack. There was no reason, not even the slightest one, to be jealous of Oli, but here Louis was. 

“I can put your coat in the overhead locker with mine,” Oli offered to Harry as he pulled his own jacket off.

Harry hesitated, briefly glancing at Louis. He seemed nervous. Louis frowned, keeping his eyes on Harry as he slowly started to unbutton his coat, fingers shaking slightly. Harry’s cheeks flushed in a rosy colour and he looked at Louis again, his eyes uncertain. 

Why was he nervous to take off his coat? 

When he did, Louis realised what the reason was. Harry shrugged the coat off and revealed a dark green, hooded jumper with a yellow adidas logo. He pointedly didn’t look at Louis again when he handed the coat to Oli, thanking him quietly. Louis stared at Harry when he quickly sat down, sinking into his seat so Louis couldn’t see him anymore. 

The jumper was Louis’. 

His heart jumped, the realisation hitting him that Harry had probably stolen it before he had left Louis’ flat. It could only mean that Harry needed it -- needed a piece of Louis. He had taken Louis’ jumper to keep his scent, and to feel closer to Louis. 

When he sat down next to Liam, he put a hand on Louis’ arm, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?” 

Louis turned to him, not sure what it was he felt. “Um…” 

“What’s just happened?” Liam asked. 

“He’s wearing my jumper,” Louis said quietly, making sure no one else would hear. “He must have taken it.” 

Liam smiled slightly. “Did you really think Harry’s the only omega on earth immune to his own nature?” 

“I don’t know what I thought.” Louis glanced at the back of Harry’s seat again. “I did see that it put a strain on him, too. But he also seemed so sure about what he wanted.” 

“If he were so sure of what he wants, you wouldn’t be in this situation now.” Liam shrugged, getting comfortable in his seat.

Maybe there was some truth to that. Louis pressed his lips together, trying to ignore how much more prominent Harry’s scent was for him than anyone else’s. He sat right next to Liam, but Harry’s scent still seemed so much closer. Like it automatically stuck itself to Louis when Harry was in close proximity. 

It reminded him that last time he’d been on a plane, Harry had let Louis nuzzle against his chest to sleep. The feeling had been warm, and it had turned even sweeter when he had woken up to Harry softly calling his name. Harry's voice had been filled with affection, his scent sweet and calm. Louis had never felt as content as in that very moment -- it was ingrained to his memory, like a tattoo lasting forever on his skin. 

Louis’ heart ached from the memory and he wondered if Harry remembered it, too. 

+++

The flight had been literal torture for Harry. 

He was sure that Louis was even more attuned to him now that they had slept with each other, and Louis had knotted Harry. If he had been able to sense Harry’s distress over several rows in a plane before, he had to be able to actually feel Harry now that they were so closely together. There just wasn’t any way Harry could stop it or control his feelings. 

Harry was at a loss for what to do and how to act. Texting Niall remained fruitless; he hadn’t even seen Harry’s messages yet. That left Harry to fend for his own, and he would have to make up his mind about the situation.

It really was a situation. Harry hadn’t anticipated it in the slightest, so facing Louis at the airport had hit hard and Harry had spiralled into some kind of stupor that he just couldn't shake out of.

He sat down on the sofa in the studio, watching Liam and Rita chat to each other. Their bags and suitcases stood in a corner, out of the way for them to work. Harry would have liked to go to the hotel first to collect himself, but that hadn’t been in the cards. They didn’t have a lot of time to write, which meant that they didn’t have a single second to waste. 

Harry got out his journal, opening it at a random page when Thomas sat down next to him.

“That actually explains a lot,” he said as he crossed his legs. 

Harry blinked at him, tilting his head. “What does?” 

Thomas smiled and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair. “I wondered how they even found you. You don’t have any ties to the music business and no history of working in the industry. And yet…” 

“I ended up writing on Liam’s team,” Harry finished for him.

“It makes more sense now that I know you’re Louis’ omega.” Thomas shrugged.

Harry’s stomach twisted itself into knots. “What?” 

Looking caught, Thomas lifted his hands in a defensive gesture. “I’m not saying you only got this job because you’re his omega.” 

“I actually signed with Zayn -- Louis didn’t even know about it.” Harry had no idea why he focused on that part, rather than clearing up that he wasn’t Louis’ omega.

“That’s probably clever.” Thomas nodded. “You should never mix private matters with business.” 

Harry just nodded. He generally agreed with that statement, but it didn’t exactly apply in his case. He wasn’t Louis’ omega, so there wasn’t anything to mix. Apart from the fact that Harry had spent Louis’ rut with him, which had certainly been a personal affair. 

And it had been Harry’s decision. He had been the one to show up at Louis’ door, and he hadn’t even left Louis any choice. He was also the one wearing Louis’ jumper, probably reeking of him, because Harry physically needed the comfort of having Louis’ scent stick to him. 

There wasn’t anyone else but Harry to blame if they were confused for mates. 

There wasn’t anyone else to correct that assumption but Harry, too. And yet, he couldn’t speak up and tell Thomas that he was wrong. If he did, he would have to explain why exactly he smelled of Louis and why he wore Louis’ clothes. 

Harry was saved from having to say anything when the door opened and Louis and Martin came in. Harry’s heart lurched in his chest as if it wanted to jump out and fall at Louis’ feet. It was an irritating feeling because Harry knew that it was nothing else but his omega instinct wanting the alpha he had been intimate with closer. 

He noticed that Louis was angry -- it wasn’t just in Louis’ expression but also in his scent. Nervously, Harry laced his fingers in his lap, ignoring the pull in limbs that wanted to get closer to Louis to comfort him. It was another thing Harry couldn’t control. When he had seen Louis earlier this morning, he had looked so tired and worn out -- as though he hadn’t slept for days. And Harry knew that it came close to the truth. A rut put a strain on an alpha that he needed to recover from for a few days. Preferably with his omega to hold and scent. With his omega who would take care of him. Instead, Louis had gone straight back to work; even travelling to another city with no contact to the omega he had spent his rut with. 

Of course he didn’t look well. 

“Louis,” Thomas said, apparently not reading Louis as well as Harry did. “Your boy just told me you officially signed him on as a writer.” 

Something zipped through Harry being called Louis’ boy. The air got stuck in his throat, making his lungs feel like they were stuffed with cotton. His eyes shot up to Louis’, immediately finding him already looking back at Harry. He wasn’t sure he had ever noticed just how blue Louis’ eyes were, but he did in that moment. It was like they cast a spell on Harry, making him feel like he was drowning. 

“I didn’t even know about his talent.” Louis’ voice was much calmer than Harry had expected it to be. “And he’s not--” 

“All that good, actually,” Harry interrupted. He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes from Louis’. “It’s really just for Liam.” 

Thomas focused back on Harry. “What? No way.” He shook his head. “I’ve wanted you to meet a few friends of mine to work with them.” 

“Harry’s exclusively writing for our artists,” Louis said.

With a wink, Thomas leaned back on the sofa. “Exclusively yours in every sense.” 

Louis looked taken aback, his eyes flicking to Harry. “That’s not---” 

“No worries,” Thomas said, waving one hand. “I thought of Cam and maybe Michael. No conflicts there.” 

“Great.” Harry got up, avoiding looking directly at Louis. “I’d love to meet them some time. Should we get started?” He raised his voice to get everyone’s attention.

Rita chuckled. “Someone’s eager.”

“We really should,” Martin commented. “There’s not much time.”

“We’ve got two songs that we can record demo tapes of already.” Louis turned to Martin. “They just need a few last adjustments.” 

Martin crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I think it’d be better to write four completely new songs.” 

“That won’t fit the rest of the album?” Louis shook his head. "We’ve got two that just didn’t make the cut for the initial version. They fit the sound and overall concept.” 

“But,” Martin started. 

To Harry’s surprise Louis’ tone got unnerved and steel cold. “As long as I’m here, I make the last call. You’re not the one making any final decisions here. Understood?” 

It sent a shiver through Harry’s body, reminding him of the moment Oli had interrupted them in Dublin. Louis had had the same cold and angry tone when he had opened the door. 

The night Harry had kissed Louis for the first time. The night he had been so giddy in anticipation of not only sleeping with Louis, but starting a relationship. Not just an affair or short fling; not just being with another alpha through their rut. It had been the promise of something serious built on affection and trust. 

Harry had been ready to give that to Louis after just a few short days. 

“I guess we all have.” Thomas cleared his throat. “Louis.”

Louis didn’t react, still staring down Martin. He exuded anger and frustration, and seemed ready to start a fight just for the sake of it. 

“Louis,” Thomas repeated sternly. “You should take care of Harry.” 

Snapping out of it, Louis turned to them, and Harry only realised then that he was shivering. Fisting his hands, Harry tried to stop it, but it only subdued a little. He averted his eyes to the floor, feeling that looking at Louis made it worse. It only prolonged Harry’s stupid, irrational longing for him.

Liam mumbled something, but it wasn’t clear enough for Harry to pick up on it. It just made Harry once again aware of the fact that he was in a room full of alphas -- except for Rita and Oli -- and that they were annoyingly receptive to Harry’s feelings if he didn’t keep himself in check.

“Could you guys get started first?” Louis asked. “We’ll be with you in a minute.” 

Thomas got up, joining Rita and Liam on the other side of the room. Martin huffed, so Oli engaged him while leaving the room together. Harry kept his attention on them until they were gone. His heart clenched when Louis sat down next to him, his calming scent of wood crackling in a fireplace on a rainy September morning settling with him. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, hands between his knees. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“You didn’t.” Harry kept his eyes at the door, but noticed that Liam kept glancing at them. “It’s not about you.” 

Louis was quiet for a moment. “Of course not.” 

There was some bitterness to his tone, so Harry briefly looked at him with a frown. “What?” 

“It’s got nothing to do with me.” Louis snorted slightly. “Sure.” 

Getting up, Harry brought a distance between them. Louis' scent was too thick; too alluring. Harry felt his hands starting to shake, and he could only hope Louis didn't notice. "Come off it." 

Louis huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He kept his eyes on Harry, brows furrowed. "Fine. Keep it up. I don't care." 

"Fine," Harry agreed, holding Louis' gaze for a few more seconds. He couldn't maintain it for much longer, though, so he turned, stomping over to Liam, Rita and Thomas. 

Liam pressed his lips together, and Harry hated seeing the sympathy in his eyes. However, he didn't say anything to Harry, which Harry was grateful for. 

"Do you play an instrument, Harry?" Thomas asked, seemingly oblivious to the situation. 

"I play the guitar a bit." Harry shrugged. 

Thomas pursed his lips, then turned around to Louis. "Can you help out on the piano?"

Louis tore his eyes from Harry, focusing on Thomas. "'Course." 

Harry frowned, not sure he understood that correctly. "He's writing with us?" 

Thomas looked surprised. "Louis's one of the best songwriters in his generation. You must have known." 

"There's a reason he's got a music label," Rita chimed in. "He's written some of the biggest bangers of the past five years." 

Harry buried his hands in the pockets of his plain blue jeans. "I wasn't informed, no." 

"Ooooh!" Thomas laughed. "Someone's mad at you, Lou." 

Louis got up from the sofa, decidedly not looking amused. "Nothing new there."

"Um. Okay." Liam stepped forwards. "So what's the plan? Shouldn't we get started?" 

Thomas looked from Louis to Harry and back, obviously confused now, but he didn't comment on it. He was probably clever enough not to. "Yeah. Okay. So, Louis's on piano, I'll take guitar. Rita’s on percussion. Let's see your lyric ideas first to get an idea of what we're working with." 

Harry glanced at his journal that he had left on the table. Just the thought of letting Louis have a single glimpse at it made him feel sick. Everything he had written down in the past month had been connected to Louis in one way or another. 

“I have one I’ve been working on that I’d like your input for.” Liam took out his own journal, gesturing to the sofa. 

Louis sat down at the keyboard, making space for them, so Harry decided to get a chair and place it next to the sofa. That left him farthest away from Louis. 

"My working title is _Wolves_." Liam smiled as if he remembered something, but didn't share it with them. "I'm thinking of an uptempo song, and I've got a bit of a melody already." 

"Let's hear it." Rita clapped her hands together in excitement. 

Liam started humming a melody, then began singing the words he had written down. “In the middle of the night when the wolves come out, they head straight for your heart, like a bullet in the dark.” 

Rita picked up on the rhythm, tapping her foot along. Harry noticed Louis taking a piece of paper, scribbling something down. Thomas took his guitar and started playing a few accords, picking up on the melody quickly. Harry watched it come together in awe, completely struck by how they all simply joined in, even though it was still just an idea of a song. Liam hummed a lot of parts, not having found the right words yet.

“What the hell, Liam,” Louis said when Liam was finished. “That’s so clever.” 

Rita tilted her head in confusion. “I can’t follow.” 

“They asked him to be more alpha,” Harry said before Louis could answer. “He managed to use that and twist it around in a non-threatening way.” 

Harry caught Louis biting back a smile before he cleared his throat. “I have a few ideas for the melody. Like…” He started playing on the keyboard, picking up on the melody Liam had used. “Changing into a higher register here.” 

Harry was glad that no one was paying him attention. Seeing Louis’ fingers swiftly glide over the keys was a lot to take for him. He couldn’t even imagine what it would do to him if it were Louis at an actual piano. The way Louis so easily picked up on a melody he had just heard briefly was impressive -- as much as Harry didn’t want to be impressed. 

“You think it’s actually good?” Liam asked. 

“It’s brilliant,” Thomas said, starting to play along on the guitar. “Let’s focus on the melody first. It’s easier to fill in the lyrics after that.” 

It came together smoothly. Harry was astonished by how easy it was and how seamlessly each part fit to the next. Liam soon joined Louis on the keyboard, playing accords and recording snippets of the melody on his phone. Rita was quick to pick up on a rhythm, giving them cues where to go slower and put more emphasis. 

“What about…” Harry frowned at the floor as he listened to Thomas playing the bridge on his guitar, shaking his head. “Not like that, but more…” He gestured with his hands, not finding the right words to articulate what he wanted to say.

“Play it.” Thomas handed Harry the guitar. “That’s easier than to explain.” 

Harry nodded and positioned the guitar in his lap. He played the accords he had in mind, altering the melody Thomas had played before slightly. Louis picked up on it, playing along on the keyboard. 

“And my heart keeps fighting, in this battle of fools,” Liam started to sing along, humming the rest. 

“I gotta make it through,” Harry said, catching himself before he’d sing it, too. 

“Gotta make it through,” Liam tested it out, nodding along. “Gotta make it through.”

Louis adjusted the melody again, and to Harry’s surprise joined Liam’s singing. His voice was raspy, just like when he was speaking, but soft at the same time, and much higher than Harry had thought. 

“Let’s record that part.” Liam took his mobile before he sang that part with Louis again. 

They both grinned when Liam stopped recording and Louis’ hands stopped playing, too. There was something childlike about it, which made their expressions even more joyus. 

“It’s a good one,” Rita said. “Really catchy.” 

“Probably too good to be just a bonus song.” Thomas got up, stretching.

At that moment, the door was opened and Oli came in with several bags. “Time for a break!” 

Harry checked his watch, finding that they had written on the song for almost four hours already. It had been so consuming that he hadn’t even noticed how tired and hungry he was. Now that he focused on it, though, he found his stomach rumbling, and his throat dry. 

“I bought Chinese. Hope that’s fine with everyone.” Oli unpacked several boxes of food, opening them and handing out chopsticks.

Louis lifted a brow and tilted his head, not taking the chopsticks. “Don’t you have actual cutlery?” 

“They just had the plastic ones, and that’s not really sustainable, is it, Lewis?” Oli dropped the chopsticks on Louis’ lap. “It’s either chopsticks or nothing.” 

“You know I can’t eat with those things.” Louis pouted, but still picked them up to unwrap them. “Also. they’re wrapped in plastic.” 

Oli chuckled, making it obvious that he had just wanted to annoy Louis. He took out a couple of plastic forks and spoons. “You gotta learn to use them.” 

“It’s not eating Chinese if you aren’t using chopsticks,” Harry caught himself saying before he could stop himself. 

Louis focused his gaze on him, eyes pale blue in the dim light of the studio. “That’s bullshit.” 

“It’s not,” Rita protested, shovelling fried noodles onto a plate. “It’s part of the experience.” 

“Are you saying the food tastes different if you eat it with chopsticks?” Louis snorted.

“Certainly.” Liam used his chopsticks to pick up an egg roll. “Everyone knows that, Louis.” 

“That’s the dumbest theory I’ve ever heard.” Louis took one of the plastic forks and a box, digging into the food. 

Oli sat down next to Rita, putting down water and coke bottles on the table. “He’s just too dumb to use them.” 

Harry fell into the laughter of everyone else, but kept it low. He felt like he didn't even have the right to laugh - especially not at Louis. 

Louis looked unimpressed and shook his head while he ate his rice, not giving them the satisfaction of even reacting. He opened a bottle of coke, slowly sipping as he kept his eyes on Oli.

“You’re in for trouble,” Rita said, turning to Oli. 

Oli shrugged, resting a hand over his chest. “I’m always in trouble. He treats me like his punching bag.” 

Louis barked out a laugh at that, shaking his head. 

“As if.” Thomas laughed. “You couldn’t be better off but with Louis.” 

“I could.” Oli glanced at Liam. “Everytime I’m working with Zayn.” 

“Everyone likes Zayn better.” Louis sighed dramatically. “I really don’t know why.”

“Do you want a list?” Liam asked. “How much time do you have?” 

“Hear, hear.” Thomas whistled. “Someone’s into their boss, huh?” 

Liam blushed, but before he could say anything, Oli chimed in. “Liam and Zayn are together, actually.” 

Thomas sat up, genuine surprise colouring his expression. “Seriously?” 

“It’s just been a week.” Louis’ tone was soft, giving away how fond he was. It stirred something inside Harry. “But they really made that week worth their while.” 

“It’s been going on longer, though.” Rita spoke with her mouth still full. “When he came to the studio that time we wrote on _For You_ , there was clearly something going on already.” 

Blushing, Liam shrugged, keeping it vague. “We both knew right away that there was more.” 

That was one way to put it. Harry couldn't hold it against Liam that he kept their actual history to himself. It didn't concern anyone except Liam and Zayn, after all. At the end of the day, they had overcome their complicated past and were with each other now. 

It clearly made both of them happy, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

“Sweet.” Thomas grinned. “I’m thrilled for you two. I've known Zayn for ages, and to be honest, I thought he'd never submit to an alpha." 

Liam frowned at him. "He didn't submit. That's not what our relationship is like." 

Thomas' smile turned fond. "No, I guess not. Looks like you really are the perfect alpha for him." 

“Thanks.” Liam brought a hand up to the back of his neck. 

“Is that why you tagged along?” Thomas asked, turning to Louis. “So Zayn and Liam wouldn’t mix private and business matters?” 

Louis shook his head, and when he briefly glanced at Harry, their eyes locked. “No,” he said, looking away again. “Zayn’s with Little Mix, so I spontaneously took over here.” 

Thomas hummed. “That’s convenient, too, since Harry’s here.” 

Harry’s pulse dropped and Louis looked caught for a second.

“I just had an idea,” Harry said to avert Thomas’ attention to him. “For the first verse. I think I’ve got a good lyric there.” 

“Is it about Chinese food?” Oli asked. His tone was suggestive, as though he knew exactly what Harry was doing. 

Harry cleared his throat, avoiding looking at Louis. “Very funny.” 

“Let’s hear it, then.” Liam put his box on the table, setting his chopsticks down, too.

“For that first verse, how about…” Harry made sure he didn’t fall into singing the part. “I feel the waves getting started. It’s a rush Inside I can’t control. Your eyes keep pulling me in, and I know.” 

Liam wrote it down while Harry spoke, starting to sing the words quietly to see if they fit the melody. 

Harry's gaze flickered to Louis, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the look in Louis' face. Harry was afraid that Louis knew exactly that every word Harry came up with was in one way or another connected to him. 

“Your fire is burning deep,” Louis quietly added, his eyes still firmly focused on Harry. “In my soul.” 

“Nice.” Thomas took his guitar, starting to play the melody. Together with Liam he sang what they had just come up with.

Harry tore his gaze from Louis, his breath hitching nervously. 

“There’s a part missing in between, but that’s really good.” Liam sang it again, hitting the higher notes effortlessly.

It was like Louis’ eyes were burning through Harry’s skin. It made Harry want to squirm and hide. Either that, or drop everything and crawl into Louis’ arms to let Louis’ fingers trace along his skin and inhale his scent where it was so much more prominent and thicker than just whafting off the jumper Harry wore. 

The spell broke when Louis suddenly got up. He cleared his throat and grabbed his coat. “I’ll head for a smoke.” 

Everyone but Liam decided to join him, and Harry was glad to have a moment to himself to collect his thoughts and pull himself together. He ran a hand through his hair before he grabbed a water bottle and gulped down half of it in one go. Ignoring Liam clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry gave in to his weakness and pulled up the collar of the jumper, burying his nose in it. It wasn’t like Liam hadn’t guessed what was going on yet. 

“Is there any reason you want Thomas to believe you and Louis are an item?” Liam asked casually, as if he was asking for the weather while he still scribbled in his journal.

Harry kept his nose buried in the fabric, not meeting Liam’s eye. “I don’t know what you’re on about.” 

“He thinks you two are an item. Obviously.” Liam gestured at Harry. “He can tell that Louis is fresh out of rut, and he can tell you were with him. So. The logical conclusion is that you two are together. You haven’t corrected him.” 

Shrugging, Harry tugged the collar down again, carefully readjusting it. “Louis’s not correcting him either.” 

Liam lifted a brow. “He never even gets there because you always change the topic.” 

Harry pressed his lips together.

“Well, he’s probably clearing it up right now.” Liam took a mochi from the box Oli had put in the middle of the table. “But I bet he wonders about your reaction, too.” 

"He's probably wondering about more than that." Harry rubbed his hands over his thighs. 

Liam hummed, nodding along. "You're aware that you've fucked up big time, aren’t you?" 

It didn’t help hearing someone say it out loud. Of course Harry was aware, but that didn’t mean he knew how to deal with it. He fisted his hands, shrugging, realising that he also didn’t know what to say.

“Just so we’re clear, Louis’s completely innocent in this one.” Liam crossed his legs, eyes firmly on Harry. “I get that he hurt you, and I get that it still stands between the two of you. But this time around, you really fucked up, Harry. You knew he wouldn’t stand a chance when you showed up at his door. He was in bloody rut -- what did you think was gonna happen?” 

Harry swallowed thickly. “Exactly what did happen.” 

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to him?” Liam sighed and shook his head. “This is not the way to pay him back, Harry. It’s cruel.” 

“I’m not paying him back,” Harry defended himself. “That wasn’t my intention.”

Liam snorted out a bitter laugh. “Come on. You’re spending his rut with him, and then leave him when he's at his most vulnerable, not even explaining yourself. You know that he needs you to be close now, and yet you stay away. At the time you show up wearing his clothes and acting like you are the one who’s been abandoned. How is that not paying him back?” 

That pretty much summed it up, and Harry knew that he didn’t have any explanation for it. “I didn’t know he’d show up this morning. I wouldn’t have worn his jumper if I’d known I’d see him again.”

“Zayn thinks you’re too proud to admit that despite everything you still want Louis.” 

Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Zayn doesn’t even know me.” 

Liam hummed in agreement. “Maybe he’s got a point, though.” 

Just when Harry opened his mouth, the door opened and Louis, Thomas and Rita came back in. 

“He just needs to stay out of this,” Louis said, looking upset.

“He’s representing Liam’s management,” Rita argued, shrugging. “He’s got a right to interfere.” 

Harry watched as Louis buried his hands in the front pocket of his jumper. “He can voice his opinion, and then learn that he’s not an expert on the topic and let us do our work.” 

Thomas laughed at that, and Liam got up to approach them. “What did Martin do now?” 

“He contacted another team of writers to have some, as he calls it, appropriate songs being written for you.” Louis started pacing the room. “Without even talking to me or Zayn before.” 

“At the end of the day, the label always makes the last call.” Thomas patted Louis’ shoulder. “So don’t get so upset about it.” 

“We’ll have to buy those songs, though, because he signed contracts.” Louis huffed, not calming down a bit. “I’m so pissed. I really hope Zayn manages to get you someone else, Liam.” 

Liam shrugged. “That’ll probably not change a thing.” 

Louis shook his head. “You deserve someone managing your career, who understands you and works in your best interest. Martin’s an arse who only focuses on profit.” 

“That’s how this business works,” Rita said quietly.

There was silence for a moment, and Harry could see it in Louis’ face that he was struggling to accept that as the final conclusion. He looked torn, and so genuinely upset about it all that all Harry wanted to do was hold him. He’d let Louis lean against him and scent him until Louis would calm down.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Louis finally replied. “I refuse to mistreat my artists like that.” 

“That’s why I signed with you.” Liam smiled gently, tilting his head. “And you and Zayn will always have the last word, so don’t let Martin get to your head, Lou.” 

There was something in Louis’ eyes that made Harry believe he still held something back. But he visibly deflated, too, letting go of a sigh. He nodded, sighing slightly. “I know. He’s just such a knothead.” 

“We’re not gonna rid of him that soon, though, so you need to learn to handle him.” Liam put an arm over Louis’ shoulders. “Thanks for defending me like that, though.” 

“I promised Zayn I would,” Louis replied, tone dry.

Liam laughed, squeezing Louis’ shoulder. “Of course.” 

“Come on, you guys.” Thomas sat back down, taking the guitar. “Let’s finish this up, so Liam can record a first demo tape.” 

Louis still didn’t look like he was completely over it, but no one else seemed to notice. The realisation that Harry knew but couldn’t do anything about it was like a hand fisting around his heart, twisting it around. 

He opened his journal, Liam’s words still ringing in his head, echoing through his mind. Harry knew that he was right, and he knew that it was on his move now -- there wasn’t anything Louis could do or say. It was all on Harry.

_I’m just an arrogant son of a bitch who can’t admit when he’s sorry._

Harry closed the journal after writing the sentence, not sure if those words were ideas for lyrics or just his way of therapy. Maybe he needed to write them down because he couldn’t say them out loud. Even if he owed Louis that at least. 

When he looked at Louis again, Harry realised that ever since he had turned around to Louis at the airport this morning, Louis had been strangely attuned to him. As soon as Harry looked at him, Louis’ eyes would find his -- just like he knew each time Harry’s attention was on him. Maybe he knew, or maybe he had just waited for it each time. 

But he had always looked back at Harry. 

When Harry looked at Louis now, he didn’t turn. He kept his back to Harry instead. 

+++

Louis closed his eyes when the hot spray hit his head. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, letting his fingers rest against his neck afterwards. The hot water poured down his body, soothing his muscles, and the monotone noise of running water kept his mind blank for a few blissful minutes.

It went back to running miles over miles when he left the shower. He was still upset about Martin, still drained from his rut, and still stuck on the fact that Harry was so close but not within reach. The latter was the worst, but Louis was at a loss for what to do about it. He felt like the ball was in Harry’s court and Louis had to wait what Harry decided would happen. 

He got dressed in boxer shorts and an old t-shirt, deciding to just call it a night and try to get some sleep. It wasn’t like Louis didn’t know that sleep wouldn’t come easy, but with how tired he was and how exhausting the day had been, he was sure that he’d get at least a few hours of sleep in there before his aching heart would wake him up again. 

His mobile rang, and Louis saw Zayn’s name flash over the display before he picked it up. “You’ve got some nerve.” 

“I’m actually baffled you haven’t called me yet to yell at me for ten minutes straight,” Zayn greeted him. 

“I decided you don’t even deserve that.” Louis sat down on his bed. 

Zayn hummed quietly. “Liam said it’s working. Harry’s facade is crumbling.” 

“That may be his impression.” Louis tapped his fingers against his thigh. “Harry’s as cold as ever towards me. I don’t think you’ve done any of us a favour.” 

“Come on, be honest.” Zayn seemed to move on the other end of the line. “Liam told me that he showed up in one of your jumpers.” 

Louis felt his stomach twist at the memory. “I didn’t see him take it, so I was caught a bit off guard.” 

“He didn’t,” Zayn clarified. “I took a few when I brought you home yesterday. I dropped them off with him when I let him sign the contracts last night.” 

Gasping, Louis stood up again, pacing the room. “Why the bloody hell would you do that?” 

“Because I know he can say he doesn’t care a million times. He’s an omega and he spent your rut with you. He needs you close right now, Louis.” 

“He fights it the best he can, though.” Louis stopped, staring at the floor.

Zayn laughed quietly. “He can’t keep that up forever.” 

Touching his lip, Louis frowned to himself. “He actually didn’t correct Tom when he assumed we were together now.” 

“But you did?” Zayn asked.

“Whenever I tried, Harry interrupted.” Louis looked up, finding his own reflection in the dark window. “It was like he didn’t want Tom to know the truth.” 

“Did you confront him about it?” 

Louis shook his head, but then remembered that Zayn couldn’t see it. “I didn’t. There wasn’t an opening for that.” 

“You should make sure you get some time with him alone.” Zayn sounded muffled for a moment.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, irritated.

“Getting changed,” Zayn answered, still sounding muffled. “I just got home.” 

A knock on the door tore Louis’ attention from his reflection. He blinked, wondering if he had imagined it. 

“I’ve had quite the day. The launch was a success, I’d say,” Zayn kept talking. “But I can’t wait to join you guys in Berlin tomorrow night.” 

Another knock confirmed it to Louis that he hadn’t imagined it and his heart picked up speed, making him feel slightly dizzy. It was likely that it was Oli to go over tomorrow’s schedule. It could be Liam, too, just wanting to talk because Liam was the kind of person who -- other than Louis -- talked about what was going on inside of him. It could be Rita, wanting to go out, because Rita loved a good night out in the clubs. 

It could be Harry. 

What if it was Harry? 

“Lou?” Zayn’s voice rang through to him when there was a third knock. 

“I think Harry just knocked at my door,” Louis heard himself saying.

“What?” Zayn sounded confused. 

Louis swallowed thickly. “I think Harry is in front of my door.” 

Zayn let out a victorious laugh. “Perfect. Get in there, love. I’m rooting for you. You can thank me later.” 

He hung up and Louis stared at his phone in confusion for a moment. With shaking hands, he approached the door, carefully opening it. Harry had turned, just about to walk away again and the sight made Louis’ heart drop to his knees. 

“Harry,” he said quietly, barely breathing out the name.

Harry turned around, eyes wide, lips slightly opened and as pink as never before, his cheeks pale. He still wore Louis’ jumper and those plain blue jeans that hugged his thighs just right. His hair was tied back with a colourful headband. 

For a moment, they both just stood there, looking at each other. Maybe Harry was breathing Louis in the same way Louis breathed him in. His heart was heavy in Louis’ chest; as though there was something pulling it. As Though it wanted to fall at Harry’s feet.

Harry would probably kick it, but Louis couldn’t say he cared. He’d take that, too, if it meant he got just another moment with Harry. 

“I didn’t mean to disturb,” Harry finally said. 

“I was on the phone to Zayn.” Louis licked his lips, still holding the door. “I’d say he's sorry, but he’s not even a bit sorry.” 

Harry smiled a little. “I didn’t think he’d be. He did set us up in quite the clever way.” 

Louis swallowed past the lump in his throat. He took a step aside. “Do you wanna come in?” 

Hesitating, Harry ran his tongue over his lips. “Could you come outside?” 

“Outside?” Louis asked dumbly. He looked down on himself, only then realising that he wasn’t wearing much. “Like, out outside?” 

“No, I mean out on the corridor.” Harry crossed his arms behind his back, not meeting Louis’ eye. “I don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to come into your room.” 

Louis wanted to tell him that it was actually an excellent idea, but he also knew that he shouldn’t jeopardise Harry coming to him in the first place. He turned the lock on the door and stepped outside, keeping a reasonable distance from Harry. 

Harry was quiet again and Louis noticed that his eyes were red rimmed in the bright light of the hallway. He didn’t meet Louis’ gaze, obviously struggling with what he wanted to say. 

“I’m mad at you,” he eventually started. “That hasn’t changed.” 

Louis wasn’t sure what he had expected, but that hadn’t been it. His skin prickled with the frustration he was still suppressing. “Well, for what it’s worth I’m mad at you, too.” 

That was a lie, and Louis wondered if Harry could see right through him. If anything, Louis was mad about Harry. Nothing else. 

“The thing is.” Harry drew his brows together, as though he wasn’t sure what he was saying himself. “I’m not acting like myself around you.” 

Louis’ mouth fell open.

“What I did…” Harry shook his head. “Coming to you when I knew you couldn’t refuse me. I would never do that.” 

“But you did,” Louis said before he could think any better about it. 

Harry closed his eyes briefly, looking like he’d been slapped. “I know. And it’s why I’m here now.” 

Louis’ heart rate picked up speed in anticipation. He kept his eyes on Harry's face and didn’t even dare blinking.

“I’m not acting like myself right now.” Harry finally looked up, finding Louis’ gaze. “I’m not treating people that way. I’m not cruel.” 

Louis exhaled quietly. “You’ve been trying to punish me.” 

Again, Harry looked like he had to swallow a bitter pill. “I’m not recognising myself anymore.” 

That knocked all remaining air from Louis’ lungs. He shook his head. 

“I guess you deserve an explanation.” Harry shivered slightly. “Then we’ll be somewhat even.” 

“Harry,” Louis started, but Harry cut him short.

“You know, I think it’s safe to say I’m of the jealous type.” Harry shrugged, smiling bitterly. “I didn’t know before, but I’m pretty sure of it now.” 

Louis wasn’t quite sure where he was going with that, but he wanted to tell Harry that he didn’t mind it. His voice was stuck in his throat, though.

“I was at Liam’s single launch party and Hannah and Sophie talked about Eleanor planning on taking advantage of you.” Harry looked down again, his cheeks blushing in a rosy colour. “So I beat her to it.” 

For a minute, Louis wasn’t sure he even understood what Harry was saying. His fingers felt numb and he wasn’t sure he was even breathing anymore. 

“I let my omega take over, and I know I fucked up.” Harry brought his hand up to his neck, running it over the back. “I didn’t want to admit to that, so I shut you down, instead of taking responsibility for my actions.” 

Harry looked small like that, hunched in on himself, eyes cast down, his scent radiating discomfort. It was rain and storm all over, the wildflowers almost not noticeable. Before Louis could stop himself, he had crossed the distance between them, hands coming to rest over Harry’s waist. 

“Darling,” he said quietly, lips brushing over Harry’s temple in a soothing kiss. 

Harry exhaled loudly, swaying. He shuddered and then brought his hands to Louis’ wrists, pulling them from his hips. “Don’t. That’s not what I came here for.” 

“What did you come here for then?” Louis asked, forcing himself to step back. 

“I’m calling a truce,” Harry replied, voice raspy. “I’m apologising for what I did, so we can work together on a professional basis.” 

Louis had no idea how he should act. There just wasn’t a way that was possible -- not in a million years. 

“I admit that I wasn’t fair to you, and maybe it’s true that I wanted to pay you back by shutting you down like I did.” Harry took another step back, burying his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “I explained myself and I apologised, so we’re even.” 

“We’re not even close to even.” Louis shook his head. “You never let me speak. Not then, not now.” 

Harry turned his face, his jaw a set line. “That’s all I’ve got to offer. Take it or leave it.” 

Louis huffed out a bitter laugh. “You never leave me a choice, Harry.” 

“Because there is no choice, Louis.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “My decision stands. It hasn’t changed.” 

“You slept with me after making that decision, Harry.” Louis threw his hands up in the air, feeling agitated. “You let me knot you. That connection is deeper than before. You can’t just ignore it.” 

“I’m not ignoring it,” Harry spit back. “I’m saying it was a mistake, and that mistake is on me. I take full responsibility. I’m sorry I hurt you, and I’m sorry I forced myself onto you like that. It won’t happen again.” 

“That is not what I’m asking for, Harry.” Louis hated every single molecule between them. There shouldn’t be a single one. “I’m asking you to listen to me and to give me a chance to explain myself and apologise for my mistakes, too.”

“You apologised. I heard them loud and clearly.” Harry shrugged, still not looking at Louis. “And I’m accepting your apology the same way you accept mine. Not completely convinced by it or happy with it. But I accept it.” 

“That’s it?” Louis asked unbelievingly. “Do you really think I could work with you on a professional basis?” 

Harry seemed caught off guard for a second. “It worked quite well today, didn’t it?” 

“When did it work well?” Louis asked without missing a beat. “When you couldn’t be yourself because you were too afraid to let me see that much of you? Or when you came up with lyrics about my eyes hoping I wouldn't notice? When you let Tom believe you were my omega?” 

That seemed to hit. Harry pulled a face. “I’ll explain it to him tomorrow.”

“Don’t bother.” Louis kept his eyes closely on Harry’s face, so he wouldn’t miss a single reaction. “I cleared it up today when we went for a smoke.” 

Harry’s lips formed a thin line. “Thanks, I guess.” 

“Oh, sod off.” Louis shook his head in annoyance. “Don’t you think you should explain that to me?” 

“I just didn’t want to embarrass either of us in front of him.” Harry shrugged. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks.” 

Louis thought he could tell a lie when he saw one, but Harry made it difficult for him. “It matters to me when you don’t correct people thinking we’re together, Harry.” 

“It won’t happen again.” 

“It will if you keep wearing my clothes, though.” 

Harry immediately pulled on the sleeves of the jumper, pulling it over his head. He wore a t-shirt underneath, a long necklace dangling over his chest. Louis blinked in confusion, eyes glued to the golden cross resting over the black fabric. 

“Here.” Harry dropped the jumper to the floor. “I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have worn it if I’d known you’d be here. Zayn set me up with that one, too.” 

“God, Harry.” Louis ran a hand over his face. “What do you gain from acting like you didn’t need me? We both know you do.” 

“We both know it’ll fade, too.” Harry smoothed out his t-shirt, his hair messy from stripping out of the jumper. “It’s not the first time I’m going through something like that. I’ve managed with the other alphas, I’ll manage with you, too.” 

Louis felt like Harry had actually stomped over his heart. “You know, I’m of the jealous kind, too.” 

They were both quiet for a moment, not looking at each other. 

“As I said,” Harry broke the silence then. “I don’t mean to be cruel, and I don’t mean to hurt you on purpose. I’m not like that. I’m just being honest with you.” 

It ripped through Louis, tearing up every last functioning part of his soul. “I’m not sure I can appreciate that.” 

Harry didn’t say anything to that. They stood in silence again, and Louis wondered what would happen if he just touched Harry now. Maybe he wouldn’t be able to fight it and he’d sink into Louis. Maybe he’d kiss Louis and he’d take back all the words he had just said, trusting his omega to make the right decision for him. 

Louis didn’t have the courage to find out, though, so he kept his distance. 

Without another word Harry turned, and Louis let him. There was so much more to say, but Louis knew that those words would never be spoken. He had tasted a bit of kindness from Harry, but the bite had been bitter underneath. It had numbed Louis' skin, just like his heart. 

He picked up the jumper that smelled much more of Harry than of himself now. He let go of a shuddering exhale, wondering how many more times Harry was going to break his heart and excuse it as honesty. Louis wasn’t sure he could keep up for much longer, and he was afraid of losing Harry completely the most. 

There was so much Louis hadn’t said, and he was scared of how all of this was going to pan out. 

There was one small part of Louis’ heart that wasn’t completely numb yet, hoping that this wasn’t all it had been between them. One part that realised that Harry had shown up at his door tonight, and that he had wanted to take some of Louis’ pain away by explaining himself at least. 

It meant that Harry cared. 

Louis knew that it wasn’t over as long as Harry cared. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading!!


	4. Night Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another update. And fiiiiinnnnnaaaaallyyyyy Harry gets there. Just needed another 9k and a bit more drama. 
> 
> Enjoy the read, my loves <3

Harry wouldn’t ask. 

There was no reason for him to ask. It didn’t matter that everyone else seemed completely unbothered about it and wasn’t asking questions. Not even Liam had asked, and Liam usually was a nosy nuisance. Oli hadn’t even dropped a hint about it, and after being in the studio with them all day, Harry suspected that they were doing it on purpose. 

But Harry wouldn’t give in. He wouldn’t ask. 

Everyone else had probably noticed that Harry wasn’t at his best anyway. He hadn’t slept much, which left him moody and lacking concentration. Before breakfast, Harry had gone on a run to clear his mind, but it hadn’t worked. It had been pouring cats and dogs, and the hot shower afterwards had done nothing to warm him up, so additionally to being tired, Harry was cold, too. 

The fact that he hadn’t seen Louis all day wasn’t helping, either. 

It was anything but helping, if he was honest. Yet, no matter how much it nagged Harry that he didn’t know where Louis was, he wouldn’t ask about it. If he did, everyone else would think he cared, or that it was any of his business. They’d probably tell Louis, and Harry would once again have to explain himself.

Harry had learned that he obviously had troubles explaining himself the night before. It had been a proper disaster, ending in Harry once again being too stubborn to step down and be rational and sensible. 

He wouldn't be surprised if Louis avoided him on purpose now. 

Just why exactly hadn’t he taken any more of Louis’ jumpers? 

Harry had been naive thinking that the one would tie him over; that he’d be fine after a day. He wasn’t fine, at all, and his body ached with the need to have Louis closer again. It was a bloody traitor because it had never reacted to any other alpha like that. Harry had spent ruts with other alphas and it had never been that much of an issue before. Sure, it had been uncomfortable to build a connection like that and then cut it so abruptly, but Harry had never struggled too much. 

Why was everything about Louis different? 

_ Darling _ .

The word still echoed in Harry’s head. He had spent hours over hours tossing and turning because of it. Louis’ raspy, gentle voice was quiet, but insistently returning all the time, only saying that one word. 

He had called Harry love, and it had made Harry’s heart flutter. He had called Harry baby, and it had made Harry cry with frustration. He had called Harry baby again when he had knotted Harry, and it had made Harry come more than once. This, however, was different. There was something incredibly intimate about it that made Harry's skin prickle with goosebumps and his head woozy just thinking about it. 

Where the hell was Louis? 

“Harry, are you okay?” 

Harry shook out of it, looking at Rita. She touched his arm, a worried expression on her face. 

“You’ve been absent all day,” she said, squeezing Harry’s arm. 

“I didn’t sleep too well,” Harry decided to reply. “It’s nothing.” 

Liam came from the cubicle where he had recorded a part of the song they had written the day before. He took a water bottle, gulping half of it down and checking his watch. Harry had noticed that Liam pedantically had done so throughout the day. 

Thomas immediately started talking about where there were still flaws in the recording and Liam nodded. They listened to the demo, and Harry was glad that it was coming along nicely. Liam had come up with a catchy idea, and they had managed to translate it into a song that literally pleaded to be danced to. 

“Should we record a first demo of the second one, too?” Thomas asked.

“There’s still time.” Rita got up to join them. “Tomorrow you’re recording with Zedd, right?” 

Liam nodded, looking at his watch again. “Yeah. We should really use the time we have to wrap those two up.” 

The door was opened and Harry’s head snapped up. It could only be Louis finally joining him, so Harry’s heart immediately lurched up high in his throat. He had wished for Louis to show up all day, but now that he did, Harry had no idea how he was supposed to act.

To his surprise it was Zayn coming into the studio. He carried a big, dark bag over his shoulder and his hair was dyed blond and held back by a headband. He didn’t hesitate a second to drop the bag and literally jump Liam. 

Liam didn’t seem ready. He hadn’t even opened his arms when Zayn fell against his chest, arms winding around Liam’s neck. He stumbled slightly, but quickly caught himself with his hands on Zayn’s waist. 

“A new hair colour again?” Liam asked, sounding incredibly fond. 

Zayn pulled his face from Liam’s neck, grinning. “I felt like it last night.” 

“Do I have to be worried about my bathroom?” Liam couldn’t hide his amusement, not through his mock-appalance. 

“Just a little.” Zayn pecked his lips briefly before he drew back to look at the other people in the room. “Hi. Sorry to interrupt.” 

Rita pulled him from Liam’s arms to hug him herself. “No worries. Liam’s been getting impatient already.” 

“You’re earlier than you said.” Liam kept a hand resting over Zayn’s lower back. 

“I thought it’d take longer to get here from the airport.” Zayn smiled. “How’s it going?” 

Thomas gestured at the cubicle. “We’ve just recorded the first demo of a song we wrote yesterday. About to record the second.” 

It was only then that Harry noticed a second person had followed Zayn into the studio. He gasped when he realised it was Niall, still standing in the doorframe, eyes already on Harry. 

“Oh, yeah.” Zayn turned, gesturing to Niall. “I brought Niall along. We agreed that his presence was probably necessary.” 

Niall grinned, coming inside. He held out his hand for Rita first, then for Thomas and Oli, greeting them. “Sorry to barge in like that.” 

“It’s good to see you.” Liam forewent Niall’s hand to hug him. 

Niall patted his back. “Must be my pretty face.” 

Liam laughed when he pulled back. “Something like that.” 

Turning to Harry, Niall lifted a brow. He shook his head and opened his arms for Harry. It felt like putting on a comforting, fluffy blanket when Niall hugged him. Harry sighed slightly, holding on for a minute. It still felt a little surreal that Niall was there, but his weight was real, and his grip was firm when he held Harry. 

“Niall is Harry’s best friend,” he heard Zayn explain when he focused back on his surroundings. 

Rita hummed in understanding. “And since Louis and Harry have some sort of fight going on, you brought him along as moral support for Harry?” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Thomas just shook his head and beat him to it. “I think all of us have figured something’s off with you two, Harry.” 

“Let’s say they have a bit of a hard time communicating properly,” Liam amended, his tone perfectly reasonable. “And Niall’s never been afraid to call a spade a spade.” 

Niall left an arm around Harry’s waist when he turned to them. “Yep, exactly. That’s why I’m gonna take this one outside for a minute.” 

No one protested, and Harry decided there was no use in trying to correct any of what had just been said. Instead, he grabbed his coat and followed Niall out of the building. It wasn’t raining anymore, but the sky was grey and it was almost dark. 

“You look like shit, H.” Niall leaned against the wall, burying his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

“I had a bit of a rough night.” Harry ran a hand over his face. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” 

“I don’t, no,” Niall agreed. “You don’t look exactly happy.” 

Harry shrugged, knowing that it was probably true. “Sorry.” 

Niall was quiet for a moment. “So. You didn’t text back. I got a bit worried; understandably.” 

“I didn't have any good news, so I thought I shouldn't bother you." Harry sighed, pulling his jacket closed over his chest. “Was this your or Zayn’s idea?” 

“Zayn’s, actually.” Niall smiled slightly. “After you didn’t text back anymore, I went to the office after lunch to give him an earful. He suggested I should come since he had already talked to Louis today.” 

Harry looked up, his breath caught in his throat. “He did?” 

Lifting a brow, Niall looked amused. “I take it you haven’t?”

“He didn’t even join us for breakfast this morning, and no one’s saying a thing about it.” Harry felt his cheeks heat up. “I figured he’s avoiding me.”

“From what I've heard he’s got every reason to.” Niall sighed. A car passed on the street behind them, honking at a man on a bicycle crossing the street. “What did you try to accomplish with that last night?” 

Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know.” 

“You don’t know?” Niall snorted. “You go and destroy the poor bloke, and you don’t even know why?” 

“I didn’t  _ destroy _ him.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning at NIall. “Don’t be so dramatic.” 

“According to Zayn you did.” Niall shook his head but held Harry’s gaze. There was a lot of disappointment in his eyes. 

It felt like some kind of betrayal. The way Niall instantly took Louis’ side, even though he hadn’t even been there the night before, and didn’t know what exactly had happened. 

“Since when are you on his side?” 

Niall frowned at him, and Harry didn’t like the sympathy in his eyes. “I’m not on his side, Harry. I’m not recognising my best friend right now.”

“That’s why I tried talking to him last night.” Harry ignored the stab, knowing that Niall wasn’t saying any of it to hurt him. 

“That didn’t really go well, did it?” Niall asked. 

Harry brought a hand up to his lips, pinching the bottom one. “I made it clear that I wasn’t changing my mind. It was only fair to be honest with him.” 

Niall hummed, but Harry couldn’t make much of that, until he spoke. “Was it fair to show up in his jumper?” 

“I didn’t know he’d be there,” Harry defended himself.

“Listen, Harry.” Niall stepped forwards, touching Harry’s shoulder. “You keep on sending him mixed signals, and that won’t work out in anyone’s favour.” 

Harry kept his eyes on a strangely shaped stone in the wall. “That’s why I gave the jumper back and told him my decision hasn’t changed.” 

For a moment, Niall was quiet, his hand a comforting weight on Harry’s shoulder. His voice was quiet, tentative when he finally spoke. “Don’t you think you should let him say his piece, too?” 

Harry’s heart stuttered in his chest. “It wouldn’t change anything.” 

“It’d probably give both of you some closure.” Niall squeezed his shoulder. “Make it easier to move on.” 

Shrugging, Harry decided not to reply. He was afraid that if he did let Louis say what he had to say, it could end in the exact opposite. Maybe it would make Harry give in, and as it was, Harry wasn’t sure  _ that _ would do either of them any favour. 

With a sigh, Niall pulled him in, hugging Harry again. “Just think about it, H.”

Harry nodded against Niall’s shoulder, but somehow the feeling of relief wasn’t coming. 

Liam was recording the second song when they came back in, so no one paid them much attention. Zayn, however, exchanged a look with Niall that Harry couldn't read. They didn’t talk, though, so Harry guessed that everything had been said with that one gaze. 

Oli joined them when they sat down. “I booked you onto our flight back Friday morning.”

Niall smiled at him. “Thanks, mate.” 

“We’re wrapping up here in about an hour.” Oli got out his tablet. “Then we’ll have a business dinner over at a restaurant called Neni. If you want you guys can go ahead to the hotel to get changed.” 

“We’re invited to a business dinner?” Niall lifted a brow.

“Zayn insists you’re coming.” Oli looked over to where Zayn was at the mixer, adjusting the sound of what Liam had just recorded. “Also, Thomas said there’d be a few people he’d like Harry to meet.” 

“Me?” Harry blinked, pointing at his chest. 

“So it’s a proper business meeting for Harry, too.” Niall whistled quietly. “You’re making connections in the music industry, H.” 

Harry tilted his head, giving Niall a doubtful look. 

“Anyway. Reservations are at seven. I’ll give you both a call when the car picks us up from the hotel.” Oli got up from the sofa when his mobile rang to take the call outside. 

“Well,” Niall commented, crossing his legs. “Looks like you’ll see Louis today, after all.” 

“Not sure that's a good thing.” Harry rubbed his fingers over his forehead, feeling like a headache was coming on. 

Niall kept his eyes on Liam, who was singing one part of the song over and over again. “I could listen to what he has to say first.” 

Turning to him, Harry frowned. “What?” 

“I could listen to his arguments and excuses first, and decide if you should even take the time.” Niall looked at Harry briefly, smiling. “I can’t think of any good explanation for calling you that slur, though.” 

Still frowning, Harry inhaled shakily. “I can’t either.” 

“Should we do it like that, then?” Niall asked.

Harry pondered it for a moment. He could let Niall step in and take that burden off Harry’s shoulders. He could listen to Louis’ reasoning and then tell Harry about it, and help Harry decide how to react. If Harry let Louis explain himself and apologise straight to Harry’s face, there was always a risk of Harry’s omega sabotaging him and taking over. 

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Harry shook his head. He didn’t want to know -- neither directly nor indirectly.

“No,” he finally said. “Don’t bother. Everything’s been said.” 

+++

The restaurant suited Zayn. 

It was on the top floor of one of the skyscrapers, overlooking Berlin’s night lights. The interior was posh with an oriental touch and countless plants. Pots were hanging from the ceilings, green leafs spilling down, almost reaching the heads of the guests. In the middle of the room was a pergola that was entwined by several plants that seemed to slowly eat up the wooden architecture. Fairy lights were arranged in between, illuminating the space. 

Louis wasn’t surprised Zayn had chosen that restaurant for their dinner. He’d fit into the scenery perfectly, matching the calm and dreamy atmosphere, and bringing just the right look to the massive table and mismatched chairs. 

If only Zayn would show up, too. 

Louis had arrived about fifteen minutes ago and had greeted the first guests. They were songwriters and producers alike, all keen to go over their next projects under Louis and Zayn’s label. Louis knew all of them, so it wasn’t much of a chore making a bit of small talk. 

He just really hadn’t been in the mood for it all day.

Apart from the emergency meeting held with Liam’s management agency to discuss moving him to someone other than Martin, the day hadn’t gone all that well for Louis. He hadn’t slept well, and his mind was constantly going back to the evening before when Harry had shown up at his hotel room. 

That he hadn’t seen Harry so far had probably been for the better, but for Louis it was still torture. Coming to the conclusion that chasing Harry did nothing good had been painful, too, as well as deciding how to handle that. 

Louis had made it clear what it was he wanted, and that what he wanted was to make Harry his. So the ball was still in Harry’s court -- even if he had insisted that he had nothing else to say to Louis. It just couldn’t be all there was, and Louis was certain that Harry knew it, too. 

Eventually, Harry had to make another move than constantly running away. 

“Louis, how good to see you!” 

Putting on a smile, Louis turned to Luke Cannolly and took his hand. “Hi, mate. It’s been ages.” 

“You haven’t been in Berlin too long.” Luke had a drink in one hand and was dressed in navy blue dress pants and a crisp white shirt. 

“I actually have.” Louis smiled. “Just last month. Recording a music video for Liam Payne.” 

“I heard.” Luke put his glass on the table. “Massive voice. He’ll be big.” 

Louis wondered why he didn’t have a drink yet. “We hope so. Zayn’s put a lot of trust in him.” 

Luke grinned mischievously. “I’ve heard about that, too. If it clicks, it just clicks, right?” 

“Liam’s a good one.” Louis took off his burgundy coloured suit jacket he wore over a black turtleneck. To his horror, he had discovered it in the mirror this morning that the marks Harry had left had turned purple, so the ones high on his neck had needed some coverup. “A good catch in every sense, I suppose.” 

Laughing, Luke buried his hands in the pockets of his pants. “Thomas said he’s also tagging along a new songwriter he wants me to meet?”

Louis’ heart skipped a beat. “Um, yeah. Zayn signed him on, actually.” 

“Oh, I see, you don’t know him yet, either?” Luke tilted his head. 

Not meeting his eyes, Louis shrugged a shoulder. Why didn’t he have a drink yet? “Um, just briefly,” he lied, hoping it would be sufficient. 

He was saved from having to continue the conversation when Zayn finally showed up at the entrance. He was hand in hand with Liam, and they both looked smart in jeans and dress shirts, as well as long coats. Rita was in a lace dress and high heels, and Niall -- Louis did a double take, mouth falling open. 

There was Niall, right behind Rita and Thomas, laughing about something. His hair was slicked back and he wore funny pants that had different patterns for each leg, as well as a black shirt. He carried a jacket over his arm. 

Louis' heart ached when his eyes fell onto Harry. It was like saving the best for last, because Harry certainly was a vision. His hair was curlier than usual, falling loosely around his ears and onto his forehead. He was dressed in black flared trousers that were tight on his hips where the light blue shirt was tucked in. It was gaping open over Harry’s chest, ruffles on the collar and the sleeves making it look wider than it actually was. 

He wore pearls. 

Louis tried not to stare too obviously, his heart almost beating out of his chest. They were definitely pearls, and they looked beautiful on Harry, making his neck look even thinner and longer than it already was. They reflected the soft light and melted perfectly into Harry’s skin tone.

They weren’t the pearls Louis had given him. 

“Sorry for being late,” Zayn apologised when they reached the table. He let go of Liam’s hand to greet Luke in a warm hug. “Traffic’s been hell.” 

“No worries. None of us has other appointments tonight.” Luke patted his back before reaching a hand out for the rest of the group, greeting them one after another. 

“What’s Niall doing here?” Louis whispered to Liam while Zayn was busy going around the table. 

“Zayn brought him along.” Liam put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, squeezing. “To drill some sense into Harry.” 

Louis wasn’t sure Niall was going to do that -- he’d probably rather take another stab at Louis. To his surprise, Niall stopped in front of him with an expression Louis couldn’t make any sense of. 

“Did I just manage to render you speechless?” Niall asked with a challenging smirk.

Louis couldn’t help the snort bubbling out of him. “I just wasn’t sure which pattern to focus on first.” 

Niall laughed, too, not looking offended in the slightest. “Not all of us can pull off that kind of style.” 

From the corner of his eye, Louis noticed Harry was listening to them, but then he turned to Thomas and followed him to introduce himself to the rest of the guests. Clearing his throat, Louis kept his attention on Niall. 

“Guess that much is true.” Louis smiled. “You look good.” 

“I know. Thanks.” Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. His expression sobered up. “How are you holding up?” 

Louis shrugged, but didn’t look away. “Could be better, I guess. Thanks for coming.” 

Niall rolled his eyes. “Don’t thank me yet.” 

“Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt, then,” Louis amended his statement. “It means a lot.” 

With a sigh, Niall gave him a small smile. “I gave you the benefit of the doubt before and you fucked it up. Just don’t do it again.” 

Feeling like a child who had to see the headmaster and got a scolding, Louis dutifully nodded. “Duly noted.” 

“Good.” Niall looked over to where Harry stood next to Thomas, talking to Cam, another songwriter Thomas often worked with. 

A waitress drew Louis’ attention to her when she asked for what Louis wanted to drink. He ordered a Gin and Tonic, realising that he’d probably need several of them to survive the night. 

They sat down shortly after. He and Zayn had a policy of never sitting together during business dinners like this one. If Zayn sat at one side of the table, Louis would take the other, so they’d keep in touch with every person attending. Today, Louis loathed being professional -- he could have needed Zayn by his side.

Naturally, Liam sat next to Zayn; always a protective hand hovering close to Zayn’s or resting over Zayn’s thigh. It was a show of possessiveness that Zayn would never have appreciated before, but seemed perfectly fine with now. 

Everyone had taken their seats, except for Cam, Thomas and Harry who were still talking. Niall sat down next to Louis, smelling of sweet honey and something herbal. Louis keenly watched when Cam and Thomas took the last remaining seats at the other end of the table, talking to Zayn. Harry didn’t seem fazed when he came over and sat down across from Louis, and next to Luke. 

Their eyes met for a second, but Louis immediately looked away. If he’d look too long, he’d start to wonder if Harry was wearing pink lipgloss. It did seem like he was wearing pink lipgloss, and it sent a zip of arousal through Louis’ body. 

Louis thanked the waitress when she served his drink. She put a Guiness in front of Niall, which made Louis smile slightly. Harry got a cocktail glass of something that looked like a Mai Tai to Louis. 

"I was looking forward to meeting you," Luke said to Niall while his drink was replaced with a new one. 

Niall glanced from Louis to Harry, then looked at Luke again. "You were?" 

"Thomas is thrilled by your talent, actually." Luke held out his hand. "I'm Luke Connolly. Thomas may have mentioned me?" 

"Um…" Niall laughed nervously. "I'm Niall. Really pleased, but I guess it's Harry you're looking for?" 

Luke blinked, looking confused, then he turned to Harry. "Oh." 

Harry smiled, not looking offended a bit. "I'm Harry. Thomas did mention you." 

It took a moment for Luke to react, but when he did, he turned to Louis. " _ That's _ how you know him briefly?" 

Louis' stomach tightened. He shrugged, well aware that his scent probably wasn't too prominent anymore, but still subtly clinging to Harry. Being an alpha, Luke was probably able to pick it up. "Well." 

Harry cleared his throat and drank from his cocktail. "Don’t get the wrong idea. We’re not together." 

"Just a fling," Louis found himself agreeing. His voice wasn't even shaking, although Harry’s words had cut straight through his heart. "It meant nothing." 

That seemed to hit some nerve, because Harry’s lips formed a thin line as he kept his eyes on his drink. He didn’t show any other reaction, though -- not even his scent changed. 

Luke looked slightly uncomfortable, clearing his throat. He focused on Niall again. “Then, what’s your part?” 

“Um…” Niall shrugged, obviously looking for a good explanation.

“He’s Liam’s best friend,” Louis jumped in. “Making sure that he won’t forget Niall, now that he’s becoming famous.” 

To Louis’ surprise not only Niall laughed at that, but Harry’s lips quirked with a smile, too. 

“It’s hard, you know.” Niall put a hand over his chest. “In a few years he probably won’t remember me anymore. But I’ll have all the stories and dirt to sell to the press, so he better watch it.” 

“He doesn’t seem like the kinda guy who’s got any dirt on him, actually.” Luke tilted his head. 

Niall huffed out a laugh. “You have no idea.” 

Louis glanced over to where Liam was currently talking to Cam. There was a certain kind of calm and gentleness about him that probably no one would guess what he had done ten years ago. What he had been capable of. Louis knew that Liam had changed since then, and that he deserved Zayn’s forgiveness. 

Still, bonding an omega without their consent was certainly not something anyone would expect Liam to have done in his life.

Starters were served; big platters with variations of grilled vegetables, hummus and falafel, as well as bread. Louis eyed the options with little enthusiasm. He could have done with less fancy food, but he understood that business dinners called for exactly these things. 

That’s why he always left it to Zayn to make those decisions. 

“How did you get in the business, Harry?” Luke asked while he put some vegetable stuffed, grilled rolls onto his plate. 

Harry hadn’t taken anything yet. “Niall and I live together, so Liam saw some of my texts when he was over.” 

That was only half the truth because all of it had started in Dublin, but Louis knew that Harry couldn’t tell that version. Wouldn’t tell it to deny his ties to Louis. 

“Do you sing, too?” Luke wanted to know.

For a second, Harry glanced at Louis. “No.” 

“He could, though,” Niall commented with his mouth full. “He’s a good singer.” 

“Not really,” Harry denied. He glanced at Louis again. “Probably good enough for X Factor, but not The Voice.” 

It made Louis’ heart stutter like an old engine, needing several starts before running. When it finally did, though, it pounded in his chest, heating his skin. He held Harry’s gaze for a second, wondering if Harry brought up old conversations on purpose. It brought back the memory of meeting Harry for the first time, and how excited Louis had felt then -- for that new feeling, and for everything he had known was about to come. 

It felt like there was something much more intimate between them than spending Louis’ rut together.

The spell broke when Luke drew Harry’s attention back to him. 

“You’re definitely serving the looks.” Luke gestured at Harry. “Look at you. That outfit is worthy of a popstar.” 

“I personally am a fan of the pearls,” Niall said, his tone teasing. 

Louis wasn’t sure who he was trying to tease with that -- Louis or Harry. Probably both of them. The pearls reflected the warm fairy lights lining the pergola, shimmering in a peachy pink. It was like they were mocking Louis, too, simply by how beautiful they made Harry look. 

"Thank you." There was a warning in the way Harry said it. 

Apparently, Luke didn't pick up on that, though. "I like the aesthetics. You're definitely drawing attention to yourself." 

“That’s not my intention, though.” Harry blushed, fingers coming to fidget the ruffles over his chest. 

“Well.” Luke sipped from his drink. “Let’s call it a nice side effect.” 

Louis lifted a brow, eyes flitting between them. Neither Harry nor Luke noticed, as they were still looking at each other. It hit Louis that Luke was actually flirting with Harry -- right in front of Louis’ nose. Louis liked Luke just fine, but how dare he flirt with someone else’s omega; especially when the omega’s alpha--- 

Niall poked Louis’ arm with his elbow, clearing his throat. “It’s nothing, remember?” 

Focusing back on his food, Louis tried to ignore the way Harry chuckled quietly. He knew that he didn’t have any right to be jealous or to call Harry his omega -- not even in his head. If Harry knew, he’d probably cut off Louis’ head for it. Or make Louis suffer in another way. As it was, Harry seemed to have a talent for making Louis suffer.

“Thomas said you’d be available for a writing session tomorrow?” Luke asked, glancing at Louis for confirmation. “Is that right?” 

"Yes," Harry replied before Louis could. "Liam's recording with Zedd tomorrow, so I'm free." 

"Lovely." Luke raised his glass in a subtle toast. "I'd love to see what kind of songs you've written." 

"Don't expect too much." Harry winked at Luke, completely undermining what he said by the action. 

For a moment Louis thought he wouldn't be able to keep it in, but he managed to calm his inner tumult. If Harry wanted to flirt with other alphas right in front of him, Louis wouldn't give him the satisfaction of even reacting to it. 

He inhaled, picking up more of Niall’s scent than Harry's. It helped him focus on his food in order to pretend like he didn't care. 

"I'm gonna get another drink at the bar." Niall got up, gesturing to the front of the room. 

"I'll go with you." Harry put his napkin down on the table, smiling at Luke. "Excuse me for a minute." 

Louis watched them go, noticing from the corner of his eye that Luke did the same. A moment later, Luke leaned onto the table, eyes firmly on Louis. 

"Just to be sure," he said lowly. "You don't have any claim on him?" 

Harry leaned against the counter of the bar while Niall talked to him. It was likely Niall had something to say about Luke. Harry's brows were drawn together, and he played with one of the rings on his left hand. Louis didn't know why he noticed now, but he realised that Harry always wore a ridiculous number of rings, but Louis hadn't seen him wear one on his ring finger yet. 

It said so much about who Harry was as a person. 

"No," he finally said, shaking his head and tearing his eyes from Harry. "He helped me through my rut. That's all." 

"Great." Luke looked excited. "I'll try my luck, then. Seems like he's easy, though." 

Louis inhaled, feeling the air expand in his stomach. He decided not to comment on it, as whatever he’d say wouldn’t be friendly or casual. Instead, Louis downed his drink in one go, hoping it would numb some of the jealousy burning in his bones. 

Harry and Niall came back, both with new drinks in hand. Harry rounded the table on Louis’ side, walking close enough for Louis to pick up his scent. It hurt to realise how much of Louis’ scent he had already lost. 

The main course was served a minute later, and Louis decided that if he wanted to get through the night alive, he'd have to keep his eyes off Harry. It didn't do him any good to directly look at Harry in any way, so it was best to keep pretending that Harry wasn't even there. 

Louis wondered if Harry could see through the act -- especially since Harry hadn’t bothered to avoid Louis in any way since he had walked through the door. It was like he was trying to provoke Louis, and the only way Louis knew to protect himself was by not giving Harry any of his attention. 

It was hard keeping it up when Harry was sitting across from him, and even harder when he was subtly flirting with Luke. Who wasn’t so subtle in his flirting. It made Louis’ blood boil with jealousy, but he managed to stay casual. Whenever Luke remembered that there were other people at the table and turned to him, Louis was cool as a cucumber.

Maybe too cool. 

Zayn saved Louis from losing his mind as he came over after the main course. 

“Hey, Lou.” He stopped between Louis’ and Niall’s chair, his drink in one hand. “Can we swap seats for a bit? I’d like to talk to Luke.”

“Of course.” Louis got up, gesturing for Zayn to sit down. “He’s a bit distracted tonight, but do try your luck.” 

Zayn exchanged a look with Niall that didn’t say much for Louis, but apparently, they understood each other. Sitting down, Zayn cleared his throat and leaned his arms onto the table to talk to Luke. 

Louis forced himself to turn. He’d have wanted to look at Harry to find out if he was paying Louis any attention, but that would have given him away. Instead, he grabbed his empty glass and bent down to Niall. “Can I get you another drink?” 

Niall shook his head. “I have a feeling I’d better stay sober tonight.”

“I can’t believe I’m not drunk yet,” Louis replied. He patted Niall’s shoulder and went over to the bar. 

A few minutes later and with his glass refilled, he sat down next to Liam. He was quietly listening to what Thomas, Rita and Cam were talking about and acknowledged Louis’ presence with a small smile. Louis enjoyed not being involved for a moment, sipping from his drink, then Liam leaned in to him. 

"There's something I've wanted to talk to you about." Liam glanced over at Zayn. 

Louis lifted a brow. "Are you asking for his hand? Because, you should talk to his father instead of me." 

Liam blushed, rolling his eyes. "I'll only ask Zayn and no one else." 

"Wait." Louis sat up straight. "Are you actually planning on proposing to Zayn?" 

"No," Liam hurried to say, then he frowned. "I mean. Eventually. Someday. Not yet, though."

Deflating, Louis sank back into his chair. "Yeah. Okay." 

"I actually meant to ask what I should do about tomorrow." Liam took another spoonful of his dessert. "I can't tell how he feels about the whole thing." 

Louis frowned at him. "You recording that song with Zedd? He's not too keen on the type of song, but he knows it'll get you radio play and the exposure you need." 

With a frown, Liam turned his face to Louis. "I'm well aware of that. I meant Valentine's." 

"Valentine's," Louis repeated. "That's tomorrow?" 

"It is." Liam sighed slightly. "And it's hard for me to tell whether he wants me to do something for it or leave it." 

Louis grinned at that. "Zayn's a bit of a diva in that regard." 

Liam looked wary. "How so?" 

"Well, he'll act like you're an idiot for doing something on a day that was fabricated by capitalist consumerism." Louis looked over to where Zayn was listening to something Luke was talking about. "At the same time, he'll be endlessly disappointed if you don't do anything." 

Humming, Liam followed Louis' gaze. "The case's clear then." 

Louis turned back to him with a smile. "You'll make a fool of yourself for him." 

"I'd do anything for him," Liam amended quietly, eyes still set on Zayn. 

He seemed to notice, because Zayn turned his face, his gaze finding Liam's. They smiled at each other, sweet and secretively. Then, Zayn looked at Louis, lifting a brow. Louis simply rolled his eyes. 

"And you?" Liam asked quietly. 

Louis pretended like he had no idea what Liam was on about. "What about me?" 

"You're just as much a fool for Harry, Louis." Liam smiled, his eyes crinkling with amusement. “How are you gonna make a fool of yourself tomorrow?” 

“I won’t.” Louis cleared his throat. The urge to look at Harry was overwhelming, but Louis knew he couldn’t. He had to keep up his act. “That day was invented for people like you. Couples. You may have noticed that we aren’t one of those.” 

Liam snorted. “He can fight it as much as he wants. He knows he belongs to you.” 

“Oh, he knows.” Louis rolled his glass between his palms. “He knows it very well.” 

“Not just like that.” Liam shook his head. “He may be your omega, but…” Shrugging, Liam put his spoon down. “He sees more in you than an alpha suitor. You two fit on another level, too.” 

Louis hummed. “Harry doesn’t think so.” 

“He does,” Liam protested. “It’s why he’s so stubborn. No one likes to admit they were wrong.” 

That made Louis laugh a bit. “He’d fight me on his deathbed, just so he wouldn’t have to admit to being wrong.” 

“And you’d fight back just enough to build the illusion that he has any reason to fight.” Sighing, Liam took his own glass. “Looks like you’re made for each other.”

Shaking his head, Louis laughed again. He wasn’t sure if Liam was right, but he hoped so. If he were, it meant that it wasn't just Louis' imagination that he still stood a chance. After what had happened the night before, Louis had hoped that it meant Harry still cared, and that as long as Harry cared, nothing between them was over. 

“What do you think, Louis?” 

He looked up, finding Rita’s gaze, and realised that he had got lost in his thoughts for a moment. Clearing his throat, Louis plastered a smile onto his face. “Pardon?” 

Rita smiled knowingly. “I wondered if you’d be fine with Harry joining our writing session tomorrow.” 

Louis nodded, keeping up the casual facade. “Sure. I think he’s agreed to joining you guys earlier when Luke asked.” 

“They seem to get on,” Thomas noticed. 

“Like a house on fire,” Louis commented drily. 

Rita bit her lip, and Thomas looked sympathetic. Louis didn’t even bother to check how Liam reacted -- he knew he’d get the same reaction from him, too. 

Steering the conversation to easier topics, Louis could only pat himself on the back for being such an incredible host tonight. Despite having Harry try to rile him up with that slinky outfit, the fake pearls, the intimate gazes and remarks, the flirting with Luke --- well, that list got longer by the second. The point was that Louis didn’t let it get to him. 

He was stronger than his alpha instinct. 

Cam and Thomas were the first to leave. They bid their goodbyes and then hurried out of the restaurant to catch the tram. Rita was next, and Liam suggested that they accompanied her since her hotel was close to theirs. 

“We’ve got a long day tomorrow,” Zayn agreed. “And especially Liam needs to be in shape.” 

Liam’s face showed that he wanted to make an inappropriate remark about it, but he seemed to bite it back because of their company. Louis smirked at him.

“I think the night’s still young.” Luke emptied is glass, turning to Harry. “It’s quite the regular day for me tomorrow. I think we should have a few more drinks.” 

Louis took out his mobile phone, knowing he shouldn’t hear Harry's answer to that. “I’ll give Oli a call and let him send a car. Rita, love, we’ll drop you off.” 

“Lovely.” She took her coat from one of the waiters, letting him help her into it. 

Louis went to a quiet corner, calling Oli. He glanced over at the group, and for the first time in over an hour he dared looking at Harry. He looked undecided, eyes flickering to Niall over and over again. 

“All right,” Louis said cheerfully when he joined them again. “The car will be here in ten.” 

Zayn went off to the bar to pay, and Louis tried to distract himself by putting on his own jacket and pretending to be busy on his mobile. He tried to make out what Luke was saying without making it too obvious that he was listening in. 

“There’s a nice, private bar where we could continue the conversation.” 

Louis was close to losing it when Niall moved and ushered Louis in the direction of the exit. “Are you really gonna let him leave with that knothead?” 

“He can do whatever he wants.” Louis kept his eyes on the door, just so he wouldn't have to watch Luke helping Harry into his coat. His fingers would probably brush over Harry’s shoulders, maybe even his neck --- and that thought drove Louis wild. 

Niall sighed. “Of course he can. But one word from you will sway him.” 

“That’s the problem, Niall.” Louis looked at him, his heart feeling so heavy in his chest, he felt like it was going to prevent him from taking one more step. “I don’t wanna sway him. I don’t wanna be the one to lay myself bare again, just for him to use it against me. I know he cares, and I know he can’t ignore his omega. But instead of admitting that and trying to find another way to handle it, he compensates by hurting me.” 

For a moment, it looked like Niall was going to fight Louis on that. Then, his posture deflated and he sighed. “You’re right. He probably would.” 

Louis blinked, not sure he heard correctly. “What?” 

“He’s so stubborn.” Niall shrugged, not directly looking at Louis. “I know he tried to mend it last night, but he just can’t seem to get it right with you.” 

“There’s not much to get right.” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest, seeing Rita, Zayn and Liam approach them. “I fucked up, and there probably isn’t any way I can make up for that. I’m not innocent in all this.” 

“He’s not, either,” Niall said quietly. 

“No.” Louis shook his head. “But other than him, I can control my alpha.”

Niall didn’t reply to that. Maybe because he agreed, or maybe because he didn’t -- Louis had no way of knowing. He couldn't ask because they weren't alone anymore. 

Zayn touched Louis’ arm, looking worried. “Are you okay?” 

Louis nodded. “All good.” 

Not looking convinced, Zayn kept his hand on Louis’ arm as they moved to the lift. From the corner of his eye, Louis noticed Luke and Harry join them, but he kept his head turned towards the lift. It opened and Louis got in first. Harry was the last to go in, ending up standing right in front of Louis.

He smelled of rain and the beach in autumn more than of wildflowers. Louis knew what it meant. He had learned that the wildflowers were content, and happiness, and attraction. Harry wasn’t feeling any of that now, and it hurt Louis to know that it was partly because of him. 

The lift started moving and Louis’ eyes followed Luke’s hand as it came to rest over the small of Harry’s back. Harry shifted slightly towards Luke, and Louis held his breath. Zayn’s grip around his arm tightened and Louis knew that he tried to communicate with Louis to stay calm. 

He didn’t know how he did it, but Louis did. The lift doors opened and Luke gently guided Harry outside first, then Niall followed. 

“Lou,” Liam started. "Maybe you should--"

“I don’t wanna hear it.” Louis shook his head, pulling his arm free. 

Outside the building, their car was already waiting. Relief flooded Louis' body as he finally saw an escape from that hell. Louis' facade was crumbling, and if he didn’t get out of there soon, he’d break. 

He couldn’t let Harry have that kind of gratification. 

To Louis' surprise it was Niall who finally broke. “I think you should come with us, H.” 

There was tension, the second stretching as Harry didn't reply. Louis couldn't look at him to find out why he even hesitated in the first place. 

“I’ll text you when I get back,” Harry promised eventually, voice quiet. 

As if that was the issue. As if anyone expected him to sleep in his hotel room after leaving with Luke. 

The thought almost killed Louis, and he knew that by now, he couldn’t control it anymore. It was probably showing in his scent. 

“See you tomorrow.” Luke bid them goodbye, before turning back to Harry. “Come on, love. I’ll show you a good time.” 

Louis knew that all eyes were on him. Even Harry’s. He could feel it before he looked up and locked their gazes. There was something in Harry’s eyes that betrayed him, but Louis decided to ignore it. If Harry wanted to pay him back even more than he already had, he could. Louis wouldn’t break down. 

“Have fun.” Louis gave Harry a brief smile, hoping it'd be convincing enough, before he turned. “Don't be late tomorrow.” 

Without turning once more, he got into the passenger side of car. He didn’t wait for Harry’s reaction or anyone else’s and closed the door behind himself. His heart was beating high up in his throat, making it heart to breathe. 

Everyone tickled into the car moments later, but Louis ignored all of them. Zayn started to say something, but Liam quietly stopped him, so the rest of the short drive to the hotel was spent in tense silence. 

Louis knew that he had done the right thing. He knew that it had been the only thing he could have done to save face. And to give Harry a taste of his own medicine. 

It had been right.

That didn’t make it hurt any less, though. 

+++

Louis had to be out of his bloody mind.

How could he have just let Harry leave? With another alpha! 

Harry had been convinced that Louis would stop him. He had been so sure of it. Even if Louis had acted like he didn’t care about Luke flirting with Harry all night, Harry had known that eventually, Louis would break and step in. There just wasn’t any way that Louis would let any other alpha lay claim on Harry when he was in the same room.

Apparently, Harry had been wrong about that. 

How could he have been so wrong?

His mind was swimming with questions, making him feel dizzy from replaying the scene in his head over and over again. Louis had let Harry leave like it meant nothing to him. 

“Told you it’s just around the corner.” Luke took Harry’s hand, dragging him over to a building. 

Harry noticed a reception and lobby when they went inside. “Didn’t you say you wanted to go to a bar?” 

Luke turned to him with a sly grin. It was astonishing how much he looked like Louis. He wasn’t tall, but well-built. His brunette hair was styled in a quiff and his eyes were blue. When it came to looks, he and Louis definitely were the same type. That was where the similarities ended, though. In every other aspect, Luke and Louis seemed to be complete opposites. 

“It’s the bar at the hotel I’m staying at.” 

Harry frowned. He had known where Luke wanted to take this, but he had thought he’d get more time to squirm free of it. “Um. Okay.” 

“Well, love,” Luke said, and Harry hated how he used the pet name. “We can have an alibi drink here at the bar first if you want. Or we take one upstairs. Or we get straight to business and order one after.” 

Harry felt his skin get cold with the aversion that overcame him. “Maybe this was a bad idea.” 

Luke lifted a brow. “What was?” 

“Leaving with you.” Harry pulled his hand free, touching his wrist. He had no idea why he remembered Louis kissing his wrist -- now of all moments. “I think I shouldn’t have.” 

“Don’t act shy now.” Luke stepped closer. “I know you want my knot.” 

The words were so repulsive to Harry that he pulled a face of disgust. “No, I don’t.” 

Luke rolled his eyes. “I know omegas like you. You’re not picky. You let anyone fuck you because you always need to be knotted.” 

Anger welled up in Harry’s chest. “Louis’s gonna rip you apart for speaking to me like that.” 

He had no idea where that had come from. Harry had been sure there had been something else on his mind to spit at Luke altogether. Somehow, what had come out had been  _ that _ .

“Louis?” Luke snorted. “Why? Because he slept with you? Let me tell you, love, he sees you for what you are, too. He’s had you, and now he’s moving on to the next. He didn’t even so much as look at you tonight.” 

Gasping, Harry fisted his hands. His mouth opened, but no words came out.

“Ooooh.” Luke snapped his fingers, nodding. “Now I get what this is. You’re into him, aren’t you? Tried to make him jealous, but he didn’t even care.” 

Luke started laughing, and Harry felt like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. 

“He’s too big for you, love. He wouldn’t ever bond an omega like you -- who sleeps with anyone.” 

Harry found the last remaining pieces of his pride and raised his chin. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.” 

Luke shrugged. “Depends. Are you coming up for a fuck? That’d make it my business.” 

“Fuck yourself.” Harry turned on his heels and stomped out of the hotel and onto the busy street.

He had been a fool. An absolute, completely and utter fool. Of course Harry had known the moment that he had agreed to leave with him that he would never sleep with Luke. Just the thought of letting another person than Louis touch him was so repulsive that it made Harry shiver and tremble. 

And yet, he had left with Luke.

Because he was pathetic and foolish and so, so, so stupid.

His omega had taken over, and it had once again steered Harry into complete chaos. It was like chaos had become Harry’s default mode when it came to Louis. He just didn’t seem to get it right -- whatever he did to draw a reaction from Louis turned into a mess that Harry couldn’t control. 

Running out of breath, Harry stopped and ran his hands through his hair. He inhaled shakily, trying to remember where the hotel was. The drive hadn’t been long, so Harry didn’t even bother looking up a route on public transportation but stopped a taxi. He told the driver the name of the hotel and tried to stop his leg from nervously shaking while he stared out the window. 

The city lights rushing by were a constant pattern that managed to ease Harry’s mind for a short while. 

Arriving at the hotel, Harry paid the driver before he went inside. He strode through the lobby, straight to the lifts, his mind running miles over miles with what he needed to do now. Every bone in his body wanted to move to Louis’ room and confront him about-- 

About what? 

Harry stopped in front of the lift, finger halfway up in the air to press the call button. 

What was Harry going to accuse Louis of? 

There was no claim. Louis didn't have any claim on Harry, and Harry had made it unmistakably clear to Louis that he didn’t want to be claimed in any way. It had been Harry who had ended whatever had gone on between them.

And yet, he had wanted to coax Louis out of his shell and make him jealous, and Harry’s single motive had been his own insecurities. Even if he had rejected Louis, he still wanted Louis. And even more than that, he didn’t want Louis to stop wanting Harry.

Louis hadn’t stopped him from leaving with Luke. 

Harry had no idea what he would have done if Louis had stepped in. He had no idea what he had expected Louis to do, and what he had expected to come of it. It had been completely irrational, just like any decision Harry had made when it came to Louis. 

Lowering his hand, Harry stared at the floor. 

He had never been so detached from his omega. He was usually good at telling what he himself wanted, and what it was his omega instinct wanted. It had never been a problem to distinguish the two. 

Harry closed his eyes, and immediately, images flashed in front of his inner eye. Louis laughing, and then it was Louis kissing his wrist, before he saw them in the lift, then Louis laughing again, followed by Louis in his bed, arms tightly wound around Harry and his expression peaceful as he slept. 

Maybe Harry wasn’t so detached from his omega. Maybe he had just needed some time to catch up with his omega, and realise that what he felt for Louis didn’t just come down to simple biology. It wasn’t just his omega fitting Louis’ alpha.

Harry felt affection for Louis.

Louis was kind, and brave, and honest. He was talented and successful in his job, adored and respected by everyone around him, with a talent to make other people smile. He cared for the people around him and always put them first. Even now, after everything Harry had done to him, Louis had let him leave -- because he respected Harry’s wishes and decisions. 

He did because he had fucked up, and he admitted that he had. What Louis waited for was Harry's permission to apologise. If he got that permission, he'd do anything to make up for what he'd done. That was the kind of person Louis was. He tried to better himself, and to be the best version he could be of himself for the people he loved. 

The lift opened and a couple stepped out. They didn’t even take notice of Harry, lost in their own bubble. 

Harry went into the lift and for a moment his finger hovered over the button for the floor Louis’ room was on. With a sigh, he pressed the one for his own floor, and the doors slid closed. The lift started to move, and Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. 

Harry was tired of fighting with Louis like they were now.

Again, he saw himself with Louis all those weeks ago in the lift up to Louis’ office. They had been so close, the air between them thick with their mixed scents. And Louis had argued that he just wanted to spoil Harry a little. 

He missed fighting with Louis like that. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	5. Night Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy First Advent to those of you celebrating it!! Here's something to sweeten your day a little.  
> This may be the slowest slow burn I've ever written!! 
> 
> Have fun reading <3

It was raining again. 

Of course it was. Harry hadn’t expected anything else. Just like the day before, he had gone for a run early in the morning. He had given up on trying to sleep shortly before five, after he had slipped in and out of fitful slumbers all night. 

Luke’s words were still echoing in his ears, and his heart weighed heavy with the guilty conscience of having hurt Louis once again. By trying to make Louis jealous throughout the business dinner, Harry had negated every effort he had made to overcome his own pride. 

Louis probably still thought that Harry had gone back to Luke’s to sleep with him. Maybe his indifference hadn’t been feigned either, and Louis truly didn’t care anymore. 

Harry had gone too far. 

He panted when he reached the hotel, and noticed Liam just walking out of the door. His shoulders were hunched and he frowned up at the rain. Harry knew Liam would notice him any second, and that there was no use in hiding. 

As expected, Liam turned his face and his eyes landed on Harry. They widened for a moment, before Liam looked torn. He still approached Harry, hands in the pockets of his coat. 

“You’ll catch your death,” he commented as he stopped in front of Harry. 

Harry pressed his lips together, not looking at Liam directly. “I needed the exertion. A hot shower will warm me up.” 

Liam’s frown deepened as he obviously inhaled through his nose. “You didn’t sleep with him.” 

A tired laugh escaped Harry, but he didn’t reply. 

“I didn’t think you’d take it that far.” Liam shrugged a little. “Everyone’s plenty pissed at you. Better avoid Niall today.” 

“The list just grows,” Harry commented.

Liam raised his brows. “What list?” 

“Of people I’d rather avoid.” Harry sighed, shaking his head. 

“Zayn, too.” Liam’s expression softened. “He thinks it’s his fault.” 

“Well, he did set us up.” Harry rubbed a hand over his arm, feeling his skin cool down, now that he wasn’t running anymore. 

Liam was quiet for a moment, as if he pondered his next words. “No one expected you to be that vile, though.” 

It hit, cutting right through Harry, but he knew he deserved it. “Least of all did I.” 

The look in Liam’s eyes turned sympathetic. “Jealousy is a mean, scary monster, huh?”

“What if it’s not jealousy, though?” Harry shrugged when Liam tilted his head. “It could just be me, being a horrible person.” 

“No.” Liam smiled gently. “You’re not.”

With a sigh, Harry ran a hand over his face, pushing a few wet curls from his forehead. “Why are you up this early, anyway?” 

Liam blushed, looking caught, all of a sudden. “Um. Just…” 

Harry narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to?” 

“Getting a few baked goods, actually.” Liam bit back a grin. “I want to surprise Zayn.” 

“Surprise him?” Harry arched his brows. “What’s the occasion?” 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Liam explained. “And since I can’t go full out on proper wooing him today, what with being in the studio all day….” He shrugged. “I thought we could at least have breakfast in bed.” 

Valentine’s Day. Harry hadn’t even known it was coming up. Not because he didn’t like the idea, but because he had never had anyone to spend the day with. The thought of doing something romantic for a lover was actually something Harry embraced. If they were in a relationship, he’d definitely come up with something cheesy to surprise Louis with.

His stomach plummeted down to his knees, making Harry lose his breath for a second. His mind had been a little too quick there, going places Harry had long shut down. 

He plastered on a smile to distract from his inner tumult. “And you didn’t think of calling room service?”

“That wouldn’t be the same.” Liam shook his head, apparently not clueing in. “Zayn deserves something a little more personal.”

Harry thought of the pearls in their box up in his room. He had looked at them every single day since they had arrived on his birthday, and he had allowed himself to touch them; gingerly run his fingers over the shiny surface, imagining it against the skin on his neck. 

Harry had bought another pearl necklace just to satisfy that urge to wear them. He had to find that it wasn’t the same, though. The one Louis had bought him had an elegance to it that couldn’t be matched by the one Harry had bought for himself. He just knew Louis’ pearls would feel different on his skin. Silkier, warmer. Much more precious.

Louis would probably get him gifts like that all the time. He was the kind of alpha who spoiled their omega on every occasion, so Harry probably couldn’t even start to imagine what he’d come up with for Valentine’s Day.

God, Harry really needed to get his thoughts in order. They kept coming back to those impossible scenarios, playing tricks on Harry.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Liam asked, a worried cease between his brows.

“I--” Harry swallowed, finding his voice. “You said you were with Louis when he bought those pearls, right?” 

The crease deepened. “I was.” 

“Do you remember the address?” Harry started shaking now, the rain feeling icy on his skin. 

“Harry.” Liam shook his head. “Don’t do that.” 

Looking everywhere but at Liam, Harry hugged his chest and ran his hands over his upper arms. “I can’t possibly keep them, Liam.” 

“No, you'd rather wear different ones to mock Louis a little more.” Liam crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You’ve done enough, Harry. Don’t torture him even more.” 

Harry’s chest felt like it was gaping open with an empty, hollow space where his heart was supposed to be. “I’m not doing that to hurt him. He doesn’t have to know I’m giving them back.” 

“As if you’d keep his money.” Liam raised a brow at him. 

Harry hadn’t even thought that far yet, but Liam had a point. 

“I’ll give it to charity.” Harry cleared his throat, hoping his raspy voice wouldn’t betray him. “I just can’t keep them after what he’s done. What I’ve done.” Pressing his lips together, he gathered the courage to look at Liam. “I’ll find it out, even if you don’t tell me.” 

Liam sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets. He shook his head, not looking happy with that, but he still gave in. “I don’t remember what the shop is called, but I remember the shop next to it. I’ll google the address and send it to you later.” 

Harry nodded. “Thank you.” 

For a moment, they stayed like that. The rain was pouring down mercilessly, drenching every last bit of Harry’s clothes and leaving his skin cold. 

“You should go in,” Liam said eventually. “It’s freezing.” 

Harry tried a smile. “And you should get back to Zayn.” 

“See you later, Harry.” Liam didn’t pull his hands from the pockets of his coat, making a vague gesture that implied a wave.

Harry watched Liam go before he turned to jog back to the hotel. That hollow feeling in his chest expanded when he thought of what lay ahead of him. He’d have to face Niall and he’d certainly be angry with Harry. He’d have to face Thomas and Rita who were probably having a completely false image of Harry after the night before. He'd have to face Luke, which would be humiliating. 

And then there was Louis. Harry would have to face Louis and keep his traitorous feelings at bay. It had been easier when Harry could have blamed his omega for the mess he had created. Now that he had come to the realisation that what he felt for Louis wasn’t just his omega taking over, he had no idea how to handle those feelings.

If there even was a way to handle them. 

All of that only meant one thing, though. The day promised to get long, draining and relentless. 

+++

“Stop fretting,” Niall said, glancing at Louis from beside him in the car. 

“Don’t tell me you’re not worried.” Louis tapped his foot on the floor, staring out the window. 

“Did you honestly expect him to show up this morning?” Niall grunted. “He’ll show up with that knothead, and they’ll both act all smug about it.” 

Just the thought tore Louis apart. “He didn’t exactly act smug about it last night.” 

Niall humed quietly. “Honestly? By now I don’t even know what to expect anymore. So I expect the worst.” 

“Is that what I bring out in him?” Louis asked, already scared of the anwer. “The worst?”

When Niall didn’t reply, Louis turned to him, finding Niall already looking at him. There was sympathy in his eyes. “That’s not what I meant.” 

“If he wasn’t like that before he met me, it’s probably got something to do with me.” It wasn’t the first time that thought crossed Louis’ mind. 

“Well.” Niall frowned a little. “He brought out a pretty bad part of you, too, didn’t he? Or did you go around calling people slurs before?” 

Louis ran a hand over his face. “He’s working on fitting into that image, though. Luke called him easy last night, and Harry confirmed it by going with him.” 

"That's a pretty one-sided view of the situation, isn't it?" Niall shook his head. "Calling the omega easy, even though the alpha’s gone home with a complete stranger, too.” 

Niall had a point, and Louis knew that he couldn't argue with that. "Still stands that Harry's not acting like he usually would." 

"He slept with alphas he didn't know before," Niall said, eyes still set on Louis' face. 

"Did I ask for that information?" Louis put a hand over his chest. Just because he technically knew, didn't mean he actually _knew_. "I don't wanna know." 

"Just saying." Niall’s expression softened. "He's never before done it just to spite someone else, though." 

"I'm honoured," Louis commented drily. 

That made Niall laugh. “Sorry. Defending him is my default, as it seems.” 

Louis glanced at Niall, nodding. “It’s true, though, what you’re saying. I wasn’t fair to him, and I let myself be misled by prejudices.” 

The car stopped, and Niall reached out for Louis’ arm to hold him back. “I’ll talk to him first.” 

“I won't approach him.” Louis shrugged, briefly putting his hand over Niall’s. “It’s not like I’d get to say a thing anyway.” 

“He’ll come around.” Niall squeezed his arm. “He can’t act like that forever.” 

Louis thought that he probably could. As far as he knew Harry by now, he was as stubborn as a brick wall. He wouldn't give in that easily, and he wouldn’t accept defeat. Not that this was war -- but in a way, it felt like that to Louis. 

Steeling himself, he held open the door to the studio for Niall, letting him go in first. When he followed, he immediately spotted Luke in one of the chairs, a paper in his hands. Thomas was in the cubicle, arranging the recording equipment, and Rita stood at the mixer.

There was no sight of Harry. 

“Oh, Louis. Morning!” Rita turned to them with a warm smile. “We’re almost ready.” 

Louis looked around the room again, as if he expected Harry to suddenly materialise out of thin air. “Hi. Um. Morning.” 

“There’s a piano here.” Rita pointed to the recording cubicle. “You probably need to check on it. I have a feeling we’ll write a ballad today.” 

“Where is Harry?” Niall finally asked, frowning at Luke. 

Luke didn’t even seem to take notice. 

“He’s not here yet.” Thomas came from the cubicle. “Thought he’d arrive with you.” 

Louis turned to Luke, too. “Where is he?”

Luke shrugged, briefly looking up at Louis. “How would I know?” 

“Cut the crap.” Niall stepped forward, agitation in his voice and scent. “We’ve all seen you guys leave together last night.” 

“I’m not his sitter.” Luke sounded bored with it. “Not my business where he went, is it?” 

Rita looked nervously from Luke to Louis and back. Thomas seemed on the edge, ready to intervene any time. His eyes were firmly set on Louis. Noticing that, Louis pushed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. 

“It is your business if--” 

“I did you a favour,” Luke interrupted Niall, as if he didn’t even hear him. He spoke to Louis instead. “I put him in his place for you.” 

“You put him in his place?” Louis asked, feeling like his tongue was made of lead; too heavy for him to form words. 

Luke shrugged. “He didn’t wanna put out when we got to my hotel.” 

The realisation slowly tickled into Louis’ brain. “He didn’t sleep with you.” 

“Apparently, he thinks he could be more than just a random fuck to _you_.” Luke laughed as if he had told something particularly funny. “But don’t worry. I made it clear to him that alphas like you and me don’t stoop that low.” 

Thomas stepped forward to grab Louis’ arm. Louis only then realised that his hands were fisted and his eyes were probably shooting daggers. As it seemed, Thomas was focusing on the wrong person, though. A second later, Niall moved as quick as a flash, and his fist landed right against Luke’s jaw. 

Time was suspended for a moment. Rita gasped loudly, Thomas’ hand tightened around Louis’ arm, and Luke fell from his chair. 

Then Louis sprang into action, tearing himself from Thomas to get to Niall. He stepped between Niall and Luke, hands grabbing Niall’s shoulders tightly. “Niall. Stop. Stop!” 

“This fucking prick.” Niall fought against Louis’ grip. 

“I know.” Louis glanced at Luke scrambling back to his feet. “Let me handle that.” 

“There’s not much to handle.” Niall’s expression was stone cold. 

Louis turned around, still standing in front of Niall to block him from Luke. “I think our business is done, Luke. You should leave now.” 

“That little--” 

“You better stop speaking right there,” Louis threatened. “Or I won’t hold him back anymore. And I’ll beat up whatever he leaves of you.” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Luke held his cheek, looking disturbed. “You fucking told me you didn’t want him.”

“That doesn’t give you the right to talk about him like that.” Louis took a step closer, his restraint slowly crumbling. “Or treat him so vile.” 

“I will---” 

“I won’t be nice for much longer,” Louis cut Luke short. “Consider our business with each other cancelled.” 

Luke just snorted and pushed past Louis. He grabbed his coat and stopped in front of Thomas. “You should really reconsider who you work with.” 

Thomas lifted a brow. “I should. Hopefully there aren’t more arseholes like you among them.” 

“God, that cunt’s clouded your minds, apparently.” 

Louis didn’t even realise he was moving, until he reached Luke. With one arm, he pressed Luke against the wall, choking him with the motion and bringing their faces close together. He could see the shock in Luke’s eyes, his cheeks going pale as he yelped for air. 

“One more word about my boy, and you’ll wish you were--”

“Louis.” Thomas grabbed Louis’ shoulder. “He’s not worth it. Let go.” 

Louis felt his blood boil, the anger thrumming through him like lava. His body was pulsing with it. With a growl, Louis shoved Luke back, and this time, Luke was clever enough to keep his mouth shut. He fled the room, muttering under his breath. 

“Louis.” Thomas’ voice rang through to him as a muffled noise. “Lou. Come on.” 

The white noise in his ears slowly subdued and Louis inhaled on a shaky breath. “Fuck.” 

“I didn’t know Luke could be like that,” Rita said quietly. She sounded irritated. 

Louis turned to Niall, finding him on the other side of the room. He ran his thumb over his knuckles, looking dazed. Carefully approaching him, Louis touched Niall’s arm. “Hey. Are you okay?” 

Niall huffed. “I can fight my own battles.” 

Louis nodded to Niall’s hand. “Obviously.” 

“You didn’t have to step in.” 

Pressing his lips together, Louis tightened his grip on Niall’s elbow. “I did. I was the one doing business with him, Niall. And he mistreated my omega, and my friend.” 

“Your friend, huh?” Niall mocked him, but he looked fond. 

“You look pale.” Louis pointed to the sofa. “Why don’t you sit down?” 

Niall shook his head. “We’ve got some more pressing issues, don’t we? Gotta find out where Harry is.” 

Louis licked his lips, facing what he’d been trying to ignore. His whole body was jittery since he had realised that Harry was actually missing. Harry had been gone all night, and Louis hadn’t even known about it. He couldn’t allow himself to let all the worst case scenarios enter his mind. 

“I’ll look for him,” he said. 

“In a megacity.” Niall managed a hollow laugh. 

“I’ll find him.” Louis didn’t know where his confidence came from, but he felt it in his bones that he would find Harry anywhere. “I can’t possibly stay here and do nothing.” 

“Have you tried calling him?” Thomas asked, sounding skeptical. 

“At last, one sane man.” Niall took out his mobile. “What did you think would come off you roaming the city? He could be anywhere and nowhere, Louis.” 

Dialling, Niall didn’t wait for Louis’ answer. He lifted his mobile to his ear, and it was so quiet in the room that Louis could hear the ringing on the other end of the line. It kept ringing, and Louis’ nerves got thinner with every second that passed. 

“He’s not picking up,” Rita mumbled. 

“I’m gonna go.” Louis turned to the door. “I’ll find him.” 

“That’s nonsense.” Thomas followed Louis. “How do you think you’ll find him?” 

“I just…” Louis kept his hand on the door handle. “I will. You keep calling him, Niall. He’ll have to pick up eventually.” 

“He’ll definitely pick up before you’ll find him.” Niall shook his head, but he didn’t try to stop Louis. 

“Sorry Tom.” Louis glanced at Rita, too. “I’ll make it up to you.” 

Rita shrugged and crossed her arms. “Go find your boy. None of us could concentrate on work right now, anyway.” 

With a nod, Louis left the studio. His blood felt cold in his veins; the anxiety that something could have happened to Harry paralysing him. His legs felt heavy with the knowledge that Niall was right -- Louis was about to search for Harry in a city of millions. His chances weren’t high. 

For all Louis knew Harry could have been molested or worse the night before, and maybe had never made it back to the hotel. He could have been hurt, maybe lying in some backyard where no one would find him and---

Louis’ mind was painting the most horrible scenarios, so he had to do a double take when he got outside the building and almost ran into Harry. He was pacing, clutching his mobile, and looked like a mess; hair dishevelled, eyes red-rimmed, and skin pale. 

“Harry.” The name left Louis’ lips on a breath, all anxiety falling off him for a second. 

Harry stopped, looking at Louis with wide eyes. His mobile started ringing again, making him jump slightly, but Harry didn’t take his eyes off Louis. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, almost not noticeable over his mobile phone’s ringing. 

Louis swallowed thickly. “I--” He stopped himself. “We were worried sick, Harry.” 

Harry bit his lip. His mobile stopped ringing. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

A million questions were running through Louis’ mind and his hands were itching with the urge to touch Harry. He inhaled, noticing Harry’s scent, once again being heavy on the rain. “Are you okay?” 

Nodding, Harry glanced past Louis. Then his expression crumbled and he shook his head.

They had been at this point before. Louis had seen Harry small and vulnerable, close to breaking two nights ago, and when he had acted on his instinct, Harry had pushed him back. He was afraid they’d go in circles, so Louis stayed put, forcing his inner alpha down. 

“Where were you going?” Harry asked then, eyes landing back on Louis. 

“I meant to find you.” Louis managed a wobbly smile. “It was easier than expected.” 

Harry’s shoulders sagged and he looked defeated. “I don’t even know what to say to you,” he confessed, wringing his hands together. “I don’t wanna see Niall because I know he’s angry with me. Thomas and Rita probably think I’m the most pathetic person on earth, and I certainly don’t wanna see Luke. He--” Shrugging, Harry stopped talking. 

His mobile phone started ringing again.

“That’s Niall,” Louis told him. “He’s angry with you, yeah. But he’s worried, too.” 

Harry glanced at the display. “I should’ve texted him, at least.” 

“He’ll understand.” Louis buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He could sense Harry’s distress almost as if it were his own. “He actually just beat up Luke for you.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “He did _what_?” 

Louis chose his words carefully, knowing that he was always on thin ice with Harry. “He told us what happened last night. To say it upset Niall would be an understatement. Not only Niall.” 

Harry immediately averted his gaze to the ground. “Um…” 

“He’s a prick.” Louis kept his tone casual. He didn’t think that his anger would have any positive effects on Harry right now. “I didn’t get to beat him up for it, but I made sure he understood that my business with him is done.” 

“You shouldn’t let personal issues take over when making business decisions.” Harry tucked a curl behind his ear. His fingers were shaking. 

“I think we can let it slide for this one. No actual loss there.” 

Silence stretched between them, and Louis got cold. He didn’t dare to move, though; afraid that it’d make Harry run away from him. So he kept standing in place while Harry stood across from him. 

Harry’s mobile started ringing again. 

“I should probably talk to Niall,” Harry said. 

“You should,” Louis agreed. 

Harry looked at him again, apparently still torn. “How am I supposed to open up when writing? They’ve seen this part of me that… I didn’t even know myself. I can’t act like nothing happened around them. Around you,” he added quietly. 

Shame, Louis realised with a jolt. What Harry felt was shame. He was ashamed of what he had done and how he had acted. 

“You know what?” Louis went with his gut feeling, letting at least that part of his instinct take over. “I’m sure Thomas and Rita aren’t as judgy as you think. And Niall will always be on your side, even when he’s angry.” 

Harry blinked at him, obviously not understanding where Louis was headed with that.

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, I can stay away.” Louis smiled at him, taking a step aside to make room for Harry to get to the door. 

Harry's face fell. "You want to go?" 

Bringing a hand up to his neck, Louis tore his eyes from Harry. He really didn't have to sound that needy -- it immediately got to Louis' alpha. "I think it may be better for us. You," he added quickly. 

"Maybe." Harry's voice sounded dull. 

"You go up and let Niall yell at you for a bit before you make up." Louis glanced up with a small smile. "And I'll join Liam and Zayn."

Harry hummed quietly. 

Again, they stood there in silence, the air between them tense. Harry opened his mouth, inhaling, but then didn't say anything. Louis felt his heart clench with the pain and longing to just reach out for Harry. 

"I've let them wait long enough," Harry eventually said. 

Louis just nodded and gestured to the door. 

Harry's steps faltered a little when he passed Louis, making him hold his breath. He stopped when he reached the door and turned to Louis again. 

"I'm sorry," he said again with a troubled expression. "I shouldn't have---" 

"You better go up now, Harry," Louis cut him short. He knew that if Harry kept looking so sad and vulnerable, pouring his heart out on top of it all, Louis would break and give in. 

He'd pull Harry in and kiss his cheek, run his lips down to his neck. With gentle fingers, he'd push Harry's chin up to get better access, run his fingers into Harry's hair and scent him. Scent him until Harry would go lax in his arms and forget everything that caused that worried expression on his face. 

Louis’ heart hurt with how much he wanted, wanted, wanted. 

Harry pressed his lips together, looking torn for a moment. Then he nodded stiffly and stepped inside the building. 

Louis watched him with a heavy heart until the door fell closed. He let go of a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. With a groan, Louis sank against the wall and closed his eyes. It was a mistake, he realised, when immediately, Harry’s image popped up before his lids. He had seemed so lost and hurt, and all Louis wanted to do was take him in his arms and hold him, scent him, to take away everything that troubled Harry. 

Unfortunately, Louis was the reason for all of Harry's troubles. 

Tearing himself from the wall, Louis turned his back to the building to flee from the temptation of following Harry. His fingers still tingled, and his stomach was tired in knots. If this situation between them didn't end anytime soon, in whichever way, Louis would probably lose a few years of his life over this. 

Being around Harry all the time, with no way to make him Louis' -- it was just too much for his heart to take. 

+++

Louis had been right about Rita and Thomas. They didn't seem to judge Harry for how he had behaved the night before. They had been happy to see him, relieved that he was well, and had moved on to business rather quickly. 

Niall, however, hadn't talked to Harry once. There had been no angry yelling, and no accusations, which also meant that there hadn't been any making up. Instead, Niall punished Harry with cold silence and ignorance. 

Thomas and Rita compensated for it by involving Harry in the song they were currently working on, giving him free reign with the lyrics. It was an upbeat song, a catchy tune that would definitely sell well in summer. 

Harry tried to adapt, tried to keep up the pretence that everything was fine for the longest time. He concentrated on the song the best he could, but the one that had formed in his head over the curse of his sleepless night wouldn’t shut up. The words kept spinning around his brain, distracting Harry and making it hard to focus on anything else. 

Louis had been so cold. Harry had hoped he’d reach out and give Harry a reason to succumb to it and break down, but no such luck. Instead, Louis had kept him at a distance, not giving into Harry’s needs. He had even shut Harry down when he had tried to explain himself. 

Maybe Louis was done with him. Harry couldn’t hold it against him if he was. After all the stunts Harry had pulled on him, it wasn’t so unlikely that Louis had lost his nerve and just wanted Harry out of his life. He was probably tired of Harry constantly changing his mind about what he wanted and didn’t want. Harry had thought he’d been consistent in his decision, but to Louis it had probably been nothing but a constant up and down. 

Harry could only hope that Louis wouldn’t change his mind as often as Harry did. 

Frowning, he put the guitar down. Change his mind about what? His heart began pounding wildly in his chest when he realised that what he was scared of was Louis changing his mind about wanting to be with Harry. It had been the only consistency during the past few months. 

“Harry?” Thomas asked carefully.

Harry looked up, blinking at him. He noticed that Rita and Niall were looking at him, too. Niall’s eyes were narrowed skeptically. 

“I’ve written a song,” Harry blurted out. 

“That’s what we’re here for.” Rita tilted her head, looking unsure. 

Feeling his cheeks flush, Harry rested his hands on the guitar. “I mean. I need to get that song off my mind before I can focus on the one we’re writing now.” 

Thomas smiled, apparently amused by Harry’s misery. “Why don’t we focus on that one first? Get it over with, so you can concentrate.” 

“Would that be okay?” Harry asked, glancing at Niall.

He was on his mobile, seemingly not even paying them any attention. 

“Sure.” Rita crossed her legs. “That’s how artistic work is done, Harry. You gotta work with what’s in your heart and needs expression.” 

“That’s not…” Harry felt his cheeks go even warmer. “It’s not like that.” 

“Come on.” Thomas gestured to the guitar. “Let’s hear it.” 

Ignoring his embarrassment, Harry settled the guitar on his lap, finding the right accord to play. He cleared his throat and looked up briefly before he closed his eyes. Then, he started singing. 

The words had come easily during the night. He had scribbled them down, but a few were replaced with what came to his mind now. The image of Louis standing in front of him, closing himself off, was still fresh, like a wound gaping open. 

It still hurt, and made Harry’s voice tremble with the emotions running through him. It probably gave him away, and Thomas, Rita and especially Niall knew exactly what -- who -- Harry was singing about. Harry didn’t let it deter him, though. They had seen so much more of Harry than he had ever wanted to show; it didn’t matter anymore.

The only thing that mattered was conveying in any way how miserable Harry felt about where he stood right now. 

When he opened his eyes again, Thomas and Rita were staring at him with wide eyes. Confused, Harry looked to Niall, whose expression was pitiful. There was so much sympathy radiating off him that it almost suffocated Harry. 

“What?” He asked. “Is it that bad?” 

Thomas turned to Rita and she immediately got up to sit down in front of the mixer. Without a word, Thomas went into the recording booth, adjusting the microphone. Harry watched them, turning back to Niall for help. He didn’t move, though, just sighed quietly. 

“Okay,” Thomas said. “Get in there, and do it again. Exactly like that.” 

Harry blinked. “What?” 

“We’re making a tape of it.” Thomas gestured for Harry to stand up and get in the booth. “Holy hell, Harry.” 

“Is it any good?” Harry asked, too perplexed to follow.

“It’s beautiful.” Rita put a hand over her chest. “And so raw.” 

Stunned, Harry slowly got up. “Do you really think so?” 

“Absolutely.” Thomas ushered Harry into the cubicle. “Do it once more. Just like before.” 

Niall still hadn’t said a word, but just watched on from where he was sitting on the sofa. He had an arm propped up on the backrest, supporting his head. His brows were drawn together, and Harry couldn’t help himself when he sat down but to focus on Niall, even when Rita was giving him instructions. 

“Niall,” he said quietly. He knew he didn’t have to form the actual question for Niall to understand. 

Nodding, Niall’s expression softened. “Of course it’s good, H.” 

Harry released his breath, nodding back. He then positioned the microphone in front of his face like Rita told him to, and his heart beat strongly in his chest. It was loud in his ears, drowning out the insecurities. 

If anyone had told him a month ago that he’d get to record one of his own songs in Berlin, Harry would have laughed at them. He hadn’t even written a full song before this, so he wasn’t sure it really was any good, but Thomas and Rita seemed serious enough about it. 

Maybe it was a fluke, and Harry would never again write a good song in his life. At least no decent one. Then he’d always have this moment, and this feeling of doing something new and exciting, of having his art appreciated. 

A song about Louis.

Or rather, a song about Harry hurting over Louis. It probably didn’t make much of a difference since lately, everything for Harry seemed to be about Louis. 

Harry had no idea how his world had flipped like that in such a short time. He had never thought that a single person could have such an impact on him and turn Harry’s life around completely. Louis had somehow managed to sneak into every last corner of Harry’s heart, infiltrating every bit of Harry’s perception. It was like he saw Louis everywhere, and was reminded of him by everything. 

It wasn’t like Harry was dependent on Louis like he had always thought an omega would become dependent on his alpha. It was more like Louis’ presence had become a constant in Harry’s life that he didn’t want to miss anymore. That Harry couldn’t go without anymore. 

“This is so raw,” Rita said in awe when Harry had finished the last note and they had stopped the recording. 

“I’ll send it to the label exactly like that.” Thomas leaned back in his chair, a hand on his chin, eyes set on Harry. “I’m afraid no one could carry it like you, though. Louis’s gonna want to sign you when he hears this.” 

Harry’s heart immediately dropped, all warmth vanishing from his hands. “No, he can’t.” 

Thomas’ smiled slightly. “You’re signed as a writer for his label.” 

“His and Zayn’s. And my business is _solely_ with Zayn.” Harry frowned, rubbing his hands over his thighs. “Only Zayn gets to hear this. That’s the deal.” 

“Harry…” Thomas shook his head. “Louis really _should_ hear this.” 

At that moment, Niall got up from the sofa. “Could I have a moment with Harry? Maybe?” 

“I’ve wanted to get coffee anyway.” Rita grabbed her coat, winking at Harry. 

Thomas seemed to consider it for a second, but then he got up, too. “I think we need to clear our heads before diving back into another song.” 

“Thanks,” Niall said quietly. “I won’t keep him for too long.” 

Thomas and Rita left, and Harry stayed where he was, somehow feeling quite safe in the cubicle. It was like he was protected from whatever Niall was going to say. His hands were still clammy with nervousness because Harry knew that he shouldn’t be scared of his best friend wanting to talk. 

Harry already knew he wasn’t going to like what Niall had to say. 

Niall sat down where Thomas had previously sat. “Seems like you’re a proper natural.” 

Harry tilted his head in confusion, putting the guitar aside. 

“You just recorded a song, H,” Niall reminded him. “And it only took one try. No second takes or complaints to change around any of the parts.” 

Not sure what to say to that, Harry shrugged. 

“Well. It’s a demo tape.” Niall looked at his hands, spreading his fingers briefly. “Whoever will get the demo tape will change around bits and parts to make it fit their style.” 

Harry’s head snapped up, and he stared at Niall for a second. “No. That’s--” He stopped abruptly, his fingers going numb with the idea of someone else singing the song. 

Niall arched a brow. “That’s what?” 

“That’s impossible.” Harry pushed his fingers through his hair. “No one else can sing the song.” 

“Well, you should tell Thomas because as far as I understood, he recorded the demo tape to distribute it to other artists.” Niall leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs casually. 

“But…” Harry furrowed his brows. “Fuck.” 

He hadn’t thought of that. It had been different to help Liam shape his songs. They had ultimately stayed Liam’s. This, however, was Harry’s, and Harry’s alone. Every word he had written was too personal to be even uttered by anyone else. 

“It won’t be the last one you’re writing that you won’t want to hand over.” Niall’s tone was soft. 

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “What am I gonna do?” 

With a shrug, Niall leaned forwards, resting his arms on his knees. “I’m sure Thomas is right. They’ll want to sign you.” 

“I can’t sign with them.” Harry shook his head. “I’m not even a proper musician.” 

“You’ve obviously got what it takes, though,” Niall argued. “If you can do this kind of song on the spot. They’d be stupid to let you go and risk you signing with anyone else.” 

“I’m not signing anywhere.” Harry frowned. “I’m gonna finish uni and work somewhere.” 

Niall smiled slightly. “If you say so.” 

“I do,” Harry said firmly. “You know that life isn’t for me.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like you’re a bit eccentric. Nope.” Niall grinned. “Wouldn’t make a good popstar.” 

Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Niall had a point. He knew that he drew attention with his style, and Harry liked the kind of attention it got him. There was no way denying that. He also knew that it wasn’t all it took. “Not as an omega, no.”

Niall’s expression sombred. “That’s probably true.” 

Silence settled between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. It was the kind of silence Harry only shared with Niall. A silence that carried understanding and comfort, but also solace and familiarity. 

“I’m sure he wants you around, H,” Niall broke it eventually. 

Harry felt his cheeks flush. The lyrics weren’t exactly ambiguous, so of course Niall knew exactly what they were about. “He was pretty cold when we ran into each other earlier.” 

“Can you blame him for keeping his distance?” Niall laced his fingers together. “You really went too far last night.” 

“I know.” Harry shifted on his stool. “I thought he’d stop me.” 

Niall snorted. “You would have come for his head if Louis had stopped you.” 

Pressing his lips together, Harry shrugged. Niall was right, so what was he supposed to say? 

“You know,” Niall said slowly, probably choosing his words carefully. “I don’t know the bloke who went home with a stranger last night. But the one in that song just now? I know him. That’s you, Harry.” 

Harry managed a tired laugh. “A sad and whiny sissy?” 

That made Niall laugh, but he seemed serious when he replied. “Someone who cares about others, and doesn’t mean to hurt anyone.” 

“Yeah.” Harry nodded. 

“Especially not the ones he loves.” 

Looking up, Harry met Niall’s eyes. Niall seemed calm, but Harry could see that his shoulders were tense, and his knuckles white. Harry kept looking at Niall’s hands, not sure what he should say. 

The implication behind Niall’s words was too big, too earth-shattering. 

“Come on, Harry,” he said quietly. 

“It’s scary.” Harry's voice was raspy. “The power he has over me. One word from him turned my whole life upside down.” 

“As an alpha--” 

Harry shook his head vehemently and cut into Niall’s words. “Not like that. The power he’s got over me doesn’t have anything to do with him being an alpha. I think I’ve fallen for him from the first day, Niall. For the person he is.” 

Niall smiled. “So you lash out to take that kind of power from him?” 

Shrugging, Harry pulled the sleeves of his jumper over his hands, just to keep himself busy. “I guess?” 

“You do realise that you’ve got the same power over him, don’t you?” Niall asked.

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. “I don’t think so, Niall.” 

“If you didn’t he’d have called it quits after you pulled that awful stunt during his rut.” Niall got up, starting to pace the room. “He would have kicked you to the curb the moment you told him that you wouldn’t even explain yourself. He’s crazy about you, H, and you know that.” 

“Maybe not anymore.” Harry looked at Niall again, gripping the edge of the stool between his legs. “You haven’t seen him outside earlier. He seemed like he couldn’t wait to get rid of me.” 

“ _You_ haven’t seen him choke Luke in here,” Niall immediately responded.

Harry’s eyes went wide. “He _choked_ him?” 

“Because Luke called you a cunt.” Niall crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Louis completely lost it after that. Thomas had to stop him.”

Harry couldn’t stop his heart from hopefully lurching in his chest. Maybe Louis wasn’t so indifferent to him as it had seemed earlier after all.

“He was really vile last night, too.” Harry shuddered when he remembered Luke’s words. “And hurtful. He thought I’d sleep with anyone, and that Louis…” Inhaling, he collected himself. “He basically said that someone like Louis would never be with me.” 

“He clearly doesn’t know Louis very well.” Niall leaned against the frame of the cubicle. “And he’s an utter prick.” 

Harry hummed, giving Niall a small smile. “I heard you defended my honour.” 

Niall rolled his eyes, but his expression was fond. “I just put a bratty, arrogant alpha in his place. You know how much I love doing that.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Harry replied. 

Again, they kept silent, just looking at each other. Then, Niall rested his head against the frame and crossed his legs, obviously searching for the right words for what he wanted to say. 

“I think you both fucked up enough,” was what he eventually settled on. “It’s time to get it right now, H.” 

Harry suddenly felt like he had entered the eye of a storm. Everything around him was quiet and calm, and made it easier to grasp clear thoughts. His brain had been a hurricane of thoughts up until then, but suddenly, it seemed completely still.

Over the past month, Harry hadn’t just sabotaged his own happiness, he had taken down Louis with him. He had done everything it had taken to hurt Louis, and maybe there wasn’t any going back. The damage Harry had caused could be permanent and have left too many wounds to ever completely heal.

Harry had his own that he wasn’t sure would heal enough to move on. 

He had no idea how he was supposed to get anything right after everything that had happened. Niall was right, though; it couldn’t possibly stay as it was. Harry had to at least try. Everything inside him was still, and the fog had dissolved, leaving one thing in the open for Harry. 

Getting it right wouldn’t be an easy task. 

+++

The rain hadn’t stopped all day. Harry had put on a beanie, but his hair was curling anyways. He hurried through the pouring rain from the tram to the address Liam had sent him. 

The conversation with Niall was still echoing through Harry. And he had realised that with everything he had done, he didn’t deserve to keep the pearls Louis had got him. If he hadn’t been comfortable receiving gifts from Louis before, he really couldn’t accept them now. He couldn't accept a gift like that as long as they weren't clear about where they stood. 

He found the record shop Liam had linked him in his text and then noticed the jewellery shop next to that. In the showcase there were watches and earrings, all looking like individual pieces. The prices attached to each piece confirmed Harry’s suspicion that the pearls were a unique copy. 

Touching the soft, black box in the pocket of his coat, Harry collected himself before he went inside. 

“Guten Tag,” the shop assistant greeted him cheerfully. 

“Um. Hi.” Harry pulled the beanie off his head and shoved it in the empty pocket of his coat. “Good afternoon.” 

“Oh, sorry.” The woman smiled apologetically. “How can I help you?” 

“I’m just…” Harry’s fingers curled around the velvet box. “Just having a look around.” 

“Lovely. Let me know if you need anything.” She went back to her book, scribbling something down. 

Harry closed his eyes briefly, cursing himself inwardly for being such a coward. When he turned to one of the shelves, his attention was immediately drawn to the jewellery on display. There, in a glassbox, was a pearl necklace that could easily be a twin to the one Harry had in his pocket. Next to the necklace were earrings, shirt cuffs and a ring in the same design. 

Harry stepped closer, admiring the elegance of the grey pearls that reflected the light in a dim blue. Lifting a hand, he let his fingers rest against the glassbox, and brought his face as close as possible. The tag that was placed next to the jewellery pieces read not only the prices but also a title. 

_Only The Brave_. 

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” the shop assistant appeared next to Harry, making him jump in surprise. 

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice was shaking. “Is it a collection?” 

She nodded. “They’re from an artist who works just outside of Berlin. There’s only a limited range, and every piece is unique.” 

Harry cleared his throat. He pulled out the jewellery box from his pocket and opened it slowly. The shop assistant gasped and then looked up at him. 

“Oh, you’ve got them.” She blinked. “A young man bought them just recently.” 

“I know.” Harry nodded. He couldn’t even look at the pearls, knowing that he had to give them back. “He got them for me.” 

“Lucky you.” The woman beamed at him. “It’s a thoughtful gift.” She opened a drawer at the bottom of the shelf and got out a pamphlet. Handing it over, she touched Harry’s arm briefly. 

Harry took the paper, where pictures of the other pieces of the collection were shown. The headline read “Love is only for the Brave” in bold letters, and a text followed that focused on the creation process of the design and crafting. 

“It’s for lovers,” Harry realised. 

“It’s asking to be brave,” the shop assistant amended. “So... It’s asking to be brave enough for love, if that makes sense.” 

The box was heavy in Harry’s palm. His heart pounded hard against his ribcage, leaving Harry slightly breathless. “It does.” 

She smiled at Harry. “It seems you are.” 

He wasn’t. Harry hadn’t been very brave since he had met Louis. Instead, he had been cowardly hiding behind his own pride.

“So, which piece would you like to add?” She asked. “I personally think you’d look beautiful in the earrings.” 

Blushing, Harry shook his head. “I’m not looking for---” 

Before he could finish the sentence, the door opened, bringing in the cold from outside. That, as well as Louis. He was drenched, his baseball cap soaked through, matting his hair to his head. Harry had never noticed how long it really was. 

He should be surprised that Louis showed up like that, but somehow Harry wasn’t. 

“There he is.” The shop assistant gestured for Louis to join them. “We were just looking at the other pieces of the collection.” 

At that moment, a phone started ringing loudly. Louis’ eyes didn’t stray from Harry, although he winced at the sound. 

“Excuse me for a moment.” The woman went back to the counter and picked up the phone to answer the call. 

“Did Liam tell you?” Harry asked. 

Louis took off the cap, wrenching it between his hands. His lips were slightly blue, making Harry’s fingers tingle with how much he wanted to reach out and warm them up with his own. As if Louis knew, his lips opened and his scent got heavier in the small shop. 

“Don’t do that, Harry.” Louis took a step closer. “I’ll just buy them back.” 

Harry shook his head. “You know I can’t accept them.”

“They were a birthday present.” Louis pushed the wet hair from his forehead, some drops landing on his shoulders. 

“An inadequate present.” Harry looked at the pearls in the box. “A reasonable present would have been a box of chocolates.” 

“Harry…” Louis sighed, coming even closer. He briefly glanced at the other pieces behind the glass. “It was either this or nothing. You know that.” 

Either something meaningful or nothing, was what Louis really meant. Harry wasn’t sure he could handle the meaning. 

“Then I’d rather have nothing.” Harry closed the jewellery box. "You know I don't want your money."

"And you know it's not about money for me." Louis tapped one finger on the pamphlet in Harry’s hand. “They were calling your name. You know why." 

Harry couldn't tear his eyes from Louis'. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. 

“Sorry about that.” The shop assistant came back and put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Did you have a look? I just told your boyfriend that those earrings would suit him so well.” 

Louis’ expression turned sombre. “They would.” 

Harry’s cheeks burned, but he didn’t even dare correct her. Louis hadn’t corrected her, either. 

"They're clips, too," she cheerfully continued, apparently not sensing the tension. "Which is convenient as your ears don’t seem to be pierced." 

“Um.” Harry looked at the earrings. The pearls were framed by a black ring, and slightly bigger than the individual pearls in the necklace. “I’ve never worn earrings before.” 

The woman gasped quietly. “Your face was made for them. That long neck and those lovely curls would make them stand out. _You’d_ stand out.” 

Harry could imagine it. He had admired earrings before, but up until now, he had never thought he could actually pull it off. Instead, he had limited himself to rings and discreet necklaces, too afraid they could be too much.

Until Louis had bought him that pearl necklace. It had broken a dam that Harry hadn’t even known had been there. 

“I’ll take them.” Louis turned to the shop assistant. “Please.” 

“No,” Harry immediately protested. “You won’t.” 

Louis took a step aside to let the woman open the glassbox. “You shouldn’t look at them like that if you don’t want me to buy them.” 

“What?” Harry huffed out a laugh. “I can buy them for myself. I don’t need you for that.” 

The shop assistant looked between them nervously, slowly taking the earrings from their small podest. 

“Too late. I’m already buying them for you.” Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They’re my Valentine’s gift.” 

Harry’s heart sank with the realisation. Louis wanted to get Harry something for Valentine’s Day. Like an actual couple. It almost sent his mind spiralling with the idea, and he could only stare at Louis. 

“A good choice,” the woman mumbled. 

“Wait.” Harry grabbed her arm and ignored Louis when he opened his mouth. “I’ll take the shirt cuffs.” 

She blinked, briefly looking to Louis for confirmation. “You want the cuffs instead?” 

Harry shook his head. “No. Not for me. I wanna buy them as a gift.”

“For…?” The woman glanced at Louis. 

“They’re my Valentine’s gift,” Harry mockingly repeated Louis’ words.

If Louis didn’t listen to him, he would hoist Louis with his own petard. There was just no way that Harry was going to stand here and let Louis do whatever he wanted, and act like he could make all the calls. 

Harry made his own calls, and if Louis insisted on splashing out on Harry, Harry could do the very same for Louis. 

“No.” Louis furrowed his brows. “Stop it, Harry.” 

“You don’t wear jewellery.” Harry gestured around. “But shirt cuffs are actually useful. You have to wear suits every now and then.” 

“They’re too expensive.” Louis shook his head. 

“Oh, so you can get me an expensive Valentine’s gift, but I don’t get to do the same for you?” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest, lifting a brow. “Because I’m an omega?” 

Louis’ expression turned darker. “It’s got nothing to do with that. I just don’t want you to spend that much money on me.” 

“Hear, hear.” Harry laughed triumphantly. “Does that make you uncomfortable?” 

“It’s money you don’t have, Harry.” Louis shook his head. “You shouldn’t spend it on me.” 

Harry lifted a brow. “My last job paid pretty well, actually.” 

Louis’ lips formed a thin line, and he buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. But he didn't argue anymore, which Harry took as a win. 

“So.” The shop assistant held the earrings in one hand and the shirt cuffs in the other. “Should I wrap them as a gift?” 

Smiling at her, Harry shook his head. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Thank you.” 

She literally fled to her counter and Harry followed without paying Louis any more attention. The woman put the shirt cuffs in a black velvet box, and Harry had a moment to admire how beautiful they were. They had almost the same shape as the earrings and were only slightly smaller. 

If Louis wore them when Harry wore his necklace, they’d be matching. Like an actual couple. The thought made Harry’s heart jump and skip a few beats in his chest. It meant that they’d be recognisable as a couple to everyone else, and the idea had never been exciting with anyone else before for Harry. 

Louis stopped next to him when Harry handed over his credit card. “You’re impossible.” 

“So are you.” Harry thanked the woman when she handed him a small bag and stepped aside. 

He waited while Louis paid for the earrings. The shop assistant looked amused by now, carefully putting the earrings in a box. Louis glanced at Harry every once again, and Harry noticed that by now, Louis seemed to be fond rather than angry. 

“Well,” the shop assistant said as she handed Louis his bag. "I hope they'll be well received." 

"I'm sure they will," Harry replied. 

"Thanks, love." Louis put his baseball cap back on his head and went to the door. He held it open for Harry to let Harry leave first. 

Outside, Harry adjusted his beanie over his hair and turned to Louis. They looked at each other, the rain gently drizzling around them, and Harry couldn't look away.

Maybe this was the moment. Harry's heart pounded wildly in his chest, and his lips tingled. Maybe this was the moment everything could turn around, and Harry would finally get it right. 

"You should get back to the hotel," Louis suggested eventually.

Harry opened his mouth, but didn't get a word out. 

"You'll catch your death in this cold," Louis added and looked down. 

"What about you?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I'm meeting a producer for dinner around here." Louis gestured down the street. "So." 

_Take me with you_ , was the first thing that came to Harry's mind. He knew that it was childish and irrational, so he kept his mouth shut. Louis had taken him to meetings and business dinners before. 

"Now?" was what Harry settled on instead. 

Louis nodded. "I'm actually late." 

_Because of me_ , Harry realised. He lowered his gaze to the ground. 

For a moment, neither of them said a thing, and Harry didn’t have it in him to look up again and meet Louis’ eye.

"So," Louis said again. He held out his bag to Harry. "Happy Valentine's." 

Harry looked at the bag, and his heart fluttered with hope as his fingers brushed against Louis' when he took it. He handed over his bag to Louis, too, attempting a smile. "Happy Valentine’s." 

Harry wondered if either of them was going to comment on how bizarre this was. They'd gotten each other Valentine's gifts, even though they weren’t even in a relationship. Not even close to that. If anything, they were constantly fighting. 

No, Harry realised. He had been fighting Louis on every step so far. 

"I hope you'll like it," Harry added mockingly because of how awkward it was. He couldn't bear the tension. 

"You shouldn't have got me something this expensive." Louis' voice trembled slightly. "A box of chocolates would have been a reasonable present." 

It made Harry laugh. "Guess both of us aren't always reasonable about presents for the other." 

Louis buried his free hand in the pocket of his jacket. "I gotta run. Will you be fine to get back to the hotel?" 

"I'm fine." It was a lie, like every time before Harry had said those words to Louis. Nothing had been fine since the day Louis had asked him to sign those stupid, derogatory contracts. But even if Louis saw through it, he didn't do anything about it.

"Okay." Louis took a step back. 

Harry pressed his lips together. "Okay." 

For another second, Louis just looked at him with an expression Harry couldn't read. His gaze was intense, the vibrant blue a stark contrast to the dull grey around them. Time stood still for that moment, and Harry's heart jumped in his chest when Louis opened his mouth. 

Then, Louis turned around and walked away without saying any more. Harry stumbled slightly, his hand coming up to reach for Louis, but he caught himself a second before his fingers could curl around Louis' wrist and pull him back. Louis didn't even notice, but just kept walking. 

With a shudder, Harry watched him, fisting his hand at his side. Louis didn't turn, and his step didn't falter even once. Harry inhaled, catching the last remnants of Louis' scent. He wanted to grab it and bottle it up, to keep it close. 

Harry stood there for a while, getting soaked through by the rain. The bag in his hand was suddenly becoming heavy, weighing him down with the weight of meaningfulness it carried. 

Whatever it meant, Harry could only hope it'd mean just as much to Louis. 

+++

It was late when Louis final made it back to the hotel. The traffic has slowed down significantly in comparison to the early evening when he had tried to speed through the city to stop Harry from selling back the pearls. There weren't many cars on the streets, and there had only been three more people on the tube with him.

Louis felt exhausted when he used his key card to get into the hotel. A woman looked up from her computer screen at the reception and greeted him kindly. Louis mumbled a greeting back and went to the lifts. 

His clothes were still damp, and he felt the cold through to his bones. His fingers were numb with it but he still held on to the small bag firmly. 

All throughout the night, Louis had clutched it close; never letting it leave his sight. During dinner, he had tucked it next to his hip, so it was all crinkled now. He had even taken it with him when he had gone to the loo, too afraid he could lose it in a moment of unawareness. 

Steven had raised a brow when Louis had come back, asking what kind of treasure there was in that bag for Louis to be that obsessive with it. It had felt like the most significant moment to tell Steven that it was a gift Louis had received from his omega. 

It hadn't been all that significant to Steven, since he had only smiled. He had understood it, though, and hadn't mentioned it again. 

In the lift, Louis looked at his reflection in the mirror, and for a moment, he was back in that moment all those weeks ago when he had fought with Harry over the first gift Louis had bought for him. 

He had known back then that spoiling Harry wouldn't be an easy task. Today had only confirmed that, and it only amplified his affection for Harry. Louis hadn't been aware of it, but the fact that every omega before Harry had been needy and demanding had been a turnoff for Louis. Harry's stubbornness on being independent made it feel so well-earned when he actually did let Louis spoil him in any way. 

And Harry had let him do that today. It felt like such a big turnaround, like a huge step towards Harry giving into him and accepting that they belonged together, that it made Louis' knees go weak. 

Maybe Harry would give them a chance after all. Louis wouldn't let it slip; he'd grasp for every single straw.

The lift doors opened and Louis stepped out onto the floor. He took a deep breath and then walked up to the door he'd been looking for. 

He could hear Harry's voice; muted and quiet. His scent lingered around the door, but Louis noticed Niall’s was stronger than Harry's. Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the cool wood, focusing on the voices behind it. He couldn't make out the words, but just knowing that Harry was in that room, safe and warm, and with Niall to comfort him, soothed Louis' alpha. 

He inhaled once more, trying to pick out as much of Harry's scent as possible. Unable to stop himself, he scentmarked the doorframe.

The voices went quiet behind the door, and Louis realised that his scent had become so strong and thick, Harry could probably pick it up in his room. 

Louis’ mind went blank, afraid of the backlash, so he turned and hurried towards the staircase. His knees still felt weak, and he was scared he had ruined everything by lingering in front of Harry's door like a creep. Harry wouldn't appreciate an action like that. 

When he reached his room, Louis closed the door behind himself and leaned with his back against it. His heart was pounding loudly, wildly in his chest, making his breathing stutter in his lungs. 

He slid down to the floor and took out the velvet jewellery box, turning it over and over between his fingers without opening it once. 

While he waited for Harry to bang in his door and get angry with him, his lids got heavier and heavier. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his nerves on the edge, but silence engulfed him completely. 

Like that, Louis fell into a fitful slumber. He dreamed of wildflowers and pearls, soft skin and even softer lips. Warm sheets and rainy days in September; wandering fingers and fond, dimpled smiles that made him completely defenceless. He dreamt of quiet laughter, and playful fighting, ending in slow, affectionate kisses. 

When he woke up in the middle of the night, curled up in front of his door, he realised that the backlash he had expected had never come. 

Harry’s scent, however, lingered subtly in the air. 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


	6. Night Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might really get this one done before the year is over! Cross your fingers, I'll give my best!! 
> 
> Happy Saint Nicholas Day to those of you celebrating! <3

"He's gonna be so pissed." 

Harry stared out of the window of the train, clutching his handbag in his lap. 

"Are you listening?" He could hear the irritation in Niall’s voice. 

"He'll be pissed," Harry repeated and turned his face to Niall. "So what? Nothing new there." 

Niall rolled his eyes. "What did you not get about last night that you think he wouldn't want to see you?" 

Harry looked back out the window, watching the grey city pass by. "It's not about what he wants. It's about me. And I don't wanna see him." 

"You bought him a gift for a couple hundred quid, H." Niall sighed. "And you spent half the night in front of his door." 

Harry's stomach cramped, tied itself in knots at the memory. Louis hadn't opened the door. "Yeah. In front of his door. He's avoiding me, Niall, and I won't make a move until he makes one." 

Groaning, Niall threw his hands up in agitation. A few people looked his way. "He's waiting just the same, Harry. You won't get anywhere if you both keep it up." 

That made Harry's heart jump in his chest. "He was the first to fuck up, so he can be the first to take a step towards me now."

The train stopped, and Harry's eyes wandered to the sign above the door. Only one more stop before they'd reach the airport. 

“I don’t believe you.” Niall laughed humourlessly. “You’re such a coward.” 

Harry knew he couldn’t argue with that. Of course Niall had looked right through him and knew that it wasn’t about taking the first step. Harry was too scared of taking any step and doing something wrong. He was too scared that he could lose Louis completely. 

After everything that had happened between them, what they had seemed to hang by a thin thread. Harry wasn’t brave enough to risk it. He had misstepped so many times, the risk of another one making the final call was too high. 

“I texted Liam,” Niall said eventually. “To let him know we weren’t kidnapped, but that you decided you wanted to take the train.” 

Harry put on his coat. "No one's gonna think we were kidnapped." 

Niall huffed. "No. True. They're gonna think you're being childish again."

"I'm not being childish." Harry stood up and grabbed his suitcase as the train slowed down. "I just wanted to see some more of the city before leaving."

"Sure." Niall followed him and they stood in front of the sliding doors, waiting as the train pulled into the station. "That's why you didn't tell anyone." 

Harry decided that there was no use in replying. Niall was right, and they both knew it, so Harry could save his breath.

He'd probably need it when facing Louis in a few minutes. 

When they reached the terminal, Harry saw Louis from afar. He stood next to Oli and his eyes were scanning the hall. Liam and Zayn were talking to Martin, but Louis seemed distracted. He wasn't paying them much attention. 

He was obviously looking for someone. Harry's heart picked up a hopeful beat at the idea that maybe, Louis was looking for him. 

"Please don't do anything stupid," Niall mumbled next to Harry.

Harry would have replied if Louis’ eyes hadn’t landed on him that very moment. His breath got caught in his throat and his body instantly moved towards Louis, as though invisible strings pulled at Harry. Louis’ eyes held his, and he turned his body towards Harry, hands coming up like he was reaching for Harry. 

A person hurrying to his gate suddenly passed in front of Harry. The man shoved Harry, making him lose focus. He blinked, breaking his eye contact with Louis, which made him realise that he had been about to abandon every resolve he had come to and fall straight into Louis’ arms. 

“There you are,” Liam greeted them, forcefully cheerful. 

“Thought you’d got lost on the way here.” Zayn crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You couldn’t just have taken the car with us, could you?” 

Of course Zayn was pissed. Harry just shrugged, not meeting his eye. Naturally, Zayn was protective of Louis, and Harry hadn’t been exactly good for Louis lately. Or ever. 

The thought made Harry’s heart sink. What if Louis had decided that Harry wasn’t good for him? What if him not knocking on Harry’s door last night meant that he had followed his alpha instinct but had managed to suppress it because he didn’t want what his alpha wanted? 

“Don’t know why we’re waiting on two omegas anyway,” Martin commented. “Can we get going now?” 

“I certainly don’t need you accompanying me anywhere.” Niall spit out the words. 

“No one here does, but. Well.” It was the first time Louis spoke since Harry and Niall had arrived. His voice sounded raspy, like he hadn’t used it today. 

They made their way through security and then to the gate. Sitting down between Niall and Liam, Harry kept his eyes on Louis when he took a call and strolled off to have some privacy. He leaned against the glass front overlooking the landing field and Harry let his eyes roam over Louis’ body to take his appearance in. His hair was tucked beneath a pink baseball cap and he wore blue jeans as well as a dark green, woollen jumper. The sleeves were slightly too long, swallowing his wrists and part of his hands. 

Harry wasn’t sure if Louis even noticed, but when Louis turned back around to come back, Harry quickly averted his gaze to pretend like he hadn’t just taken in every single detail about Louis. Looking at his mobile, Harry saw Louis sitting down on the other end of the row of seats and talking to Oli. 

Their flight was called and Harry collected his coat and handbag to join the queue at the gate. Niall stuck close to him, even though he had engaged Liam in a conversation about Manchester United that Harry hadn’t followed enough to even know what exactly it was about. Zayn had abandoned Liam’s side and stood next to Louis. 

Martin was the first to board of their group, so he led the way to their seats. 

“These six are ours,” Oli said, pointing at three rows of double seats. 

Harry went to the first pair and slid through to the window seat. He remained standing to take off his coat while watching the rest of their group tickle into business class. Liam headed for the seat behind Harry and Oli took the one behind that. Zayn and Louis followed and Zayn immediately went to take the seat next to Liam. 

This time, Harry wasn’t quick enough. His eyes locked with Louis’ and for a moment, Harry wasn’t sure what it was he felt. Was he hoping that Louis was going to come over and sit next to him? Or was he scared of that happening? 

He realised that he had to look like a deer caught in headlights. Louis tore his eyes from Harry and put his rucksack on the seat next to Oli before he turned and took off his jacket. Harry pressed his lips together and turned around to slump into his own seat. 

A moment later, Niall joined him. 

“You never looked so unhappy to have me sitting next to you.”

Harry acknowledged him with a roll of his eyes. 

The flight took off a while later and Harry closed his eyes, trying to shut out Louis’ scent. It was subtly lingering beneath all the other scents filling the cabin. Harry was sure he’d be able to pick it out in a sea of other scents by now. It had become so familiar, engraved to Harry’s mind, that it overlayed every other scent in Harry’s perception. 

“Hey, Niall,” Zayn leaned forwards after a while, talking through the space between Harry and Niall’s seat. “Can we swap seats for a second?” 

Niall immediately got up. “Sure. Try your luck. I don’t get through to him.” 

Harry rolled his eyes once more, but didn’t say anything. Zayn squeezed past Niall and slumped into the seat next to Harry. He straightened out his jacket and cleared his throat. 

“So,” Zayn eventually said. 

With a hum, Harry acknowledged him. Whatever Zayn had to say, Harry was almost completely certain he didn’t want to hear it. 

“Tom played me your song.” Zayn tilted his body towards him. 

Harry just pressed his lips together. He hadn’t thought Zayn was going to listen to the song so soon. He had thought he’d get a little more time to prepare for the impact. 

“Liam said you’re really good,” Zayn said quietly. “But I didn’t think you were that good. It’s a beautiful song, Harry, and beyond just  _ writing _ a song. There’s something truly artistic about it in the way you deliver the words.” 

With a snort, Harry finally managed to look at Zayn. “Great. My life’s a mess, but sure. Let’s call it art.” 

Zayn sighed quietly. “You created that mess on your own, you know.” 

“I do. Thanks,” Harry replied bitterly. 

“That’s why you’re so frustrated with yourself.” Zayn tapped his finger against the armrest between them. “And write songs about it. About him.” 

Harry felt his cheeks flush with heat. “My contract’s with you. I don’t want him to hear it.” 

Zayn nodded. “This could become difficult. Because I want to sign you on as more than just a writer.” 

“No.” Harry’s first reaction was to shake his head. 

“Do you really want someone else to sing those songs you’ve written?” Zayn lifted a brow. “Come on, Harry. No one could carry that song the way you do. Especially  _ because _ it is about Louis.” 

“That’s one song,” Harry argued. “You can’t make a decision like that from hearing one song.” 

“Because of that song we know that there are more songs, though.” Zayn smiled triumphantly. “And I really want to hear those.” 

“I’m not sure I’ll play you any more of them.” Harry shook his head, unable to suppress a smile. 

Zayn hummed, but he dropped the topic. Apparently, he understood that there was no use in pushing Harry about the issue. Harry couldn’t exactly concentrate on any of that when his mind was so focused on the mess he was stuck in emotionally. He couldn’t think about any life-changing decisions as long as his heart didn’t get any rest over Louis. 

He could only fight one battle at the time.

Zayn didn’t seem to want to stop talking, though. “Louis said your scent lingered at his door this morning.” 

Harry swallowed thickly. “He’s scented my door, too.” 

“Just to make sure I understand that right.” Zayn started counting with his fingers. “He got you something for Valentine’s. You got him something in return. Expensive gifts, if i may say so. He scents your door, you scent his back. You’re both pining after one another like idiots. But you haven’t talked about it.” 

Hearing Zayn sum it up like that made it sound like Harry was, indeed, an idiot. If he was an idiot, though, Louis was one, too. 

“So…” Zayn cleared his throat. “Is there a reason you’re not talking to Louis?” 

“He’s not talking to me,” Harry corrected him.

Zayn frowned. “He’s not?” 

Shrugging, Harry looked over his shoulder, afraid that Louis could catch any part of their conversation. He knew it was impossible, but it still made him anxious. “I’m afraid I took it too far, and he’s not open to the idea of--” 

“Yeah. No.” Zayn leaned closer. “You pushed him away so many times, Harry. Of course he won’t risk getting burned again. But he wants this. You.” 

Harry’s heart fluttered and his throat went dry. He simply shrugged again because he didn’t know how else to react. 

Zayn sighed. “You guys need to  _ talk _ . And you need to sort it out soon or else it’ll send you spiralling.” 

“What?” Harry frowned at him.

“You spent his rut with him, Harry. Did you have any physical contact since?” Zayn tilted his head, and took Harry’s silence as an answer. “I don’t have to explain to you that your omega won’t be able to handle it for much longer.” 

“I’ve handled that kind of thing before,” Harry muttered. 

Zayn raised his brows. “You didn’t have those alphas around all the time then, though. And none of them was your alpha. You know that it’s different with Louis.” 

Harry sighed. “What isn’t?” 

That made Zayn chuckle. 

Zayn stayed in the seat next to Harry until the plane touched the ground in Heathrow. They were among the first people to leave the plane, and Harry realised that they’d separate in a few minutes and he wouldn’t have any reason to see Louis again. 

His heart stuttered at the mere thought. 

When they stepped into the airport, Martin was quick to make his leave. 

“Our car’s waiting outside exit forty-three,” Oli said to Louis and Zayn.

“Straight back to work?” Niall asked.

“It’s still early in the day,” Louis confirmed. He had put on the blue jean jacket that was lined with fur. He looked cozy in it.

So cozy that Harry’s mind briefly drifted to images of how it would feel to cuddle up to Louis and feel the fur beneath his cheek. He shook out of it when a group of children passed them with loud voices and yelling.

“We’ll see you tonight?” Niall turned to Liam. 

“Oh. I forgot to tell you.” Liam looked at Zayn. “It’s pub quiz night. Niall said it’s okay if I bring you.” 

“Pub quiz.” Zayn shook his head, snorting in amusement. “Not sure I’ll be of any use in your team, but I’ll try.” 

“Great. I’ll text you the details. Don’t be late.” Niall dove in for a quick hug with both Liam and Zayn. 

“Will you join us, too?” 

Everyone went quiet, turning their heads to Harry. Louis’ eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Harry’s heart pounded wildly in his chest, almost breaking his ribs with the intensity of it. He got lightheaded because he had stopped breathing properly, just inhaling shallowly. 

The words had just tumbled out without him actually thinking them through beforehand. 

“I mean,” he added, cursing himself inwardly for the tremble in his voice. “If you’d like to.” 

“I.” Louis tore his eyes from Harry’s face. He briefly glanced at Zayn. “Yeah. Sure.” 

Niall grabbed Harry's arm, making him jump a little from the sudden contact. “Brilliant. The more the merrier.” 

“See you tonight,” Zayn said, looking unreasonably smug. He leaned in to briefly kiss Liam’s lips. Then, just like Niall had grabbed Harry’s arm, he grabbed Louis’ and tagged him to the exit where Oli was waiting for them. 

“Harry--” 

“You have to--” 

“No,” Harry interrupted both Liam and Niall. “We won’t talk about it. I don’t hear you.” 

Niall rolled his eyes and Liam chuckled in amusement, but they both kept quiet about it. Liam parted ways with them shortly after and Harry and Niall made their way to the tube without talking. It seemed like Niall understood that Harry was too close to his breaking point to even talk about what had just happened. 

When they finally made it home, Harry rushed to his room and grabbed the bag Zayn had brought over on Monday from his wardrobe. He pulled one of the t-shirts out and immediately buried his face in it.

This was what it had all come down to. He was so desperate for any small part of Louis that he couldn’t make it through the day without it anymore. It wasn’t just his omega longing for more, more, more. It was something deep inside Harry that only felt complete when Louis was close. 

His heart, however, calmed down when he sat down on his bed and closed his eyes. It started beating in a hopeful rhythm. 

He’d see Louis again tonight. 

+++

Louis sat at his desk, staring blankly out the window. Absentmindedly, he tapped a pen against the contract he had been working on and stared into the grey sky outside. 

He hadn't been able to concentrate on a single thing all day. As soon as he started doing something, he’d zone out, his mind wandering back to the moment at the airport. It was like every single second was engraved in Louis' memory, and he rerun it a million times to make sure he hadn’t missed a single second; a single sign. 

Already when they had boarded the plane, Harry had looked so scared when he had realised that Louis could possibly approach him. It had been a stab to Louis’ heart to see him like that and realise that Harry wasn’t ready to talk. 

That he had asked Louis to join them tonight had come as a bit of a shock after that. Louis hadn’t expected Harry to take a step towards him and pave the way for them to get together to work through everything that still stood between them. He had thought he’d have to come up with ridiculous excuses to see Harry again. 

The plan was pretty set now. He’d sit through that pub quiz and try to act normal as best as he could. After that, he would ask Harry to come to a quiet place -- wherever that would be -- to talk. He’d slowly ease Harry into it, make him get used to the idea, and maybe,  _ maybe _ , by the end of the night he’d have Harry back in his arms again.

Just the thought left Louis breathless again and he dropped the pen, blinking out of the fantasy. Shaking his head, he tried to focus back on work, but the words on the paper didn’t make any sense to him. It was like they all blurred into one dark mess. 

Tilting his head back, Louis closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. He groaned, wishing he could just leave and turn the time forwards to get things right with Harry and move on together. 

His phone ringing shook him out of it and Louis leaned his arm onto the desk as he reached for it and answered. “Tomlinson.” 

“Lou,” Stan greeted him. “Holy shit.” 

Blinking, Louis checked his mobile for any messages he had received from Stan, but there were no notifications. “What did I miss?” 

“What did you miss?” Stan huffed out a laugh. “So you really haven’t heard it.” 

“Heard about what?” Louis asked. He had no idea what Stan was on about. 

Stan inhaled sharply. “Veronica put me in Zayn’s CC for the time you guys were in Berlin. To make sure any urgent issues would be handled ASAP.” 

Louis nodded. “That’s standard procedure. What--” 

“Let me finish.” Stan sounded annoyed and excited at the same time. “So, Thomas sent Zayn an email last night, with a demo tape. Holy hell, Louis. That demo.” 

“Um…” Louis tilted his head when he saw an incoming email from Stan on his mobile phone. “Yeah?” 

“It’s the best I’ve heard in a while,” Stan claimed. “For some reason Thomas coded it, but I have a pretty good idea who it is.”

Louis opened the email, finding an attachment titled  _ H1402demo _ . In Thomas’ original email the only message to Zayn was  _ Do not sell. Sign on _ . 

Even though it dawned on Louis what it was, he still asked, “what is this?” 

Stan snorted. “I  _ knew _ that you probably hadn’t heard it yet. Or else Harry would have been signed already.” 

“Harry?” Louis repeated slowly, still not ready to acknowledge the full puzzle his brain had completed from the information he had. 

“Listen to it, Louis,” Stan urged him on. “You have to listen to it. And then secure him for the label because he really is one in a million.” 

That much was true. No matter what this file consisted of, Harry was not just one in a million for Louis. He was  _ the _ one. The only one of all of the people in the world. 

God, he was so gone, and so, so fucked. 

“Is this a demo of Harry?” Louis asked slowly. 

“What did you do in Berlin? You’re always on top of everything. How do you not know about this?” Stan seemed to talk to someone else briefly. “Lou, I gotta run. Call me back about this, okay?” 

“Yeah.” Louis stared at his mobile phone’s screen. He slowly put the phone down, his fingers numb with the knowledge that he had a demo tape in front of him that Harry had recorded just one day ago. 

Looking at the door, as though he expected to be disturbed, Louis let his finger hover over the file. Licking his lips, he slowly pressed down and the file opened in one of the apps on his mobile phone.

The opening chords were played on the guitar, and Louis knew instantly that it was Harry playing the guitar. Then Harry started singing and Louis stopped breathing. 

_ I'm in my bed _

_ And you're not here _

_ And there's no one to blame _

_ But the drink in my wandering hands _

Louis’ heart sank with the realisation that Harry sang about going home with Luke on Wednesday. It could only be about that, and it made Louis’ heart beat out of his chest with the knowledge that Harry had wanted to be with Louis instead. 

It also meant that Harry had written this song after Wednesday night. Had he written that song in a single night?

_ Forget what I said _

_ It's not what I meant _

_ And I can't take it back _

_ I can't unpack the baggage you left _

_ it’s not what I meant _ , it echoed in Louis’ head, bouncing off the walls of his skull. He bit his lip, knowing that the only baggage he had left Harry was that stupid comment he had made. And the bag of jumpers Zayn had brought Harry.

If it hadn’t hurt so much, Louis would have admired how clever it all was. 

_ What am I now? What am I now? _

_ What if I'm someone I don't want around? _

_ I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling _

Louis leaned back in his chair, staring at his phone. His heart ached for Harry and the desperation the song carried. The longing, the regret, the pain. It was like Louis could feel it, too, when he closed his eyes. 

_ What if I'm someone you won't talk about? _

_ I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling _

As if Louis was talking about anyone else but Harry. Zayn was probably tired of Louis talking about nothing else but Harry ever since they’d gone to Berlin. He had made a complete fool of himself for Harry in the past days, and Harry thought Louis had enough of him? How was that even possible? 

The explanation came in the form of one single line. It knocked all air out of Louis, making him slump in his seat as actual tears shot to his eyes. 

_ And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again _

Louis blankly stared ahead, listening to the repetition of the chorus. The song ended on a quiet note, Harry’s voice slowly fading out. 

Fuck. His mind was completely empty except for Harry. He was the only thing Louis could think of, and his body demanded to get to Harry right bloody now and make it right. Louis had no idea how to do that, but he had to do it. He needed to take that pain away from Harry, and make sure he understood that if he was falling, Louis was there to catch him. 

His feet moved and he dashed to the door, completely headless. His alpha took over and he knew that if he didn’t see Harry right away, he would lose his mind. Every cell of his body burned, his lungs were on fire, and every breath he took felt like it wasn’t sufficient until he would breath in Harry’s scent again. 

When he opened the door, he crashed right into Zayn. He stumbled and Zayn grabbed his arm to steady himself. 

“Woah.” Zayn swayed slightly, eyes roaming over Louis’ face. “What’s bitten you?” 

“I--” Louis tried to breathe properly. He shook his head to clear his mind. “Fuck, Zayn. He--- I-- Fuck.” 

“Oh dear,” Zayn said, pushing Louis back into the office. He pulled the door closed behind himself. “You heard the song.” 

“What the fuck.” Louis’ legs failed him and he just sat down on the floor, burying his face in his hands. “What the  _ fuck _ .” 

“Lou.” Zayn crouched before him, resting his hands on Louis’ knees. “Don’t freak out.” 

Louis let out a tired laugh. “No, nothing to freak out about. He just wrote a song about how I make him fucking miserable.”

“No. Come on.” Zayn rubbed his knees. “It’s not you making him miserable. He makes himself miserable by treating you so wrong.” 

“I treated him wrong, too.” Louis shook his head. 

“I think he’s let you suffer enough for that,” Zayn murmured quietly. “And he’s suffered enough, too.”

Louis inhaled shakily. “I should see him. I should tell him that he doesn’t have to worry.” 

Zayn hesitated, so Louis pulled his hands from his face and frowned at him. A bad feeling crept up on him. “What? Zee, what is it?” 

Zayn shrugged and sat down, too. “He was very amandant about you not hearing that song. By all means.” 

Louis blinked. His heart sank, making his stomach cramp around it. “What? Why?” 

Tilting his head, Zayn sighed quietly. “Guess he’s embarrassed.” 

“Embarrassed,” Louis repeated. “What the hell…” 

“Yeah.” Zayn shrugged again. “I think it’d be best if you don’t confront him about it straight away. He’s fragile as it is, you know.” 

“You think it could tip him over the edge?” Louis tried to breathe evenly. 

Zayn rested his arms on his knees. “He’s dropped when he didn’t get the comfort he needed from you. I don’t think he’ll drop again, but all of this puts a lot of stress on his omega. I don’t know how much longer he’ll be able to handle it.” 

“I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to handle it.” Louis ran a hand over his face and then into his hair. “It kills me, Zee.” 

“I know.” Zayn reached out to take Louis’ other hand. “But he asked you to come tonight. He wants to get it right, too. If you take away anything from that song he wrote for you, it should be that he wants you the same way you want him.” 

“And now?” Louis asked. “How am I even gonna face him tonight?” 

“Just like you planned.” Zayn squeezed Louis’ hand. “Don’t give him the feeling something’s wrong. Nothing’s wrong. You're open to taking and getting in right. Put his mind at ease first before you get to the difficult part." 

Louis nodded. "Okay. Yeah. I think I can do that." 

"Remember that you both want the same thing," Zayn murmured. 

"Up until ten minutes ago I was pretty sure we didn't want the same thing." Louis frowned to himself. "And I'm not sure what happened can be undone. What if the damage can't be fixed?" 

Zayn hummed in understanding. "Do you think you can't forgive what he's done?" 

Louis' had snapped up and he sought out Zayn's eyes. "What? This is not about whether  _ I _ could forgive  _ him _ . I'm not sure he'll forgive me." 

"God, you're so out of it." Zayn laughed quietly. "He's literally tortured you over the past month, and you act like he had any right to." 

Biting his lip, Louis lifted one shoulder. 

"He didn't, Louis. No matter what you did, and how badly you fucked up." Zayn shook his head. "You need to make sure he understands he can't treat you that way in the future. You're not the only one who's made mistakes." 

The words slowly tickled in, making Louis blink. It felt like his thoughts formed in slow motion, thick molasses swimming in his head. That made it hard to even find words. 

"He's not like that, Zayn," he eventually got out. "I know he's not." 

Zayn nodded. "Good. It’s what I thought after that song, but what do I really know about him?" 

Louis inhaled. His heart was heavy in his chest, so he remained sitting on the floor. It'd be easier in a minute, or maybe two. 

Louis knew Harry. He knew that he had seen behind the masks and facades, and that he had seen Harry’s real face. It had shown when Harry had cooked with him, and when he had shyly kissed Louis' cheek, and when he had fought Louis on buying him that blouse, and when he had held Louis in the plane to let him sleep. Louis had seen it, and he had been infatuated from the first moment on. 

Just like he had been infatuated by the sides he'd got to know about Harry over the past few days. He was petty, and stubborn, but also insecure and introverted at times. He loved giving affection, but he craved it in return just as much. 

Louis knew who Harry was, and he knew why Harry acted the way he did. Yet, Zayn hadn't been wrong; Louis would have to make Harry understand that he couldn't let his pettiness take over like that again. 

Because Louis also knew that Harry hadn't just hurt Louis, he had also hurt himself. 

"But I know," he said, nodding firmly and looking at Zayn again. "I know him."

+++

Just as expected on a Friday night, the pub was packed and loud. Several groups had gathered around the tables and behind the bar, staff members prepared the quiz that was about to start any minute. 

Niall and Harry were already waiting for them. Louis saw them the moment he walked in, his attention zooming in on Harry. He held a pint between his hands and the top part of his hair was tied in a tiny bun on top of his head. When the door closed behind Louis, Harry’s eyes immediately found him and he looked nervous. 

“I’m gonna get drinks.” Louis briefly turned to Zayn. “You guys go ahead.”

Liam let go of Zayn’s hand. “I’ll help you.” 

Zayn went ahead to the table to join Niall and Harry and Liam and Louis made their way to the bar. It was crowded, a lot of people trying to get their orders in before the quiz would start. 

“First round’s on me,” Liam claimed. “I guess you’ll need a few tonight.” 

Louis laughed at that. “Not sure that’d help my situation.” 

“Maybe you should both get drunk.” Liam tilted his head in consideration. “Alcohol brings out the truth.” 

“I don't even know what the truth is.” Louis shook his head. “And I'm pretty sure Harry doesn’t either.” 

“About time you figure it out, don’t you think?” Liam winked, then he leaned onto the counter to order when it was their turn. 

Taking two of the five pints, Louis followed Liam to the table. He kept reminding himself of his plan, mentally preparing himself for facing Harry: act normal and don’t push anything. This would resolve naturally, so there was no use in forcing anything. Harry wanted this to be resolved, too, so it would all turn out the way it was supposed to. 

Inhaling deeply one last time, Louis reached the table and let Liam go first. He sat down next to Zayn, putting the three glasses he’d been carrying on the table. Louis took the seat next to Niall, which left him across from Harry.

“Hi, lads.” Niall pulled one of the pints next to his that was half empty. “Good thinking.” 

“Thank you,” Harry said, looking at Liam.

“I’m glad this worked out.” Liam rested an arm on the backrest of Zayn’s chair. 

"Not much longer now that we can meet up like this." Louis took off his jacket. "People will start to recognise you soon." 

Blinking, Liam leaned in to look at Louis. "Do you think so?" 

"Definitely." Louis nodded. "Your song is performing well, and I think  _ For You _ might land you a number one." 

"Who's gonna answer all the Harry Potter questions when Liam can't join us anymore?" Niall asked.

"What?" Zayn laughed as he shifted a little closer to Liam, resting a hand over his thigh. "You're a Harry Potter fan?" 

"The biggest!" Liam smiled at him. "Don't say you haven't read it?" 

Zayn shook his head. "Maybe seen one of the films." 

Liam put a hand over his heart. "Okay, we'll have to rectify that as soon as possible." 

"What's your speciality, then?" Niall wanted to know, raising a brow at Zayn. 

"Speciality?" 

"A field that you have special knowledge about," Niall explained. 

"Oh. Well…" Zayn pondered the question for a moment. "Comics and Manga, I think." 

"Oh, that's good!" Niall clapped his hands excitedly. "We never get the Manga questions right. What about you?" He turned to Louis. 

Louis shrugged, trying to think of something. "I don't know. Music, I guess?" 

"Boring." Niall rolled his eyes. 

"Louis knows about every romantic comedy, really," Zayn provided. He smiled at Louis. "He's seen them all." 

Niall blinked, suddenly looking less amused. "Oh." 

Louis snorted. He hadn't even thought of that but it was true. "What? Is that your speciality, too?" 

"Not mine, no." Niall briefly glanced at Harry. "It's H's." 

That made Louis' throat go tight. Of course it was. How could it be any different? He looked at Harry, finding his eyes already on Louis, his cheeks flushed in a rosy colour. 

"I'm always up to date with the Premier League, too?" Louis shrugged. 

"You do seem like a good addition to our team." Niall clapped his back, clinking his glass against Louis', then to Zayn's and the tension ebbed away. 

"Speaking of." Liam took the paper that still lay in the middle of the table. "We need a good team name." 

"Usually, we're Team Happy Go Lucky," Harry said, smiling softly at Niall. 

It was the first time he spoke up and Louis' insides settled at hearing his voice. He hadn’t been aware that Harry's voice, his deep, slow timbre had such effects on Louis. 

“That’s cute,” Zayn commented. “And oddly fitting for you two.” 

Not so much anymore, Louis thought, pressing his lips together to keep himself from saying it out loud. Especially not for Harry. He didn’t seem all that happy and lucky lately, but Louis aimed to change that soon. “Did you ever win?” 

“Obviously not.” Niall snorted. He pointed to a group at a table across the room. “Those ladies over there? Smash it every time.” 

They all turned to look at the round of elderly women who seemed settled and comfortable. One of them was knitting. 

“We’re five tonight,” Liam pointed out when he turned back around. “That should increase our chances.” 

“You think we can beat them?” Zayn wondered.

“There’s only one direction we’re going, and that’s overtaking those ladies.” Liam lifted his glass in cheers.

Harry stopped his motion; his glass halfway up to his mouth. “That’s pretty good.” 

“That’s the plan when entering a competition.” Liam frowned at him in amusement. “Winning.” 

“I mean,” Harry said and set his glass down, “One Direction. It’s a good name for our team.” 

Niall beamed. “I love it.” 

“Good thinking.” Zayn nodded. “Let’s go with that one.” 

“It represents our spirit, at least.” Harry grinned at them, but it dimmed when he turned to Louis. He looked insecure all of a sudden, as though he expected Louis to disagree or bash the idea. 

Louis smiled at him, nodding softly. “It’s a good one.” 

Niall scribbled their team name and table number down on the paper, just right before the quiz started. A member of the staff welcomed all participants and explained the rules. Then, the first questions were asked. 

They asked for time zones in Russia, which none of them knew a thing about, which country had the most islands in the world, and which language had the most words in its dictionary. Louis didn’t know what he had expected, but he suddenly felt immensely uneducated, since he didn’t know any of the answers. 

It did look up when the next question was asked, though. 

“Name the best-selling book or book series of the 21st century,” the host read out. 

“Oh, and this is where I come in.” Liam grinned. “Do I even have to say it?” 

“Really?” Louis huffed out a laugh. “I’m not a fan and I know that one. This doesn’t require any special knowledge about the book.” 

“True,” Niall agreed. He wrote down the answer. 

“It could be Twilight,” Zayn argued. 

“Or Fifty Shades,” Harry added. He had moved on to his second pint. 

“People have read Fifty Shades for free on the internet before it was published. Why would they buy it?” Niall shook his head. “It’s definitely Harry Potter.” 

A string of other questions followed and Louis slowly got the hang of it. Harry seemed to loosen up a little, too. He argued with Liam, bickered with Niall and chuckled when one of them came up with a particularly ridiculous answer to any of the questions. 

Louis finally got to contribute, too. He knew Maroon Five’s original band name, and he knew that Ed’s  _ Shape Of You _ was the most streamed song on Spotify. Zayn knew that one, too, obviously, but Louis was quicker to say it. He had to leave questions about art and history to Niall, though. It was impressive how much knowledge Niall had in those fields. To Louis’ surprise, Harry knew quite a big deal about arts, too. 

“Where do Ryan Reynolds and Sandra Bullock go to visit Reynold’s on-screen family in the film The Proposal?” was the last question asked before the first break. 

“Alaska,” Harry and Louis replied at the same time. Harry even imitated the way Sandra Bullock said it in the film when she found out where they’d be going. 

“I’ve never seen that one.” Zayn emptied his glass in one drink. “Is it any good?” 

“It’s funny.” Louis watched Niall write down the answer. “One of my favourites, actually.” 

“Betty White,” Harry added. “Do I need to say any more?” 

Liam glanced at Zayn, looking confused. “I guess not.” 

“As long as you two are in agreement.” Zayn winked at Louis, his lips spreading into a grin. 

Louis briefly glanced at Harry, feeling his cheeks heat up. Harry bit back a smile, looking pleased, and Louis counted it as a win. 

“I’ll get another round.” Louis collected their empty glasses. 

Harry shook his head. He hadn’t drunk much of his second pint yet. “I’ll skip this round.” 

“Do you want something else?” Louis asked. 

Harry swallowed visibly, and he blinked slowly. Louis didn’t think he had ever seen anyone blink that slowly. Harry’s lashes slowly swept down and back up again. “Um... no. I’m fine.” 

He wasn’t. Louis hated that he knew Harry wasn’t. He kept claiming he was fine, but each time he said it, Louis knew it was a lie. “Good. Okay.” 

Without waiting for a reaction, Louis turned. He knew that Liam, Zayn and Niall were probably giving him sympathetic looks, and he really didn’t need to see those. All he wanted was to get Harry to himself and make things right. If he wasn’t completely off, though, Louis would get there tonight. Harry seemed open to talking it out in the way he looked at Louis. The hostility that he had held against Louis just a few days ago seemed to be gone and replaced by something fragile and hopeful. 

He reached the bar and put the empty glasses down, ordering another four pints. 

“Louis?” 

Turning his head, he saw a young man with warm, brown eyes and thick blond curls that were spilling over his shoulders. He was slightly taller than Louis and wore skinny jeans with an orange jumper. It took Louis a moment, but then he recognised him. 

“Chris. Hi.” Louis turned his body to him, leaning against the counter. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” Chris put down two empty pint glasses on the counter. “How are you?” 

“Good. Thanks.” Louis handed his money to the bartender when he brought four new pints. “How is the quiz going for you?” 

Chris shrugged. “I should have listened in school. I feel like I don't know anything.” 

“You don’t really learn about romantic comedies in school, do you?” Louis smiled kindly. He didn’t think there was any use in telling Chris that he was, indeed, not quite educated. At least not from what Louis remembered.

After all, Louis had only spent a week with Chris. He had been one of the less annoying omegas Louis had got to know in December. Still, Louis couldn’t say he had enjoyed the time with Chris in particular. The conversations had been superficial and dull, and Chris had apparently not read the contract he had signed.

He had tried talking Louis into sex more than once during that week.

“Guess not.” Chris smiled back and pointed at the glasses. “Are you here with friends?” 

“Yes.” Louis kept his answer short, not wanting to give away too much. “You?” 

“On a date.” Chris stepped closer, bringing his lips close to Louis’ ear. He smelled cool and breezy, like an early spring morning. “But I wouldn’t mind abandoning him if you wanted to get out of here.” 

Louis cleared his throat, but he stayed where he was, even though his instinct was to pull back. “As tempting as that sounds, I have to decline.” 

Chris raised a brow and pulled back. “You’re missing out, you know?” 

“I’ll live,” Louis commented drily. He took the four glasses, making sure they wouldn’t slip from his hold. “Have fun on your date, Chris.” 

Chris didn’t reply, so Louis turned and made his way back to the table. He glanced at Harry, and for some odd reason felt relieved when he saw that he was engaged in a conversation with Zayn. Somehow, he had been nervous Harry could have seen Chris lean in, and take it the wrong way.

The one thing Louis didn't want was jeopardise his chances of getting it right with Harry. 

+++

Who was that guy? 

Harry narrowed his eyes, letting them roam over the bloke’s body. He was lean and fit, maybe just around twenty, and definitely hitting on Louis. He was attractive and he seemed oddly familiar with Louis. The way Louis smiled at him made it seem like they did know each other.

When the guy leaned in and brought his face close to Louis’, speaking into Louis’ ear, Harry almost jumped up. He fisted his hands to keep himself from storming over to them and shoving him off Louis to make it clear that Harry was the only one who was allowed getting that close to Louis.

He pressed his lips together, watching Louis stay put, slightly tilting his head into the contact. Harry wasn’t allowed a thing because he had no claim on Louis. 

“Calm down, Harry.” Zayn touched his arm, diverting Harry's attention from the sight. 

Harry blinked and turned his head to Zayn. “Who is that guy?” 

“Probably someone he knows from somewhere.” Zayn squeezed Harry’s arm reassuringly. 

“After what you pulled on Wednesday, I don’t think you get to be jealous right now.” Niall crossed his arms.

Zayn shook his head. “You do. But I really don’t think there’s anything to be worried about.” 

Nodding, Harry bit his lip, trying to believe Zayn. He noticed Louis coming back to their table from the corner of his eye and did his best to act casually. Louis set the glasses down on the table and slid back into the seat across from Harry.

He smelled so good. Harry hadn’t been able to concentrate on anything else since Louis had walked into the pub earlier. It was like his scent was especially thick tonight, and it constantly made Harry’s head swim. If he hadn’t been seated anyway, he wouldn’t be sure his legs would carry him. 

“Who was that bloke?” Niall asked immediately. “You looked cozy.” 

Louis gaped at Niall and he turned to Harry, eyes wide before looking back at Niall. “He’s just-- I don’t know him all that well.” 

Zayn froze next to Harry, making him wonder what it was Zayn had realised from that statement. He frowned, noticing Louis look at Zayn, as if he was asking for help. 

“Oh, I remember.” Zayn chuckled lightly. “He was an intern at the label not too long ago.” 

“Yeah.” Louis nodded. “He asked me to say hello to you.” 

An intern that got to work with the CEOs? Harry frowned at that, not quite buying it. Louis still seemed nervous and something about the way Zayn had reacted seemed forced. 

Louis’ eyes flitted to him again, and at that moment, Harry understood.

He was one of the omegas Louis had hired before his rut. To test out. Which probably meant that they had seemed so familiar -- or cozy as Niall had called it -- because they had been that close before. Probably even closer. 

It was more than likely that Louis had slept with that omega. 

Harry concentrated on his glass, trying to keep his mind from spiralling out of control. His chest felt tight, too tight for his heart that was beating so hard, it threatened to break his ribs. It was difficult to keep the images from flooding his mind. Images that made Harry sick to his stomach. 

“Harry.” Louis reached across the table, but he stopped when the microphone was tapped and the host announced the next round of the quiz. 

“Are you guys okay? Liam asked tentatively. 

Harry pulled his hands into his lap, smiling up at Liam. “Of course.” 

Louis looked like he was going to protest for a moment, but he kept quiet and drew his hand back, too. He let it rest against his glass. 

For the next round of the quiz, Harry went on autopilot. He laughed when the others laughed, spoke up when he knew the answer to any of the questions, and tried to ignore Louis as best as he could. If he focused for too long, he’d get weak. 

When the next break was called, Niall went to get more pints, and Harry went with him. He could use a break from constantly breathing Louis in. It felt like he was drowning in it, and as much as his omega appreciated that, Harry felt like choking on it. 

It was a constant reminder of what he didn’t have, and that it was his own fault. Mostly. Not that Louis was innocent, but Harry had definitely taken it too far and now it seemed like there was no going back.

“Would you rather want to go home?” Niall asked after he had ordered a new round. “You seem like it’s all a bit too much for you.” 

Harry shook his head. “No. He’ll worry and think it’s his fault.” 

Niall frowned. “It is his fault.” 

“Not like that, though.” Harry added ten quid when Niall paid. “He didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I guess he didn’t.” Niall took two glasses, leaving three for Harry. 

When they came back to the table, Harry could hear Louis talk to Zayn and Liam. “I didn’t when Harry wasn’t in the picture, so I certainly won’t do it now that he is.” 

Liam opened his mouth but quickly shut it when he saw Harry and Niall. He smiled when he helped with the glasses, acting like they hadn’t had a heated debate just seconds ago.

Louis cleared his throat, glancing up at Harry. “Thanks.” 

Harry stared at him. He knew that he had to sit back down, but he also knew that he couldn’t possibly sit across from Louis and act like everything was fine for another second. 

He took a step back. “I’ll go to the toilet. Be back in a minute.” 

Reaching the toilets, Harry locked himself in one of the stalls and slumped down onto the toilet seat. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. Asking Louis to join them had been such a bad idea. What had Harry expected to come off this? there was too much standing between them for them to act friendly. 

He should have asked Louis to meet him in private to sort through everything and tear down whatever walls they had built over the past month. But Harry had been desperate and needy and so, so scared that he wouldn’t see Louis again. 

He jumped slightly when someone came into the toilets, talking loudly. 

“Okay, I can talk now,” the guy said, talking to someone on the phone apparently, since there was no second voice. “I told you about him. In December. He hired me for a whole week. That was easy money.” 

Harry pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. Of fucking course. 

“No. He’s here with friends.” The guy was quiet for a moment. “I wouldn’t have met the guy for a second date anyway. I should focus on Louis. If he takes me home tonight, I can probably secure him for good.” 

Swallowing thickly, Harry shook his head as though he was the one on the other line. 

The bloke hummed and then laughed quietly. “He’s exactly the kind of alpha I want. Rich, good-looking, with good connections. I’d finally get to be around all the rich and famous.” 

Harry wanted to scream with how wrong all of it was. Louis deserved better than a leeching omega who was only after his money. He deserved someone who understood his humour, and who would be there to hold him when he was tired, who challenged him when he got overbearing, and who adored the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

“Listen, the break is almost over. I gotta go back to Daniel.” The guy groaned. “Maybe I can pass Louis’ table on the way. Remind him what he’s let go, you know?” 

The door opened, letting in the loud noises from the pub room for a moment, then they got muffled again when the door fell closed. 

Harry remained where he was for a moment. Maybe he could just hide in here for the rest of the night, until everyone else was gone and he could slip out. No one would notice how miserable he was, and he wouldn’t have to face Louis again. 

He knew there was no escape, though. With a sigh, he left the stall and washed his hands -- just in case, because these toilets weren’t the cleanest. He tucked a few stray curls back into his bun and steeled himself before he left the toilets. 

He wasn’t prepared to see Louis linger in front of the door, though. It was too soon, and Harry felt all of his defences crumble like a sandcastle being hit by a wave. 

“Harry,” Louis started. 

“Don’t fucking ask if I’m fine.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Louis blinked at him. “You’re obviously not.” 

“No, I’m not.” Harry swallowed, trying to hold back the words, but they just stumbled out. “And I won’t watch you leave with him tonight. I can’t, okay? I’m not like you. I can’t just say, _ have fun _ , and watch you take off with another omega.” 

The look on Louis’ face turned into confusion. “What are you on about?” 

“That omega you hired before.” Harry gave Louis an unimpressed stare. “As if I didn’t know who he was. Or what he wants.” 

Louis frowned and shook his head. “He’s not--” 

“I don’t care.” Harry dashed past Louis. “You don’t owe me an explanation.” 

Before he could get away, Louis grabbed Harry’s wrist and pulled him back. “You’re the only one I owe any explanations to, and you know that, Harry.” 

Harry felt something inside him break and shatter, his throat going tight. His skin burned where Louis touched it. “I’m not asking for an explanation.” 

“Come on, Street Fighter.” Louis pulled him closer, and suddenly the small corridor in front of the toilets seemed to get even smaller, caging in on them. “Do you really want it to be like this?” 

Harry’s head felt light, and all of his senses zoomed in on where Louis’ fingers were curled around his wrist. Louis briefly stroked his thumb over Harry’s pulsepoint, and it was like the beat of his heart got louder in his ears. Harry opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Louis’ eyes changed. The playfulness that had been there just a second ago vanished, and he knit his brows together. His grip tightened, and he brought his hand up to touch Harry’s cheek. Harry was sure he said something, too, but he could only hear his heart pound, and pound, and pound; steady and calm as his eyelids got heavier. He nuzzled against Louis’ touch. 

Louis suddenly let go of him, like he had burned himself, and everything came rushing back. The quiz had started again, and there were noises coming from the main room. People chattered, glasses clinked together and someone laughed loudly. A dozen different scents filled the pub, but Harry could easily pick out Louis’. 

Louis wasn’t touching him anymore. 

“Are you guys okay?” 

That was Liam. Harry wanted to turn, but his body didn’t listen. He kept staring at Louis’ face, but he didn’t even look back at Harry.

“Thank God, Liam.” Louis took a step away from Harry. “Can you get our coats? Quick?” 

Liam made a strange noise, then he was gone again. Harry finally managed to turn around but only saw him retreating. 

Louis opened a door that read _ Staff Only _ , and gestured for Harry to go through it. Confused, Harry frowned at him. Liam came back a moment later, handing Louis their coats, then he took several steps back, as if he didn’t want to come too close to them. 

“Okay, love.” Louis gave Harry his coat. “Put on your coat. We’re leaving.” 

“What?” Harry looked at the coat in his hand. 

“Better hurry.” Liam’s tone was urgent, and Harry had no idea what was wrong all of a sudden.

Or why Louis had let go so suddenly, when he had finally,  _ finally _ touched Harry again. 

Louis kept his hands to himself now, gesturing for Harry to leave through the door. Not sure what was going on, Harry looked over his shoulder. He saw that Liam held back another man from passing him. 

“Harry,” Louis urged him on. “Come on.” 

Still not sure what was happening, Harry decided to trust Louis and walked through the door and down a hallway to the next. It led outside to a small yard. Outside, he turned to Louis, but Louis didn’t even look at him. He went ahead and opened a gate that led to the street in front of the pub.

“Put on your coat, Harry.” Louis’ voice was gentler now, sounding much calmer than before.

Harry shivered, feeling the cold in his bones. He slid his coat on and followed Louis onto the pavement. Louis was on his mobile, cursing under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked.

Louis stepped closer to the street, looking to his right. “I’m bringing you home.” 

Harry pulled his coat closed over his chest. He wore a jumper and a shirt underneath, but he still felt cold. The air was icy and Harry could have sworn that it hadn’t been when they had walked here earlier. “Why?” 

A taxi stopped next to them, and Louis opened the back door. “Get in.” 

“Don’t talk to me like that.” Harry huffed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Amusement flickered over Louis’ features. “You’d really fight me on your deathbed.” 

“I’m fighting because you annoy me.” Harry glanced at the taxi driver who was listening in with curiosity written all over his face. “You don’t get to tell me what to do.” 

“I know. And I’m not trying to.” Louis opened the door wider. “Would you please just get in the taxi? I’ll explain once I brought you home, and when we don’t have an audience.” 

Harry knew that there was no way he wouldn't go with Louis. That didn’t mean he’d have to make it easy for Louis. He didn’t want Louis to get the impression Harry was easily pushed into what Louis wanted. 

Without another word, he got into the taxi. Louis closed the door from outside, and Harry’s mouth fell open. For a second, he was scared that Louis would send him home like that, but then Louis got into the passenger seat. Harry couldn’t hear what he said to the driver, but the man glanced at Harry and nodded before he pulled back onto the street.

Fine. So Louis was going to take Harry home. He had decided, for whatever reason, that Harry needed to leave the pub. Just now Harry realised that Niall had stayed back, and that only Liam had been informed of their departure. He was sure that Niall was already following them -- he wouldn’t let Harry be alone after Louis would drop him off. He’d know that Harry needed him around when Louis was gone.

When the car stopped, Harry realised that he had spaced out, and that he had lost any track of space and time. He blinked when Louis opened the door and bent down to look at him.

“Can you walk to the door, love?” Louis asked tentatively.

“What kind of question is that?” Harry frowned at him and got out of the car. He wanted to say more, but realised that they stood in front of Louis’ house.

Louis had said he’d bring Harry home.

The taxi took off, and Harry followed Louis to the door. Louis unlocked it and walked in first, waiting for Harry to walk inside before he closed it quietly. 

Harry turned to him, feeling even more confused than before. Louis’ scent was so thick in here, it made it hard for Harry to breathe. “What is going on, Louis? Why---” 

Louis closed the gap between them and framed Harry’s face with his hands. “I had to make sure you’re safe first.” 

Harry’s vision started to go blurry. “What?” 

Next thing he knew, Louis’ lips were on his, gently brushing over Harry’s. Soothing, soft, reassuring. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into him, sighing into the kiss.

“It’s okay now, darling.” Louis whispered the words against Harry’s lips. 

Harry slumped against Louis and buried his face against Louis’ neck. His knees suddenly felt weak, and his limbs were so, so heavy. 

“You’re safe here.” Louis touched his lips to Harry’s temple and started scenting him. It flooded Harry and every dam broke. “I’ve got you. Let go now.” 

In a short spike of panic Harry realised that he was dropping. Before he could do anything about it, though, his vision went black.

The last thing he noticed was Louis catching him when he was falling.

=== 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It'll be fluff, fluff and fluff from here on!


	7. Night Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some fluff and some honest heart-to-heart? These two finally are!! 
> 
> Have fun <33

Harry felt content. 

He slowly woke up from what felt like an age-long sleep, emerging from a deep slumber. The sun warmed his face and he knew where he was without opening his eyes. 

Louis' scent surrounded him -- clung to him --, his cheek rested against a firm chest, his arm was draped over a soft stomach, and gentle fingers ran through his hair. 

Harry kept his eyes closed, indulging the moment for a little longer. He had never felt at peace quite like this before, and didn't want it to ever stop. When he finally did open his eyes, he noticed that Louis had sat up. Harry was cuddled up against him, his body aligning with Louis' perfectly, their legs tangled, as if they were molded together. Louis played with Harry's hair while he read a book. 

Harry's eyes needed a moment to get used to the dim morning light spilling through the big window. It reminded him that he had woken up in Louis' bed before, but waking up had never been this calm then. 

"Is the book any good?" he asked quietly when his head had cleared a little. 

Louis stopped caressing Harry’s hair, and he lowered the book, closing it with one hand. 

Harry saw the title. "Psychology," he commented. "That's actually surprising." 

Louis laughed quietly, slowly drawing his fingers down Harry's neck and to his back. "How are you feeling?" 

"Good." Harry knew he should probably let go, but he didn't feel like it. 

"Are you hungry?" Louis put the book aside. Carefully, he rested his hand on Harry’s. 

“No. Not really,” Harry replied. His head felt light, and blissfully empty. He gently laced his fingers with Louis’ and closed his eyes again. Louis kissed the top of his head and squeezed Harry’s hand, scenting him subtly. It made Harry’s body go lax and he felt like floating. With a content sigh, he nuzzled closer. 

“You can sleep a little longer,” Louis said then, lips still resting against the crown of Harry’s hair. 

Harry shook his head, blinking his eyes open. A strange feeling started creeping up on him that something wasn’t right. 

“We need to talk,” he said quietly. He didn’t know what they had to talk about, but he knew that they needed to have a conversation. However, Harry wanted to drag this feeling out for as long as possible. 

Louis inhaled, his chest rising beneath Harry’s cheek. “How about you take a shower first and I make you breakfast? And then we talk.” 

"Okay." Harry stretched his fingers, resting them against Louis', their palms touching. “Can we just stay like this for a moment longer?"

"As long as you need." Louis wiggled his fingers a bit, sliding them back between Harry's. 

_ Forever _ , Harry thought. He'd need this to last forever. The way Louis had phrased it set a spark of anxiety loose in Harry. Just as long as he needed it. That made it sound like Harry had no entitlement to it anymore when he stopped needing it. 

What if Louis was going to send him away the moment Harry was stable enough? 

"Hey." Louis shifted slightly, the hand that wasn't holding Harry's coming to rest against the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" 

Lifting his head, Harry finally looked at Louis. His hair was dishevelled and he looked tired, his brows knit together. Harry sat up enough to kiss Louis' jaw before he buried his face against Louis' neck. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against Louis' skin. Harry didn't even know what he was apologising for -- everything blurred together in his head, leaving him restless. 

"No. None of that, darling." Louis lifted their linked hands to his lips before he pushed Harry to his back and loomed over him. There was dark stubble on his chin and cheeks, but his eyes were clear as they looked into Harry’s. 

Harry brought his free hand up, running his fingers over Louis’ cheeks and up into his hair. He wanted to say more, but his head was empty and Louis was too close for Harry to focus on anything else. His eyes flickered to Louis’ mouth and he remembered how Louis had kissed him last night. Gentle and loving and so, so soothing that Harry had felt safe enough to let go. 

Suddenly, the severity of what had happened came crashing down on Harry. It was like a golden curtain had lifted; a golden curtain that had dipped everything into a warm light and had put fuzzy edges to Harry’s vision. The sunlight seemed less bright, less soft now, and Harry shivered.

“Louis.” He closed his eyes and let his hand slide from Louis’ hair. “Fuck. I dropped again.” 

Louis leaned in and kissed Harry’s forehead, running his lips down to his cheek. His scent was washing over Harry in a soothing wave. “It’s okay. I’m here, and nothing happened. You were safe all the time.” 

“I almost dropped in a fucking pub.” Harry yelped quietly when Louis rolled on top of him. His hand came to rest over Harry's hip, gripping tightly. Harry inhaled, focusing on Louis' touch, and his nerves calmed down. 

Louis’ lips stopped at the corner of Harry’s mouth and for a moment they just breathed each other in. Louis was a pleasant weight on him, his body warm and firm. Their eyes locked, and Louis slowly opened his mouth, slotting their lips together.

It was like Harry was pulled under again. Louis held Harry’s hand in his, pinning it down above his head as he deepened the kiss. He tasted stale, but warm and sweet when his tongue opened up Harry’s mouth for him. Harry arched off the mattress, feeling a rush of endorphins when Louis grinded down at the same moment, meeting Harry in a slow rhythm. He whined, feeling slick starting to leak out of him, his cock twitching in interest. 

Louis shifted up enough to have their groins align, and he briefly broke their kiss to title his head differently. His next kiss was even deeper, and more demanding. It made Harry whimper, his free hand roaming over Louis’ back to find something to hold on to. 

Suddenly, Louis pulled back and cursed under his breath. He rested his lips against Harry’s neck. They were wet and hot against Harry’s skin when he started sucking a bruise into it. Breathing heavily, Louis slowly rolled off Harry, plopping down on Harry’s side, their arms still touching. Harry immediately turned onto his side, nuzzling close again.

“Why did we stop?” 

Louis’ laugh was bitter. "You're not lucid." 

Harry sighed, rubbing his nose against Louis’ arm. “Guess I’m not.” 

Louis turned onto his side and brushed his hand over Harry’s cheek. “I don’t even know how to handle you when you’re not fighting me.” 

“Kissing was just fine.” Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder, the fabric beneath his lips soft and warm. 

“Of course you’d say that.” Louis wound a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger and smiled. “I can kiss you a little more, I guess.” 

Sliding one arm over Louis’ waist, Harry pressed in closer. “I’d like that. A lot.” 

Louis brushed his nose against Harry’s, bringing his lips closer. This time he kissed Harry slowly, deeply, and dragged out every move. It was intoxicating, Louis’ scent mixing with his taste, as his lips softly pressed into Harry’s. Harry opened his mouth and sighed, his eyes falling closed again.

Sweet murmurs, gentle touches and slow drags of lips let Harry’s body hum in satisfaction and contentment. It overwhelmed Harry in a way he had never been overwhelmed before. He let Louis kiss him until his lips couldn’t move anymore, and his skin prickled with every brush of Louis’ fingertips against his skin. His mind went blank again, and Louis was everywhere: in his head, on his skin, holding him close. 

Like that, Harry slipped under again. 

+++

Louis didn’t think he had ever been that scared in his whole life.

The moment he had realised Harry was about to drop, he had almost lost his mind. Only the knowledge that Harry needed Louis to keep him safe had made Louis keep a clear mind. He had acted on complete instinct, knowing that any kind of touch would have sent Harry straight over the edge. 

And he had been right about that. Harry had dropped the moment Louis had kissed him, and he had been so, so yielding before. He was actively seeking out Louis’ touch, even when he had been asleep. Whenever Louis had moved away from him, Harry had followed his warmth, reaching out for him. He was so touched-starved that he had literally soaked in every bit of attention from Louis. 

He had fallen back asleep. Harry's body was probably still needing rest after his drop, and this time around, Louis would make sure he got that rest. No strange people in a hotel, or leaving the comfort of the house where it was only the two of them. 

Harry was curled up in Louis arms, his face buried against Louis' chest. He breathed evenly, and his fingers held on to Louis' t-shirt. He looked peaceful and calm, and Louis couldn't stop himself from thinking that Harry looked like he belonged right where he was. 

His mobile started ringing, and Louis jumped slightly. He froze for a moment, making sure it didn't startle Harry, then he entangled his limbs from Harry's and turned around to grab his phone. 

"Niall," he whispered. 

"Did he go into heat?" Niall asked. "Liam said he was going into heat." 

Louis looked at Harry who was still sound asleep. "No. He's dropped. Again." 

"Good reacting from your side." Niall sounded amused. "I take it he's not out of it yet?" 

Louis propped his head up on his elbow. "He came up shortly and is sleeping now." 

"Great," Niall replied. "I'm in front of your door. He left his handbag last night." 

Louis sat up and quietly slid out of bed. Harry immediately shifted closer to the warm spot he'd left. "Wait. I'll be there in a second." 

Carefully, Louis tiptoed to the door. He looked at Harry once more, making sure he was still fast asleep, then he left the room. He rushed down the stairs and opened the front door for Niall. 

"Thanks." Niall held up a turquoise handbag. "He'll probably need this." 

Louis gestured for Niall to come in. "Would you like a cup of tea?" 

"Is that all right?" Niall glanced at the stairs. 

"He's still asleep. And it's you, not some random omega." Louis stepped aside to make room for Niall. 

"Like that bloke last night?" Niall asked as he followed Louis to the kitchen. 

Louis turned to him when he reached the kitchen counter. "That literally sent him flying. I knew he was dropping the moment he came out of the toilets. He worked himself up over it pretty bad." 

Nialled hummed as he sat down at the table. "Added to spending your rut with you and going on complete withdrawal from any physical contact afterwards… it's no wonder, really."

“Guess not.” Louis filled the kettle with water. “I shouldn’t have let it come that far.” 

Niall snorted. “He pushed you away, Louis. It’s not like you had a lot of doing in this.” 

Shrugging, Louis got eggs and bacon from the fridge. “Maybe I should have pushed back harder. I don’t know.” 

“I think you did the right thing.” Niall watched as Louis cracked the eggs into a bowl. “If you had pushed him, he’d have held it against you. This way he realised what he wants himself.” 

Niall was probably right with that, but it couldn’t stop Louis feeling like he had failed Harry in some way. It was his calling to take care of Harry, and while Louis had prevented the worst, he had been responsible for Harry dropping twice already. 

“It’s not your fault, Louis.” Niall smiled when Louis looked at him. “If anything, it’s because of you that nothing worse happened.” 

Louis turned to the kettle when the water was boiling and poured two cups of tea. “I just want him to be safe.” 

“You know.” Niall leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “When I first met you, I thought you were pretty detached from your alpha. But you’re actually pretty in tune with it. I just didn’t realise that you’re a provider through and through.” 

Louis brought one cup of tea to the table and frowned at Niall. “What?” 

“I thought you wanted to show off and win him over with your money.” Niall shrugged. “But you just wanted to take care of him from the beginning, didn’t you?” 

Blushing, Louis sipped from his own tea. “He doesn’t make it easy for me to take care of him.” 

Niall nodded in agreement, lifting his brows. “He’s just not used to it.” 

Louis turned back to the cooker and poured the scrambled eggs into a pan. “He’ll better get used to it. I’m not planning to stop anytime soon.” 

“That’s the spirit.” Niall slammed his palm onto the table, making his tea splash over the rim of the cup. 

Shaking his head, Louis smiled at him. “I hope he’ll be as ecstatic about it.” 

Niall hummed and wiped the tea with his sleeve. “Harry likes fried eggs better than scrambled eggs, by the way.” 

“He’ll get fried eggs, then.” Louis added the bacon into the pan. “He’ll probably be asleep for a while longer anyway.” 

“Is that breakfast for me, then?” Niall’s eyes lit up. 

“I’m starving,” Louis said and got two plates. “And breakfast tastes better with company.” 

“Can’t believe I’m profiting from your caretaker syndrome as well.” 

That made Louis bark out a laugh. “You deserve a breakfast at least for coming out here to drop off Harry’s bag.” 

“His suppressants are in there. You may have to remind him to take them. Since he didn’t last night.” Niall slyly grinned at Louis when he brought the plates over and put them on the table. “And we wouldn’t want him to go into heat, would we?” 

Louis almost dropped the cutlery. His cheeks burned and he threw Niall an annoyed glance. “Fuck off.” 

Niall laughed cheerfully. 

Louis joined him at the table and they dug in. Only then did Louis realise how hungry he really was. He hadn’t eaten the night before, way too nervous to meet Harry, and at the pub they hadn’t ordered any food. Until now, he had been too focused on Harry to even think about eating. Now that he knew that Harry was safe and would be okay, it was like a heavy weight was lifted off him. 

For a while, they sat in silence, simply eating their food. Niall finished before Louis and rested his elbows on the tabletop, holding his cup and sipping tea. There was something comforting about it.

“How did we do in the quiz anyway?” Louis asked then. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “The knitting ladies had every answer. Can you believe it?”

“Actually, yes.” Louis leaned back and smiled. “I’m not surprised.” 

“We only came in seventh,” Niall said and put down his empty cup. 

“That’s better than I’d have expected.” 

Louis turned his head and looked at Harry, who was standing in the door frame to the kitchen. He had put on a jumper and was fidgeting the sleeves, looking insecure and nervous. His hair was a mess and he looked still sleep-rumpled and soft. Like he had just woken up a second ago. 

“You’re awake.” Louis got up. 

“The smell of breakfast woke me.” Harry shrugged. 

“What would you like? I can make eggs and bacon, or pancakes, or…” Louis frowned. “There’s nothing else I can cook, actually.” 

Niall laughed. “Pathetic, mate.” 

Harry looked to Niall. “Why is Niall here?” 

“I brought your handbag.” Niall pointed at it where he had set it down on the floor. “And I was just about to leave again.” 

Harry looked at his handbag and pulled the jumper’s sleeves over his hands. “Thanks.” 

“Do you want to go home with him?” Louis asked, not sure how to read Harry’s behaviour. 

Niall got his jacket and stood between them, looking from Louis to Harry and back. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Harry's voice was just above a whisper. He lowered his gaze to the floor. 

“What?” Louis shook his head immediately. 

“I don’t want to leave,” Harry added, almost too quiet for Louis to hear.

“Okay. This is awkward.” Niall took three steps back. “I’m just gonna slip out. Don’t mind me.” 

Harry turned his head when Niall passed him, murmuring something to him. Niall touched his arm, smiled and then left. Pressing his lips together, Harry kept his head turned to the side, and all Louis wanted was to go over and touch him. 

“So.” Louis cleared his throat. “You should eat something.” 

Harry crossed his arms. “I’m pretty hungry, to be honest.”

“Eggs or pancakes?” Louis asked, turning back to the cooker. “I’m sorry I can’t do more than that. I’ve got cereal, too, if that’s something you’d like? There may be some fruits somewhere in the fridge. I’m not sure---” 

He stopped talking and froze when he felt arms winding around his middle. Harry pressed against his back, his cheek resting against Louis’ shoulder. He smelled of sweet wildflowers, sleep and Louis’ bed. He smelled exactly like Louis had imagined Harry would smell if they were a couple. 

“Anything is fine,” Harry said, lacing his fingers over Louis’ stomach. Louis could feel his chest rise when he inhaled, breathing Louis in. 

Not knowing what to say, Louis stood still and rested one hand over Harry's. 

"Thank you." Harry spoke slowly, his voice a deep drawl. "For making sure I was safe." 

Louis nodded, lacing his fingers with Harry's. 

"For taking care of me," Harry added, quieter now. He rested his forehead between Louis' shoulder blades. "For bringing me home." 

The air was knocked from Louis' lungs. He struggled breathing, and closed his eyes for a moment when he let relief wash over him. Carefully, he pulled Harry's hands from his stomach and turned around so he could face Harry. 

It knocked the air out of him again, because Harry was way too beautiful. His eyes were bright and clear, their colour a dark green in the dim morning light, and his lips were bitten pink. A blush sat high on his cheeks that were framed by wild curls. Louis tucked one behind Harry's ear. 

“I’m sorry for making you drop again,” he said, letting his fingers rest against Harry’s neck.

The corners of Harry’s mouth pulled down. “I didn’t know I could be dropped so easily. It never happened before.” 

Louis swallowed, but he couldn’t hold back the words. “None of them were me.” 

Harry shuffled closer, hands coming to rest on Louis’ hips. “I still need to get that under control.” 

“I think I’ve got a solution to that.” Louis brushed his thumb over Harry’s jaw.

“Of course you do.” Harry’s lips stretched into a small smile. 

When Harry leaned in closer, Louis stopped him with a hand on his chest. Harry looked confused, insecurity coming back to his expression, so Louis kissed his forehead. He held Harry close for a moment, making sure he felt that Louis wasn’t rejecting him. 

When Louis pulled back, Harry’s eyes weren’t all that clear anymore. 

“You have to eat first, darling.” Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s, holding his gaze. “I can’t stand how pale you look.” 

Harry nodded, exhaling quietly. 

“Just sit down and have some tea, okay?” Louis squeezed Harry’s neck gently. “And I’ll fix you up some breakfast. Then we talk.” 

“Okay,” Harry agreed. 

Louis smiled and lifted Harry’s wrist, brushing a gentle kiss to the inside. 

Harry pressed his lips together, biting back a smile. “I don’t really drink tea.” 

“Coffee?” Louis asked as he stepped back. If he held Harry that close for much longer, he wouldn’t be able to let go at all. “Juice?”

Harry narrowed his eyes as he went to pick up his handbag. “What kind of juice?” 

Opening the fridge, Louis lifted his brows. “Who doesn't like orange or apple juice?” 

“It’s not so much about the fruit,” Harry said, bringing the bag over to a chair. “It’s about the ingredients.” 

Louis took out a bottle of apple juice and frowned at it. “Ingredients? It’s juice.” 

Harry laughed and retrieved a small box from his handbag. “I don’t drink juice with added sugars. There’s a difference, Louis.” 

“All right.” Louis shrugged and put the juice on the table. “If that's not good enough for you, I can only offer tab water." 

Harry looked closer at the bottle as Louis brought him a glass. He glanced at Louis when he opened the box and took out a pill. Louis touched Harry's waist and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek when Harry poured himself a glass. 

"Can I take a shower?" Harry asked then, putting the glass back down when he had emptied it. "While you're making breakfast." 

"Of course." Louis put eggs and bacon next to the cooker. "There's new toothbrushes in the cupboard and you can take whichever clothes you need." 

Harry rubbed his arm. "Nothing's off limits?" 

Louis needed a second, but then he grinned. "Nothing's off limits. What's mine is yours." 

With a snort, Harry took his handbag. "You won't say that anymore after I've used your toothbrush." 

It made Louis laugh. "I just told you there are new ones." 

"Says a lot about you that you have several new toothbrushes stocked." Harry went to the kitchen door.

Louis liked to see some colour returning to Harry's cheeks, as well as the mischief into his eyes. That was why he decided not to take the bait. Yet. 

There was time to set Harry's assumptions right later. 

"Don't take too long." Louis switched on the cooker. 

"I like my eggs--" 

"Fried." Louis smiled over his shoulder. "I know."

Harry stayed in the door frame for a moment, then he nodded. He turned around and went upstairs a second later, his steps a soft thud on the stairs. Louis inhaled his lingering scent, and tried to concentrate on making Harry's breakfast. 

It had been obvious the night before that Harry thought Louis had slept with the omegas he had hired. He had hinted at that before, and Louis hadn't taken it serious enough, but it seemed that it weighed heavy on Harry. Louis would have to set the record straight about that.

They had a lot to talk about, but Louis was hopeful they'd be able to get it right for the first time since Harry had stormed out of Louis' office over a month ago. Harry was here now, and he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. He had wanted to stay, and that had to hold a meaning. Although for Louis, it only had to mean one thing. 

+++

When Harry came back downstairs, Louis sat at the table, one naked foot dangling over his knee while he typed something on his mobile phone. He was still in the jogging bottoms and t-shirt he had worn in bed and his hair looked dishevelled from sleep. 

Before Harry could make himself noticeable, Louis looked up and his eyes immediately landed on Harry. He put his mobile aside and gestured for Harry to sit down across from him. Harry hesitated at the door for a moment, then he walked over. Instead of taking the chair across from Louis, he sat down right next to him, and hoped Louis would let it slide without a comment. 

Louis simply pulled the plate up to Harry, as well as the cutlery and the coffee mug. “Eat up, love.” 

There were two fried eggs, bacon and toast on Harry’s plate, still steaming. He looked at Louis, not feeling comfortable being watched while eating. “Thanks.” 

Louis brushed his fingers over Harry’s arm and got up to retrieve another plate from the kitchen counter. “I wasn’t sure what you liked better, and since I haven’t had pancakes today, I made them, too.” 

With a smile, Harry watched Louis slide a pancake onto his own plate. “That sounds like you have pancakes everyday.” 

“I don’t like the judgemental tone.” Louis cut a piece of his pancake, stuffing it into his mouth. 

Harry’s heart fluttered in adoration for Louis at that very moment. He shifted closer, so that their shoulders were touching and started eating, too. There was something comforting and familiar about sitting together in the kitchen, eating breakfast in silence. Louis finished his pancake and rested a hand over Harry’s thigh, going back to checking his mobile. 

Knowing that the hardest part of the day was yet to come, Harry took his time and soaked in every bit of comfort the moment gave him. He sipped from his coffee and took a pancake when he had finished his eggs. 

The pancakes had chocolate chips in them and Harry tried to remember when he had last eaten pancakes that way. Or when he had last eaten pancakes at all. It reminded him that Louis had younger siblings, and that if he ever cooked, he probably cooked for them, and that was the reason he made pancakes the way kids liked them best.

“How did your sisters like the birthday presents?” Harry asked between two bites.

Louis smiled at his mobile phone. “Wait.” 

His thumb moved over the screen before he turned it to Harry and a video started playing. It showed two young girls, both with long brown hair and an -- as far as Harry could tell -- extensive make-up. They were wiggling their fingers at the camera, their nails painted in the colours Harry had chosen at Lou’s shop.

“They look pretty,” Harry said when the video stopped.

“They look a bit too grown-up for sixteen-year-olds if you’d ask me." Louis sighed and shrugged. “But no one’s asking me.” 

Harry chuckled and took another bite of his pancake. “I bet they do. You seem to be close.” 

Putting his phone down, Louis took his own mug to drink from his coffee. “We are. I’m close to all of my siblings. But maybe I’m closest to Lottie because she’s closest in age, too.” 

For a moment, Harry pondered his next question, but then decided to go for it. “Do any of them know about me?” 

Louis looked caught off-guard for a second, but then he shook his head. “No. It’s actually just Zayn who knows.” 

“Oh.” Harry swallowed and took his mug to give his hands something to do. “I see.” 

He didn’t dare look at Louis, so he didn’t know if Louis’ expression would give anything away. His voice was soft, though, when he spoke. “Did you tell anyone besides Niall about me?” 

Harry shook his head. He hadn’t finished his pancake, but he suddenly didn’t feel like doing so anymore. 

Louis seemed to sense that. He squeezed Harry’s thigh gently and then got up from his chair to take their plates to the sink. When he came back, he crouched down in front of Harry’s chair and took his hands. The frown on Louis’ face made Harry anxious for what he had to say.

“Listen.” Louis licked his lips, obviously choosing his words with caution. “Before we get into serious talks, you have to be aware of one thing.” 

Harry blinked at him, gripping Louis’ hands tighter. He just nodded, not trusting his voice to work.

“There are only two options here.” Louis inhaled sharply. “We can sit down and talk this through and work out how we can be together. If you want that. If you don’t want that to begin with, Harry, you have to tell me now. And I’ll get you home, and then never see you again. I’ll make sure our paths will not cross again, so you won’t have to struggle the way you had to struggle this week.” 

The thought made Harry’s heart drop to his stomach, and his chest felt empty. He shook his head, eyes holding Louis’. Without thinking, he freed his hands from Louis’ grip and slid from the chair, winding his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis lost his balance and dropped to his knees, so Harry could shuffle between his legs. 

“I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes when Louis’ hands touched his back. “I’m sorry for always changing my mind.” 

Louis squeezed Harry’s waist. “What did you change your mind about?” 

Harry pulled back enough to look at Louis’ face. He left his hands on Louis’ shoulders. “This. Us. All the time.” 

Looking serious, Louis tilted his head. “Today?” 

“No. Not anymore.” With a shake of his head, Harry leaned in, pressing his lips to Louis. 

He didn’t push Harry back or stop him in any way. Instead, Louis closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Harry deepen the kiss. He wound his arms around Harry’s middle and pulled him close until every bit of air between them disappeared. Harry let his hands slide up into Louis’ hair, gripping tightly while their kiss slowly faded into small nips and licks. 

Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and waited for his eyes to open. They were incredibly blue when Louis’ dark lashes lifted. “I know I messed up, Lou. Not only once.” 

Louis shook his head and held his gaze. “We both did, darling. This is not just on you. I messed up first.” 

Just the memory of Louis calling him that slur made Harry wince again. “But we can fix it, right? I want to fix it.” 

“We’ll fix this.” Louis closed his eyes once more, his lips brushing over Harry’s. “Not on the kitchen floor, though.” 

Harry smiled, framing Louis’ face with his hands. “I quite like it here.” 

“Of course you would say that.” Louis brought his hands back to Harry’s waist. “I’d much rather do this on the sofa where I can properly hold you.”

“Can I get more kisses on the sofa, too?” Harry asked, his lips already tingling with how much he missed having Louis’ lips on them.

Louis exhaled on a shaky laugh. “You can kiss me anytime you want, darling. I’m not gonna stop you.” 

Harry immediately leaned in and brought his lips to the corner of Louis’ mouth. “I just need to get this out of my system or else I won’t be able to concentrate on anything you say.” 

Any word Louis had been about to say died on his lips when Harry claimed his mouth in another kiss. This one was fiercer, much more passionate and Harry swallowed Louis’ surprised noise when he slid his tongue past Louis’ teeth. Harry’s hand gripped the hair in the back of Louis’ head, pulling hard, and Louis let his hand slide down from Harry’s waist to his hip, pulling him even closer. 

Harry groaned and gently bit down on Louis’ bottom lip, before he pulled away and rested his forehead against Louis' shoulder. Louis was panting against his hair, his fingers still digging into Harry’s hips. 

“Okay,” Harry choked out. “That was a bad idea.” 

Louis kissed his temple, laughing weakly. “Looks like neither of us has got any control over this.” 

Detaching himself from Louis, Harry nodded. “Maybe your plan isn’t all that great. I think we shouldn’t touch as long as we’re talking.” 

“Maybe.” Louis immediately held Harry closer, scenting him subtly. “As long as I get to hold you afterwards.” 

Harry licked his lips. “I was hoping you could do more than just hold me afterwards.” 

With a groan, Louis let go of Harry as if he had burned himself. He scrambled to his feet and took three steps back. “Okay. Get to the sofa. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

Although Harry’s first instinct was to argue, he didn’t. He took his coffee and glanced at Louis one more time before he went to the living room and sat in one corner of the sofa with his mug cradled between his hands. His heart was still beating out of control, but this time it was a good thing. 

When Louis finally came into the living room, he put down his own coffee mug on the sofa table and then sat down in the other corner of the sofa. He looked at Harry wearily, as though he was nervous, and Harry thought that he himself probably looked the same.

“Everything that’s on your mind,” Louis said then and laced his fingers. “You gotta be completely honest with me, Harry.” 

Harry nodded. It went without saying that Louis had to be completely honest, too. 

“It’s not just my omega.” Harry made sure his eyes met Louis when he spoke. “I thought it was my omega taking over when it came to you, but that’s not true.” 

Louis exhaled, nodding for him to go on.

“My omega did recognise you as my alpha.” Saying it out loud felt like a liberation, and Harry’s voice trembled when he kept talking. “But that’s not the only reason. It’s more than that.”

Louis looked down on his hands, and Harry knew they were thinking about the same thing. 

“It’s why I was so hurt and angry when you…” Harry shrugged. “And I’m still angry with you. Probably will be for a while.” 

“There’s no excuse.” Louis pressed his lips together, still looking at his hands. “I’d like to explain, but I don’t want you to think I’m trying to excuse it. I know that it can’t be excused, and that it’ll stand between us for a while to come.” 

Harry nodded and bit his lip. Louis had asked for honesty, so Harry decided to be honest. “Before you explain anything, I just want you to know that what scared me most about it was that I realised how much power you have over me. With that one sentence you managed to crash my whole world, and it shouldn’t be like that.” 

Biting his lip, Louis looked up at Harry. “It shouldn’t.” 

“It’s the same now,” Harry said, holding Louis’ gaze to make sure he would understand. “I feel like I’m standing on a frozen lake.” 

Louis frowned. “What?” 

“A frozen lake.” Harry shrugged. “Whatever you say could make the ice beneath my feet break.” 

It seemed like Louis understood the severity of the metaphor. He swallowed and closed his eyes briefly before he spoke. “I think you and I have different notions about sex.” 

Harry had expected a few explanations, but not that one. “I-- about sex?” 

with a harsh nod, Louis ran a hand through his hair. “I needed a while to understand where exactly my problem stemmed from. And while I know that people have different views on sex, it ate away at me that ours seem to be so completely different.” 

“What are you on about?” Harry could not follow what Louis wanted to say with that. 

“I know you think I slept with every omega I hired before you.” Louis smiled bitterly. “And I can’t blame you for it. But I didn’t. You signed the same contact back then that they did, and all of them, as well as you, signed on that there wouldn’t be any physical contact during that one week.” 

Harry snorted. “As if you stuck to that.” 

“I did.” Louis frowned at Harry. “I didn’t sleep with any of them. And the only reason I would have slept with you after a mere three days was that I’ve recognised you as my omega from the first day.” 

“So what?” Despite his heart almost beating out of his chest when Louis called Harry his omega, he felt anger dwell up deep inside him. “You’re morally superior because you didn’t sleep with them?” 

Louis immediately shook his head. “That’s not what I’m trying to say.” 

“What  _ are _ you trying to say?” 

“I know that people have sex because it’s fun or to let of steam or to scratch an itch. And whatever reason it was for you, it’s your business.” Louis inhaled shakily, his brows drawn together. “It was hard for me to grasp, though, because I only have sex when feelings are involved, Harry. I don’t sleep with people just because. I sleep with someone when I’m in a relationship, and as boring as that sounds, it is what it is.” 

Harry blinked at him, letting those words sink in. “And that somehow makes you morally superior?” 

With a groan, Louis tilted his head back. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you. It doesn’t. But added to me being jealous of every other man who ever got to touch you, it just... I wanted you to feel the same about it as I did.” 

“So I wasn’t so far off when I accused you of wanting me to be pure.” Harry set his mug down on the sofa table, too. His throat went tight at the realisation.

To Harry’s surprise, Louis nodded. “Maybe not so much pure. I think I wanted you to be like me.” He shrugged, looking like he was just figuring it out himself. “I wanted you to not want sex with anyone else but me, too.” 

“But you knew that that was the case.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You knew that I wanted you.” 

“Except for how you kept saying that I wasn’t the only one.” Louis shook his head. “You got that offer while we were in Dublin, and--- you didn’t make it look like you were going to reject it.” 

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but realised that Louis was right about that. Harry had teased Louis with it and had never set the record straight about not wanting to continue his business after meeting Louis. 

“I would have slept with you that very night,” he eventually said. 

“And how was I supposed to know that held any special meaning for you? How was I supposed to know you hadn't sent out an acceptance email that very day before you would have slept with me?” Louis shrugged. “Look. I know it’s selfish, and I wish I could say that it’s all down to my alpha being possessive. But it’s not just my alpha. I don’t share when it comes to being intimate with someone.” 

Harry swallowed thickly. “And you think I do?” 

“I don’t know, Harry. We’ve never talked about that.” Louis pressed his lips together. “That’s why I’m talking about it now. I want us to be on the same page.” 

“You think sleeping with you wouldn’t hold any special meaning for me,” Harry realised slowly. He couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea. “You think you’d be just another number?” 

Louis shook his head vehemently. “Not anymore. But I wasn’t so sure back then. I was insecure about what I was for you, and instead of talking to you about it, I drew conclusions and got lost in my head and said stupid, stupid things.” 

“Behind my back,” Harry added, feeling the wound being ripped open again. “That made it even worse, Louis. To hear you talk like that about me to someone else. You didn’t even have the balls to say it to my face.” 

“I know.” Louis watched him with furrowed brows. “I know.” 

“You know what I was scared of the most?” Harry laughed bitterly to himself at the memory. “I was so scared you were going to hire me for your rut and make sleeping with you a business because I wanted to be more than that for you.”

Louis didn’t say anything, and Harry didn’t look at him. 

“And then you went and made my worst fear reality.” Harry’s voice broke. “And to top it all off, you made me feel like I deserved it. Like it was my fault.” 

“Oh, fuck it.” Louis was in his space a moment later, pulling Harry against his chest. “I’m sorry, baby. Please, don’t cry.” 

Harry shook his head, a lump in his throat making it hard to get any words out. He blinked rapidly to hold back the tears, but eventually gave in and slumped against Louis. The tears ebbed away when he breathed in Louis’ scent, and Louis’ fingers gently played with his hair while he murmured soothing nothings into Harry’s ear. 

“I’m not crying,” he said when he trusted his voice again. 

Louis kissed his forehead. “I shouldn’t ever be the reason you’re upset.” 

Harry couldn’t help the tired laugh escaping him. “I have a feeling this won’t be the last time you’re upsetting me.” 

“That means I get to stay, though.” Louis lifted Harry's chin gently, his thumb brushing over Harry’s lip. For a moment Harry expected a kiss, but instead, Louis just stared at him with a frown. When he spoke again, his voice was much softer. “I told you there’s no excuse for what I’ve said.”

Harry nodded, not sure the ice beneath his feet hadn’t cracked yet.

“I’m not trying to excuse it, Harry. I just want you to understand what led to me even saying those things.” Louis sighed quietly. “And I want you to understand that I would never say anything like that again. It was vile, and I was in a bad place, and I didn’t understand how much damage my words could cause.” 

“So.” Harry kept his eyes on Louis’. “What am I to you, then? Is there still a part of you that thinks of me as a prostitute?” 

Louis’ hissed when Harry said the word, narrowing his eyes. “No, there isn’t. It took me a while to understand.”

Harry tilted his head slightly. “To understand what?” 

“As I said. I know that people have different notions and understandings of sex. But it was hard for me to come to terms that ours seemed so different. Just because I  _ knew, _ it didn’t mean I accepted it or really understood what it meant.” 

“But now you do?” Harry frowned at Louis, not sure this was leading where he wanted it to go. 

“I think I do.” Louis nodded and let go of Harry’s chin. “At least I figured that it changes nothing about us. Or who you are to me. Or how much I want you. Or---” 

Harry blinked when Louis stopped. “Or?” 

Louis’ expression softened and he leaned in, gently brushing his lips over Harry’s. “It doesn’t change anything about the fact that I fell in love with you.” 

Pulling back, Harry brought his hands to Louis’ chest, stopping him when his lips followed Harry’s. “What?” 

One of Louis’ hands came up to rest over Harry’s. “Am I already upsetting you again?” 

Harry wanted to reply, but his mind was completely blank. Louis had just confessed to being in love as though it was nothing, and Harry had no idea how to handle it. “You’re in love with me?” 

Louis’ shoulders sacked and the look on his face got bittersweet. “I mean. You really tested me this week. But if anything, it made me fall for you even more.” 

“Wait.” Pushing Louis back, Harry brought some space between them. He couldn’t think straight when Louis was so close. Inhaling, Harry collected himself, keeping his hands up. “You can’t say you fell in love with me when I behaved like an absolute nightmare all week.” 

“You weren’t a nightmare.” Louis shook his head. “I’m not saying you had any right to act like you did, but I know why you did it.” 

Harry felt his heart sink. “I tried to punish you.” 

“I figured as much.” Louis rested one arm on the backrest of the couch. “But it’s not like just because you fucked up big time, my fuck up gets excused. They don’t cancel each other out or anything like that.” 

The ice cracked, and Harry hadn’t seen it coming. He had thought his frozen lake was going to break when Louis would make him angry, not the other way around. “Aren’t you angry with me?” 

Louis seemed to contemplate that. “I was furious when you left with Luke, to be honest.” 

The crack got bigger. “You really sent me off with a  _ Have fun _ , though. You didn’t even look all that upset.” 

“I wouldn’t have gained anything from making a scene. You would have come for my head if I had tried to hold you back.” Louis brushed his fringe from his forehead. “And you know how much I suffered. Don’t act like you didn’t.” 

“I wanted to make you suffer,” Harry whispered. The ice got dangerously thin and Harry felt like he was already losing grip. The confession felt heavy on his shoulders. 

Louis nodded and reached out his hand, putting it over Harry’s knee. “And why? Why did you want me to suffer?” 

Louis’ eyes were fierce when he held Harry’s gaze. It was like he already knew the answer, and Harry was certain that he did. Still, Harry had to say it out loud. It was only fair. He inhaled, and suddenly, everything around him became calm and the ice beneath his feet stopped shaking him up. 

“I wanted you to suffer because I was in love with you,” Harry murmured. “And instead of falling in love with me, too, you called me a slur.” 

Louis exhaled on a sigh. He shifted closer again, but this time he didn’t lean in, and Harry hated how Louis always read him so well. He knew that Harry needed to take that step. Louis had laid himself bare for Harry and it was up to Harry what would happen next.

“We’re both on that frozen lake,” Harry realised with a jolt. 

Louis smiled. “It’s already cracked a few times, hasn’t it?” 

Harry closed his eyes and snorted quietly. “It didn’t break yet.” 

“Shall we get back to the shore then?” Louis squeezed Harry’s knee. “I’d like to feel safe again.” 

Opening his eyes again, Harry found Louis’ and what he found was warmth and mischief and so, so much love that it overwhelmed him. He threw his arms around Louis’s neck, sending them both tumbling. Louis landed on his back and Harry on top of him. 

Louis lifted a hand to brush Harry’s hair back. “We’re doing pretty well with that honesty thing, aren’t we?” 

Harry’s eyes flickered to Louis’ lips briefly. It'd be easy to use his position to seduce Louis now. Harry was sure Louis wouldn't object to it, but after their conversion, it didn't feel right for Harry to have sex right now. He felt like Louis should be the one to initiate it. 

“You wanna hear one more truth?” he asked. 

“Depends.” Louis shifted a little to get more comfortable. 

Lying down, Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. He closed his eyes. “I couldn’t stand myself all week.” 

Louis was quiet, his fingers stroking up and down Harry’s back. “Because you didn’t recognise yourself anymore?” 

Harry thought of the song he had written, and although they had managed to talk through some things, they hadn’t even come close to some issues. Harry still felt ashamed for how he had taken advantage of Louis during his rut.

“I usually leave people a choice, you know.” Harry inhaled Louis’ scent. 

Louis hummed. “I would have liked to have a choice. But let’s be real, I’d have never rejected an offer from you. But.” His hand stopped caressing Harry’s back. “That doesn’t mean what you did was okay. We should have talked and agreed about it beforehand.” 

Nodding, Harry ran his fingertips over Louis’ arm. “I’m sorry for being such a dick afterwards.” 

“I just…” Louis rested his hand in the nape of Harry’s neck. “I don’t remember a thing, and it’s been so long since I’ve spent my rut with someone else.” 

Harry lifted his head. He had no idea why Louis had to mention being with other omegas now. “What’s that got to do with us?” 

Louis smiled, squeezing Harry’s neck. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Blushing, Harry quickly lowered his head again. He was aware that his scent exposed him, though. “No. You were actually really gentle and attentive.” 

A relieved sigh made Louis’ chest hieve. “Good. Okay. Good.” 

With a smile, Harry brought his lips close to Louis’ neck and kissed the soft skin he found. “We can fix this, right?” 

Louis hummed. “I think we’re on a good path.” 

Harry felt Louis’ heartbeat settle into a slow, steady rhythm. He breathed evenly, and Harry could feel the tension draining from his body with every exhale. 

“Tell you another truth?” Louis murmured.

With a hum, Harry let his lips rest beneath Louis’ ear, nipping gently. 

“I haven’t slept properly since my rut.” The words were slightly slurred.

Harry sighed and tilted his head back, kissing Louis’ jaw. “I know. Get some sleep now, honey.” 

“Honey,” Louis repeated sleepily. “I like that.” 

Watching Louis fall asleep, Harry smiled to himself. He rested his head back on Louis’ shoulder and closed his eyes, too, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long while. Louis’ body was warm, and his hand gently resting against Harry’s skin -- possessive, but in a subtle way that it didn’t put Harry off. 

It felt like belonging rather than being claimed.

Harry felt sleep take him once more and rested his hand on Louis’ chest, right over his heart. 

+++

The first thing Louis noticed when he woke up was that Harry wasn’t next to him anymore. He lay on his sofa and he was covered with a blanket, but he was all alone in his living room. There were no noises to be made out, so Louis frowned to himself. He grabbed his mobile phone from the sofa table and found that he had slept for at least five hours. 

Harry had probably got bored waiting for Louis to finally wake up.

Getting up, Louis stretched and then went to the kitchen. There was something simmering in a pot on the cooker, but Harry wasn’t in the room. Whatever was cooking smelled fantastic, though, so Louis lifted the lid to check on it. It looked like stew and Louis smiled at the thought of Harry preparing it while Louis had been out like a light on the sofa. 

Upstairs, he found the bedroom empty. The bed had been made and the window was slightly ajar. Louis closed it and went to his wardrobe to get a change of clothes. He went for a wee and then washed his face and brushed his teeth, making a bit of noise, but Harry didn’t show up.

With a frown, Louis went to the guest room after he had changed. He found it empty, as well as his office. Going back downstairs, Louis checked all of the rooms there, but Harry was nowhere to be found. 

He had thought their talk had been good. They hadn’t solved everything yet, but Louis had been happy with what they had got out of the way so far. But maybe Harry wasn’t on the same page and had left because things hadn’t progressed the way he had wanted them to.

Shaking his head, Louis dismissed those thoughts. Harry had been just as content as Louis. There was no way he’d just leave like that. Not after the talk they had had. He had probably gone out to get groceries or he had gone home to get some of his things. Although, if that was the case, Louis would have appreciated a note. Or to be woken up so he could have accompanied Harry. 

He had dropped the night before, and Louis didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of Harry being out all by himself. Where other alphas could take advantage. 

Just when he started to get lost in his worries, Louis noticed a quiet melody, single tones coming from downstairs. He exhaled, the anxious feeling falling off him, and he went to the stairs that led to his basement. 

Downstairs, he quietly opened the door to his private studio, finding Harry sit on one of the sofas, a guitar in his hand. He played a gentle melody on it and hummed quietly. For a moment, Louis stayed at the door frame and watched him change an accord over and over again before he got it right. Leaning forwards, Harry scribbled it down on a piece of paper, then he put the pen behind his ear and adjusted the guitar on his lap.

It had hit Louis hard when he had heard the recording of Harry’s other song, but this hit harder. Harry sat in his private studio, and he wrote a song using Louis’ favourite guitar. His soft voice was deep and raspy and full of emotion when he started singing. 

_ You don’t have to say you love me _

_ You don’t have to say nothing  _

_ You don’t have to say you’re mine _

_ Honey _

_ I’d walk through fire for you _

_ Just let me adore you _

_ Oh Honey _

Harry stopped singing, writing down something else. He hummed under his breath, but before he could continue, Louis opened the door completely and stepped in. Harry jumped and almost dropped the guitar. He barely just caught it and groaned.

“God, you scared me to death.” 

Louis buried his hands in the pockets of his jogging bottoms. “I didn’t mean to.” 

Blushing, Harry looked from the piece of paper to Louis and back. “I was just killing some time.” 

“Harry.” Louis sat down on the piano bench. “You were not.” 

“You weren’t supposed to hear any of it.” Harry set the guitar down carefully. 

“Like the other song?” Louis asked, keeping his eyes firmly on Harry to not miss his reaction.

Harry’s shoulders sagged and he huffed out an angry breath. “Zayn is such a traitor.” 

With a smile, Louis laced his fingers. “He isn’t. It was sent to Stan, too, and he called me about it. Asking why you’re not signed yet.” 

Harry shook his head. His scent got heavy on the rain. “You listened to the whole song?” 

Louis decided that they could have a talk about business another time. There were more pressing issues that came with the song. “I did.” 

“You weren’t supposed to.” Harry got up from the sofa and started pacing the room. “It’s way too personal. And I didn’t even get to tell you some of those things yet. I was supposed to tell you first before you find out from a bloody song. That’s not---”

“Harry.” Louis remained where he was, eyes following Harry's every move. “It’s okay. Don’t beat yourself up over it. We talked, didn’t we? You have nothing to be worried about.” 

Harry shook his head vehemently. Then he stopped his pacing and turned to Louis, eyes wide. “Didn’t you like it?” 

Louis tilted his head and lifted his brows. “If you must know, I had a bit of a breakdown over it.” 

“Really?” Dragging his feet, Harry came over and sat down next to Louis. “I can explain.” 

Taking Harry’s hand, Louis pressed a warm kiss to the inside of Harry’s wrist. “There’s not much to explain. I think I understood everything as it was meant.” 

“Yeah?” Harry leaned in, so Louis shifted on the bench to make more space for him. “Then you know how miserable I felt all week, don’t you?” 

Louis noticed the wildflowers dominating Harry's scent again and smiled. “I was aware of that before hearing the song. It still hit hard to listen to it and not be able to do anything about your pain." 

"I brought it upon myself." Harry shook his head. "And I shouldn't have even shown it to the others." 

Louis lifted a brow, brushing his thumb over Harry's pulse point. It was reaching beneath Louis' touch. "You’re aware that I can’t let them use it for any other artist, right?” 

Harry bit his lip. “I guess.” 

“Also…” Louis let go of Harry’s hand and opened the fallboard. “I think it’d sound much better on piano.” 

“I don’t play the piano,” Harry reminded him. 

“I’m pretty sure you can learn.” Louis rested his fingers over the keys, trying to remember the melody Harry had played on the guitar in the demo tape. 

When he started playing, Harry got very still next to him. His eyes were glued to Louis’ fingers and he sighed before he quietly started singing along. Louis hit a few wrong keys, not remembering the melody correctly, but it still didn't lose its magic to hear Harry sing that song accompanied by a piano.

After the refrain, Louis let the melody fade out and shrugged at Harry. “I think it should be a piano ballad.” 

“It’s beautiful,” Harry whispered. “Do you really think I can learn to play?” 

“I wouldn’t mind teaching you.” Louis took Harry’s hand and put his fingers on the keys before he rested his own over Harry’s. “You’ve got long, slender fingers. That should make it easier.”

Harry pressed down a few keys and smiled at Louis. 

Leaning in, Louis kissed him tenderly, slotting their lips together in a brief kiss. He still couldn’t believe he got to do this and that Harry actually let him. His whole body hummed with happiness. 

“I can’t believe you lied to me like that.” Louis rested his forehead against Harry’s and laced his fingers with Harry’s, which hit several keys at once, resulting in an off-key sound. 

Harry brought up his other hand, cupping Louis’ jaw. His eyes were searching when he looked at Louis.

“Not good enough for The Voice.” Louis huffed, shaking his head slightly. 

Harry chuckled quietly. “I’m not that good.” 

“Thomas wants to sign you. Stan wants to sign you. Zayn does.” Pressing his lips together, Louis held Harry’s gaze. “They can’t all be wrong.” 

“What about you?” Harry’s voice was just above a whisper when he drew his brows together. 

Louis leaned forwards again, slotting their lips together once more. Harry opened up willingly, his tongue meeting Louis’ for a deep kiss. They got lost in that for a while, trading kisses while turning into each other, until Harry straddled Louis. 

“I’m not objective when it comes to you,” Louis finally said when they pulled apart, both needing some air. “And signing you comes second to making you mine.” 

Harry didn’t seem to need much air. His lips were back on Louis’ a moment later for another kiss. He brushed his nose against Louis’ afterwards. “Remember that we bet on this?”

“I don’t mind losing this bet.” Louis nibbled on Harry’s chin. “As long as I didn’t lose you.”

Harry smiled and leaned back enough to look at Louis properly. “You’ve lost that bet a month ago.” 

“But when I said I’d get you to sing for me, did you imagine it’d be a song you’ve written for me?” Louis challenged him, grinning.

The sound of Harry’s giggling was like pure gold being poured over Louis. “I’d have imagined it being more of a hate song, if anything.” 

Louis squeezed his waist, and remembered what Harry had just sung when he had come downstairs. “As if. You adore me.” 

Harry bit back a grin. “You have to stop listening to my songs before I even allow it.” 

“But you don’t deny they’re about me,” Louis argued.

“No one said they’re about you.” Harry shook his head and his eyes were clear and bright, and Louis’ heart swelled with how much he loved seeing Harry exactly like this again. Bickering to always have the last word. “Don’t know how you got that idea in the first place.” 

Just when Louis opened his mouth to argue, Harry shut him up with a kiss, whispering one more word into Louis’ mouth.

“Honey.” 

===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have some more talking to do next chapter, but they're getting there!!   
> Thank you so much for reading <333


	8. Night Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're at the end. Expect nothing but fluff, relationship talk, smut, and even more fluff. I think we all deserve it after the rollercoaster of emotions they went through. 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone reading along. I'm so lucky to have had that support throughout this project. I know it turned out so much longer than initially planned, so thank you if you stuck around. 
> 
> This is my Christmas present to all of you!! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, should you celebrate it. If not: enjoy the days off with a lovely read ;) 
> 
> Thank you to Andy for being the best beta. And thank you to P for being the best cheerleader. <3 
> 
> So, for one last time: Have fun reading <3

"I’d have taken you for a Waitrose kinda guy,” Louis said as he picked a sandwich from the cabinet.

Harry stood behind him, carrying a basket that only held a bottle of orange juice yet. Hundred percent fruit, no added sugars, of course. Louis had taken a full two minutes to make fun of Harry for that. In an endearing way, but still. 

“I’m actually a Sainsbury kinda guy,” he replied with an amused smile.

Louis blinked and turned around. “No way.” 

Shrugging, Harry went on to the next aisle. “It's closest to our flat, so I go there most of the time.” 

“Do they even sell organic orange juice at Sainsbury’s?” Louis caught up and put his sandwich in the basket.

“They do.” Harry checked the bell peppers, taking two into his hand to inspect them before he chose one. “You gotta be quick to get the good stuff, but it’s not impossible.” 

Louis smiled. “You’re a Sainsbury’s kinda guy only due to circumstances. But deep down, you want to be a Waitrose kinda guy one day, don’t you?” 

Laughing, Harry added onions and sweet potatoes to his basket. “This isn’t so bad, either.” 

They were in a Marks & Spencer that was just around Louis’ house. On the lowest level, there was an M&S Foods, offering a much wider range of groceries than the Sainsbury’s around Harry’s flat. He would never admit it out loud in front of Louis after all the teasing, but Harry did prefer this kind of shopping to the one he usually did.

“Not so bad, huh?” Louis leaned against one of the shelves, watching Harry as he picked a mango. “You look pretty content.” 

“I  _ am _ pretty content. I’m out on a sunny Sunday winter morning. Grocery shopping.” Harry smiled at him and moved on to the avocados. “With my boyfriend.” 

Louis’ eyes lit up and he pressed his lips together, obviously biting back a grin. He leaned in to press a soft, lingering kiss to Harry’s shoulder, one hand coming to rest over the small of Harry’s back. “Did you know your  _ boyfriend _ \--” he put emphasis on the word. “-- doesn’t like avocados?” 

With a frown, Harry turned his face to Louis’. “Are you serious?” 

Louis shrugged and rested his chin against Harry’s shoulder. “I mean. I get it. They’re healthy, apparently. But they’re pretty plain, aren’t they?” 

Harry picked one and put it in the basket. “That’s why they can be combined so well.” 

“Are you planning to combine them with that mango?” Louis asked, sounding skeptical. 

“Mango, salmon and a soy sauce dressing.” Harry smiled at him, leaning in to kiss Louis’ nose. “You’ll love it.” 

“I’m afraid I won’t.” Louis’ forehead crinkled in doubt. “That sounds fancy, though. Why are we making fancy food?” 

Harry moved on to the next aisle. “I felt like there’s an occasion?” 

Louis pulled Harry back by his wrist. He looked snuggly and casual in the oversized jumper and baseball cap he wore. His eyes were still a bit puffy since Harry had woken him so early, and Harry knew that he had just tagged along because he still didn’t feel comfortable letting Harry go out in public alone so shortly after his drop. So he had only thrown on some clothes, not making the least bit of effort. There was no effort needed, after all. Harry was a sure thing. 

Harryˋs heart skipped a beat with the realisation that he got to touch Louis whenever he wanted now. He brought his free hand up to touch a strand of hair curling against Louis’ neck, relishing in the feeling of Louis leaning close and tilting his head slightly. 

“I still can’t believe I get to do this.” Louis wound his arms around Harry’s middle and brushed his lips against Harry’s.

Harry smiled into the kiss, his hand resting against Louis’ jaw. “Does that mean you’ll try the avocado salad?” 

Louis laughed, his breath warm against Harry’s lips and his scent becoming stronger. Harry closed his eyes and dove deeper into the kiss, swallowing Louis’ laugh. His chest felt too tight for all the happiness and love he felt, for the adoration he had for the man in his arms. 

Someone cleared their throat and Harry tore himself from Louis, tilting his head. He found an old lady was looking at them indignantly, shaking her head. He bit his lip, looking apologetically at her before he turned back to Louis. 

“Okay, no kissing anymore, or else we’ll never get our shopping done.” 

Louis blew another soft kiss against Harry’s neck, right over his pulse and circled his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “It’s barely  _ our _ shopping. It’s yours. I’m just here to pay the bill.” 

Harry pulled back, his fingers feeling like had burned himself. The heat that had just bubbled up inside him froze over. “Well, if it’s  _ my _ shopping then  _ I’ll _ pay for it, as well.” 

"Harry." Louis didn't let go, tightening his embrace. "That's not what I meant." 

"We shouldn't have that conversation here." Pushing against Louis' chest, Harry freed himself from his grip. "It's hardly the place to discuss this." 

Louis followed Harry. "I don't care. I won't let you think I'm trying to buy you or anything like that for another minute." 

"You tried to pay me for being your omega, Louis." Harry grabbed a bottle of milk. "I'll be sensitive about money for a little longer than a minute." 

"I thought I had to make a better offer than that knothead who wanted to hire you." Louis touched Harry's elbow. "I just needed a reason for you to choose me instead. I never even planned to actually spend my rut with you." 

Several heads turned to them and Harry felt a blush creep up his neck. "Not here, Louis." 

Falling silent, Louis fell back a few steps when Harry moved on. He trailed Harry through the supermarket, but didn't say any more. Other than adding one or two things to the basket, he kept a polite distance, too. It made Harry's fingers tingle with the urge to reach out and comfort Louis, but he knew that they should wait until they got back home. 

Only when they reached the check-out counter did Harry realise that Louis had kept something in his hand. He left Harry's side and went to a different cashier. Harry frowned to himself while he paid the groceries. 

When he put his wallet back into his handbag, his fingers brushed against the black velvet box. Since Harry hadn't packed it on Friday night, he was sure that Niall had taken the liberty to put it in there before he had brought Harry's handbag over on Saturday morning. 

Of course Niall had taken that liberty.

At the shop's exit, Louis waited for him, holding whatever he had bought in a separate bag behind his back. Harry narrowed his eyes at him, but Louis acted like he didn't notice and took one of the bags from Harry. 

"I don't care who pays the groceries." Louis glanced up at Harry. "As long as buying anything that's for both of us won't leave you flat broke." 

Harry laughed at that, shaking his head. "I've got enough money to shop for a fancy dinner every once in a while, Louis." 

"Well, you know what they say about students. Always out of money, barely making ends meets." Louis shrugged as they stopped at a crosswalk. "If that's the case, I don't want you to spend your money on things that I can easily cover." 

Harry opened his mouth, but Louis continued before he could say anything. 

"As it is now, Harry, I've got more money than you do. That's just how it is." Louis drew his brows together. "And that doesn't mean you have to live off of me. You wouldn't like that, and I wouldn't either. It won't always be this way, but as long as it is, each of us adds what they can. Okay?" 

Just because Louis meant well and was sweet about it, Harry leaned in to give him a brief kiss. Maybe it was because Harry could sense that Louis needed the comfort -- or because Harry needed it. The lines were pretty blurred in Harry's head. 

Louis chased his lips when Harry drew back, and he frowned as he opened his eyes. "That was too easy," he said. 

Harry smiled and went ahead to cross the street. "Of course it's not that easy." 

Louis sighed and caught up, taking Harry's hand. "It never is with you, Street Fighter." 

They reached Louis' house and Louis unlocked the door, letting Harry go in first. Harry went for the kitchen, putting his shopping bag down on the counter. Louis did the same, and for a moment, they stood next to each other, not saying anything. 

"This is not me going big, burly alpha on you," Louis started then. 

"You're anything but big and burly." Harry started to unpack their shopping. 

"Fuck off." Louis looked amused for a second, then his expression turned serious again. "What I mean is that it's not me going all  _ I'm the alpha, so I'm gonna provide _ on you." 

Harry raised a brow as he put the box of eggs into the fridge. "You're not?" 

"No." Louis crossed his arms in front of his chest and left it to Harry to unpack and store away the groceries. "It's got nothing to do with me being an alpha. I just like taking care of the people I love, Harry, and you can't expect me not to do that for my mate." 

Harry's knees went weak, and he sat down on one of the chairs, an onion in his hand. He exhaled on a shuddering breath. "Your mate, huh?" 

Louis pressed his lips together. "I thought we were clear about that." 

"We were." Harry looked up and shrugged. "It still makes my knees go weak when you say it." 

Coming over, Louis crouched down before Harry and took the onion from him, putting it on the table. “It’s only fair, because my knees are always weak when you’re around.” 

Harry laced their fingers and smiled. “That’s a lie.” 

“I promise it’s not.” Louis shook his head. "And all I can think is that I want to make you happy, and I want to see you smile, and I want to be the one who puts that smile on your face. In any way possible." 

"Now you're just going overboard," Harry teased, but he was sure he couldn't hide how endeared he was by Louis' words. As cheesy as they were. "And this is enough for me, Lou. I don't need you to splash out on expensive things for me." 

“You don’t get it, Harry.” Louis looked slightly frustrated when he drew his brows together. “You  _ are _ expensive in every way.” 

Harry gasped and his hand went lax in Louis’. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“The way you hold yourself. The way you move.” Louis shrugged, but he seemed completely serious about it. “The way you dress. All those fancy, expensive designer clothes-- How do I put it?” Louis groaned and buried his face against their linked hands for a moment. When he raised his head again, he looked determined. “Those clothes, that jewellery. It’s not made for the average kinda guy. Most people would look ridiculous walking the street like that.” 

Not sure he could follow, Harry tilted his head. “What’s that got to do with me?”

Louis smiled, and his features were unbelievably gentle. “You just pull it all off with such grace, Harry. You’re fancy in every way possible, and you are meant to be seen.” 

Harry blinked at him, feeling the air drain from his lungs.

“You’ve got that natural grace. You’re classy and just so... expensive.” Louis shrugged. “And you can’t blame me for wanting to see all of it. All of you." 

“You think I’m classy.” Harry’s voice was shaking slightly, so he cleared his throat.

Louis nodded. “You are. Even in my old jumper and pants. I can’t explain it, but it’s true.” 

“And that’s why you want to buy me expensive things?” Harry asked slowly. He was sure he had just received the weirdest and yet most flattering compliment in his whole life. 

Louis nodded, kissing Harry's knuckles briefly. "Just let me do it sometimes." 

Harry snorted and shook his head. "I'm not with you because of your money." 

"Don't you think I know that, darling?" Louis rested their hands in Harry's lap. "Can we just agree that if I get you something it's because it made me think of you, and because I know it'll make you happy? And that money doesn't matter?" 

“You can get me reasonable gifts,” Harry argued. “Like flowers. I love flowers.” 

“Wildflowers,” Louis mumbled and reached up to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear. Harry wasn’t sure what he meant, but before he could ask, Louis continued. “So I can get you small things?” 

“You don’t have to get me anything,” Harry said. 

“I want to get you everything.” Louis let his hand fall from Harry’s cheek. 

“Of course you’d say that.” Harry sighed and gave in. He knew that Louis had been right when he had said that it was in his very nature to take care of people. Harry would have to find a way to deal with that, and he already had an idea. “There are things I want that you can’t buy, and I’d much rather have those.” 

Louis blinked, and his scent flared up. Harry inhaled it, his mind clouding. “Like what?” 

“Answers. I need to ask you questions.” They were swimming in Harry’s head. A million of them, and he needed to know the answers; needed to know everything about Louis. 

“What questions?” Louis asked. 

“Like…” Harry wasn’t sure, either. How was he supposed to pick just one? There were still so many things he didn’t know about Louis, and he had wasted so much time instead of learning those things. He settled on the first that he could get a hold of. “Would you want to dance?” 

“Dance?” Louis repeated slowly. “Now?” 

“Now. Later.” Harry lifted his shoulders. “Are you gonna dance with me when I ask you to?” 

Louis looked at him for a moment, his expression completely blank. Then he started to laugh. “You’re the quirkiest person I’ve ever met. What’s going on beneath those lovely curls?” 

“It says so much about---” 

Harry stopped when Louis pulled him from the chair. He took both of Harry’s hands into his and rested them against his chest, his eyes serious when he looked into Harry’s. “If you want me to dance with you, I’ll dance with you. Fair warning I’m shit at it, and I’m not dancing in public unless I’m drunk off my arse.” 

Harry bit his lip as a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

Louis brought his face close to Harry’s and started swaying. “But whenever you want this kitchen to become your dancefloor, I’ll be right there to dance.” 

Harry closed the gap and kissed Louis, sealing Louis’ lips with his own. He sighed, swaying with Louis to a melody that was only playing in his head. Apparently, the same one was playing in Louis’, too, since he swayed at the same beat. 

That alone answered a dozen more of Harry’s questions. 

He felt like poetry wasn’t dead yet when Louis kissed him; like every word with wings awoke inside of Harry and they were all swirling around them. It was like they came to life, and they breathed Harry’s air, and they needed a beat that they took from Harry’s heart. They came alive that way, with gorgeous colours and unmatched energy. 

Harry knew that he didn’t have to say them for Louis to hear. 

They stayed like that for a while, trading tender kisses and dancing with no music playing. Then Louis swirled Harry in his arms, making him laugh. He let go briefly, and retrieved one of the bags from the counter. Harry had wondered what Louis had bought, and he was sure he was about to finally find out. 

“Small steps,” Louis murmured as he pulled a box of chocolates from the bag and held them out for Harry. “They made me think of you.” 

Harry laughed again, accepting the box. “And you call me quirky?” 

Louis grinned and wound his arms around Harry’s waist. “I’m just making sure your questions get answered.” 

Resting his forehead against Louis’, Harry closed his eyes. “Yeah. I think there aren’t that many left.” 

Louis kissed him again, and for a while, Harry let his mind go blank. He could think about those pearls in his handbag, the box of chocolate in his hand, and the answers he needed later.

Right now, there were no questions. 

+++

Louis hummed under his breath, scribbling down a few notes on his sheet. He played them on the piano and nodded to himself before he played everything he had written so far. 

Satisfied, he stretched and checked his watch. It had been almost an hour since he had come down here to write. Harry had literally thrown him out of the kitchen because he had wanted to bake, and Louis was distracting him, apparently. First, Louis had thought about watching some telly and waiting for Harry to finish up whatever he was doing in the kitchen, but then he had decided to make better use of his time. 

Stretching, Louis got up from the bench and went over to the fridge he kept in his studio to take a bottle of water. A thousand lines were running through his mind, and he felt like he needed to write all of them down instantly. It just seemed like Harry inspired him to write, and Louis couldn’t say it surprised him. 

It reminded him that he still had to talk to Harry about signing him. He had dropped the topic the day before before because there had been more pressing issues, but it was still on Louis’ mind. Especially because Louis felt conflicted about it. He knew that omegas had it tough in the music industry, and that even when they brought charisma, determination and all the talent, they had to work twice as hard as alphas, and often ended up selling body and the image of a perfect omega more than being an artist. Louis was convinced that Harry brought more than just talent and good looks, and that he had more than what it’d take to be a popstar -- and Louis was never wrong about potential popstars -- but he was also weary of Harry being that tad bit too perfect. 

He just didn’t know if he wanted his omega to enter that world. 

At the end of the day, it’d be up to Harry, and knowing Harry, he would fight Louis on every decision. He wouldn’t just listen to Louis’ concerns. If Harry wanted something, he’d get it. And just like that, if he didn’t want anything, he wouldn’t do it. No matter what Louis said or did. As it had seemed the day before, signing on to the label wasn’t anything Harry wanted. Louis just had to figure out if he wanted to change Harry's mind about that. 

Going back to the piano, Louis took off his jumper and mindlessly dropped it to the floor. He straightened out the t-shirt he wore underneath, sitting back down. His fingers touched the keys and Louis closed his eyes, starting to play what came to his mind. The melody he had worked on before was gone and replaced by the melody that somehow wasn’t even on his mind. It was like his fingers played on their own accord, following notes that were somewhere inside Louis, waiting to be let loose. 

Maybe that one came from his heart. 

When he opened his eyes again, he knew that Harry was there before he could even see him. Harry’s scent was heavy, filling up the room rapidly. Louis’ fingers stopped abruptly and he turned his head to Harry, finding him standing in the doorframe. This morning, he had thrown on the clothes he had worn on Friday, but was only wearing his vest and the high-waist trousers now. 

As well as the pearls. 

They rested over Harry’s collarbones, pronouncing the dip between them. In the dim light of the studio, the pearls shimmered blue. Just like Louis had imagined it when he had first seen them, they added to Harry’s natural elegance, making him look more delicate. 

Louis’ mouth went dry.

Harry stayed at the door. “I poured milk over my jumper.” 

Not trusting his voice, Louis nodded. 

“I called Niall and asked him to bring some more of my clothes over this evening.” Harry brought a hand up and started playing with the pearls, rolling one between his thumb and forefinger. “So I invited him for dinner.” 

Louis wasn’t sure he even heard the words, all of his attention zooming in on Harry’s neck. 

“And since we’ve bought so much food anyway, I texted Liam, too. I hope you don’t mind?” A bit of insecurity shone through in Harry’s voice. 

Louis shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation. “No. Cool. Just Liam and Niall?” 

Harry smiled, letting go of the pearls. “Well, I texted Liam to invite him and Zayn, of course.” 

“Ah.” Louis nodded dumbly. “Makes sense.” 

Harry’s scent got even stronger when he moved towards Louis. He walked slowly, his naked feet leaving quiet thuds on the floor. He sat down next to Louis on the piano bench, pressing one key down with one finger. 

“Harry.” Louis wasn’t sure he was even breathing anymore. He was sure, however, that if he could tear his eyes from Harry, he’d find that wildflowers were actually blooming in his studio. The scent was palpable.

Looking at him, Harry let his finger slide from the key. Louis followed the movement, then his gaze flickered back up to Harry’s neck. His mind drew blank again. 

“You’re wearing the pearls.” 

Leaning closer, Harry touched one of the pearls. “I don’t like you buying me expensive things, but you hit the mark with these. I’ll make an exception for them because they’re just so beautiful.” 

“You look beautiful wearing them.” Louis swallowed thickly, forcing his hands to stay still by curling them into fists. “Classy.” 

“Lou.” Harry shifted even closer, their hips touching. He took one of Louis’ hands in his. 

Louis wanted to touch -- his heart was almost beating out of his chest with the urgency to touch. Not being able to hold himself back, Louis tilted his head and touched his lips to Harry’s neck, letting them brush over the pearls. Harry shivered, and his hand squeezed Louis’.

“Lou,” Harry repeated, his other hand coming up to Louis' hair.

There was no going back. Louis knew that he needed Harry closer than ever now, and nothing would stop him. His breath hitched when he tilted his head up and found Harry's lips already open for him and meeting Louis halfway. Louis ran his hand up Harry's chest and touched the pearls, pressing them into Harry's skin. 

"Fuck." Louis tore himself away and grabbed Harry's vest. "Please, let me--" 

"Anything." Harry's voice was just above a whisper. He lifted his arms to let Louis pull the vest over his head. It left his chest bare, the pearls a stark contrast to the tanned skin and dark ink. 

Marvelling at the sight, Louis let his fingers trace over Harry's chest before he let his lips follow. Harry gripped Louis' hair tighter, gasping when Louis licked over one of his nipples. He started pulling on Louis t-shirt, so Louis drew back enough to strip out of it. 

He could have smelt Harry had been slick when he had walked over to Louis, but it had been nothing in comparison to how Harry smelt now. He had to be dripping, and just the thought drove Louis crazy. It surrounded Louis completely, making his alpha beg to get a taste. 

Breathing heavily, Louis pulled back from their kiss, just enough to look into Harry's eyes. One of his hands was resting on Harry's bare chest, the other had slid beneath the waistline of Harry's trousers. Harry's heart beat wildly beneath Louis' palm, and his eyes were hooded, but he looked at Louis, waiting. 

There were no words needed. Harry licked his lips and arched into Louis' touch. His own hands tugged on Louis' trousers; gently, as though they were waiting for permission. 

Louis withdrew his hand and brought it to Harry's front. He let his fingers brush over Harry's crotch, feeling his cock twitch, then he opened the button and drew down the zipper. To his surprise, Harry was stark naked underneath, his cock springing free. 

"You went commando?" Louis asked, looking down. 

Harry shrugged. "Didn't bring fresh underwear, did I?" 

Glancing up at him, Louis grinned. Harry grinned back, but it fell and he bit his lip when Louis ran one finger along Harry's cock. Louis circled the tip, keeping his eyes on Harry's face. 

"Let's get rid of these." Louis stood up and pulled Harry with him. 

Harry swayed slightly and grabbed Louis' hips for support. He tilted his head and kissed Louis again, tongue first. The kiss turned dirty quickly and Harry moaned into it, his fingers digging into Louis' hips. Not breaking the kiss, Louis shoved Harry's trousers down, finding firm, warm skin underneath. 

When he had managed to slide his own off and stepped out of them, Harry pressed into him, burying his face against Louis' neck. They were touching knees to chests, groins aligning, so their cocks rubbed together. Louis could feel his own erection throb, smearing precome over Harry's lower belly. 

"Hey." Louis pulled back enough to frame Harry's face with his hands. "Darling." 

Harry looked up at him, eyes glassy and lips swollen pink. He blinked slowly, looking like he was high. 

Louis let his fingers brush over Harry's neck before he rested them on the pearls. "You're so beautiful like this. Can't believe I'm this lucky." 

A wobbly smile softened Harry's expression. He nuzzled his cheek against Louis' palm and a single curl fell over his forehead. Louis brushed it back into Harry’s hair, pecking his lips again. Harry stretched his fingers over Louis’ bum before digging them in, pulling Louis closer and starting to rock his hips against Louis’. 

Louis pulled Harry with him when he slumped back down onto the piano bench. Harry immediately straddled Louis, gripping Louis’ hair to tilt his head back, his tongue licking deeper into Louis’ mouth. Louis steadied Harry by slinging one arm around his waist and brought the other down, finding that he hadn’t been wrong about Harry dripping. Slick was smeared all over his thighs, and when Louis let his fingers glide between Harry’s cheeks, he found him already wet and open.

Harry gasped into Louis’ mouth upon the touch, so Louis gave him a second to adjust before he slid in two fingers at once. Harry rocked his body up, breaking the kiss and gripping Louis’ shoulders. Louis turned his head and did what he had wanted to do since he had seen Harry for the first time. He sank his teeth into Harry’s neck, biting hard enough to bruise, but not hard enough to break the skin. He shoved his fingers deeper at the same time, finding Harry’s prostate and making him groan in pleasure. 

Slick ran down Louis’ fingers and hand, collecting in his palm before it dripped down onto his thighs. Harry rocked in rhythm with Louis’ fingers sliding in and out of him and he panted against Louis’ ear, whining loudly when Louis added another finger. 

When Louis let go of Harry’s hip to bring his hand to his cock, Harry shook his head and drew back, catching Louis’ wrist. He was breathing heavily and his face was flushed, some curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“Wanna come on your knot,” he breathed out, licking his lips.

Louis’ eyes followed the motion, and he nodded. Shoving his fingers as deep as possible once more, he watched Harry’s expression fall, his eyes fluttering closed. Louis freed his hand from Harry’s grip and brought it up to his neck to pull Harry’s mouth back to his. Slowly, he withdrew his fingers and used Harry’s slick to coat his own cock. It was aching with having been neglected for so long, and Louis hissed into Harry’s mouth when he gave himself a few firm strokes.

“At your pace, darling,” Louis murmured, bringing his hand back to Harry’s hip. 

Harry moved his hands from Louis’ shoulders to his neck, tilting his head forwards. Resting his forehead against Louis', he looked into Louis’ eyes, expression serious. He licked his lips and slowly sank down. The head of Louis’ cock breached Harry’s rim, and Louis thought he couldn’t take it. His whole body was on fire, and he had to force himself to stay still and let Harry set the piece. Harry sank down lower, exhaling on a shuddery breath, and Louis bit his lip, but didn’t tear his eyes from Harry’s. 

They kissed again when Harry had sunken down completely. Louis felt his warmth embrace him completely and let his head fall forwards against Harry’s shoulder. Harry started moving, rocking his hips and Louis brought a hand beneath Harry’s thigh, lifting his leg enough to sink just that tiny bit deeper into him. 

Bouncing on Louis’ cock, Harry let go and leaned back, his hands gripping the top of the piano. He hit several keys with his back, the accidental chords completely off-key, but to Louis they sounded heavenly, like the sweetest melody he had ever heard. 

Harry tilted his head back, and Louis drank in the sight of him. His long, slender body arched and flushed, his neck stretched, and a soft bruise forming just above the pearls lining his collarbones. Louis ran a hand up Harry’s chest to his neck, gripping the pearls and pressing them against the bruise he had left. Harry moaned in pleasure, his rim tightening around Louis’ cock as his thrusts got more shallow. 

Louis sank his fingers deeper into the skin above Harry’s waist, meeting Harry on every thrust as he felt his knot starting to form. Letting go of the pearls, Louis brought his hand back down and curled his fingers around Harry’s cock, stroking him in time with their thrusts. Harry’s lips fell open and he released small noises of pleasure, driving Louis insane with how serene he looked. 

It took another couple deep thrusts, then Louis’ knot caught on Harry’s rim and he shoved himself deep inside Harry. His hand flew over Harry’s cock, pumping him mercilessly, and a second later, Harry came, spilling all over Louis’ hand and his own stomach. Louis stilled, too, as his knot popped inside Harry, his come spilling into Harry.

They were both panting afterwards, and the room was filled with their mixed scents. It was intoxicating to Louis and he knew that he needed his scent to stick to Harry forever or Louis wouldn’t be able to live a peaceful life. Letting go of Harry’s cock, Louis wiped his hand on his stomach, and bucked his hips up gently, shoving his knot a little deeper into Harry.

Groaning, Harry fell forwards, nuzzling into Louis’ chest. Louis brought his arms around him, holding Harry close and kissing his temple. He knew that Harry couldn’t smell of him any more than he already did, but Louis still scented him, letting his pheromones wash over Harry.

"Did you honestly invite the lads for dinner?" Louis asked when his mind had cleared a little. 

Harry nibbled on Louis' neck, and just hummed contentedly. 

Louis smiled to himself and let his hand brush over Harry's bare back. Harry wasn't completely coherent again, as it seemed, so Louis would give him a bit more time. He left one hand around Harry's waist and stretched out the other to softly play on the piano. It sounded simple, and incomplete, but Louis took that over letting go of Harry any time. 

"That sounds nice," Harry commented after a while. He sighed against Louis' skin. "This feels nice." 

Louis didn't stop playing. "I should just have done this on Monday right away instead of torturing both of us for a whole week." 

"As if you'd have forced yourself onto me." Harry drew back, keeping his hands against Louis' chest. He bit his lip at the motion, probably feeling Louis' knot tug at his rim. 

With a smile, Louis steadied Harry on his lap, bringing both hands to his waist. "How can you be so sure?" 

"You wouldn't ever force yourself onto anyone. Least of all onto me." Harry rested a hand against Louis' cheek, drawing his brows together. "Which makes me feel even worse for forcing myself onto you." 

"Well." Louis tapped a finger against the pearl necklace. "I wouldn't call it that. Although you must have known that I'd lose my mind the second I saw you wearing the pearls." 

The frown on Harry's face deepened. "I meant last week. Your rut." 

A lump formed in Louis’ throat. “Oh. That.” 

“I shouldn’t have done that.” Harry cast his eyes down, looking at Louis’ chest. “No matter how jealous I got at the prospect of you spending it with anyone else.” 

“There was no reason to be jealous.” Louis let his fingers brush over Harry’s neck in what he hoped was a soothing touch. “You should’ve known by then that I wouldn’t have spent it with anyone else but you.” 

Harry glanced up at him, still frowning. “This morning you said you didn’t want to spend it with me.” 

“I didn’t plan to,” Louis corrected him. “Of course I wanted to spend it with you, but I had decided not to do it nonetheless.” 

“Why?” Harry asked, going completely still in Louis’ arms. 

Louis knew that he could make up a reason so Harry wouldn’t feel bad about it. He also knew that a lie wouldn’t get him far with Harry. Keeping his eyes on Harry’s face, Louis brushed his thumb over the bruise he had sucked into Harry’s skin earlier. 

“I wanted my first time with you to be special,” he eventually said, keeping his voice low. “I didn’t want the first time having sex with you to be during my rut. I wanted to be able to remember it.” 

Harry just kept staring at Louis’ chest, obviously needing a moment to process. Louis’ knot was still in place, and it seemed it wouldn’t go down anytime soon, so Louis shifted slightly to find a more comfortable position. His legs started to feel heavy, but he didn’t want to upset Harry in any way. 

“I fucked up pretty bad, didn’t I?” Harry asked, pressing his lips together when he looked up at Louis’ face. 

Louis sighed and shook his head. “I’m not gonna say it’s okay. It wasn’t, but I’m sure you know that already. And I’m pretty sure it’s nothing you’d ever do again.”

“Or did before.” Harry drew his hands up to Louis’ shoulders. “I know it’s no excuse, but my omega got out of control. It never overruled my mind like that.” 

“Let’s just agree that we'll talk about these things in the future, okay?” Louis brushed his lips over the corner of Harry’s mouth. “I just think that there should always be full consent, even when it’s a rut or heat.”

“Absolutely. Yeah.” Harry nodded, but his expression was still torn. 

"Hey. What?" Louis brushed a thumb over the cease between Harry’s brows. “Talk to me, darling.” 

With a sigh, Harry shrugged. “There’s something I was wondering about.” 

“Yeah?” Louis tilted his head, waiting for Harry to spill.

“You said you only want sex if there’s feelings involved, but yet…” He shrugged again, but he kept his eyes on Louis’. “You wanted to hire someone for your rut.” 

Louis had seen this becoming an issue. Of course that was something eating away at Harry. Louis had used the service, after all, even if he hadn't slept with any of the omegas. He had still taken them here, into his home, and he had paid them to spend a week with Louis. 

“I know. I’m usually on suppressants, so it won’t interfere with my job. But it's advised to have a rut at least every five years, so.” Louis kissed Harry’s chin and put his hands on his waist. Harry’s skin was getting cold. “I just knew that my rut would fall into a time I really couldn’t afford to miss at work. I knew that Zayn would be busy with both launching Liam’s career and Little Mix' new album, and initially we had planned a new single for Tim Logan, too. Which got postponed now because of damage control, as you know.” 

Harry nodded, still looking on the fence about it. “But you would have slept with a random omega just to miss a few days less at work?” 

“Not all that random.” Louis shook his head. “That’s why I asked to spend a week with every omega beforehand. I wanted to make sure that I liked the omega I ended up spending my rut with.” 

“How many did you... test?” Harry wanted to know, and it seemed like while he wanted to know, there was a part of him that rather didn't. 

Louis pulled a face, feeling his cheeks flush. “That sounds derogatory.” 

“But that’s what it was.” Harry squeezed his shoulders. “How many?” 

“Four. You were the fifth.” Louis smiled apologetically. “I could barely stand them, to be honest.”

Harry nodded, blinking rapidly. His scent flared up, smelling rainy and dark for a moment. “I’ve helped two other alphas through their rut over the past year. I could actually stand both of them, but obviously, it wasn’t that difficult to get over them, after--” 

“Stop.” Louis groaned and buried his face against Harry’s neck, lips immediately finding the mark he had left. He scented Harry, licking boldly over the bruised skin. “Don’t mention that while we’re literally knotted, Harry. I’m gonna go fucking feral.” 

Harry inhaled shakily. He brushed his fingers through Louis’ hair and hushed him with gentle kisses to Louis' temple. “I’m yours, honey.” 

Louis’ heart dropped before it rocketed into his throat, beating wildly. He felt dizzy and could barely breathe. 

“I just want you to know that I declined that offer I got while we were in Dublin. And I cancelled my contract with Checkmate.” Harry scented Louis back, a sweet and fresh scent of wildflowers engulfing Louis. “I cancelled it the day after we got back from Dublin, because I knew that even if I wouldn’t be with you, I would never want to be like that with another alpha again.” 

Louis inhaled, breathing Harry in. “I’m yours, too, Harry. In every sense possible.” 

Harry laughed gently. “Did you even listen to anything I’ve said after that?” 

Nodding, Louis lifted his head. “It’s selfish, but it does put my mind at ease to know you’re not meeting alphas like that anymore. I don’t think I could share you.” 

“I wouldn’t want that.” Harry ran a finger over Louis’ lips, tracing the movement with his eyes. “And I think we should talk about your fucked up rut schedule, too. That doesn’t sound healthy.” 

Louis shrugged, pressing a kiss to the pad of Harry’s finger. “I could imagine making some changes, yeah.” 

For a moment, Harry just watched him with that serious look on his face, like he was contemplating life’s meaning behind those pretty, green eyes. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, as though he shared a secret. “You knew you were with me during your rut.” 

Louis tilted his head, not sure he could follow. “Are you asking?” 

Shaking his head, Harry pressed his lips together. “No. I’m telling you. You knew that it was me you knotted. You said my name a few times, and you took care of me. You were unbelievably tender, even though you were in rut. You  _ knew _ it was me, Louis.” 

Trying to remember, Louis blinked, but he couldn’t draw up a single memory. “I guess I did.” 

"It's why I ran away afterwards. I never had rut sex like that, and I knew that it'd changed me, and my expectations in a partner." Harry’s chest expanded on an inhale. 

Louis frowned. "Your expectations?" 

"You didn't just use me, Louis. You spent hours just kissing me while we were knotted, and you always made sure that I was comfortable. And that I climaxed, too." Harry blushed and swallowed, looking embarrassed about it. "I don't ever want to go through a rut with an alpha who doesn't treat me like that anymore." 

"What kind of knotheads have you been with?" Louis pulled Harry closer, his heart heavy in his chest with how much he wanted to give Harry everything he could. And with how much he wanted to beat up every other alpha who hadn't treated Harry the way he deserved. "I meant it when I said I want to give you everything, Harry." 

Harry blinked slowly, his expression soft. "And I believe you, not because you buy me anything, but because you're the only alpha who ever treated me like that." 

Louis dug his fingers into Harry's skin, gasping in mock-appalance. "Did you just give me permission to buy you everything I want?"

Harry laughed, hitting Louis' shoulder playfully. "I'm giving you permission to treat me like your omega. With respect for my boundaries." 

"I guess I can work with that." Louis kissed Harry's neck, putting a silent promise there. "I wish I could remember my rut. Sounds like we had a pretty good time."

Harry brushed Louis' hair from his forehead. “I’m sorry.” 

“I can't believe I don't remember my first time with you. However,” Louis added with a small smile. “I’ve got this, Harry. I’ve got you here now, and I must say, you wearing nothing but those pearls, riding my cock, spread out on my piano -- that’s pretty unforgettable.” 

That drew a chuckle from Harry and Louis could breathe a little easier again. “I didn’t plan this, I swear.” 

Louis lifted a brow. “You didn’t plan this when you put on the pearls?” 

“I didn’t think it’d have that kind of impact.” Harry brushed his lips against Louis’ cheek. “But I can’t say I regret anything.” 

“There are a few more places I imagined you spread out on.” Louis turned his head, catching Harry’s mouth in a warm, tender kiss. His knot finally deflated, making it a little easier to move for Harry. “How much more time do we have?” 

Harry frowned in confusion when they pulled apart. “Forever, I hope.” 

A smile stretched Louis’ lips and he kissed Harry again. “Good thing I’m already sitting. That just made my knees go weak.” 

“Thought we were clear about that,” Harry teased, winding his arms around Louis’ neck. 

“We are.” Louis held him around the waist, trying to keep Harry warm as best as he could. “But I meant how much more time we have before the lads come over.” 

“Oh.” Harry bit back a grin. “I told them to be here by seven.” 

“Okay. That’s enough time, I guess.” Bringing one hand down, Louis held Harry’s hip when he moved up from Louis’ lap. He hissed when his cock slid out of Harry and groaned as a mix of slick and come followed, making a mess of his thighs and the piano bench. 

“I think I’ve ruined this one.” Harry stayed in Louis’ lap, running a hand over the wet spot next to Louis’ hip. “Sorry.” 

Louis smiled at him, catching Harry’s hand to press a tender kiss to his wrist. “That was completely worth it.” 

“I can buy you a new one,” Harry offered.

“God, please.” Louis closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “I’m begging you. Don’t.” 

Giggling, Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder. “We can discuss that later.” 

“Of course you won’t just let it go.” Louis rolled his eyes, but he knew that his voice oozed with endearment. 

“Not without a good fight, no,” Harry agreed. 

With a kiss to the top of Harry’s head, Louis smiled to himself. Oddly enough, he was looking forward to that fight. 

+++

“How do we feel about PDA?” Louis asked when he took plates from the cupboard. 

Harry was just about to add soy sauce into the coriander and chili mix in the bowl. He looked at Louis over his shoulder. “How do you define PDA?” 

“What kind of question is that?” Louis put the plates on the counter. “It’s literally in the labelling.” 

Harry put the soy sauce down and turned to Louis. His muscles were pleasantly loose and he hadn’t felt that well rested in a long while. “I’m just asking if inviting our friends over for dinner counts as a public outing.” 

Louis seemed to contemplate that. “In a way. I just need to know if you want me to keep my hands off you tonight, so I can beg you now to at least let me hold your hand, and won’t have to make a fool of myself in front of the lads.” 

“Holding hands should be fine.” Harry reminded himself that he didn’t have to stay away anymore, so he approached Louis to peck his lips. “Tame kisses should be, too.” 

“And this?” Louis slid his hand beneath the t-shirt Harry wore. 

“Absolutely not.” Harry laughed and shoved Louis’ hand away. 

He was in Louis’ clothes, since he had completely ruined his own. Although the milk stain on his jumper was less of a problem in comparison to the slick on his trousers. Louis had put both items in the washing machine before they had moved their afternoon activities to Louis’ bedroom. And they had been quite some activities. 

Even after showering, Louis’ scent was still sticking to Harry like a second skin. Which had probably something to do with the fact that they had showered together and Louis had fucked him against the tiles before rubbing his body wash into Harry’s skin, and his shampoo into Harry’s scalp while they had been knotted. 

Harry had never felt more content than he did today. He had never believed in any of that before, but it seemed that satisfying his omega did actually benefit Harry’s overall wellbeing. Although Harry was sure that him feeling content wasn’t just down to good sex. It definitely had something to do with Louis making two different breakfasts for Harry, buying him chocolates, as well as Louis’ witty banter and affectionate bittering. 

Louis weaseled his hands back underneath Harry's shirt, his nails gently digging into the skin over Harry's hips. "Not sure I can go without it for that long." 

Harry snorted and pulled Louis closer until their chests touched. "You went without it for a whole week." 

"And look what it did to me." Louis attached his lips to the skin beneath Harry's ear. "Although, to be fair, you dealt with it worse." 

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked, winding an arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"You were gagging for it, love." 

Harry gasped and pushed one hand against Louis' chest, so he stumbled back a little. "I wasn't!" 

"You totally were." Louis giggled. "Don’t think I didn’t notice how you held yourself back yesterday." 

"When exactly yesterday?" Harry asked and leaned back when Louis pulled him closer again. 

“All day yesterday.” Louis hooked a finger under the waistline of the jogging bottom Harry wore. “I could smell it.” 

Groaning, Harry cursed his traitor body. Of course Louis was able to tell when Harry was horny. “That doesn’t mean I wanted it. It was just my omega reacting to having you close.” 

“Sure.” Louis kissed his cheek and grinned when he drew back. 

Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the bowl to finish his dressing. “If that means I was gagging for it, then you were gagging for it, too.” 

To his surprise, Louis wound his arms around Harry’s middle and pressed himself against Harry’s back. “I was. Still am, actually.” 

“You’ve had your dose today, didn’t you?” Harry grinned to himself, cutting a lemon. 

Louis was about to reply when the doorbell rang. He rested his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blade and sighed. “Okay. Time to pull myself together.” 

Harry turned in Louis’ arms and brushed a quick kiss to his lips. “Please don’t. No one’s expecting you to keep your hands off me anyway.” 

With a grin, Louis squeezed Harry’s waist before he let go and left the kitchen. Harry watched him leave, his heart tumbling in his chest with the prospect of being absolutely disgustingly in love in front of their friends. Niall would hate it. 

Chuckling, he squeezed the lemon and added its juice to his dressing, when Louis came back into the kitchen with Niall in tow. They were talking, and Niall carried Harry’s duffel bag he usually used for short trips. 

“Thank you.” Harry dove in to hug Niall before he took the bag from him. 

Niall patted his back. “No problem. I get a free meal out of this.” 

“I’m just gonna get changed real quick.” Harry pointed to where he had been working on the dressing. “Lou, could you cut the avocado?” 

Louis raised a brow. “Now you’re just trying to spite me.” 

Grinning, Harry leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Just a little.” 

Before Louis could argue, Harry quickly left the kitchen and jogged upstairs to Louis’ bedroom. When he opened the door, he was met with their mixed scent that was especially thick in there. He inhaled it before he opened the bag and took out a pair of trousers and a blue shirt. Changing out of Louis’ clothes and into his own, he went to the bedside table and picked up the pearls. 

Downstairs, the doorbell was being rung again, and Harry made a quick detour to the ensuite, trying to get his hair under control. He gave up a few minutes later and went back downstairs where Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam had gathered in Louis’ spacious kitchen. 

“Ah, Harry.” Liam noticed him first and smiled. “Thanks for the invitation.” 

Harry took the bottle of wine he held out and hugged first Liam, then Zayn. “I’m glad you could make it.” 

Louis had just opened two bottles of beer and was busy opening a white wine. His eyes briefly flickered to Harry's neck, and Harry could smell the satisfaction upon seeing the pearls on him. 

The avocado rested on the cutting board next to Louis, still untouched. “I had to offer our guests drinks first.” 

Harry smiled knowingly, touching Louis’ waist briefly when he resumed working on his salad. “Of course. How about you set the table while I finish this up?” 

Louis filled three glasses with wine. “That I can do.” 

“Did any of you see this coming a week ago?” Niall asked, taking one of the beers. “I feel like I’m in some parallel universe.” 

“I had my doubts until a few minutes ago, actually.” Zayn took one of the wine glasses. 

“I did see it coming.” Liam accepted the wine glass Louis handed him. “I just thought it’d happen sooner.” 

Harry felt his cheeks flush and he glanced at Louis when he placed one of the wine glasses next to Harry’s hand. Louis wound an arm around Harry’s waist as soon as Harry had turned around, his touch reassuring. 

“Looks like you worked it out.” Niall lifted his bottle. “So. To you guys finally getting your shit together.” 

“I’ll definitely drink to that.” Zayn lifted his glass in cheers.

They all drank, and Harry nipped on his own glass, leaning a little closer into Louis’ side. He hadn’t thought it through when he had invited their friends for dinner. Of course they had opinions on Louis and Harry overcoming their struggles. 

He should have seen it coming that Zayn probably wasn’t too happy about it. 

Louis seemed to sense Harry’s inner tumult. He set his beer down and turned to Harry, brows drawn together. 

“This is almost done,” Harry said before Louis could ask any questions. “The table?” 

“I’ll help,” Liam offered, taking the plates Louis had already put on the counter earlier. “Niall. Could you bring out the glasses?” 

“I thought---” Niall looked from Liam to Zayn and sighed. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll take the glasses.” 

With a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek, Louis let go and took Harry’s glass with him, following NIall and Liam to the dining room. 

To give his hands something to do, Harry turned back around, cutting the avocado. Zayn came up next to him and took the mango, starting to peel it with a knife. 

“I really did have doubts until we arrived,” Zayn said after a moment. 

Harry nodded. “Understandably.” 

“You’ve done everything you could to hurt him this week.” Zay shrugged and cut the mango in half. 

Harry took a tablespoon and carved the avocado out of its shell. “I went too far.” 

With a hum, Zayn sliced the mango. “I know you didn’t mean to. I get what it feels like to be cornered and to be scared to give yourself up like that for someone else.” 

“I’m not giving myself up.” Harry put the avocado sown and turned to Zayn. “I thought I’d have to, but---” 

“If you meet the right one, you realise that you don’t have to,” Zayn finished. He smiled at Harry. “I know what that feels like, too. But until I realised that, I was scared shitless of becoming just an alpha’s omega.” 

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah. I was scared of that, too.” 

“He’s more than just an alpha.” Zayn cut the mango into small cubes. “I hope you know that.” 

“Of course I do.” Harry looked over his shoulder. It was suspiciously quiet in the dining room. “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” 

Nodding, Zayn turned his face to Harry. “I guess not. And, Harry,” he added, resting the knife on the cutting board. “You wouldn't be here, either, if he only saw you as another omega. He’s never looked at anyone like that before.” 

Harry blushed, looking down at his hands. 

“So.” Zayn pointed at Harry’s neck. “Are those the infamous pearls?” 

Bringing a hand up to touch them, Harry nodded. “Yeah. They are.” 

“Good to see you wearing them.” Zayn smiled. “They really do fit you. Liam wasn’t exaggerating about that.” 

“Looks like Louis has an eye for that.” Harry let go of the necklace and resumed cutting the avocado. “Maybe you could tell him that he really can’t shower me in expensive gifts, though. I feel like he doesn’t really take me serious on that matter.” 

Zayn snorted. “Good luck with that. There’s no arguing with him when it comes to spoiling the people he loves.” 

“Great.” Harry groaned and added the cut avocado into the bowl. 

“Wanna know something I’ve learnt in the past month?” Zayn leaned in closer, looking over his shoulder to make sure they were still all alone. “Sometimes it’s just really nice to let your alpha spoil you.” 

With a smile, Harry took the spoon to mix the salad in the bowl. He touched the pearls again and thought of the box of chocolates Louis had bought him this morning. He also thought of Louis letting Harry fall asleep on him, and towelling Harry off after they had showered together. 

“Just sometimes,” Zayn added and dried his hands on a towel. “Believe me.” 

Harry already did. 

+++

“Is he asleep?” Niall whispered. 

Louis brushed his fingers through Harry’s hair and nodded. 

They had moved to the living room to watch a film after dinner. If Louis had been worried about Harry not being ready for public display of affection, his worries had been completely unfounded. He had constantly touched Louis in any way all throughout their dinner, and when they had moved to the sofa, he had curled up against Louis’ chest. Louis had known Harry had fallen asleep long before the end credits had started to roll, but he hadn’t thought it necessary to wake Harry up. 

“I bet he didn’t get a lot of sleep this weekend,” Zayn commented, voice suggestive. 

Liam clicked his tongue, and squeezed Zyn’s thigh. "He dropped only two days ago. That takes its toll." 

“That's not why he's tired, though.” Zayn grinned and turned back to Louis. “It’s not like we didn’t know these two had sex.” 

“That’s just not done, babe.” Liam actually blushed.

Niall laughed and clapped a hand in front of his mouth so he wouldn’t wake Harry. “Now I know what you meant when you said Liam’s always decent.” 

“Too decent,” Zayn teased and leaned in to kiss Liam briefly. 

“I’m just not gonna comment on any of this to save face.” Louis looked down at Harry when he inhaled a little deeper in his sleep. 

“Can I expect him back home anytime this week?” Niall asked when he got up from the armchair he had sat in. 

Louis wanted to tell him that Harry was already home, but he had to admit even to himself that it was probably a little too soon to make such portentous statements. 

Instead, he lifted a shoulder, careful not to upset Harry in any way. “We actually haven't talked about it yet.” 

“He’ll miss his clothes at some point.” Niall grinned and stretched. 

“i’m sure he will,” Louis agreed. 

“I’ve got an early lecture tomorrow.” Niall pointed at the door. “Don’t mind me. I’ll just slip out.” 

“No, I’ll see you out.” Louis carefully detached himself from Harry and let him slide down onto the cushions. He brushed Harry’s hair from his face and smiled when Harry didn’t so much as flinch. 

“We’re leaving, too.” Zayn took Liam’s hand. 

“You’ll be on the telly tomorrow morning, right?” Louis asked, trying to remember Liam’s schedule.

They walked to the front door and Liam held Niall’s coat for him, then he helped Zayn into his. “Yeah. Lorraine. My mum acts like I’m gonna meet the queen.” 

“It is a bit like that.” Louis smiled. “She’s a legend.” 

“Thanks for dinner.” Zayn kissed Louis’ cheek. “And tell Harry I expect him at the office this week to sign a few contracts.” 

Louis pulled him into a hug. “I need to talk to him about that first.” 

“As if you had anything to say about that,” Niall commented and hugged Louis, too. 

Liam shrugged when Zayn and Niall went ahead. “We could have picked obedient ones.” 

Louis laughed and drew Liam close to hug him. “Where would be the fun in that?” 

Winking at him, Liam left the house and Louis waved at them when they walked off his driveway. He closed the door with a smile and quietly went back to the living room to check on Harry. He was still sleeping, curled up on himself. 

Louis went to the dining room and cleared the table. He brought everything into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher, leaving the wine glasses in the sink to wash them later. He filled the remaining food into plastic containers to store them away in the fridge.

There was only a small portion of the avocado, salmon and mango salad left, so Louis got a spoon and ate it straight from the bowl. He closed his eyes upon the first bite, indulging the taste. 

“I knew it!” 

Mouth full, Louis turned to find Harry standing at the door to the kitchen. He looked sleepy, his eyes still puffy from just having woken up, but there was a big grin on his face.

“You could pretend all you wanted, I knew you liked the salad.” Harry came over and took the spoon from Louis. “You couldn’t fool me.” 

Louis swallowed and bit back a smile. “It just wasn’t enough to keep until tomorrow. I didn’t wanna throw it away. 

“You like it.” Harry narrowed his eyes, holding another spoonful in front of Louis’ mouth. “I saw you close your eyes in pleasure just now.” 

Louis rolled his eyes but obediently ate. 

“And believe me.” Harry put the empty bowl onto the counter, grinning at Louis. “I know what you look like in complete pleasure.” 

Louis brought a hand up to his mouth when he laughed. He turned to the sink and filled Harry’s empty wine glass with water and drank. “Can’t argue with that.” 

Harry wound his arms around Louis and held him close. “Sorry I fell asleep.” 

“No worries.” Louis put down the glass and turned in his arms, resting his hands at the nape of Harry’s neck. “No one minded.” 

With a smile, Harry tilted his head. “I could get used to this.” 

“What?” Louis asked. “Groping me in the kitchen or feeding me avocado dishes?” 

Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling with joy, and Louis lost his heart to him once again. “Both, actually. But what I meant was hosting dinner parties for our friends. Like a proper couple.” 

Louis tilted his head up for a kiss. He didn’t think that he had ever felt so much happiness from a few single words alone. “Is it too soon to ask you to move in with me?” 

There was no surprise in Harry’s expression. He looked completely serious. “Way too soon.” 

Humming, Louis brushed his fingers over Harry’s jaw, up his cheek and into his hair. “Bet I can make you change your mind before the end of the week.” 

A grin tugged on Harry’s lips and he leaned in for another kiss. “You’ll lose that one, too.” 

“We’ll see about that. You won’t know what hit you.” Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, knowing that even if he lost that bet, in the end he’d get so much more out of it. 

Harry seemed to read his thoughts. “I’ll fight you on every step of the way.” 

Laughing, Louis pulled him back in, claiming Harry’s lips in a warm kiss. The night was calm, and there were just a few quiet noises coming from the TV in the living room. They’d go to bed in a bit, falling asleep holding each other, and when Louis would wake up tomorrow morning, Harry would be in Louis' arms. 

Louis would make sure it’d be like that for the rest of their lives. 

“I was counting on that, Street Fighter.” 

=== Fin. ===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much!! See you for the epilogue <3


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end up writing an 18k epilogue for a 200k fic? I did. They deserved all the cheesy, corny happy fluff and smut, I guess. There's a POV for all four of them in this, but it's overall more Larry than Ziam. Harry and Louis just had to figure a bit more out in the story, so they deserved a bit more fluff, too. 
> 
> So, this is it. Now, it's definitely and truly over. I hope you enjoyed the fic! See you for my next one :D 
> 
> Lots of love and have fun reading!! <3

“Where is home, then?” 

Liam’s face softened as he smiled. “In London.” 

“Why London and not L.A.?” the woman interviewing him asked. Her tone was suggestive. 

“Well, I’m from England.” Liam gestured with his hands. “And while I’m originally from Birmingham not London, London still has more of-- you know? Same culture, familiar places and people than L.A.” 

The interviewer hummed knowingly. “Like having your family nearby?” 

Liam nodded. “Exactly.” 

A picture of Liam and Zayn, all dressed up at an awards show last year was shown on the screen. Liam held Zayn’s hand, a blinding smile on his face. Zayn stood close to Liam, looking cool about it.

From what Zayn remembered, he hadn’t been cool about it at all. It had been the first time they had shown up together to an industry event, and Zayn had been afraid of the impact it would have on Liam’s career, but also on what it would do to their private life. 

“Your mate may be one of the reasons, too,” the woman suggested. 

“Of course.” Liam brought his hands together, touching his ring finger. “I know it sounds cheesy. But.” Liam shrugged, blushing a little. “Home actually is, wherever he is.” 

The interviewer cooed and leaned forward a bit. “There are rumours going around you’ve recently popped the question.” 

“I’ve read about that, too.” Liam cleared his throat, trying to be cheeky about it. His expression gave him away, though. He looked so damn pleased.

Zayn tilted his head back and groaned. He shut his laptop and closed his eyes, trying to collect himself. His cheeks were flushed, feeling hot, and his throat felt tight. Tilting his head back down, Zayn pressed his lips to the ring on his left hand.

They had agreed to not make it public yet, but with Zayn suddenly wearing a ring on his ring finger, it had leaked, of course. It was something they had been aware of, but not wearing the ring hadn't been an option, either. 

Zayn had thought that simply not commenting on it would be enough. He hadn't calculated Liam's complete inability to lie when it came to Zayn. In that sense, Liam was a typical alpha. He took pride in being such a good alpha for his omega. 

Zayn looked at the plain silver band on his finger, his heart melting with the longing he felt. Even if Liam's reaction to the question in the interview was a total disaster for their PR, Zayn had to admit that privately, he couldn't be happier about it. He wasn't sure he could have handled watching Liam deny how much he loved Zayn. It was pathetic and nothing Zayn would ever admit to anyone else but Liam. 

A knock on his office door made him jump and sit up straight. When the door opened and Harry poked his head inside, Zayn’s posture deflated and he sighed in relief. 

“Oh, it’s just you,” he mumbled.

Harry walked in, closing the door behind himself. “Could you sound any more put off?” 

“That’s not how I meant it.” Zayn ran a hand through his hair. “I just don’t have to keep up a facade around you.” 

“No, you don’t.” Harry looked sympathetic when he sat down across from Zayn. “How are you holding up?” 

“All right, I guess.” Zayn shrugged, letting his hand rest over the bondmark on his neck. “It's slowly starting to take its toll. Three weeks is a long time.”

Harry nodded. “How much longer?” 

“Four days, seven hours and---” Zayn checked his watch. “Forty-three minutes.” 

“That bad, huh?” Harry pulled a face.

With a groan, Zayn buried his face in his hands. “The bond wears off, and--” Taking his hands down, Zayn sighed.

“And?” Harry frowned at him. “You know the bond doesn’t actually fade.”

“It doesn’t, but it wears off.” Zayn bit his lip, looking at the ring on his hand. “And I remember what it was like the first time.”

Harry seemed to catch on. “Oh.” 

Zayn nodded. “I know it won’t be like that again. But my O doesn’t. It’s driving me crazy, the anxiety. And I can’t stop it. It just won’t go away.” 

“Understandably.” Harry looked worried when he leaned forwards. “Have you told Liam about it?” 

“God, no.” Zayn shook his head, laughing tiredly. “He’d get on the next plane if he knew.” 

Harry’s expression didn’t lighten up. “He’s probably able to feel it through your bond, anyway. And if it gets too much for you, you could drop. I really think you should tell him.” 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but…” Zayn shrugged, keeping his eyes on Harry. “Not every omega drops as easily as you do. I’ve never dropped in my life.” 

Biting his lip, Harry leaned back in the chair and started playing with the silver necklace around his neck. “When your O is in so much distress, and you are actually touch-starved, it happens before you even realise.” 

Zayn gave Harry a gentle smile to reward his attempt. “You have no idea how much distress and touch starvation I felt when I ran away from Liam. I still never dropped. But,” he added when Harry opened his mouth to argue. “I know not to take this lightly.”

Harry touched his mouth, brows drawn together. “I’m just worried about you.” 

“I know.” Zayn tilted his head, his smile growing bigger. 

Over the past year he had learnt that Harry was the complete opposite of what Zayn had made him out to be when they had met initially. Just like Louis, Harry loved with his whole heart. He wasn’t the best at conversation, but he was exceptionally good at taking an interest in his friends’ lives. Harry was the kind of person that remembered the details and didn’t forget one single important event or date. He wasn’t taking the term friendship lightly, and Zayn had learned that on several occasions. 

“I’m fine, really,” Zayn reassured him. “It’s just my O acting up.” 

Harry hummed. “Liam probably knows anyway.” 

Zayn laughed. “I try to keep it in check, but a bond isn’t easily deceived.” 

“I guess not.” Harry nodded, his brows drawing closer together, leaving his forehead wrinkled. 

“What is it, Haz?” Zayn leaned forwards.

Not looking at him, Harry shrugged. “Louis and I aren’t bonded.”

“Yet,” Zayn added. It was no secret that Harry and Louis planned to bond sometime soon.

“Yet.” Harry’s frown deepened. “I can still feel him. I can tell his feelings, and I could from day one, actually.” 

Zayn nodded. “Louis told me that it’s the same for him. Not over a distance, though, right?” 

Blushing, Harry let out a small laugh. “You’re right. Absolutely. I’m being ridiculous.”

“That’s not what I was saying.” Zayn frowned at him. “Niall’s brought up the theory that you two could be true mates several times, hasn’t he?” 

“He has.” Harry pressed his lips together. “But… How does one really know?” 

Zayn shrugged. “Well, there are signs, right? Like sensing each other’s feelings before being bonded. Heightened feelings around each other. An omega dropping easily,” he added for good measure.

“I’m pretty sure no textbook ever mentions those.”

“Did you actually read textbooks on true mates?” Zayn raised a brow.

“Maybe one or two.” Harry shrugged and glanced at Zayn, looking sheepish. “Come on. If anyone knows it must be you. There’s no one else I could ask.” 

Blinking, Zayn tilted his head. “What are you on about?” 

“You and Liam?” Harry gestured as if the point he was making was obvious. 

Nothing was obvious to Zayn. “What about us?” 

“You two are clearly true mates.” 

“We’re--” Zayn’s breath hitched. “What?” 

Harry snorted. “Come on, Zayn. You two are so tight-knit, and you always know what the other wants before he even says it. You never fight. That’s beyond a usual bond.” 

Zayn snorted. “We never fight?” he repeated, laughing at the mere idea. He didn’t know where Harry even got the impression. “We fight plenty.” 

“I never see you guys fight.” Harry raised his brows.

“That’s because Liam would never make any of our fights public. He thinks that’s something private. Which.” Zayn shrugged. “It kinda is.” 

Harry nodded, apparently considering that argument. 

“Harry.” Zayn waited until Harry looked up at him. “Are you seriously concerned you and Louis may not be true mates because you bicker sometimes?” 

“All the time, more like,” Harry corrected him. 

“You know you have nothing to be worried about.” Zayn took a pen, moving it between his fingers while he kept his eyes on Harry.

As he had thought, there seemed to be more beneath the surface. Harry pursed his lip, brows drawn together. “I guess not.” 

“Oh, come on.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Spit it out.” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed pink when he glanced up at Zayn. “My heat’s coming up in two weeks, and Louis’s not even mentioned bonding yet.” 

Zayn couldn’t help the amused snort leaving his throat. “Do you honestly think he doesn’t want to bond you?” 

“Well, he certainly doesn’t say so.” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Harry.” Zayn didn’t say more, laying all the disbelief into his tone. 

“I know,” Harry said softly. “It just makes me jittery. If we’re true mates, what is he waiting for?” 

“I think Louis’s waiting for you to bring it up.” Zayn put down the pen. “You know how he is. He wouldn’t want to push you in any way.” 

Harry shrugged, not looking convinced. “If I bring it up, I may be the one pushing, though.”

“I have no idea where that insecurity comes from,” Zayn mused. “You know how much he loves you, Harry. There’s no question that he wants to bond you. Look.” He rested his arms on the desk and laced his fingers. The ring's metal was warm against his skin. “You’re going to Dublin today, right? Why don’t you bring it up over dinner or something?”

“There’s this business thing tonight at the Glovers Alley. For all upcoming projects.” Harry shrugged. “I’m leaving in a bit with Oli and…” He hesitated for a moment, his tone cooling down for the next word. “Eleanor.” 

Zayn started laughing. “So there’s the problem. You could never stand her.” 

“She’s obnoxious.” Harry ran his hands over his thighs, pouting. “And hasn’t let up, even though Louis made it clear that he’s serious about me. She still thinks she’s got a chance.” 

“She doesn’t, Harry, and you know that.” Zayn smiled. “Louis took your luggage on Monday, and he checked into a suite for two where you’ll stay with him. She’s no threat.” 

“I know.” Harry huffed out the words. “I still can’t stand her.” 

A knock on the door made both of them turn their heads. Oli peeked in. “Harry, the car’s here. We gotta go.” 

Harry got up from his chair, rounding the table. “I’ll be there in a second.” 

Without hesitation, Zayn opened his arms when Harry went for a hug. “Just talk to Lou. There’s nothing to be worried about, okay?” 

Harry nodded against his shoulder, arms squeezing tight around Zayn. “Thanks, Zee.” 

Patting Harry’s back a few times, Zayn smiled to himself. Another thing Zayn had learned about Harry was that he gave great hugs, which was one more thing he had in common with Louis. 

Drawing back, Zayn squeezed Harry’s arms. “See you next week.” 

“Send a text or call if it gets too much, yeah?” Harry left his hands on Zayn's shoulders for a moment longer. 

“Will do.” Zayn squeezed Harry’s waist and then let go. “Have fun in Dublin.” 

Harry waved from the door once more, then he was gone. 

With an amused smile, Zayn sat back down in his chair, shaking his head a little. He touched his lip, thinking about Louis showing up in the office on Monday, a suitcase in tow that seemed a little big for five days in Dublin. 

"Harry's joining us on Wednesday," he had explained. "So we packed one suitcase for both of us." 

They probably hadn't bonded yet, but they were certainly behaving like they had been promised, bonded and married for fifty years. Especially with the bickering and the way it always ended up in them so incredibly smitten with each other. 

Zayn touched the bondmark on his neck again and closed his eyes. 

Harry had probably a point in calling him and Liam true mates. Liam had been able to keep their bond up over all those years, connecting to Zayn when he hadn’t even known Zayn’s name or whereabouts. He had felt Zayn for every heat, and had tried to reach out through their bond. 

It was known that bonds could fade if they weren’t tended to. And their bond had definitely been neglected, but hadn’t perished despite it all. That could very well be a sign that their bond was more than just that, and that Liam and Zayn were true mates.

The thought made Zayn’s heart jump, goosebumps prickling on his skin and his breath catch in his throat. If Zayn had missed Liam before, he was burning with it now.

His mobile ringing shook Zayn out of it, and he answered it with his eyes closed and a hand pressed to his chest. With a rough edge to his voice, he spoke. “Yeah?” 

“You have to stop that, baby.” 

Zayn released a breath upon hearing Liam’s voice. He leaned back in his chair, leaving his eyes closed. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“It’s not like I could sleep when you’re so miserable.” Liam’s voice was soft. “What’s going on?” 

“My omega’s acting up.” Zayn groaned a little. “It’s been too long, and it knows what happened last time the bond started fading.” 

So much for not telling Liam about it. 

"I'm sorry, baby." Liam's voice was quiet. "I wish there was anything I could do." 

Zayn took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for keeping you from sleeping. I’ll try to shut it down, so you ca---” 

“Zayn,” Liam cut in calmly. “You have to stop fighting it. That makes it worse.” 

“It’s all your fault,” Zayn complained. 

“What else is new?” Liam sounded amused. “How is it my fault?” 

Zayn smiled to himself. Liam really was too lenient towards him. “You told the whole world that we’re engaged.” 

“I didn’t,” Liam protested. “I deflected the question just like my team told me to.” 

“But your face said it all.” Zayn tried to sound scolding, but he knew that it shone through in his voice that he was anything but upset about it. 

“Can you blame me?” Liam asked quietly. 

Zayn shrugged, knowing that Liam could see that. “Well, a bonded and married alpha sells much less.” 

“You’re impossible.” Liam laughed hollowly. “You can’t possibly mean--” 

“I don’t,” Zayn said and this time, he didn’t try to keep his feelings from Liam. “I want the whole world to know.” 

Liam sighed. “You should have come with me to L.A. I can’t stand being away from you for that long. I can’t stand feeling how much you hurt over it.” 

“I’m fine.” Zayn licked his lips, hating how much his voice betrayed him. Like this, Liam didn’t even need the bond to know how Zayn really felt. 

“You’re not, baby,” Liam protested. “And neither am I.” 

Zayn nodded, but realised that Liam obviously couldn’t know. “It’s not long now.” 

“Four days, seven hours and thirty-two minutes.” Liam’s tone was soft. 

“Are you really counting?” Zayn snorted to hide how much it made his heart flutter in relief that he hadn’t been the only one. 

Liam laughed a little. The sound was a warm and gentle balm for Zayn’s bruised soul. “Of course I am.” 

“You’re such a sap.” Zayn bit his lip, grinning to himself. He didn’t bother to try and conceal the endearment he felt. 

“Stay on the line,” Liam asked. “Tell me a bit about your day. Just until I fall asleep.” 

Zayn huffed. “Are you saying I bore you?” 

“But in a good way.” He could hear the smile in Liam’s voice. 

“In a good way,” Zayn repeated mock-affonted. 

He started talking quietly, telling Liam about all the insignificant things he had done that day. Liam hummed every now and then, laughed a few times, and grunted when Zayn mentioned that he was about to go to lunch with a group of producers who were all alphas. 

He stayed on the line when Liam had fallen asleep, playing with the ring on his finger and just listened to Liam’s quiet, even breathing. 

“Four days, seven hours and sixteen minutes.” He looked at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick away. “I’m even counting the seconds.” 

+++

The flight had been quiet. 

Oli and Eleanor had gone over some documents and schedules they had been working on in the morning. They had been seated next to each other and Harry had taken the window seat in front of them. The seat next to him had stayed empty, and Harry had been grateful for that.

When they landed and Harry switched his mobile back on, it stayed quiet except for the text message coming in to inform him of his contractual texting and telephone conditions in the EU. Harry sighed and slid it back into his handbag as he followed Oli out of the plane and into the terminal. 

A car was waiting for them at the exit and Harry helped put Eleanor’s suitcase into the trunk when her mobile started ringing. 

“Louis, hi,” she answered it, voice oozing with sweetness. She turned away from Harry and Oli as if she needed privacy.

Harry drew his rows together, watching her closely. 

“We’ve just landed, yeah. Getting into the car now.” Eleanor hummed, running her fingers through her long hair. “No that’s not a problem.” 

Oli touched Harry’s arm, gesturing for him to get into the car. Harry glanced at him briefly, then turned back to Eleanor. 

“Lou,” she said gently. As if she had any right to use a nickname with Louis. “You know that if you need me I’ll always be there.” 

Harry felt like gagging. He checked his mobile egain when he slid into the backseat of the car, but there still wasn’t any message from Louis. 

“Change of plans, boys.” Eleanor climbed in next to Harry while Oli took the passenger seat. “There’s an emergency conference I’m needed at, so we’re going directly to headquarters.” 

Oli nodded, talking to the driver. “I’ve just got the message, too. He texted earlier when we were on the plane.” 

Harry held back a snort. So Louis had texted Oli and called Eleanor, but didn’t have it in him to even just send a quick text to Harry? Instead Harry had to listen to Eleanor brag about how _Lou_ needed her there. As much as Harry would have liked to put her in her place, he knew that it wasn’t worth it. 

The car ride was relatively short and Harry buried his hands in the pockets of his long, pastel pink coat as he followed Eleanor into the building. Oli walked next to him, shrugging a little when Eleanor hurried ahead. 

“I really don’t get how she still thinks she’s got a chance,” Oli mumbled.

Harry watched her stop in front of the lift. “Nothing’s lost as long as Louis and I aren’t bonded.” 

“Excuse me, but Louis was off the market the moment he came into my office and laid eyes on you.” Oli grinned at Harry when they joined Eleanor in front of the lift. When the doors slid open, he added, “By the way. I never got anything for that. I mean, after all, without me, he’d have never met you.” 

Harry laughed at that. “You’d think there'd be a raise for finding your boss his bondmate.”

“Maybe Louis’s not so sure Oli did exactly that.” Eleanor lifted a brow and glanced at Harry.

Before Harry could say anything, the lift doors opened and Eleanor rushed into the corridor. Harry exchanged a look with Oli, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. They followed her, and Harry realised that as soon as he was out of the lift, he could smell Louis. 

His scent was so much stronger than any other, and it soothed Harry’s nerves that beneath the dark wood, the November rain and fresh grass, there was Harry’s scent, too. Whatever he had wanted to say to Eleanor was lost on his mind, as it was immediately set to find Louis.

It didn’t take long as Louis appeared a moment later, coming from one of the offices. His eyes were searching, and Harry realised that he had sensed Harry’s presence the same way Harry had sensed his. Their eyes met and Harry felt his heart become lighter in his chest.

He hadn’t even known it had been a heavy weight until now. 

Louis reached out his hands, but before either of them had the chance to connect, Eleanor stepped up to Louis and threw her arms around him. Harry stopped in his tracks and his jaw dropped, brows furrowing together.

“Lou,” Eleanor crooned. “It’s good to see you.” 

Louis stood frozen, bent down slightly, and his hands were up in the air. His eyes held Harry’s and he managed an amused smile. “Eleanor. Yeah. Hi.” 

She let go, but kept one hand resting on Louis’ chest. “What’s the emergency about? Should we get to it straight away?”

“Definitely.” Louis grabbed her wrist and gently pushed it away from his body, taking a step back. “The meeting’s about to start. Oli? Could you join Eleanor with them in room three?” 

Harry didn’t look at Oli, but he sounded amused when he spoke. “Sure. I’ll let Stan know they can start. Come on, El, better hurry.” 

She looked from Louis to Harry, lips forming a thin line. Then she looked at Louis again. “Aren’t you joining us?” 

Louis shook his head. “No. Stan’s got this. But they need you in there to make sure it won’t affect the marketing strategies you set up for Logan.” 

“All right.” Once again, Eleanor looked at Harry. Her eyes were boring into him with disdain as she followed Oli to the conference room. 

Harry ignored her and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He waited until Oli and Eleanor were in the room before he spoke. “What the bloody hell is wrong with her?” 

“Hey.” Louis came closer. “Can I at least get a kiss before you throw a fit?” 

“I’m not--” Harry huffed out a breath, well aware that he was indeed about to throw a fit. He lowered his arms and reached out one hand to take Louis’. Warmth spread through him immediately. 

“Come here.” Louis pulled him closer and brought a hand up to cup Harry’s jaw. “Let me say hello properly.” 

Harry inhaled, and for a moment he felt like he was getting high on Louis’ warm scent. Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss, making Harry close his eyes to properly dive into it. He sometimes felt like that was exactly what being with Louis was. He was drowning himself in Louis and Harry wasn’t afraid of diving in deeper, or never coming up again. 

Licking his lips, Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’ and managed a smile when their lips parted. The anger was gone, all irritation had dissolved and what was left was nothing but warmth and contentment. 

Louis squeezed Harry’s waist before he drew back. “Joshua?” 

Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing the secretary look up from his computer screen. “Yes, Mr Tominson?” 

“I’m offline for a bit.” Louis circled his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “ _Completely_ offline.” 

That was something Harry had heard Louis say before. It was their office language meaning that Louis didn’t want to be disturbed. No calls, no visitors, no meetings. He had used that phrase before when Harry had come to his office.

Louis pulled him inside the room and closed the door behind them. Letting go of Harry, he went to the large floor to ceiling window overlooking the Liffey and Temple Bar. “You smell like a hundred different people.” 

“I just came off a plane.” Harry stayed at the door while Louis pressed a switch to let the blinds down. 

“I gotta take care of that.” Louis grinned at him. He looked boyish with his hair all mussed up, loosely falling over his forehead. He wore blue jeans and a signature Burberry shirt. 

“Yeah, well.” Harry crossed his arms again, the irritation dripping back into his chest. “You smell like Eleanor.” 

Louis came back over to Harry. “I’m sorry. I have no idea what’s gotten into her.” 

“For some odd reason she thinks we’re not serious,” Harry explained, narrowing his eyes. “Any clue how she could’ve got that idea?” 

Arching his brows, Louis stopped in front of Harry and took his hands. He tangled their fingers together. “Why would she think we weren’t serious?” 

Harry tilted his head, giving Louis an expectant look. “Well. You tell me.” 

“Harry.” Louis rolled his eyes. “You don’t believe that, do you?” 

“I’m not the one working with her. She must have got the idea from you.” Harry shrugged, but didn’t avert his gaze from Louis’ eyes. “Lou needs me,” he imitated her voice. “Maybe Oli didn’t find Louis his bondmate.” 

Louis frowned at that. “Did she seriously say that?” 

“She did.” Harry pulled Louis slightly closer. “And she knows she’s hitting a nerve.” 

“Because you’re not a hundred percent sure about me?” 

Harry snorted. “It’s obviously the other way around.” 

Louis hummed, drawing his brows together before he leaned in and ran his lips over Harry’s neck. “So what exactly makes you think I’m not a hundred percent sure? The way I look at no one else when you’re in the room? The way I can't keep my hands off you? The way I’m literally always horny when you’re around?” 

With a sigh, Harry tilted his head back and let his eyes flutter closed. Louis’ hands were sure on Harry’s waist, gliding down to his hips. “Maybe it’s the way I don’t reduce us to the sex we have.”

That made Louis chuckle. His breath was warm against Harry’s skin. “All right. Then it must be the way I hide every impulse purchase from you until I know you’re in a good mood. Or the fact that I let you believe I don’t notice it when you find them anyway and let me get away with it?” 

“Something like that, yeah.” Harry ran a hand into Louis’ hair. 

Louis gently pushed Harry towards the sofa as he let his lips brush over Harry’s chin and up to his lips. “Or is it the way i’m so bloody smitten with you?” 

Harry tilted his head to slot his lips against Louis’. 

They fell onto the sofa and Louis straddled Harry’s lap. He framed Harry’s face and deepened their kiss, so that Harry's mind stopped working. He only focused on Louis and the familiar feeling of their bodies aligning and their lips fitting together so perfectly. Harry’s fingers pushed between them and he unbuttoned Louis’ jeans. 

"Who’s all about the sex now?" Louis pushed Harry until he was lying down. 

Chuckling, Harry snaked one hand inside the front of Louis’ jeans, cupping Louis’ cock and balls. It earned him a wet gasp against his lips, before Louis attached his mouth to Harry’s neck, sucking hard. Harry arched off the sofa, pressing against Louis with a moan.

“Quiet, darling,” Louis whispered as he stripped off his shirt and pushed it beneath Harry’s hips. 

Harry watched as Louis made quick work of removing Harry’s pants. “They all knew what we were about to do when you told Joshua that you'd be _completely_ offline for now.” 

With a hum, Louis slid off the sofa and pressed a kiss against the inside of Harry’s thigh. “Well, if that’s the case,” he murmured and spread Harry’s thighs apart. “Better not leave a doubt about it.” 

Without a warning he took Harry’s cock into his mouth, and at the same time he pushed two fingers into Harry’s hole. Not being prepared, Harry let go of a cry, tilting his head back. He wasn’t completely wet yet, and his hole wasn’t stretched enough, but it only took a few thrusts of Louis’ fingers before it adjusted. Slick dripped down Louis’ hand, into his palm and onto the shirt while Louis’ tongue circled the head of Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Harry ran a hand into Louis’ hair and watched as Louis stilled, looking up at Harry through his lashes. 

It was all the encouragement Harry needed. He slowly started to thrust his hips up, fucking into Louis’ mouth until his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat. Louis stayed still, letting Harry use him, jaw slack and mouth hot. Salvia gathered in the corners of his mouth, pooling on Harry’s pelvis. He moved his fingers in time with Harry’s thrusts and made Harry moan out loud when Louis hit his prostate repeatedly. 

“Lou,” Harry whined, fisting his hand in Louis’ hair as his thrusts got sloppy and shalllow. “Lou. Gonna come.” 

It vibrated through Harry when Louis hummed, closing his eyes and sinking down further on Harry’s cock until his nose touched the soft hair around the base. After that, it only took another sharp twist of Louis’ fingers inside him, hitting especially deep, and Harry came. He moaned Louis’ name and closed his eyes, shooting his load down Louis’ throat. Louis was still, hollowing his cheeks as he started to suck. He swallowed Harry’s release, keeping his fingers nestled deep inside Harry, milking him with the tips of his fingers against Harry’s prostate until it became painful. 

“Louis,” Harry mewled, squirming when it got too much. 

With a slurping sound, Louis slid off Harry’s cock and withdrew his fingers. They were covered in slick and Harry felt it running out of him, pooling beneath his bum. Louis’ eyes were dark when he lifted his head, briefly glancing at Harry. 

“Your scent is…” Louis licked his lips. “Smells so good, baby.” 

Harry smiled lazily. He felt sated, and like he was floating. “I just came my brains out.” 

Louis crawled back on top of him, resting between Harry’s legs. “I’ll make you come again.” 

“No doubt you will.” Harry framed Louis’ face with his hands, guiding his lips to Harry’s. He sighed into the kiss as he ran his hands down to Louis’ hips and shoved the jeans down. 

Louis hooked one arm under Harry’s knee, angling it up. His cock slid between Harry’s cheeks, and for a moment, they stayed like that, rutting against each other while their kiss grew messier. Eventually, Louis broke away from it, lips swollen red. He looked down, snaking his hand between them to gather some of Harry’s slick on his fingers and smear it over his cock. It stood angry red, curving up to his belly. Harry licked his lips and his own cock twitch in interest, filling up again. 

Louis pushed in slowly, stretching Harry open. They both groaned with it, and Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ arms, trying to adjust to the stretch. Two fingers hadn’t been enough to open him up, but Harry loved the burn and being on the edge of it all being just so close to being too much. 

When Louis bottomed out, they kissed again and Louis started rocking gently. Harry was hard again, the pain slowly subsiding and pleasure taking over. He inhaled Louis’ sharp scent of dark wood and fire, his omega settling with that feeling that couldn’t be compared to anything else. Harry was convinced that it was the feeling of being claimed by his alpha; the only one he wanted to belong to in this way. 

It was a feeling he only associated with Louis - Harry had never felt it prior to meeting him. 

Louis grunted when he picked up speed in his thrusts, pushing Harry's leg further up to shove himself in as deep as possible. Harry met him on every thrust, hooking his other leg around Louis' waist. With a moan, he arched off the sofa, pressing against Louis when his prostate was once again hit repeatedly, letting Harry see stars. 

Burying his face against Harry's neck, Louis’ thrusts got more shallow. He panted, his breath wet against Harry's skin and his fingers leaving marks on Harry's hips with how tightly he held on.

"Let go," he groaned, his other hand sliding from Harry's leg to wrap around his cock.

"You first," Harry mumbled, lips pressed against Louis’ temple. 

That drew a laugh from Louis and he bit down gently. "Of course you'd say that, Street Fighter." 

Harry pinched Louis' biceps, falling into the laughter. It died on his lips when Louis gave a particularly harsh twist of his wrist, coaxing more precome from Harry’s cock. 

Skin slapped against skin, and Harry tilted his head to the side to give Louis better access to his neck. Louis bit down again, not breaking skin, but definitely bruising. Harry gasped at the mere idea of Louis biting him for real, and he pulled Louis even closer, fisting his hand in Louis’ hair. 

It took another couple of deep thrusts before Louis stilled. He panted against Harry’s neck, and his grip tightened around Harry’s cock, thumb pressing against the sensible head. Harry gasped and came, right when he felt Louis pulse into him. Hissing, Louis rolled his hips, riding out his orgasm before he pulled out and wrapped his other hand around his own cock.

Harry breathed heavily as Louis cursed, knuckles white as he fisted his cock. Streaks of white come spilled over his hand and dripped down onto Harry’s stomach. Harry’s own cock twitched with another spurt, covering Louis’ fingers that were still curled around it. 

Apart from Louis’ struggle being so palpable for Harry, the act felt incomplete. Harry’s omega needed to be knotted; had expected it. Louis had never done anything like that before, and Harry didn’t know why he hadn’t knotted -- they hadn’t talked about it beforehand.

“Fuck.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. 

“Louis.” Harry frowned and lifted himself up on his elbows until he could reach out for Louis and pull him close. “Why did you do that?” 

Louis shook his head, face pressed against Harry’s neck. “No time to be knotted.” 

Scenting him, Harry tried to ease the pain he could feel Louis endure. “You’re in pain.” 

He didn’t get an answer. Louis shook through it, practically crawling into Harry as he yelped a few times. When he finally calmed down, Harry could feel his own body untangle from the tension. 

“Sorry.” Louis licked over Harry’s neck where he had bit down before. “Fuck. Sorry. I didn’t think it’d be that bad.” 

“You should have told me before.” Harry rested his back against one of the cushions. “You scared me.” 

“I’ve never pushed back a knot before,” Louis explained quietly. “And I definitely won’t do it again.” 

Harry snorted, his hand soothingly running up and down Louis’ back. “Way to ruin a perfectly fine fuck.” 

As Harry had hoped, it made Louis chuckle. He pinched Harry’s waist. “The only thing ruined is my shirt.” 

“Hey.” Harry brought his hand to Louis’ cheek, urging him to lift his head and look at Harry. “Are you okay, honey?” 

Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s lips in a chaste peck. “Yeah. I’m better now. That wasn’t a pleasant experience. I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Harry drew his brows together. “Is there a reason you don’t wanna knot me?” 

“I want to, Harry.” Louis shook his head. “Fuck. I should have warned you. It’s not good for your O, is it?” 

Shrugging, Harry bit his lip. “I don’t know, actually. It makes me insecure, though, and you know---” 

“You drop easily.” Louis shifted up on Harry’s body, pulling him closer. “We gotta be at that dinner in an hour, and I need to check back with Stan before we leave. About Logan. There’s just no time.” 

“Okay.” Harry nodded. “I get it.” 

“I’ll knot you tonight, when we get back to the hotel.” Louis brought his lips back to Harry’s neck. “Ease your omega that you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“It’s okay.” Harry sighed, nuzzling closer. 

They both knew that the problem of Harry dropping easily didn’t only stem from his omega being confused or neglected. It usually happened in combination with Harry getting lost in his head -- insecurities, fears, doubts. Those usually arose when he didn’t talk to Louis about what was troubling him. 

Over the past year, they had got much better at that.

“You’re quite obsessed with my neck today,” Harry commented.

Louis nibbled on the skin that by now felt raw from how much he had bitten and sucked at it. “Your scent is that tiny bit sweeter today. I didn’t smell it straight away because of all the other scents sticking to you, but then…” He inhaled, his chest expanding against Harry’s. “I can’t get enough of it.” 

Harry smiled to himself. “Well, better keep me close tonight.” 

“I’m always keeping you close.” Louis ran his lips up to Harry’s jaw, then captured his lips in a warm, gentle kiss. He kept it short, groaning when he pulled back. “We gotta hurry. Gotta get changed at the hotel.” 

Nodding, Harry looked at the shirt beneath his back that covered the sofa cushions. “I can’t believe I ruined your Burberry shirt for all time.” 

Louis detached himself from Harry, sitting up. “Not the first. Won’t be the last.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Harry promised as he watched Louis walk over to the small ensuite toilet. 

Looking over his shoulder, Louis grabbed the towel and drenched it with water in the sink. “I can buy myself a new one.” 

“I ruined it, I’ll buy a new one.” Harry sat up, too. 

“We ruined it together, I’d say.” Louis came back over and bent down for a sweet kiss before he ran the warm, wet towel over Harry’s stomach and thighs. “I’ve got some spare clothes here. D’you want a jumper?” 

Harry pursed his lips, watching Louis dab the towel carefully over Harry’s spent cock. 

It was one of those things that had drastically changed after he had met Louis. Before meeting Louis, Harry had never needed any physical reassurance of an alpha. It had always been easy for him to be with an alpha and detach himself afterwards without it causing any trouble for his omega. With Louis, however, Harry had started to develop some kind of dependency. 

It wasn’t bad, since all it took was Louis holding his hand or scenting him, but it was still something Harry had to get used to. If he neglected that dependency, Harry dropped easily. It had happened a few times over the past year, and with each one they had learned what to do to prevent it from happening in the first place.

For a while, Harry had seen it as a weakness, but he had slowly come to the realisation that if he could be weak in front of anybody, it was Louis. Having a weakness wasn't necessarily a disadvantage, too. 

“Yeah,” Harry decided to reply. “I think I’ll need that.” 

Louis kissed the top of Harry’s head when he rose to go back to the basin and wash the towel before using it to clean himself. “I’ve got tickets for a concert Friday night, by the way.” 

Harry put his underwear back on. “What concert?” 

“An Irish folk band, playing Whelan’s.” Louis came back and opened a drawer of a chest. “Thought we could make a date out of it.” 

Grinning, Harry took the jumper Louis held out for him. “We haven’t gone on a date in a while.” 

“That’s why I thought it was about time,” Louis said and picked up his jeans and underwear to get dressed.

“Well.” Harry pulled the jumper over his head. “We should add some pleasant memories to the city, I guess.” 

When Louis was dressed he walked over to the window to open the blinds. “Don’t you have pleasant memories of our first time here?” 

Harry snorted as he fixed his hair. “The memories I have of this city mostly include being assaulted by four strange alphas, being scared after dropping for the first time in my life, and feeling insecure that the alpha I identified as mine probably wouldn’t want me the same way I wanted him.” 

“That’s…,” Louis started, but didn’t finish the sentence. When Harry turned to him, Louis looked taken aback. 

“Lou.” Harry closed the distance between them and grabbed Louis’ hands. “It’s not how I feel now.” 

“Is there nothing positive?” Louis pressed his lips together, frowning. “I remember falling in love with you, and being so giddy about it. I was nervous, and insecure, but so sure that it was something inherently _good_ that had happened to me.” 

Harry tangled their fingers together. “Of course I felt that, too.” 

Louis exhaled on a shuddery breath. “I try to forget about those reckless kids attacking you.” 

“Don’t call them kids.” Harry chuckled. “That makes me look even weaker.” 

“You’re anything but weak.” Louis shook his head before he leaned in and nipped on Harry’s jaw. “And I’ll make sure to add some more fond memories for you.” 

Sighing, Harry leaned into it for a moment. “I’m sure this is gonna turn into a _very_ fond one.” 

“Doing my best.” Louis kissed the love bite he had sucked into Harry’s skin earlier. “Come on, darling. Better hurry.” 

Harry left one hand in Louis’ when they exited the room. Joshua looked up at them, eyes flicking over their bodies; probably taking in the change of clothes. He quickly looked back at his computer screen, but Harry was sure he could see a small smirk quiver on Joshua’s lips. 

When they got to one of the conference rooms, Louis held the door for Harry and let him go in first. The meeting was still in action, but everyone turned their heads to them and Stan stopped speaking. 

“We’re off to Glovers Alley. Are you guys all good here?” Louis asked. 

“We’re about to wrap up, too.” Stan smiled, waving them off cheerfully. “Hi Harry.” 

Harry waved back. “See you later?” 

“‘Course.” Stan winked at him. “Won’t miss a chance to drink with you.” 

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand before he let go. “Just a sec, okay?” 

Nodding, Harry stayed back. He knew by now that Louis was a perfectionist, so even if he had delegated the work to someone else, he still needed to keep an eye on everything. He couldn’t just trust that other people would make the right decisions. Nothing happened without his consent. 

While Louis took one of the papers from Stan and studied it, Harry noticed that Eleanor’s head turned from Louis to Harry. She gave him a once-over before her ganze came to rest over Harry’s neck. Her gaze was cold and her lips formed a thin line.

It made Harry blush. He remembered what he and Louis had done in Louis’ office, and that anyone who had been close enough had probably been able to hear. If they hadn’t heard, it was obvious by them wearing different clothes than before. Also, Harry had to reek of Louis’ scent. 

Combined with the mark on his neck, Louis had laid on his claim pretty thick. 

It also reminded Harry that his heat was coming up in a few weeks, and that they still hadn’t talked about it. Harry was still in the dark about Louis’ intentions, or if there even were any intentions at all. If Louis didn’t want to get bonded during Harry’s rut, though, they had even more reasons to talk about it. 

“Perfect.” Louis handed the paper back to Stan. “Send me a copy of the protocol tomorrow.” 

“Um, Louis?” Eleanor got up from her chair. 

Louis tilted his head, looking at her. “Yes, love?” 

Harry knew that Louis called everyone and their mother _love_. It was somehow different when he did it with Eeanor, though. 

Eleanor glanced at Harry. “Could I talk to you in private for a moment?” 

“Now is a bad time. Harry and I need to be at Glovers Alley before everyone else.” Louis went back over to Harry and took his hand again. “Why don’t we talk at the restaurant later?” 

Eleanor didn’t look pleased, but she nodded. “Yeah. Fine.” 

“What do you think she wants to talk about?” Harry asked when they went to the lift. 

Louis shrugged. “Probably a raise. It’s actually long overdue.” 

Harry frowned at him. “Don’t you think it’s something private she wants to talk about?” 

“We don’t have anything private to talk about.” Louis let Harry go in first when the lift doors slid open. 

Turning to him, Harry leaned against the mirrored wall. “She’s in love with you.” 

The doors closed and the lift started moving. “That’s your omega identifying her as a possible threat. Harry, everyone knows that I’m taken.” 

“You’re not really taken, though, are you?” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “We’re neither bonded nor married. In her eyes, that still makes you game for anything.” 

There was no escape for Louis. He opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. Like this, he would have to talk about it, and tell Harry what he was planning to do about Harry’s upcoming heat. And he had to have thought about it. Harry couldn’t imagine that Louis hadn’t come to any conclusions about what he wanted to come off it. It was a conversation they should have as a couple, and if Louis was too much of a coward to talk about it, Harry would take that first step. 

Louis looked caught for a moment, then relief washed over his features when the lift stopped and the doors opened with a _ping_ sound. 

“I’m only game for you, Harry.” Louis cleared his throat and stepped out of the lift first. He pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s cheek when Harry followed. “And you know that.” 

Frowning, Harry turned his face to look at Louis, but Louis pulled back and squeezed Harry’s arm briefly. He took a step back and spoke again before Harry could form a response. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Louis let go of Harry's arm. “I’m gonna get the car. Meet you outside.” 

Watching him leave, Harry huffed out a tired laugh. He had no idea what had just happened, and he couldn’t for the life of him come to a reasonable explanation why Louis avoided talking about bonding with him. 

Well, he could. But that option wasn’t one Harry even wanted to entertain for a second. 

Ignoring the hollow feeling in his chest, Harry went outside. He inhaled Louis’ scent that stuck to the jumper he wore and told himself that Louis was probably right. They had known each other for barely a year, so it was probably still too early to think about bonding. 

When Harry got into the car, Louis immediately rested one hand on his thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. Like he knew that their conversation had left Harry insecure. Like he knew that their conversation shouldn’t have ended like that, and that all Louis had done was make Harry worry. 

Even though Louis had said there was nothing to worry about. 

+++

By the time they were served dinner, Harry was so lost in his head, he could barely concentrate on the conversations around him. 

Louis was so in tune with Harry, he had to know that by avoiding the topic, he made everything worse. It wasn’t like they hadn’t figured out before that situations like these were toxic for Harry’s omega and easily sent him spiralling. Usually, Louis was careful not to let it get that far, but he still acted like Harry hadn’t brought up bonding at all. 

As if it wasn’t anything standing between them.

Although it wasn’t true that Louis acted like nothing had happened. He obviously was attuned to Harry well enough to know Harry wasn’t fine because he stuck close and reaffirmed their connection every few minutes. Harry’s omega needed that, and Louis knew, so he kept his hand on Harry’s thigh, or he leaned in briefly to kiss Harry, brushing his lips over Harry’s hand when no one was talking to them. He was attentive and sweet, but that didn’t change anything about the fact that he had acted like bonding Harry wasn’t anything he wanted. 

After their plates were cleared, Louis got up and swapped seats with Stan. He leaned over to Harry, touching his cheek and kissing him gently, tamely. They were in public, after all. 

“Are you okay?” Louis asked quietly. 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. Louis only ever asked him if he was okay when they both knew that Harry wasn’t. 

Just like they both knew Harry would lie when he answered, “Sure. All good.” 

Stan sat down next to Harry a moment later, setting down a pint in front of Harry. “I took the liberty to order one for you.” 

Harry smiled at him. “Thanks, mate.” 

“Those are pretty.” Stan gestured to his neck. “I noticed Louis’ cufflinks match them.” 

“They do.” Harry touched the pearls around his neck. “He gave them to me for my birthday last year. I got him the cufflinks in return for Valentine’s.” Brushing his hair behind one ear, Harry showed Stan the earring dangling from his lobe. “So Louis got me the earrings, too.” 

Stan snorted. “You weren’t even together then, were you?” 

Harry shook his head and glanced at Louis. He looked handsome in the dark blue suit he wore and with his hair swept over his forehead. He smiled at the woman he was talking to, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. It still took Harry’s breath away sometimes. 

“We weren’t,” Harry said as he turned back to Stan. “But I guess we both knew that we would be eventually.” 

“You’re both such saps.” Stan sounded rather endeared by that realisation. “No wonder you’re so good at writing love songs.” 

Harry blushed and ran a hand through his hair. “They’re pretty average.” 

“Anything but.” Stan drank from his pint. “When do you start recording again?” 

“Next month,” Harry replied. It was still hard to believe for him that he had signed a record deal. “In Stockholm, actually.” 

“What about your current job?” Tilting his head, Stan rested one arm on the table and turned his body to Harry. “Louis said something about you working at a law firm?” 

Harry nodded and drank from his own pint. “I’m at a firm representing omegas only. We’re specialised in representing omegas in court. I’m a paralegal, so I mostly work through files and collect information that can be used in court.” 

Stan hummed. “I bet you’d make a great lawyer.” 

“It’s not easy to give up,” Harry admitted. 

“But you’ll make an even better popstar.” Stan raised his glass in a toast and grinned at Harry.

Making the decision to sign hadn’t been an easy one. He had sat down with Louis, of course, to talk about what signing a record deal would mean for Harry, and for them. At the end of the day, Harry had made the decision with Niall, though. He had needed Niall because Niall had remained objective about the situation,, which neither Harry nor Louis could have been. 

With Niall’s input and encouragement, Harry had eventually signed. He was signed under Louis’ division of the label, and they had agreed that Harry wouldn’t have to give up his job yet. Harry was aware, though, that at some point he would have to focus on one of the two careers, and that promoting an album would take up all of his time. 

Louis was still torn about that part of the deal. He had agreed that from an objective standpoint he didn’t want Harry to slip away as a potential artist. However, he had been wary about his omega being exploited like most omegas were in the industry. He had made it clear to Harry that he wouldn’t let his mate be sexualised and portrayed as an object of desire for any money in the world. 

It reminded Harry that from the beginning, Louis had talked about Harry as his mate. It made it hurt even more that he didn’t stand by his word now. 

Louis had also said he believed that if anyone could break the omega stereotype in the industry, it’d be Harry. 

Harry tried not to think too much about all that while he talked to Stan. He focused on the conversation instead, keeping up a cheerful facade. Every now and then, other people joined them, wanting to talk to either Stan or Harry, and it was a good distraction for a bit.

Harry looked up when a warm hand touched his shoulder. He saw Louis standing next to him, a gentle smile on his lips. Harry smiled back at him, tilting his head back to look up at Louis.

“I’m gonna join those guys for a smoke outside,” Louis said and bent down to kiss Harry briefly. 

Nodding, Harry brought a hand up to hold Louis’ face in place for a moment and kiss him back. “Okay.” 

Louis lingered for a moment longer, pressing a lingering kiss to Harry’s forehead, then he followed the group of people outside. 

When Harry turned back around, his gaze met Eleanor’s, who sat at the other end of the table. She looked displeased, brows drawn together and jaw set. She got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket, rounding the table. Her eyes remained on Harry as she walked past him, like she was trying to challenge him. 

Harry watched as she went outside and huffed out a tired laugh. He had no idea what Eleanor was trying to do, but he would definitely not take the bait. There was nothing she could do out there -- she wouldn’t even be alone with Louis. 

“Harry, should we get another round?” 

Harry looked at Stan and noticed the waiter that stood next to them. He nodded and ordered another pint, thanking the waiter before he moved on to take more orders. 

“I guess media training was lost on him for that part,” Stan picked up the topic he had been talking about before. 

Sophie hummed in agreement and shrugged a little. She had joined them a while ago. “Can you blame him, though? They’re bonded, so of course Liam can’t exactly hide his feelings.” 

Harry realised that they were talking about Liamˋs interview that had aired this morning. “I can’t believe he was worried for even a second that Zayn wouldn’t say yes.” 

Stan laughed. “They’re bonded. Getting married is just the next step, isn’t it? No one else either of them could get married to.” 

“You wouldn’t believe the stories I’ve heard.” Sophie shook her head and sipped from her Martini. “There are bondmates who are married to other people. Sometimes it’s just biology that matches, so they bond and use each other to satisfy their biological urges. They don’t have an emotional bond, though.” 

“Is that even possible?” Stan asked. 

“I think a bond is always connected to emotions, too.” Harry glanced towards the door when the group of people came back inside. “You can’t build a bond that’s detached from any emotion, can you?” 

“Well, I guess we can’t actually know, since none of us is actually bonded, right?” Sophie shrugged. 

Harry had to agree to that. Still, he could sense Louis’ emotions so clearly without being bonded. How much stronger would that connection be once they did take that step? 

Their corner of the room filled up again, when the people who had been outside took their seats. Harry realised that Louis wasn’t among them. He looked back towards the door, frowning to himself when he couldn’t make out Louis anywhere.

Eleanor wasn’t to be seen either.

Trying not to let it get to his head, Harry focused on his conversation with Stan and Sophie. He didn’t make it, though. A nervous beat hammered against the insides of his skull, and something pulled at his body, like invisible strings that were tied to the door. 

“Excuse me for a moment.” Harry got up and took his jacket. “I’ll step out for a moment.” 

Stan grinned as if he knew exactly what it was drawing Harry outside. 

Making his way to the door, Harry pulled his jacket closed over his chest and avoided bumping into anyone. Scents mixed together and Harry felt like they were all sticking to him, making him lose Louis’ scent mark.

Outside, Harry inhaled and immediately spotted Louis. He stood with one other man as well as Eleanor, gesturing wildly as he talked. The tension between Harry’s shoulders loosened up immediately and he released a relieved sigh.

Louis turned mid sentence, eyes searching. They landed on Harry and he stretched out his hand for him. Harry walked over and took it, tangling their fingers. He pulled Louis closer upon noticing how cold his hand was, content when Louis immediately leaned against him, soaking up Harry’s warmth. 

“So anyway,” Louis continued speaking. “There was such a mess, but I couldn’t even get mad. It was so sick to watch.” 

The other man laughed and nodded. Harry hadn’t met him before, so he had no idea how Louis knew him. “I can imagine.” He then pointed to Harry. “Guess we’re being missed inside?” 

Harry shrugged and glanced at Eleanor. She looked unnerved. “Not really. Just wanted to check on Louis because he went out without his coat.” 

“Aren’t you two sweet?” The bloke asked, stubbing out his cigarette.

Louis squeezed Harry’s hand. “I really am cold, though. Should we go back inside?” 

Eleanor cleared her throat. “If you have a moment, I’d like to talk to you, Louis.” 

“Oh. Sure.” Louis glanced back at the man. “You go in first, Andrew. We’ll join you in a moment.” 

Andrew didn’t seem fazed about it. He retreated back inside the restaurant, and Harry realised that as soon as they were alone, Louis’ scent changed. The usually warm nuances were hard to pick out. 

“I’d like to talk in private, if you don’t mind,” Eleanor added, pointedly looking at Harry. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, but Louis spoke before he could. 

“If it’s anything concerning your contract with the label, I’d prefer we discuss that at the office,” he said calmly. “If this is about something else, Harry can stay.” 

She looked wary about that, but then shrugged. “If you say so.” 

Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s hand, and Harry squeezed back. Whatever Eleanor was on about, Harry wasn’t sure he actually wanted to know, but he knew that it was probably best to get over with it. Even if the situation was awkward, Harry couldn’t help but feel his suspicion being confirmed that this was clearly not about business. Harry had been _right_. 

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Eleanor inhaled before she started speaking. “So. I’ve wanted to ask you to help me with my heat. It’s coming up in two weeks.” 

Harry was stunned into silence for a moment, and he noticed Louis freeze next to him, too. 

“I’d like to keep it short, and you’re really the only alpha I want, so,” Eleanor continued, apparently not even realising how terribly out of line her request was. 

“What the actual fuck?” Harry asked, voice barely above a whisper. 

Louis turned to him briefly, looking pale. Then he took a step towards Eleanor. “I don’t know how you got the idea I’d be available for that, but I’m not.” 

She drew her brows together, looking upset. “We all know that Harry is hired, Louis. No need to make a secret off it.” 

Harry’s heart sank to his knees. 

“He’s not.” Louis shifted from one foot to the other, almost unnoticeably positioning himself in front of Harry. “Come off it, Eleanor.” 

“We’ve all looked into him before he signed, Louis. You hired him for your rut last year, which -- no shame in that.” Eleanor shrugged, as though she just said that and actually did see a lot of shame in it. “And I get it’s convenient to keep him around, but don’t you think it’s time to move on to something serious? Something real?” 

For a few seconds, silence stretched between them. Harry couldn’t even feel his own heartbeat, but he felt Louis’ hand gripping his, pulling Harry a little closer. He could also sense that Louis was upset -- much more upset than he had ever been around Harry. 

“Listen,” Louis said slowly. “No one’s making a secret of how we met. I did hire Harry. He offered the service, I used it. It was a deal between consenting adults. The deal was set aside after a week, and Harry’s been my omega since. I’m gonna make myself clear once.” Louis’ tone was sharp; anger shone through. “Harry is the only omega I’m interested in, but even if I wasn’t with him, I wouldn’t be interested in you, Eleanor.” 

Eleanor looked like a toddler whose favourite toy had just been taken away. Her cheeks were red, her brows drawn together and her mouth formed a thin line. She huffed out an angry breath. “I’ll resign if that’s the case.” 

“I’m sorry you feel you have to take that step.” Harry had no idea how Louis could stay that collected and be professional in a situation like this. “But if you can’t work for the label under these circumstances, we understand, and Zayn and I will have to find someone else for your position.” 

“I can’t bloody believe you.” Eleanor stomped off, rushing past them. She muttered something under her breath before she slammed the door shut behind herself. 

Harry stayed where he was, his hand still in Louis’. He stared at Louis’ back, since he had still not turned around to Harry. He shivered a little, and his scent was still heavy, revealing how upset he was. 

“Nothing to worry about, huh?” Harry eventually said. He pulled his hand free from Louis’ grip. 

With a sigh, Louis turned around to him. “I’m sorry for what she said about you.” 

Harry shook his head. “We’ve been over that. It _is_ no secret, and it’s nothing I have to be ashamed of.” 

“I didn’t think she’d be that narrow-minded, though.” Louis actually had regret written all over his expression. “I didn’t see that coming, to be honest.” 

Harry laughed dryly. “I did, actually. But you just wouldn’t listen.” 

“I did listen, Harry.” Louis stepped closer to him. “I just meant that I didn’t think she’d take it that far. I don’t really want to let her go as our head of marketing.” 

For a moment, Harry thought he had heard wrong. Or that there was more coming. His jaw dropped open and he turned away from Louis, walking away from the restaurant. “God. Are you for real?” 

Louis seemed to need a second before he followed. “Where are you going?” 

“Back to the hotel,” Harry replied. 

“Let me just quickly tell everyone that we’re leaving, yeah?” Louis held Harry back by grabbing his wrist. 

“You don’t have to come with me. Actually,” Harry added and pulled his arm back. “I don’t want you to.” 

“You know I can’t let you leave like that.” Louis shook his head, and Harry could see it in his eyes that he was still holding back. There was something he wasn’t telling Harry, and it scared Harry in a way he had never been scared before. 

“You know what?” Harry crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t know. Why can’t you let me leave like that?” 

“Because, no matter how much you hate it and fight it, you’re an omega. And if you go back by yourself, you could be approached by alphas. And too many of those don’t take No for an answer.” Louis breathed heavily. “You’re safer when I’m with you.” 

“There are other solutions to that, you know.” Harry felt his heart pound heavily against his ribs. “No alpha would approach me if I were bonded.” 

Louis turned his head, having the nerve to look annoyed with Harry. “Not again, Harry.” 

“Not again?” Harry raised his voice in disbelief. “What the hell is wrong with you? You are the one who kept talking about being bondmates from the beginning. And now, all of a sudden, the idea is that repulsing? I’m sorry for being a little confused.” 

“It isn’t repulsing.” Louis still didn’t look at him, and Harry had to know what it was that Louis kept from him. It was there, behind his eyes and in the slight tremor of his voice. “You know it isn’t.” 

“I don’t know, Louis,” Harry corrected him. “All I know is that my heat is in two weeks, and you don’t seem to want to talk about that. And I know that I had to spend this afternoon travelling with Eleanor, who kept mentioning that you wouldn’t consider me as your bondmate. And then,” he added, pointing a finger at Louis, “you suddenly don’t want to knot me anymore. And when I gather the courage to ask you about your plans for my heat, you act like I’m some crazy, needy omega who’s deluded to think that maybe you wanted to bond me the way you always made me believe you would.” 

Louis stared at him now. His mouth was slightly opened and his eyes were unmoving, making their pale blue colour stand out in the darkness of the alley they were in. 

“So excuse me for not being okay with bloody Eleanor Calder asking you to fuck her through her heat.” Harry threw up his hands in agitation. “I’m not exactly at a point right now where I’m completely sure about your feelings and intentions.” 

It took a moment, Harry’s words heavily weighing between them, then Louis ran a hand over his face and let go of a tired chuckle. 

“My feelings and intentions are the only thing you should always be sure of, darling,” Louis said before Harry could throw a fit about him having the audacity to laugh at Harry.

“Then why aren’t we talking about my heat?” Harry asked. “Why are you avoiding the topic of bonding?” 

“Because,” Louis said and slid a hand under the lapel of his suit. “I’ve had plans, you insufferable Street Fighter.” 

Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the black velvet box Louis pulled out. 

“Oh fuck,” he managed to breathe out. 

“And you don’t get to complain about this afterwards since you pushed me to do this earlier than planned.” Louis stepped closer. “Because I feel like if I don’t reveal this now, you’re gonna leave me. And I can’t have that happen.” 

Tearing his eyes from the box, Harry looked at Louis’ face. “I’d never leave you.”

A soft smile spread over Louis’ features, wrinkling his eyes. “That’s good to know.” He cleared his throat and once again reached for Harry’s hand. This time, Harry let him. “The reason I didn’t want to talk about bonding earlier today was, because I wanted to do it on that date I planned for Friday. I don’t wanna bond you to prove anything to anyone, Harry. I wanna get bonded for us. I want to bond you because I knew that you were the one when I first met you. You are my omega, and I want to make you mine that way. But I want you to know that it’s more than just that. I want to be yours, and you to be mine, not just through that bond. I want you to know that I mean it, and that I love you -- aside from how my alpha loves his omega-- and that I can’t imagine my life without you anymore.” 

Harry opened his mouth, but every word died on his tongue when Louis opened the jewellery box. 

It was the ring that Harry had seen in Berlin a year ago. The single, greyish pearl was set onto a thin silver band. 

“Will you marry me, Harry?” Louis asked, eyes looking sincere. 

Harry brought his free hand up to his face and briefly closed his eyes. “I’m such an idiot. I thought---” He peaked at Louis through his fingers. “I don’t know what I thought.” 

Louis shrugged, but he looked amused. “I don’t know, either.” 

“You bought the most meaningful ring in the world to propose to me.” Harry left the hand over his mouth, staring down at the silver band and the shiny pearl. 

“You’re really lucky I know how to fight you.” Louis smiled, swaying a little. “And you’re keeping me on the edge here, darling.” 

Harry laughed, holding his hand out for Louis now, spreading his fingers. “You’re right. I really am lucky.” 

Louis let go of Harry's hand to slide the ring over Harry's ring finger on his outstretched hand. The metal was cool, but warm at once, and to Harry's surprise it fit perfectly. 

"Don't look so surprised," Louis said, as if he could read Harry's thoughts. "It wasn't so hard to find out your ring size." 

"Lou." Harry wiggled his fingers, watching the pearl ring line up with his other ones. "I'm not surprised." 

Louis snorted out a laugh. "You obviously didn't expect me to propose." 

Harry rested his hand against Louis’ chest, marvelling at the sight of the ring on his finger and how it was such a nice contrast to the dark blue fabric of Louis' suit.

"I didn't expect you to propose," he said after a moment and lifted his gaze to Louis’. "But I always knew we'd get married." 

"Just admit you're surprised." Louis rolled his eyes fondly and leaned in to catch Harry's lips in a warm kiss. 

Harry grinned into it, winding his arms around Louis’ neck. He opened his lips and let his tongue meet Louis', tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

"I am," he murmured against Louis’ lips then. "Surprised, that is." 

Louis mock-gasped at that confession. "Oh my God, can we record that? That you admit I was right?" 

Laughing, Harry shut him up with another kiss. Louis giggled into it, and his fingers fisted Harry's jacket, pulling him even closer. They swayed a little, sinking into each other. 

"Don't get used to it," Harry warned and rested his forehead against Louis'.

Louis ran his hand up Harry's chest and rested his fingers against the bruise on Harry's neck. "No way I could ever get used to the mystery that is your mind." 

"Well." Harry put one hand over Louis’. "Gotta keep this relationship spicy somehow." 

Louis hummed, his attention zoomed in on Harry's neck. His chest expanded when he inhaled, breathing Harry in. On instinct, Harry tilted his head to the side, and Louis leaned in, bringing his lips to the bruise he had bitten into Harry's skin earlier that day. 

Harry sighed, opening up to Louis scenting him. He tangled his fingers with Louis', pressing their intertwined hands against his chest while Louis brushed his mouth over Harry's neck and left small licks all over it. 

"I think spice is the last thing we'll have to worry about," Louis pointed out when he drew back. 

Harry looked down at that ring again, feeling his heart lurch in his chest with excitement. He grinned to himself and then sought out Louis' gaze again. 

"I don't think there's anything to worry about." 

"I should propose to you more often if that's the effect it has on you," Louis mused, a playful smile on his lips. 

" _You_ have that effect on me." Harry kissed the back of Louis’ hand. "Will we have to go back inside?" 

Louis shook his head, a blush still high on his cheeks from Harry's words. "No. I'm gonna keep you all to myself tonight." 

Harry lifted his hand, wiggling his fingers to show off the ring. "Looks like you'll have me to yourself for the rest of your life." 

Laughing, Louis pulled him closer again. He smelled of warm fire, and freshly cut grass; a contrast Harry had been fascinated by from the very first moment. His eyes sparkled with happiness, and Harry wondered how he could ever have doubted that they wouldn't spend the rest of their lives together. 

They were meant to be, and nothing could ever come between them. Not even Harry's stubbornness had been strong enough to tear them apart. And it was safe to say that Harry had been _very_ stubborn.

Louis rested his palm against Harry's and laced their fingers. 

"That sounds just about perfect to me." 

+++

Liam watched the city lights pass by through the car window. He sat in the back of an SUV and tried to keep his eyes open. His lids felt heavy and he had to blink very few seconds, but he knew that he couldn’t sleep yet. 

Just a few more minutes. 

Looking at his watch, Liam realised that he’d been awake for more than thirty hours. He’d had a long day of promo, going from L.A. to New York. He had done an interview at some morning show, had boarded a plane and had rehearsed and performed at a live TV show in New York.

Sometimes it was hard for Liam to even grasp that this was his life now. He had never thought he’d break into the American music market, but somehow it had happened. Now his life consisted of travelling the world to perform concerts and give interviews -- and people screamed their heads off when they saw him. 

Huffing out a tired laugh, Liam closed his eyes for a moment and ran a hand over his face.

The best part of the change was getting Zayn back, though. Before that, Liam would have thought of it as a cliche, as cheesy, and sickenly corny --- but none of it all could compare to the feeling of having Zayn turn to him with that smile on his lips, or holding Zayn close. 

The car stopped and Liam lifted his head, looking out of the window again. When he opened the door and left the car, the driver had already taken his luggage out of the trunk. Liam had never seen the guy before. He was probably a new staff member and thus, designated to do the night job no one else wanted. 

It was almost three in the morning, after all. 

“Thanks, mate.” Liam took his suitcase. “Have a good night.” 

Fumbling his keys out of his pocket, Liam took the steps up to the front door. When he stepped inside, he dropped his suitcase right by the door and kicked off his shoes. The house smelt nothing like he had left it three weeks ago -- Liam’s scent was almost completely gone. He touched the walls, leaving his scent when he jogged upstairs.

Part of him hoped Zayn would come out of the bedroom, sensing that Liam was home, but he knew that Zayn had to be fast asleep. He would feel that Liam was there, and he’d definitely turn to Liam when he’d join Zayn in bed, but he wouldn’t wake up. Liam wouldn't want to drag Zayn out of his slumber anyway. It’d be even sweeter in the morning when they would wake up together.

Liam was completely content with getting to fall asleep next to Zayn for the first time in three weeks.

He rubbed his shoulder against the doorframe of their bedroom on instinct when he quietly opened the door. Almost immediately, all of his senses focused on Zayn, who lay in bed, sleeping on Liam’s side of the mattress. The duvet pooled around Zayn’s waist and he wore a t-shirt that looked too big on him. 

Slipping into the room, Liam quietly closed the door again and tiptoed towards the bed. He shed his clothes on the way, eager to get his hands on Zayn. His body felt even more tired now, knowing that his mate was right there, peacefully asleep. Liam pulled off his jeans when he sat onto the bed and then lay down to slip underneath the duvet. He shifted closer and his whole body hummed when he pressed himself against Zayn. He buried his face against Zayn’s neck and inhaled the scent of an icy winter day and lemon. 

Zayn stirred in his sleep. He quietly murmured something and sighed. Then he turned around and slung one arm around Liam, face nuzzling against Liam’s chest. Liam smiled as he kissed Zayn’s head. He rested his hand on Zayn’s waist and scented him, as he found his scent mark on Zayn had almost faded. 

Closing his eyes, Liam focused on Zayn’s breathing, which slowly lulled him into sleep, too. His own breathing synched up to Zayn’s and he let sleep take over, dragging him into a blissful dream.

Liam was almost under when Zayn’s alarm started blaring, startling them both. 

Zayn jumped and pulled back, sitting up with a yelp. He stared at Liam for a moment, obviously not yet quite awake and brought a hand up to push his hair out of his face. The alarm was still blaring from Zayn’s mobile on the nightstand. 

“Liam,” he finally said, shaking his head as if he wasn’t believing what he saw. 

Liam smiled a little and shrugged.

“You--- you’re--- How?” Zayn frowned, then he turned to grab his mobile and turn his alarm off. Before he turned back around, he switched on the bedside lamp. 

“Surprise?” Liam tried, sitting up, too. He narrowed his eyes to get used to the light. 

Zayn opened his mouth again, but instead of saying anything, he hauled himself at Liam and pressed his face against Liam’s neck. His arms wound around Liam’s waist and he pressed himself against Liam with so much force that Liam lost his balance and fell back onto the mattress. 

“Hey,” Liam murmured and slung his arms around Zayn. “Hi, baby.” 

Zayn inhaled, lips dragging over Liam’s skin, then he lifted his head to look at Liam. “You’re supposed to come back tomorrow.” 

Liam shrugged and kissed Zayn’s forehead. “We wrapped up in New York earlier than expected, so I asked them to get me on the first plane back home.” 

“You didn’t tell me.” Zayn shifted, so he could tangle their legs and rest his own body on Liam’s. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” Liam shrugged and ran his lips down Zayn’s temple and cheeks. “Why is your alarm set for three in the morning, though?” 

Zayn smiled, biting his lip before he rested his head on Liam’s shoulder. “I wanted to call you.” 

Liam frowned for a moment, then he realised that with the time difference, Zayn would have reached Liam on his way to the hotel, or maybe already back there. Zayn would have got up in the middle of the night just to talk to Liam for a bit.

“Guess you really missed me, didn’t you?” Liam squeezed Zayn’s waist.

Zayn was quiet for a moment. “I did,” he said then, voice just above a whisper.

Liam sighed and kissed Zayn’s head again. “I missed you, too. I couldn’t take it a day longer.” 

Silence settled between them and Liam closed his eyes, letting Zyn scent him. He ran his fingertips across Zayn’s back, soaking in the feeling of Zayn’s weight and his lips brushing against Liam’s neck.

“Hey,” Liam said after a while. He rolled them over so that he was resting on top of Zayn. “What’s planned for tomorrow?”

Zayn brought a hand to Liam’s cheek. The ring was warm against Liam’s skin. “Nothing. My plan was to pace the house impatiently until you’d arrive.” 

“So we’ll have the day to ourselves?” Liam asked and kissed along Zayn’s jaw to his neck. 

“Just us.” Zayn sighed, breath hitching when Liam kissed the bondmark on his neck. 

“Perfect.” Liam scented Zayn, gently biting down on the mark. 

“Liam.” Zayn rested a hand on Liam’s chest, gently pushing. “Not now.” 

Lifting his head, Liam frowned at him, not sure what Zayn meant.

“You’re dead on your feet.” Zayn smiled and brushed Liam’s hair behind his ear. “I know that you just want to sleep.” 

“Well, I’m not averse to knotting you right now.” Liam tried for a grin.

“I can feel how tired you are.” Zayn reached out to turn off the night light. 

Liam sighed and shifted so he could spoon Zayn. “It’s been a long day.” 

Resting his own hand over Liam’s, Zayn buried into his embrace. “It’s been a long three weeks.” 

“Not doing that again,” Liam said as he brushed his nose against the back of Zayn’s neck. “It was bloody torture.” 

“It was,” Zayn agreed. He laced their fingers. “Go to sleep now, babe. You’re so exhausted, it exhausts me.” 

Liam managed to laugh at that, but then he closed eyes, and immediately felt himself drift off. Zayn’s body was warm, and his scent was heavy; like a blanket covering Liam. Through the bond, he calmed Liam down, making Liam’s alpha settle down.

Completely content, Liam fell into a proper sleep for the first time in three weeks. It was the nicest feeling -- one he had never known before he had found Zayn. He slept different next to Zayn, and it was definitely better than before. 

The best part of it, however, was waking up in the morning. 

+++

Louis checked his mobile, frowning when he found no new notifications.

“Do I bore you?” 

Looking up at Niall, Louis put his mobile phone away and shook his head. He took hold of his coffee mug and shrugged. “Harry said he’d text when he gets home.” 

“He’s probably working overtime again.” Niall sipped from his own coffee.

Louis had been surprised when Niall had called him the day before, asking Louis to fill in for his badminton partner. The guy had cancelled on Niall pretty late last night, and Niall had said he hadn’t known who else to ask. Louis wondered why he hadn’t asked Harry. He probably wasn’t the best at badminton, but boy, was Harry competitive. Even if he couldn’t master a sport perfectly, he always gave more than a hundred percent to win. 

Niall had argued that Harry’s competitiveness was exactly what drained the fun. So Louis had agreed, knowing that Harry worked late anyways. And Louis had to admit that it had been fun to put a dent in his daily routine and spend some time with Niall. Over the past year, they had become friends, and Louis enjoyed Niall’s company, since they had quite a bit in common. 

Harry sometimes complained about how well they got along and joked about how Niall and Louis would probably make a better couple than them. Even though he always concealed it as a joke, Louis knew that there was a bit of truth in it, and that Harry was genuinely worried about it deep down. At the end of the day, Harry knew that the idea alone was ridiculous, though. 

It was another thing Louis had learned about Harry. He was of the jealous kind, and he couldn’t always handle it so well. 

“I’m glad I took you instead of Harry,” Niall mused after he had finished his coffee. 

Louis raised a brow. “Are you?” 

“I needed a win today.” Niall grinned. “And I bet I would’ve lost against H.” 

“I’m glad I could help to build up your self-esteem.” Lous shook his head and grinned to himself. “Isn’t Shawn any good at badminton?” 

Niall snorted. “He’s even worse than Harry.” 

Shawn had moved in with Niall shortly after Harry had moved out. He was working with Niall at the university, teaching literature. Louis was sure that he and Niall had something going on, but he didn’t have solid proof yet. The only indication that Louis was indeed right, was the fact that Harry had noticed it, too, and suspected the same.

Louis emptied his mug and set it back down. “Should we leave?” 

Niall seemed to check his watch. “Yeah. Sure.” 

“What? Can’t go home yet?” Louis teased. “Does Shawn have someone over?” 

“No. I don’t know what you’re on about.” Niall got up and brought their mugs over to the return tray. 

Louis followed him and they left the cafe. Outside, he threw an arm around Niall’s shoulders, which earned him an unimpressed glare from Niall. 

It was an especially nice spring day. Over the past two days, it had gradually become warmer and now the promise of barbeque nights and footie in the park lay in the air. Louis soaked up the sunshine on his face. 

“Look, Nialler.” Louis squeezed Niall’s biceps. He mostly smelled of the shower gel and deodorant he had used after their match. “Since Harry's working late anyways, why don’t you join me for dinner? We can order in and when Harry comes home, we make a lads night off it and watch some movie or play FIFA.” 

“I don’t know.” Niall frowned at him.

“You don’t know?” Louis got out his car keys and opened the passenger door for Niall. “Come on. I can text Zayn, too. We haven’t hung out in a while.” 

Niall looked hesitant about it. 

Confused, Louis gestured at the passenger seat. Niall was one of the most sociable people Louis knew. He usually didn’t refuse a gettogether like this. “Or did you plan some alone time with Shawn tonight?” 

“Shut up.” Niall rolled his eyes and got into the car. “Not that nonsense again.”

Grinning, Louis closed the door and rounded the vehicle. 

When they arrived at Harry and Louis’ house, Louis was still chuckling. He had teased Niall on the whole car ride over. Niall had been texting, being secretive about who he was texting, though. 

“He can come, too, you know,” Louis said when he unlocked the door.

“As if I’d throw him in front of the bus like that.” Niall shook his head and followed Louis inside. “Not a chance.” 

Louis was about to answer, but he froze in the middle of turning to Niall. He could see in Niall’s expression that he noticed, too.

“Harry?” Louis asked loudly, immediately rushing to the kitchen and living room area.

Niall was right behind him. 

When he got to the kitchen, Harry turned to them. His curls were tied up in a half-bun on top of his head and he wore flared, brown trousers and a buttercup yellow jumper, covered by his favourite _I find this attire appeeling_ banana apron. His eyes were a little glassy and his cheeks were flushed, making him look slightly out of breath.

The whole house smelled strongly of wildflowers. Sweet wildflowers.

“You’re too early!” Harry complained as he closed a basket on top of the work counter. His gaze fell onto Niall. “What are you doing here?” 

Niall glanced from Harry to Louis, sounding nervous when he spoke. “Shawn will be here in a minute to pick me up.” 

Louis only registered the conversation in the back of his mind. “What’s going on here?”

Harry took off his apron. “I planned a surprise date. We’re having a picnic. Just you and me.” 

Just the thought of Harry leaving the house made all of Louis’ insides clench. 

“I think there’s a change of plans,” Niall pointed out. 

Harry’s expression changed, and he looked to Louis with concern in his eyes. “Did something happen?” 

Louis still stood frozen in the door frame. He couldn’t believe that Harry hadn’t noticed it yet. “You’re going into heat, darling.” 

“What? No?” Harry brought a hand up to his cheek. “I’ve still got a week.” 

“No, you’re definitely going into heat, H.” Niall shook his head. 

The doorbell rang which shook Louis out of his stupor. He turned around with a growl that made Niall jump and take several steps back. 

“Louis!” Harry gasped. 

“Sorry. Niall.” Louis ran a hand through his hair. “Sorry.” 

Nall looked amused now. “I get it, Lou. That’d be Shawn. No threat there, okay?” He turned to Harry once more. “Take care, H. See you next week.” 

Louis watched Niall hurry back to the front door, disappearing from his sight. When he turned back around, Harry was frowning at him. He still held the apron bunched up in one hand and his cheeks were even rosier now. 

“Did you involve Niall to surprise me?” Louis asked.

“It didn’t really work, did it?” Harry pursed his lips in a small pout. 

Smiling, Louis closed the gap between them. “It did. I actually didn’t suspect a thing.” 

“Do you really think I’m going into heat?” Harry pressed the back of his fingers against his cheek. “Is there no way we can go out for a picnic?” 

“Positively.” Louis curled a strand of Harry’s hair around his finger. “I should have known. You’ve smelled so much sweeter all week. Ever since you joined me in Dublin.” 

“But the picnic.” Harry looked at the basket on the counter, apparently still hung up on the fact that they couldn’t go.

“We’ll make up for it another day.” Louis wound his other arm around Harry’s middle and pulled him close. 

“But I wanted to do this for you.” Harry turned his gaze to Louis, still looking upset.

“And I’ll love it, even if we don’t eat it somewhere beneath the stars.” Louis dropped a sweet kiss on Harry's lips. He knew that if he lingered too long, he wouldn’t be able to stop. “Why don’t you go take a shower? I’ll take care of you, okay?” 

That, however, seemed to make it worse. Even Harry’s scent changed; becoming darker. “You always take care of me.” 

“Harry---” 

“I’ve wanted to be the one taking care of you tonight and now my bloody heat gets in the way.” Harry seemed genuinely upset and torn up about that. He turned away, dropping the apron on a chair. 

Louis stayed where he was, surprised by Harry’s reaction. “It’s fine, darling.” 

“It’s not!” Harry started cleaning the dishes in the sink. “I wanted to do this for you. You’re always the one taking care of me. You put up with me being so stubborn, you come up with the sweetest gifts for me, you take me on dates. You proposed to me!” 

Lifting his brows, Louis slowly walked over to Harry, touching his back. “Are we in some kind of competition I don’t know about?” 

That drew a laugh from Harry and he glanced over his shoulder. “It’s not a competition.” 

“Harry.” Louis turned off the tab and handed Harry a towel to dry his hands. “Talk to me. Why are you so upset?” 

Harry looked at his hands, shrugging a little. “I feel like you invest more into this relationship than I do.” 

Louis’ mouth opened, but he didn’t know what to say.

“You put so much effort, and all I do is fight you.” Harry lifted his gaze up to Louis’. “I wanted to do something for you. In case…” 

When he didn’t finish, Louis tilted his head. He had already caught on. “In case I thought you didn’t love me as much as I love you?” 

Harry looked sheepish, but he nodded. 

“Harry.” Louis took the towel from Harry’s hands and drew him closer. “How did you get that idea?”

“You _are_ impossibly sweet. And patient,” Harry added. 

“Thanks,” Louis murmured with a smile. “I don’t have to force myself to be all that with you, though. I know you love me, okay? And one loving the other more than the other -- that’s nonsense, darling.” 

Harry laced their fingers and Louis noticed that he wasn’t wearing any other ring than his engagement ring. Louis brushed his thumb over the pearl. “I just wanted to make it clear to you that I love you, and that you make me so, so happy. Before we bonded.” 

“I’d have loved a sunset picnic.” Louis brought Harry’s hand up to his lips and brushed a kiss against it. “And we’ll definitely make up for it. But I don’t need any proof that you love me, Harry. I love the way we fight. If you can even call it that. Zayn always says we bicker like an old, married couple.” 

Harry giggled. “I know.” 

“And that pretty much summarises it, doesn’t it?” Louis’s heartbeat calmed down when Harry’s scent changed back into the sweet wildflower scent from before. “I love our dynamic. I wouldn’t want a partner who always agrees with me.” 

“You’d like it if I agreed on toothpaste with you, though,” Harry pointed out.

Louis snorted out a laugh, feeling much lighter, now that Harry was back to his usual self. “I’ve never met another person who’s picky about toothpaste flavours.” 

Harry grinned and leaned in to kiss Louis briefly. “It’s what makes me stand out.” 

Shaking his head, Louis pulled Harry closer and took his lips in another kiss. He sighed into it, finding Harry’s mouth hot, tasting as sweet as he smelled. Harry hummed quietly and pressed his chest against Louis’. He was getting wet, and Louis could smell every drop he produced, making Harry smell even sweeter and riper.

“Fuck.” Louis pulled back, gasping for air. “I won’t be able to control myself much longer.” 

Harry’s eyes seemed glazed over. “I’m not asking you to control yourself.” 

Louis groaned, biting his lip. “You go take a shower. It’ll be the last one you’ll get for a while. I’ll prepare everything.” 

For a moment, Harry just stared at him, his gaze soft. “Taking care of me, huh?” 

“I’m your alpha after all,” Louis argued and brushed his thumb over Harry’s wet bottom lip.

Harry swiped his tongue over the pad of Louis’ thumb and his eyes got darker again. “Will you do it like we talked about? When I’m still lucid enough?” 

Louis nodded. “I’ve got a feeling we don’t have that much time anymore.” 

“It suddenly got worse when you came home.” Harry stepped back from Louis. “I didn’t even notice before that.” 

“Glad to hear I’ve got that effect on you.” Louis winked at Harry and buried his hands in the pockets of his jeans. “Now. Go. Or else I’ll bond you right here on the kitchen floor.” 

“Actually---” 

“Don’t you dare say you’d like that.” Louis shook his head, laughing. “Go!” 

Harry leaned in again, keeping his hands behind his back and stole another kiss. “See you upstairs.” 

Louis watched him leave, lips pressed together to keep Harry’s taste there for a moment longer. When he was alone, he let go of the breath he hadn’t been aware he’d been holding and closed his eyes for a second. 

They had talked about Harry’s heat, but still, Louis would have liked some more time to prepare. After all, they planned on bonding, and Louis had wanted everything to be perfect for that. He’d have stocked the fridge, would have chosen the right sheets, and set everything up so that Harry’s heat would have gone as smoothly as possible. 

He’d have to improvise now. 

Looking into the basket, Louis found that Harry had prepared Louis’ favourite sandwiches. He had even put thermal packs to keep both the food and the drinks cold. Louis took the basket and carried it upstairs into the bedroom, where he could hear the shower in the ensuite bathroom. He set the basket down on his side of the bed and stripped the linen from the mattress to exchange it for a new one. 

He had just finished putting towels and several of his own t-shirts onto the armchair next to the window when Harry came back from the bathroom. He had dried himself off, but he hadn’t bothered to put on any clothes. His cock was already hard and the sight immediately affected Louis, too.

If it hadn’t been for the panicked look on Harry's face. “Lou.” 

“What’s wrong?” Louis dropped the linen he had just taken from the wardrobe and rushed to Harry.

“This isn’t normal,” Harry said and sank into Louis’ arms. “I barely even felt that my heat was starting an hour ago, and now I feel like it’s already day three. It usually comes on much slower.” 

Louis kissed Harry’s temple and brushed his fingers over his back. “It’s okay, love. It’s because of me. I’m sure. You’re reacting because your omega knows there’s an alpha.” 

“My alpha,” Harry corrected quietly, lips pressing against Louis’ neck. 

Louis guided Harry over to the bed, making him lie down. He took off his jumper before he joined Harry, crawling on top of him. “Your alpha.” 

Harry framed Louis’ face with his hands and drew him into a kiss. Louis let him, giving all control to Harry for a while and letting himself be used. Harry licked into his mouth, pushing his hips up and rubbing against Louis’ thigh. He panted into Louis’ mouth, moaning quietly. Louis could only imagine how rough the jean fabric had to feel against his sensitive cock.

While Harry rutted against him, Louis played with one of Harry’s nipples. He twisted it, then rubbed the pad of his thumb over the sensitive skin, making Harry hiss. 

“Louis,” Harry whined, mouth slack against Louis’. “Need more.” 

Louis brought his hand down to Harry’s hip, pulling him closer and moving in rhythm with him. “Take the edge off, darling.” 

As if on cue, Harry tilted his head back and came, presenting his neck to Louis. He took the invitation and kissed Harry’s pale skin, feeling his pulse hammer against Louis’ lips. A moment later, Harry melted into the mattress, breathing heavily and sighing quietly. His cock had spilled all over Louis’ front, but it was still standing up angry red. 

Louis sat up, letting go of Harry momentarily to get rid of his ruined jeans. Harry’s eyes followed his movements, and he blinked slowly, licking his lips when Louis’ cock came into sight. 

“Alpha,” he slurred, reaching up to wrap his fingers around Louis’ cock. “Please. _Please_.” 

Hissing, Louis leaned in again, resting one hand next to Harry’s head to kiss him again. He didn’t know what he had expected, but Harry usually wasn’t the kind of person to beg, so this definitely wasn’t what Louis had expected. 

“Shh.” Louis removed Harry’s hand from his cock and pinned it on the pillow before he lowered his hips to bring their groins together. He licked his lips and found Harry was leaking and open when he brought a hand down between Harry’s legs. 

Harry immediately arched into the touch and Louis fondled his balls for a moment, then slid his fingers lower and between Harry’s cheeks. He easily pushed two fingers in, wasting no time to make Harry come again. Aiming for Harry’s prostate, Louis moved in rhythm with Harry. He still had one of Harry’s hands pinned to the pillow, and Harry’s other hand was holding on to Louis’ waist, nails digging into Louis’ skin. Harry yelped every time Louis hit his prostate and he closed his eyes.

It didn’t take much, and Harry came again, spilling over his own stomach. His cock twitched and he panted; face and neck covered by a sheen of sweat. Louis buried his face against Harry’s neck, soaking in the sweet scent he found and adding his own when he licked. 

“Please.” Harry spread his fingers across Louis’ back, pulling him closer. “Knot me. Louis, please.” 

Louis gently bit down on Harry’s neck, leaving a silent promise before he pulled back. “One more, darling.” 

Harry shook his head, and there were actual tears in his eyes. “Need your cock.” 

“Turn around, baby.” Louis let go of Harry’s hand and kissed him once more. “On your font. Be a good omega for me.” 

Harry immediately yielded and turned over. His back was red from the friction, and his thighs were smeared with slick. Louis kissed along his spine, hands coming to rest on Harry’s hips to hold him in place. He shifted down and didn’t waste any time to get his lips on Harry’s rim. He spread Harry apart, tongue immediately pushing past the muscle. 

Harry bucked up, gasping into the pillow. His fingers fisted the sheet beneath him, bunching it up and he moaned loudly. Louis built up a rhythm with his tongue, his chin and mouth covered in spit and slick. He sank in deeper and let go of one of Harry’s hips to add a finger to his tongue. Harry cried out and came once more. He wailed out Louis’ name, pulling the sheets so hard they came undone at the corners of the mattress. 

Louis pulled out his finger and licked Harry for a moment longer, keeping him wet and open. 

“Louis.” Harry’s voice broke and he hiccupped as if he was crying. “Please.” 

Louis drew away, wiping his chin and mouth on the duvet. His own cock ached with being neglected like that, so he gave it a few relieving strokes before he took hold of Harry’s waist and pulled him up. 

“Come on, darling.” Louis pulled Harry up onto his knees. “Slowly.” 

Harry sank back onto Louis’ lap. Louis held his own cock, lining it up with Harry’s hole and rested his forehead between Harry's shoulder blades, closing his eyes to keep himself from pushing up into Harry recklessly. Harry sighed contently, sinking down until he bottomed out. 

For a moment, they stayed like that, breathing heavily and soaking in the feeling of being connected in the most satisfying way. Louis rested a hand over Harry’s stomach, and brushed the other along his arm, down to his wrist, until he could lace their fingers together. Harry brought his other arms up and buried his hand in Louis’ hair.

They started moving like they were in a race. There was nothing slow or gentle about it. Harry was chasing his high, and Louis was right on his heels, catching up. Bouncing on Louis’ cock, Harry groaned when his prostate was hit and Louis curled his fingers around Harry’s cock, stroking him in time.

“Harry,” Louis managed to choke out. 

Harry squeezed his hand in encouragement and tilted his head to the side. 

When Louis felt his knot catch on Harry’s rim, he brought his lips to Harry’s neck. His heart stumbled, stuttered, and then his knot popped, tying them together. Harry gasped, cock twitching in Louis’ hold and then his breath hitched.

Louis bit down, breaking skin, and the taste of blood and wildflowers flooded him. He was hit by it like a ton of bricks, and lightning zipped through his body. He spilled into Harry, feeling Harry’s body tense in his as he spilled over Louis’ hand. Time froze, and all of Louis’ senses zoomed in on where he and Harry were connected. 

His knot pulsed more warm come into Harry, and Louis slowly came back, detaching his mouth from Harry’s neck, He looked at the mark he had left, marvelling at the sight before he licked over it again. Harry hissed quietly, but stayed pliant otherwise, heavily leaning against Louis’ chest. 

He was completely spent. 

“Go under, darling.” Louis kissed the bondmark again, squeezing Harry’s hand in his. “I’ll take care of you.” 

That was all the encouragement Harry seemed to need. He got even heavier in Louis’ hold, and the hand that had been fisted in Louis’ hair, sank down, hitting the mattress. Louis let go of Harry’s spent cock and carefully maneuvered them into a lying position. He was still coming and allowed himself a moment to savour that. Harry’s stomach was bulging with it, and his scent had changed slightly; mixing up with Louis’. The bondmark on his neck was still fresh, but already looking beautiful. 

They were bonded. 

Louis nuzzled closer against Harry, pushing his knot that tiny bit deeper into Harry. He smiled to himself and pulled the duvet from Harry’s side over their bodies. Harry sighed contently in his sleep and Louis brushed the hair from his face.

His gaze fell to Harry’s bondmark again, before it wandered to Harry’s hand resting on the mattress. The single pearl on his ring finger reflected the warm light of the setting sun outside. Louis lost track of time for how long he stayed like that, watching Harry sleep.

Being tied together in every way possible. 

+++

Louis woke up feeling there was something wrong. He frowned in his sleep, then forced his eyes open, adjusting to the soft morning light spilling through the window. 

He immediately identified what was wrong. Each time he had woken up in the past forty-eight hours, it had been to Harry demanding his attention, or Harry already pushing himself onto Louis’ cock. 

Now, the bed was empty, though. 

Sitting up, Louis was about to leave the bed and search for Harry, when he realised that there was no need to do that. Harry stood across the bed in front of the mirror, inspecting his neck. He was still stark naked.

“What do you think?” Louis asked into the quiet of the room.

Harry turned around, looking at Louis with glassy eyes. He looked into the mirror once more, then he came back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. From up close, Louis could see that Harry’s eyes weren’t just glassy. They were swimming. 

“I thought there’d be more blood,” Harry said, running his fingertips over the mark.

Louis wanted to shift closer, but he also wanted to leave Harry some space. Something vibrated inside him, like a constant hum, or a quiet choir singing a victory hymn. “I cleaned it up properly.” 

“Lou.” Harry crawled onto the bed and Louis opened his arms to let Harry sink against his chest. “I remember how you did it.” 

“Did it hurt?” Louis asked, helping Harry to slip back beneath the duvet. 

“A little.” Harry nipped on Louis’ neck. “In a good way.” 

For a moment, they stayed silent, and Louis brushed his fingers across the fresh mark carefully. Harry shuddered in his hold, breath hitching a little. 

“What happens now?” Louis asked. “Do you feel different?” 

Harry chuckled. “A little. I feel more of you. Like, inside me.” 

Nodding, Louis tilted his head back. “Well…” 

“Keep the knotting jokes to yourself.” Harry laughed and sat up so he could look at Louis. “Not much’s changed, has it?” 

“No,” Louis agreed and couldn’t keep himself from touching Harry’s bondmark again. “We’re still the same. Still newly engaged and figuring out our life together. We’ll still fight about toothpaste and baked beans.” 

“Who doesn’t eat baked beans?” Harry looked incredulous before he grinned and leaned in.

Louis met him halfway with an open mouth, winding his arms around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. He smiled into the kiss, satisfied with how much Harry smelled of him, and how he was still that little more pliant from his heat. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Harry warned him, as though he could read Louis’ thoughts. 

Grinning, Louis rolled them over, pinning Harry under his body and deepening the kiss.

Who was he kidding? Harry didn’t need a bond to read Louis’ thoughts, but it certainly didn’t hurt to have some more proof. Louis was sure Harry would figure out in no time to use it to his advantage. 

“I already am,” Louis replied and caught Harry’s smile with his lips. “Completely used to being yours.” 

==fin.==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you feel like it, go check out the fic post on Tumblr! Thank you!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://greenfeelings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
